Después de clase
by Catherine-4141
Summary: El amor entre una alumna y su profesor está estrictamente prohibido... Pero era ese sabor de lo prohibido lo que lo hacía más excitante. Ella lo necesitaba como al aire, pero él solo intentaba alejarla. ¿Podrá el nuevo alumno borrar el recuerdo de esa clandestina pasión? ¿Será capaz de robarle el corazón a Kagome, o solo jugará con ella?
1. Un nuevo estudiante

Un nuevo estudiante

**¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de la persona indicada, en el momento equivocado? ¿Si tu peor enemigo fuese el mismísimo tiempo o los prejuicios del resto del mundo?**

"**Quizá el destino sea una mentira, quizás lo único que quería era jugar conmigo…"**

Ya era tarde, y comenzaba a dibujarse el ocaso en el horizonte. El timbre del colegio sonó. Las clases una vez más terminaban y todos comenzaban a irse. Nadie quería quedarse más de la cuenta, a menos de que lo hubiesen castigado.

—Kagome, el profesor quiere hablar contigo antes de irte. — Le informó la morocha a su amiga — ¿A caso ocurrió algo? Es la tercera vez en esta semana.

— No te preocupes Sango, no es nada. Vete sin mí, nos vemos mañana.

—Como quieras. Bye.

Sonrió mientras veía a Sango alejarse, luego se dirigió hacia el aula nuevamente. Al llegar allí, golpeó la puerta como era costumbre.

—Pasa Kagome... —Adivinando que era ella.

— ¿Y ahora que ocurre, Profe? —Se sentó sobre su escritorio, dejando a la vista sus largas y delicadas piernas, cruzadas entre sí.

—No hagas eso por favor. Si te llamé fue para algo importante.

—Lo nuestro es importante. —Sujetó la corbata del platinado entre sus manos y lo acercó a ella, atrapando sus labios en un repetitivo beso.

Se alejó sutilmente. — Ya basta. —Tenía que recobrar la compostura.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto. Debes detenerte, Kagome.

—No hemos hecho nada… aún. —Dijo graciosa, mientras volvía a acercarse a él.

— ¡Que ya basta, entiende de una vez! — Comenzó a caminar por el salón para evitarla.

— ¿Qué tengo que entender? — Fingió esa tonta credulidad una vez más.

—No te hagas la tonta. Eres la alumna con el promedio más alto, dudo que necesites que te explique lo que intento decir.

—Déjame ver… —Llevó su dedo índice hasta su barbilla, mientras miraba el cielo raso del aula. — Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. — Amenazó seria. —Y sabes bien lo que opino al respecto. ¡Estoy harta de discutir lo mismo!

—Entonces si lo entiendes, por favor acepta la realidad de una vez.

—Pero te necesito…

—Solo eres una adolescente confundida. —Suspiró. —Esta edad es muy difícil y te entiendo…

Lo interrumpió. —Ayyyy no me vengas con eso de que "la pubertad es una edad confusa, que sirve para experimental" y no sé cuanta mierda más… Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero… y es a ti. —Redujo nuevamente la distancia entre ambos y acarició suavemente su espalda.

—Detente… —Suplicó. —Esto no es tu culpa, pero debe terminar. —No estaba arrepentido del desencadenante de su relación, todo lo contrario. Pero debía poner fin por el bien de ambos.

—No fue culpa de nadie, no se puede culpar al amor. —Se abrazó a su amplia espalda.

— ¡Esto no es amor y lo sabes! —Volvió a alejarse.

—Me estás haciendo enojar. —No era mujer que fuera rechazada seguido. Esto comenzaba a molestarle.

—Soy yo el que debería decir eso. Entiende Kagome. Lo nuestro no puede continuar. —Dijo en un tono más dulce, como quien se despide cargando una gran pena. —Tú eres mi alumna, yo tu profesor, tengo 10 años más que tú.

— ¿Y eso qué? A mí no me interesa.

—Pero al resto del mundo sí. Si esto se llegase a saber, podrían expulsarte y me despedirían. — No le interesaba perder su trabajo, realmente quería salvarla de una situación inevitable a largo plazo. —Asique terminemos esto de una vez… y para siempre.

—Hace más de un año que tú y yo dormimos juntos. Más de un año que te acercaste a mí —Dijo fría, apuntándolo con su dedo—Si no nos han descubierto hasta ahora, créeme que ya no lo harán.

—No hay que tentar a la suerte. Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que estuvimos muy cerca de ser atrapado.

—Pero no fue así… —Volteó la mirada a otro lado. — ¿Pero sabes qué? Bien, como quieras… —Se sentía decepcionada y molesta. Ya no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo en pelas que no llegaban a nada.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cederás…?

—Claro… si tanto te avergüenza que esté contigo. —Estaba siendo sarcástica.

—No me mal entiendas, bien sabes que no es así, preciosa. Pero esto no es aceptable, ni bien visto.

—Pero…Te extrañaré. —Lo abrazó.

—Verás que no… eres joven, te enamorarás de alguien de tu edad que te hará feliz en serio.

— ¡Ohhh cállate! Yo te quiero a ti, no a otro… —Sujetó su cabello y lo acercó a ella, volviéndolo a besarlo.

—Te dije que…

Ella volvió a besarlo antes de que pudiera hablar —Esta será la última vez, lo prometo…**Sessh** —Lo abrazó por el cuello sin apartar sus labios y fugazmente rodeó con sus delicadas piernas la cintura del platinado. —Si esta será nuestra última vez juntos mejor que sea una buena… —Sonrió mientras le desabotonaba la camisa rápidamente, esta era su forma de decir adiós.

** . **

**Al día siguiente…**

— ¿Kagome te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

—Solo que no quería venir hoy, Sango.

— ¿Discutiste con el profesor ayer?

—Creo que eso hubiese sido mejor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, solo olvídalo.

—A veces siento que te guardas demasiadas cosas, Kagome. Recuerda que soy tu amiga, si algo está sucediendo, dímelo, no estás sola.

—Tranquila, Sango. No es nada.

—Como digas…—Dijo poco convencida.

—Por cierto… ¿No crees que hay demasiado alboroto hoy?

— ¿No leíste los mensajes en el grupo ayer?

— ¿En WhatsApp?

—Sí, donde sino…

—Estuve algo ocupada ayer. —Dijo apenada.

—Por lo que leí, hoy llega un estudiante nuevo…

— ¿Es broma? —Dijo emocionada. —Hace demasiado tiempo que no hay nadie nuevo, será interesante. —Sonrió.

—Pienso igual que tú. Pero vamos que ya tocó el timbre.

—Sí… —Ambas entraron al aula.

Sango susurraba por lo bajo. — El profe trae camisa celeste hoy, le queda tan sexy. —Mordió su labio inferior.

—Prefiero la de rayas.

—Anticuadaaaaaa.

—Ohh cállate, que sabes tú… —Rieron.

**Algunos pensaran que está mal ocultarle cosas a mi mejor amiga, pero no podía simplemente decirle que estaba teniendo un romance con nuestro profesor. Sabía que empezaría a sermonearme y no tenía ganas de escuchar opiniones. Es mi vida, ¿no?****  
****Además ya no tiene sentido que lo diga, puesto que lo mío con él "terminó". Pensó.**

El profesor tomó su lugar y la clase del día comenzó. —Clase…Hoy como algunos deben saber, llega un nuevo estudiante, háganlo sentir bienvenido. —Sonrió ampliamente como solía hacerlo a veces y como una aparición junto a él, ese misterioso chico nuevo del que todos hablaban hizo su gran entrada.

Kagome apenas si lo vio, estaba sumida en su mundo o mejor dicho en de Sesshomaru y en su perfecta sonrisa. "**No sonrías así, tonto."** Pensó, mientras trataba de no verlo. Esa sonrisa de lado era su debilidad.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿¡Sí!? —Dijo volviendo a la realidad al escuchar que la llamaba.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Estás toda roja.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —Gritó nerviosa. Lo que provocó que se rieran de ella.

—En ese caso, ya que eres la delegada del curso, te pediré que en el receso le enseñes la escuela a nuestro nuevo compañero. Suerte…

—Claro… — Dijo resignada. Era extraño pero le dolía verlo. Aunque en el fondo no estaba segura si se sentía realmente enamorada, su corazón no dejaba de sobresaltarse cada vez que le hablaba, la miraba o le sonreía.

—Oye Viejo, te dije que no necesito un guía para conocer esta mugrosa escuela. —Como un cristal rompiéndose, Kagome salió de su burbuja de sueños y dirigió la atención a la nueva voz que se oía por primera vez.

—Tonterías, te perderás si andas por ahí solo. —Repuso el profesor y luego revolvió el cabello del chico nuevo.

—Te dije que no hicieras eso. —Quitó su mano— Eres un pesado y esta escuela apesta.

Kagome estaba indignada ¿Cómo te atrevía ese tonto a hablarle a Sesshomaru así?—Se levantó de su asiento furiosa por lo que oía y golpeó con fuerza su mesa. —Eres un mal educado. Si no tienes nada productivo que decir mejor cálla… —Pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el tiempo. Se quedó helada apenas vio con atención, por primera vez desde que había atravesado el umbral, al chico nuevo. Había estado tan perdida viendo a Sesshomaru, que no notó que ese maleducado era igual a su amado a él. Unos años menor obviamente. — ¿Es una broma…? —Se quedó boquiabierta por el parecido entre ambos. Demasiado para ser coincidencia.

—Tranquila Kagome. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Déjenme explicarlo mejor. Él es mi hermano Inuyasha y desde hoy vendrá a este instituto.

— ¿Her-ma-no? —Dijo atónita. Aunque parecía que la pregunta iba exclusivamente dirigida a Sesshomaru.

—Se nota el parecido ¿no? —Le respondió divertido.

La azabache regresó a su lugar al instante. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo.

—Siéntate donde quieras, Inuyasha.

—Ajá… —Dijo de mala gana y se sentó junto a Kagome.

— ¿No tenías otra lugar para ir? — Dijo la chica indiferente.

—Me gustan rebeldes. —Le susurró al oído.

—Te equivocaste de persona entonces.

—Sé lo que eres. Siempre fingiendo detrás de ese disfraz de Ángel… No eres mejor que yo, preciosa…

"**Preciosa"** Pensó… La única persona que la llamaba así era Sessh y sin darse cuenta, instintivamente giró a verlo ¿A caso él le había dicho a su hermano del romance entre ambos? o ¿qué la llamara por el mismo apodo era solo coincidencia? Se horrorizó, tendría que seguirle el juego al "hermanito" si quería mantener su reputación de chica perfecta intacta. No podía negarlo, ese idiota la había leído por completo.

—Interesante…—Dijo arrogante al verla palidecer.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Interrogó irritada.

Inuyasha sonrió. —Nada.

—Bueno basta de charla comenzaremos con la clase…— Declaró el profesor.

**A la salida del colegio…**

Al igual que todos los días el timbre sonó y el salón quedó vacío, a excepción de dos personas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? ¿No te vas aún? —Se sentía preocupado al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Es una broma o qué? Porque la verdad no entiendo tu juego. —Dijo finalmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No finjas… lo sabes.

Sesshomaru desvió su mirada al suelo. —Es sobre Inuyasha, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. — ¿¡Le dijiste de lo nuestro!?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —La pregunta lo sorprendió. — ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

—Uno que me abandonó a mi suerte…

—Conoces muy bien la situación. Por favor Kagome, no empieces de nuevo. ¡Tengo 27 año, tu 17! ¿Ves la diferencia? Además ya eres otra, no me necesitas más.

— ¡Sí te necesito!

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Comprende que es mejor así. Esto podría traerte más problemas que soluciones.

Una lágrima escapó presa de sus sentimientos. — Lo sé… —Balbuceó triste y se separó de él.

—Entonces… respecto a Inuyasha, ¿No quedaron dudas cierto?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano?

—No vi necesario tocar ese tema.

—Sabes algo… tú y él son muy parecidos y diferentes a la vez. —Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Lo sé… Pero él no tiene mi encanto. —Dijo en broma.

—Tonto. —Lo empujó suavemente.

—Es mejor que te vayas o se hará tarde.

—Sí, lo sé. Nos vemos mañana, Sessh.

—Ve con cuidado.

Kagome sonrió y salió del salón corriendo. Estaba demasiado feliz. Al fin y al cabo las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Todavía no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, esto solo era un entretiempo. Estaba segura que haría que el platinado vuelva a sus brazos, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Sesshomaru buscó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida de la institución. Junto a la puerta estaba Inuyasha, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared, esperando por él.

— "**Sessh" **—Dijo repitiendo lo que la azabache había dicho. — ¿Desde cuándo tus alumnas te dicen "Sessh"? —Interrogó irónico, casi burlándose.

Sesshomaru estaba atónito, sin embargo era necesario que lo disimulara. —No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. — Continuó su camino hasta su auto como si nada.

Inuyasha lo siguió desde atrás. Manteniendo una distancia prudente. — No respondiste mi pregunta… —Ambos subieron al vehículo y se pusieron en marcha.

—Ella solo estaba siendo agradable. —Respondió con la vista fija en el camino.

— "Agradable" —Rió exageradamente. — ¿Así lo llaman ahora? No creas que puedes hacerte el tonto conmigo… Pero si te tranquiliza, confesaré que solo escuché el final de su conversación.

De cierto modo si era un gran alivio. — No te hagas ideas equívocas, Inuyasha. —Trató de persuadirlo — Además ¿Qué hay de ti? Podrías disimular más, apenas fue la primera clase y cada vez que te veía, estabas observando a Kagome de reojo.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? ¿Está prohibido? Además no tengo intensiones de disimular. Ella me gusta… —Dijo con una sonrisa algo sádica, tal vez.

—No, no está prohibido, pero… —Se quedó mudo.

— ¿Pero?

Sesshomaru detuvo el auto de golpe y volteó a verlo. —Escucha Inuyasha, Kagome es una chica buena y especial y tú tienes mala reputación, será mejor que no te enredes con ella, mantente alejado.

— ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por una simple alumna?

—Lo que intento decir es que no juegues con ella. ¿Entendido? —Suspiró, esta conversación parecía un dejavú de cierta forma. —Solo mantén la distancia, por una vez…

—No prometo nada… —Sonrió malicioso. Dejando al otro más preocupado aún.

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo, ya es tiempo para que madures! No puedes estar cambiándote de colegio cada vez que te metes en problemas. Además mi nombre está en juego esta vez. Eres mi hermano, da una buena impresión, por favor.

—Relájate, prometo no golpear a nadie aquí.

—En realidad preferiría que te alejaras de cualquier clase de problema, no solo de las peleas. —Volvió a encender el auto y continuó su marcha.

—Eres demasiado molesto, ¿sabías?

—Solo intento protegerte.

— ¿Protegerme de qué?

—De ti mismo.

—Ni que fuera Masoquista.

—De cierto modo… —Dijo dudando.

—Ohhh, cállate y conduce.

Rió. – Sólo bromeaba…

Continuará...


	2. Grandes sospechas

Grandes Sospechas

**A la mañana siguiente…**

— Kagome te ves terrible…

—No pude dormir bien anoche. Tuve una pesadilla y ya no volví a reconciliar el sueño. —Giró la cabeza y su cuellos sonó con fuerza

—Ayy ¡No hagas eso!

—Lo siento Sango, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Te dije como odio tener que venir a la madrugada a tener clase de gimnasia?

— ¿Tú quejándote…? Wauuu Ya puedo morir en paz… ¿Qué pasó con la chica perfección que nunca protesta por nada? —Interrogó graciosa.

—Solo está cansada, es todo… —Bromeó y Rió sutilmente.

Durante la clase, una pelota golpeó a la azabache en la nuca, haciendo que cayera hacia adelante directo al suelo.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! —Gritó molesta mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

— ¿De dónde salió esa pelota?

—Definitivamente esta no es mi mañana…

Inuyasha llegó corriendo. — ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento! — Se dispuso e intentó ayudar a la persona que había golpeado pero al ver que esta era Kagome solo la dejó caer nuevamente al suelo —Ahh sólo eras tú. —Dijo con mala gana al reconocerla.

—¡Debí suponer que se trataba de ti, idiota!

—Baja tus humos, tampoco fue para tanto, preciosa.

— ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

La Profesora de gimnasia vio la escena y decidió entrometerse — Ustedes dos, ya basta. Salgan del salón.

—Pero…

—Sin protestar, señorita Higurashi.

—Genial… —Dijo molesto y salió hacia el pasillo.

Kagome salió detrás de él. —Espero que estés feliz. Es la primea vez que me echan de clases.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—Para ti tal vez. Yo tengo una reputación que cuidar.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Qué es todo eso de tu "reputación"? Se oyen como tonterías. ¿A quién le importan, de todos modos?

—A mí me importa… Si mi comportamiento o mis notas decaen, no me darán la beca al final del 6to año. —Se sentó con el suelo abrazando sus piernas.

— ¿Y es eso tan importante para ti? —Se sentó junto a ella. Por primera vez sus palabras parecían sinceras.

—Claro… Es mi única vía de escape de aquí… Con esa beca podré continuar mis estudios en el extranjero.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar?

—Mi hogar no es perfecto como todos piensan, sabes. Yo al igual que todo el mundo tengo mis problemas. — ¿Por qué estaba hablando de más? Era hora de callarse.

—Ya veo. Nunca le dije esto a nadie pero… —Su relato se quedó a medio camino ya que fue interrumpido. Su hermano apareció corriendo desde el pasillo.

—¡Inuyasha!

— ¡Sessh! — Dijo ella al verlo. Incorporándose de inmediato.

— ¿¡Kagome!? ¿Por qué esta tu aquí también? ¿Inuyasha te causó problemas?

—Solo fue un pequeño inconveniente durante la clase.

—Oh, ya veo… sin embargo, ¿¡Inuyasha que fue lo que te dije ayer!?

—Dijiste muchas cosas, ¿a cuál de todas te refieres? —Dijo Indiferente.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para que le tomasen el pelo.

—Creo que estoy estorbando aquí…—Kagome no era tonta, obviamente este era un asunto entre hermanos.

— ¡No! Descuida. —Dijo con sarcasmo el menor de los Taisho. —Soy yo el que está de más, te dejó tranquila con "Sessh" —Y se alejó maldiciendo.

Sesshomaru suspiró. — Ya no sé qué hacer con él.

—Dale tiempo, no debe ser fácil adaptarse.

—Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo eso no justifica su actitud, mocoso malagradecido.

Kagome llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del platinado. — Relájate… ¿de acuerdo?

—No deberías...

—Lo sé. —Se alejó al instante. —Es solo que aún no me acostumbro a no tenerte cerca. Lo siento. Mejor voy a cambiarme.

Mientras la veía alejarse, sintió el impulso de detenerla, pero sabía que de esta forma ambos estarían mejor. —Lo siento Kagome… —Susurró para sí mismo.

Kagome caminaba por el pasillo de camino al salón nuevamente cuando fue sujeta del brazo y arrinconada contra la pared. —¡Oye! —Se quejó ante semejante brusquedad.

—Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. —Dijo Inuyasha con la mirada severa, que no apartaba de sus ojos chocolate.

— ¿Quién te crees? —Esa mirada era fría y sombría. No tenía derecho a verla así, era como una sentencia silenciosa.

—No me digas que estás enamorada de ese estúpido.

— ¿A quién te refieres?

—No juegues conmigo. Lo sabes muy bien. Hablo de Sesshomaru.

—Deja de decir tonterías. ¿No sabes decir más que idioteces?

—Siempre estoy muy seguro de lo que digo y ustedes son demasiado sospechosos.

Kagome lo vio fijo y esbozó una sonrisa algo, ¿malvada? Quizás. — ¿Por qué alguien joven, bella e inteligente como yo, saldría con alguien como él teniendo a cualquier hombre a sus pies? —Dijo inflando su ego, esto no era propio de ella pero necesitaba convencer a Inuyasha de que sus sospechas eran infundadas.

—No lo sé, simple capricho. Tal vez porque el "Angelito" se cansó de ser correcta y buscó otro tipo de diversión. —Sonrió, estaba seguro de que había dado en el clavo, de que la dejaría muda. Aunque bastante lejos del verdadero motivo estaba.

Kagome rió exageradamente sorprendiéndolo. — No me hagas reír, si actúo como niña perfecta frente a tu hermano es porque una carta de recomendación suya o de cualquier otro profesor servirá para salir más fácilmente de aquí. ¿Realmente creíste que podría fijarme en él? No seas tan ridículo. —Ni ella podía creer lo que acabada de decir ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan experta en mentir? Solo mantenía la esperanza de que Inuyasha le creyera.

La expresión en el rostro de Kagome era totalmente desinteresada, realmente lo hacía dudar. ¿Es que acaso se había equivocado? — ¡Vaya, vaya! qué gran sorpresa resultaste ser, Angelito. —Dijo mientras jugueteaba con un largo y sedoso mechón del cabello de la azabache. — En ese caso… ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

—Aún no lo entiendes, ¿no? —Se alejó de él con paso elegante.

—Hablo en serio.

—Y yo igual… —Acercó su rostro muy cerca del de él. —Escucha Taisho, No me interesas en lo más mínimo, date por vencido y resígnate. —Con ese último movimiento de su delicada boca se alejó.

—Yo jamás doy algo por hecho, y nunca me doy por vencido.

—Ajá… —Le dio la espalda y continúo caminando hasta perderse de la vista del ambarino.

El teléfono de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar haciéndolo bajar de esa nube en donde Kagome lo había dejado a su suerte. — ¿Hola?

—¡Inu, no me has llamado! —Chilló la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

—Lo siento. Estoy algo ocupado por la mudanza. —Mintió.

— ¿Y no tuviste tiempo ni para enviarme un mensaje? —Preguntó con ironía. Sabía que él mentía.

—Ya me conoces, asique no reproches…

—Como sea. —No le daría importancia a un asunto tan trivial. — ¿Quieres venir a casa esta noche? —Dijo en un tono provocador.

—No lo sé. No creo tener tiempo hoy.

—Voy a decirlo de nuevo. —Su enojo era evidente. Lo anterior no había sido una sugerencia, sino más bien una orden. —Te estaré esperando esta noche, asique más te vale venir.

Suspiró no quería verla. —Haré lo que pueda, ¿Si? —Dijo para dejarla contenta.

—Bien. Te amo, Adiós.

—Igual. —Colgó. —Qué mujer escandalosa. — Dijo para sí mismo.

**Más tarde ese día en clase…**

— ¿Kagome, me darás tu número? —Preguntó Inuyasha mientras le dedicaba una trillada sonrisa de lado, con su propio toque personal de Casanova.

Odiaba eso. Era la misma sonrisa que Sessh. —Esta es como la décima vez que me preguntas lo mismo.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Me lo darás?

—Por décima vez… No. No te voy a dar mi número de celular, lo último que necesito es a un pesado molestándome.

—No eres nada linda. ¿Lo sabías? —Dijo haciendo puchero.

—Yo te lo daré. — Se entrometió la morocha mientras sonreía como quien acababa de hacer una travesura.

—¡Sango!

—Vamos Kagome, es nuevo, hay que ser amables.

— ¿También me darás el tuyo, morena? —Le guiñó el ojo.

—Claro. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Te odio. —Se cruzó de brazos la azabache.

—Sé que me amas, amiga.

**Al final de la clase…**

— ¿Quieres venir a casa más tarde? — La invitó mientras guardaba sus cosas para irse.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedo, tengo algo que hacer.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Estoy buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo, ya sabes algo no muy exigente.

— ¿Para qué? Ya tienes muchas responsabilidades, no hace falta que agregues más.

—Es que lo necesito, Sango.

— ¿Tu padrastro otra vez te ha estado causando problemas?

—Sí, es un imbécil.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con tu madre al respecto?

—Casi nunca está en casa, se la pasa trabajando en el hospital, mientras el otro hace de las suyas en casa. Me tiene harta. No sé porque se tuvo que casar con un tipo así, es un asco de persona.

—Eres fuerte, además esto no es para siempre. Recuerda que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti, si algo ocurre no dudes en acudir a mí.

— ¡Gracias Sango! No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Tengo clases de piano en una hora. Nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió de su amiga y se fue.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Ángel?

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —Interrogó completamente sonrojada) – ¡Aléjate! —Le dio un codazo en el estómago haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

— ¡Eso dolió! —Comentó desde el suelo.

Sesshomaru había visto desde cerca la penosa escena y no tardó en poner en línea a su hermano. —¡Inuyasha! Pensé que te había dejado clara las cosas.

Kagome se sentía sumamente apenada. —Lo siento ya debo irme. —Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a los hermanos solos en el salón.

Apenas ella desapareció de la vista de ambos, Sesshomaru empujó a su hermano con fuerza haciéndolo golpear contra la pared. — ¡Aléjate de ella, no lo diré otra vez!

— ¿Te molesta? Los profesores no deberían entrometerse en los asuntos de sus alumnos. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso. —Amenazó — Iré a casa caminando hoy. —Dijo indiferente y se fue.

— ¡Me tiene harto! — Golpeó con el puño la pared y luego se apresuró a salir del salón. Sabía que lo que haría estaría mal, pero no podía dejar las cosas así nada más. Buscó su auto y fue tras Kagome, estaba dispuesto a disculparse por lo que su hermano la hacía pasar. —Te llevaré a casa, sube… —Le dijo deteniendo el auto junto a ella una vez que pudo alcanzarla.

—No voy a casa hoy. —Explicó.

—Donde quieras entonces.

Finalmente ella excedió. — Gracias.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Al centro.

—Bien. —Redireccionó el auto hacia el nuevo destino. Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio cuando se decidió a hablar. —Quería disculparme por…

—Basta. —Lo interrumpió. —Me molesta que hagas eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Ni siquiera lo había dejado pronunciar más de tres palabras.

—Disculparte por lo que Inuyasha hace. Deja de hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Por favor. —Suplicó triste.

—Si eso quieres, ya no lo haré. —Ella esquivó su mirada. Ya no volvió a hablarle. — ¿En qué parte del centro debería dejarte?

— "Maid Café" —Escapó de su boca como un susurro.

— ¿Es ese nuevo lugar?

—Sí, Vi que estaban buscando empleadas y me pareció una buena oportunidad.

—Ya veo. Suerte entonces. —Palmeó su cabeza.

—Gracias. — Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello. —Es allí. —Le indicó.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí. —Le regaló una sonrisa algo triste y se fue. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan confuso? Lo odiaba y lo amaba a la vez. Siendo así de amable con ella, jamás podría olvidarlo. ¿Era idiota? Más ganas de estar a su lado sentía a cada instante. Nunca podría dejarlo ir.  
Entró al café, había mucha gente en el lugar, algunos pasando el rato, otros con el mismo fin que ella. Sonrió, tratando de brindarse confianza a sí misma.

**Horas después…**

Al teléfono. — ¡Sango, tengo el trabajo! —Le informó feliz a su amiga.

— ¡Te felicito, Kagome!

—Gracias. — Dijo emocionada mientras emprendía camino a su casa. La oscura noche había cubierto el cielo. Para cuando logró llegar a su casa el único consuelo que le quedaba era el de descansar, pero más problemas de los que creía la esperaban.

—Estoy en casa. —Anunció su llegaba como era costumbre.

— ¿Dónde estabas mocosa? ¿Ves la hora a la que llegas? —Le detuvo su padrastro.

—Lo siento, Naraku. —Se disculpó entre dientes. —Fui a una entrevista de trabajo.

—Por tu bien espero que sea cierto.

—¡Lo es!

—Claaaaro, como digas. Necesito que vayas a la tienda y compres algunas cosas.

—Pero…

— ¡No quiero escuchar quejas! Toma. —Le dio algo de dinero. —Y quiero el cambio, cuando vuelvas.

Kagome suspiró cansada. —Bien. —Buscó un abrigo y volvió a salir.

Estaba tan harta de ser tratada como sirvienta por un imbécil. No tenía por qué soportar eso.  
Llegó a la tienda pero vio que estaba cerrada. Genial, había hecho todo ese viaje para nada. De regreso a casa, se quedó en un pequeño parque. Se sentó en el columpio, moviéndose apenas unos centímetros. Antes de darse cuenta las lágrimas había empezado a caer de sus ojos.  
Lo que más quería desde que ese hombre había llegado a sus vidas era escapar. Una beca para estudiar en el extranjero era su pasaporte a una vida libre. No tendría que volver. Lamentaba dejar su madre, pero ella no había pensado en su hija cuando se casó con un idiota.

La noche era cada vez más fría. El vapor escapada de su boca con cada bocanada de aire. Necesitaba escuchar "su" voz, él era su bote salvavidas cuando se encontraba a la deriva.  
Buscó su celular entre sus ropas, hasta que lo encontró. Marcó el número del platinado y esperó paciente a que este atendiera. Para su mala suerte él nunca contesto. Sonrió desilusionada, lo sabía, hasta Sesshomaru la había abandonado. Su última luz acababa de apagarse, camuflándose en la oscuridad. Apretó el celular fuerte contra su pecho, lamentándose de tantas cosas. Se sentía a morir, hasta que un delicado abrazo por detrás la revivió, devolviéndola a la Tierra. —**No llores **— Le susurró cerca al oído.

No podía verlo. Pero sabía que era él y eso la molestaba inmensamente. ¿Por qué este chico era quien llegaba para salvarla? ¿Por qué tú Inuyasha?

Continuará...


	3. Verdades al viento

Verdades al viento

No podía verlo. Pero sabía que era él y eso la molestaba inmensamente. ¿Por qué este chico era quien llegaba para salvarla? ¿Por qué tú Inuyasha?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó entre lágrimas. — Suéltame.

—No. Claro que no.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡No!

—Idiota. —Se giró devolviéndole el abrazo. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del platinado para que no la viera llorar.

Fue indefinido el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados mutuamente, el uno con el otro. Al final la azabache se convenció de que había sido lo suficiente mimada como para continuar. Ella no era así.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, gracias. Por cierto ¿cómo llegaste aquí? — Ambos se sentaron en distintos columpios del parque.

—Fue coincidencia que pasara por este camino… o quizás el destino. ¿Quién sabe?

— ¿Destino?

—Iba de camino a la casa de… —Hizo una pausa. —…Un "amigo". —Retomó luego de unos segundos que no pasaron desapercibidos por Kagome.

—Un amigo. Ya veo. Sea destino o coincidencia, me alegra que llegaras.

—Ni lo menciones, Ángel.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa. — Se puso de pie frente a él. —Lo siento. Fui muy testaruda al principio, generalmente no suelo ser así, es solo que últimamente las cosas no han salido muy "bien" y todo cambió de repente, y aunque esto no es una excusa suficiente…espero que podamos volver a empezar.

—Relájate, a mí me gusta la chica testaruda y obstinada. Es tu lado divertido.

— ¿Mi lado divertido? —Repitió sorprendida.

—Claro. —Le regaló una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

Se cubrió el rostro para que no la viera toda sonrojada. —Ya me voy. Lo siento… —Gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

—¡Eyyy espera! —Se disponía a seguirla, pero su teléfono lo entretuvo. Contestó.

— ¡INUYASHA! ¡Espero que no se cruce por la mente ni por un segundo dejarme plantada!

—Claro que no Kikyo. Ya estoy yendo para allá.

—Apresúrate.

—En 15 estoy, lo juro.

—Hasta entonces. —Colgó.

—Diablos. —Maldijo para sí mismo y continuó con su antiguo camino.

Kagome abrió la puerta de la casa lo más rápido que pudo y dejó el dinero de su padrastro sobre la mesa de la cocina. —Lo siento estaba cerrado, dejé lo que me diste sobre la mesa, no me siento muy bien, asique iré a dormir. —Dijo todo tan rápido que ni ella podría haberlo repetirlo. Corrió hasta su habitación y cerró con llave.

—¡Oye! —No le había dado tiempo ni a responder.

La azabache buscó sus auriculares y se acostó con la música lo más alto que le permitieron, así aunque sea por un instante podría olvidar el mundo que la rodeaba. Antes de darse cuenta ya había caído presa de Morfeo.

**Con el tiempo las cosas "mejoraron" y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, **_**una semana**_** había transcurrido desde la llegada de Inuyasha, que ahora parecía destacar más que cualquier otro. **  
**Inclusive los tres se habían vuelto buenos amigos.**

**En clase…**

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer después de la escuela? —Interrogó a ambas chicas.

—Lo siento Inu, hoy tengo clases de Tango. —Se excusó la morocha.

—Y yo trabajo, ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Bueno entonces iré a visitarte al café…

—Ohh eso se pondrá interesante. —Decía Sango mientras veía a su amiga sacar chispas.

—Ni lo sueñes. No podría trabajar contigo viéndome a cada segundo.

— ¡No seas así! Quiero verte con tu lindo uniforme de sirvienta.

—Se dice Maid, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Entonces puedo?

— ¡QUE NO!

—No griten en mi clase, por favor. —Los regañó Sesshomaru desde el pizarrón en donde escribía.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó desinteresada.

Inuyasha dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano, iba a protestar pero Kagome lo detuvo.

—Puedes venir al café si quieres. —Cambió de parecer al instante. El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el día.

—Yo me despido aquí, chicos. —Se despidió Sango.

—Esperaré abajo, mientras guardas tus cosas. —Dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba a la salida.

—Estás bien. —Se apresuró a terminar, no quería dejar a Inuyasha esperando.

—Kagome, necesito hablar contigo. —Alcanzó a decir antes de que ella se escapara del salón.

—Claro. —Esperaron a que todos salieran para comenzar a hablar. —¿Qué ocurre, profesor?

— ¿"Profesor"? Que fría.

—Es lo que tú querías, ¿no?

—Últimamente has estado extraña, ¿puedo saber qué pasa?

—Y lo preguntas. —Aún le dolía que él no haya acudido a ella cuando lo necesitó. —Es que decidí hacer exactamente lo que dijiste. Dejarte en paz, alejarme y buscar a alguien de mi edad. ¿No era eso lo que querías al fin y al cabo?

Sesshomaru no sabía que decir. Tampoco entendía su radical cambio de actitud.

— ¿Ves?... Ahora si no me necesitas…Tengo que irme. —Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Lo lamento… —Dijo arrepentido. — No sé qué fue lo que hice pero…

—Basta de ese teatro barato, deja de fingir que te importo. Cuando te necesité no estuviste… eso fue lo peor. Peor que destrozar mi corazón o dejarme. Lo peor que me has hecho Sesshomaru.

— ¡Me gustaría entender, pero no sé de qué hablas!

—Mejor así, mejor olvídalo. Con permiso, Inuyasha me espera.

— ¿Inuyasha?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas? El chico parecido a ti, pero "sin tu encanto" —Dijo con sarcasmo, citando sus palabras. —Tal vez tengas razón, él tiene su propio encanto y eso lo hace un chico maravilloso. — ¿Acaso intentaba ponerlo celoso? Ni ella lo creía realmente. Sabía que Sesshomaru no era para nada celoso. Si ese era su plan, definitivamente no funcionaría.

—No te equivoques Kagome… No te involucres con él. Si juegas con fuego saldrás quemada.

—No le temo al fuego. Ardí en el infierno una vez y aun así, mis heridas sanaron, tú eres testigo de eso. —Sentenció. —Me voy.

Sessh la detuvo. —Escucha lo que digo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Siempre ha sido así.

—¡No sabes que es lo mejor para mí! No quieres estar conmigo y tampoco quieres que esté con otro. ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

—Yo solo intento decirte que Inuyasha no es un príncipe azul, como parece.

—Eso ya lo sé, dejé de creer en príncipes hace mucho. —Se zafó de él y salió del aula.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla hecho decir esas palabras que no habían lastimado a otra personas que no fuera más que ella misma, sin embargo conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y nada bueno podría salir de esto.

—Estoy lista. —Dijo apareciendo junto a Inuyasha.

—Lo siento, al final no podré acompañarte.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Fuiste tú el que no paraba de insistir.

—Olvidé que ya había hecho planes con mi amigo.

—Siempre hablas de ese amigo tuyo. Al menos podrías decirme su nombre, ¿no crees?

—A él le gusta permanecer en el anonimato. —Dijo nervioso.

—Como quieras. Ya me voy. —Sin darle más importancia.

—Espera. —La detuvo. —Iré a buscarte cuando salgas.

—No hace falta.

—Insisto.

—Bien, esperaré por ti. —Sonrió y se fue.

**En el Maid Café…**

Kagome ya tenía puesta la ropa que usaría en el café para trabajar de mesera. Un corto vestido de color negro con encajes blancos. Incluso, a veces, era necesario que llevara peluca como parte del uniforme.  
A pesar de todo, era divertido entrar en personaje y la paga era buena.

— ¿Señorita podría tomar nuestro pedido?

—Sí, lamento la demora, hay mucha gente hoy. —Se disculpó sonriendo.

— ¿Kagome eres tú? —Dijo sorprendido el joven con una pequeña colita que recogía en lo alto su cabello.

— ¿Miroku? ¿Koga? —Quedó atónita. —Que sorpresa verlos, chicos.

—No sabía que nuestra bella delegada trabajara en un Café Maid.

—No hace mucho que empecé. —Sonrió, era necesario ser amable con los clientes.

—Te queda bien el uniforme. —Se atrevió a decir el chico de ojos claros algo sonrojado.

—Gracias. —Luego de una corta charla logró tomar su pedido y volver al trabajo.

**Al final de la jornada…**

—Nos vemos mañana, Rin. —Se despidió de su compañera, un par de años mayor que ella.

—Ve con cuidado, pequeña. —Le sonrió.

Kagome salió del negocio, y buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha, pero no lo encontró. Decidió llamarlo para decirle que ya había terminado de trabajar, pero tampoco contestó. Debatía entre esperarlo o irse.

Era tarde y hacía frío. Esperó más de 30 minutos, pero él no apareció. Caminó hasta casa sin prisa. Una vez más, su madre estaba ausente, mientras su padrastro Naraku, era custodio de la libertad y tranquilidad de su hogar.

**Al día siguiente en el salón de clase…**

— ¿Kagome podemos hablar?

— ¿Hablar de qué? —Dijo intentando olvidar lo de la noche anterior.

—Creo que ya lo sabes. —Se sentía apenado.

—Ahh ¿te refieres a como me dejaste sola ayer, a pesar de haber dicho que irías por mí? —Interrogó con sarcasmo.

—Auch que directa, amiga. —Acotó la morena, que hasta entonces solo se había limitado a escuchar.

—Intenté ir, pero ya era tarde, no estabas cuando llegué.

Suspiró. —Como digas. —No le creía ni una palabra.

— ¡Es cierto!

—Suponiendo que te creyera, eso no cambia nada. Y ahora haz silencio, la clase va a empezar y no quiero que vuelvan a regañarme.

—Fehh. — Las cosas no iban a terminar así. No lo permitiría.

**Al final de la clase…**

Kagome no había cruzado palabra con nadie en todo el día. Se había prometido a ella misma que la desconsideración de Inuyasha no la afectaría, pero había sido más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Antes de que la clase terminara Miroku y su amigo de ojos claros se acercaron a la azabache — ¿Irás al café hoy, Kagome?

—Claro, como todas las tardes, Miroku. —Le sonrió.

—Bien. Allí te veremos. —Dijo Koga, que a estas alturas ya desfallecía de amor por la chica.

—Me parece bien. Nos vemos, chicos. —Les respondió antes de ponerse de pie y salir del salón.

Una vez solos ambos continuaran hablando. —Que encantadora mujer. — Dijo el más mujeriego de los dos…según las malas lenguas, claro.

—Oye regresa a la Tierra. —Lo golpeó en la nuca.

A unos metros de ellos, Sango e Inuyasha observaban la escena con ojos curiosos. — ¿Quién es ese que hablaba con ella? —Le susurró a la Morena.

— ¿Aun no conoces a tus compañeros de curso, Inuyasha? Sería bueno que hicieras otras amistades además de Kagome y de mí. —Señaló "disimuladamente" a uno de los chicos. —Su nombre es Miroku, y el de la derecha, es su amigo Koga. Él está loco por ella desde hace algunos años, creo que la única que no se ha dado cuenta es nuestra amiga. —Suspiró con cierta pena por el muchacho y retomó la conversación. —Kagome me dijo que ayer se los encontró en el café donde trabaja

— ¿Ese par de idiotas está molestando a mi Ángel?

— ¿"Tu Ángel"? —Rió ahogada. —No sabía que llamaras así a Kagome.

Que estupidez había dicho. Sango no era una chica tonta y era difícil retractarse. —Es algo entre nosotros. Solo un juego tonto de palabras sin significado.

—Pfff me imagino. Me gustaría saber que más hay entre ustedes. —Dijo en broma, mientras lo codeaba.

Ahora se sentía avergonzado. —Olvidemos que esto pasó.

—Como quieras. —Rió.

—Por cierto ¿A dónde vas hoy Sango? —Con una intención clara de desviar la conversación.

—Hoy tengo clase de pintura.

—Oye haces muchas cosas después de la escuela.

—Es que mi familia insiste, y me gusta complacerlos.

—Pero es tu vida.

—Lo sé, Inu. —Sonrió con tristeza. —Pero no todos somos tan libres como tú. Kagome entiende muy bien a lo que me refiero, ella también pasa cosas difíciles. —Se levantó de la silla y sujetó sus cosas. —Ya tengo que irme. Trata de hablar con "tu Ángel" si puedes, hoy se la veía un poco retraía. Adiós. —Hizo un gesto con su mano y salió del salón. Una vez afuera, se subió en un elegante auto negro que la esperaba en la entrada.

— ¿A caso esta chica es millonaria o algo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras la observaba irse desde la ventana del salón.  
Y entonces la vio, sin la mínima advertencia. Junto a la entrada del colegio. Una muchacha de cabello largo y radiante, tan oscuro como la misma noche. Era más que obvio porque estaba allí… lo esperaba. Se apresuró a bajar para ir en su encuentro.

—¡Inu! —Apenas lo vio se abalanzó a sus brazos.

— ¿Kikyo qué haces aquí? — Interrogó eufórico, esquivándola lo más que podía.

—Quería conocer tu nueva escuela. Y ¡vaya! se ve muy refinada, no como nuestro instituto.

—No deberías venir aquí. Ya no lo hagas. —Le ordenó.

— ¿Por qué? —Si Inuyasha creía que podía decirle lo que tenía que hacer estaba muy equivocado.

Pudo notar la sutil amenaza en su voz. No la convencería fácilmente. Tendría que persuadirla de alguna manera. —Podría traernos problemas. Ya sabes lo que paso la última vez. Estoy tratando de empezar de cero. Ya no quiero estar involucrado en peleas, ni pandillas. —Esas palabras no eran más que puros versos bien decorados, pero pareció ser suficiente.

—Vaya sí que cambiaste en este corto tiempo, mi amor. Has madurado mucho. —Lo besó de improvisto. — No me vayas a dejar atrás. —Se aferró a su brazo. —Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

—Como quieras. —Dijo sin entusiasmo.

—Hay un lugar nuevo el que me gustaría ir.

— Ajá...

—Es un Café Maid, Mis amigas dicen que es fabuloso.

—¡No! —Se sobresaltó al saber del lugar del que hablaba.

— ¿Oye por qué esa reacción tan de repente?

—Es que no me gustan esas cosas. Ya sabes, es algo extraño. —Mintió para persuadirla de no ir.

—¡Por favor!

—No, Kikyo. No diré más y tampoco pienso ir.

—Siempre eres tan aburrido.

—Haré cualquier otra cosa que quieras.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —Una de sus cejas acababa de arquearse formando una expresión conocida para él. —Bien, vayamos a mi casa, mis padres salieron de viaje. —Le susurró con voz pegajosa.

El platinado suspiró. —Bien. —Ambos partieron hacia el nuevo destino.

**En el Café….**

—¡Bienvenido! —Dijo sonriendo al cliente que acababa de entrar.

—Vaya, que interesante… —No evitó sonrojarse al igual que ella.

—No me mires. —Gritó apenada, cubriéndose el rostro.

Sesshomaru sonrió y luego ella le indicó donde tomar asiento.

—Y Bien… ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó agresiva.

— ¿Así tratas a los clientes? —Le reprochó. Provocándola con la mirada.

Ella suspiró, se sentía incomoda y algo nerviosa, pero las reglas eran reglas, "_tenía que ser cortés". _—Lo siento… —Se rectificó. — ¿Qué desea pedir? —Preguntó en un tono más gentil y sonriendo con falsa cortesía.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar reírse, la conocía demasiado bien. Cada gesto, cada mirada. —Un café cargado y un porción de pastel…

—…de queso. —Terminó su oración mientras anotaba en su libreta.

—Sí… —Respondió sorprendido. — ¿Cómo sabías?

**Era lo que siempre pedías**. Pensó. —Adiviné. —Sonrió triste y fue a entregar el pedido.

**Horas más tarde…**

—Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana chicas. —Se despidió de sus compañeras y salió del local.

—Te llevo. —Dijo esperando desde la puerta.

— Sesshomaru… ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —Interrogó sorprendida. —Pensé que te habías ido hoy temprano.

—Quería hablar contigo. Necesito hablar contigo, mejor dicho. —Sonrió de lado.

**"****¡Deja de hacer eso¡" **.Pensó, evitando su mirada, ¿es que siempre sería así? Finalmente subió al auto.

—Vas a tu casa, ¿no?

—Sí. No hay muchos lugares a los que pueda huir ahora.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Naraku?

—No he hablado con él en una semana. Simplemente lo ignoro lo más que puedo y hago de cuenta que no existe.

—Si eso funciona para ti.

— ¿Qué más podría hacer? En el caso de mi madre, ella es la que me ignora a mí.

—Ánimo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Lo sé. Pero ese tiempo parece haberse vuelto infinito. Antes hacía hasta lo imposible para no estar en mi casa pero últimamente me siento acorralada, presa y sola.

—El día que me llamaste… —Sacó el tema de repente.

Ella lo interrumpió. —No importa. Ya superé eso, pero admito que me decepcionaste un poco.

—Déjame explicarlo. —Suplicó. —Esa noche estaba dando una conferencia en la universidad. Tenía el teléfono apagado, cuando terminé y lo encendí, vi tu llamada. Ya era tarde y no quería despertaste asique solo lo dejé pasar. Debí imaginar que algo grave había pasado como para que me llamaras.

— ¿Conferencia? ¿Universidad?

—Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? Te había hablado de ello hace tiempo.

—Ahora que lo dices…tienes razón, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No lo creía justo. Pedirte que te alejes y luego volver a acercarte…Merece algo mejor.

—Pero dijiste que era una oportunidad única en tu carrera.

—Y lo fue. Fue una experiencia magnífica.

—Debiste decirme. Hubiese estado contigo.

—Pensaba que así sería mejor para ti.

—No puedes simplemente borrarme de tu vida como si jamás hubiese estado en ella.

—No es lo que intento. Es que no sé cómo hacer, es difícil solo ser tu profesor. En ocasiones, no sé si debería hablarte o solo mantenerme callado.

—Idiota, claro que quiero que me hablas. Eres muy importante para mí. —Hubo un gran silencio luego de eso.

—Llegamos —Dijo estacionando el auto frente a la casa de ella.

—No quiero irme, Sessh. No aún. —Confesó. Ya no estaba molesta. Volteó a verlo.

—Ni yo quiero que te vayas. —Sujetó la mano de la azabache. Estaba fría.

—Pero supongo que no hay remedio… ¿verdad? "_**Ya debes ir a casa"**_. —Dijo decepcionada, pensando que esa sería la respuesta del platinado. Se acercó a él y se despidió con un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Sesshomaru se limitó a observarla. Sentía que ese beso no era suficiente, era codicioso, lo sabía pero quería más.  
Con un suave tacto deslizó su mano desde el mentón hasta la mejilla de la Azabache. Buscó decidido sus labios, atrapándolos presos de sus caprichos. Hacía tanto que no sentía su calidez así de cerca.

—Nos vemos mañana en clase. —Sentenció luego de alejarse, como si jamás hubiese pasado nada.

Ella se bajó del auto, aún estaba en shock. No podía negar que estaba feliz pero este juego era uno difícil de jugar. Estaba segura de que Sesshomaru se encontraba igual de confundido que ella.  
Se apresuró a entrar en la casa, no quería problemas. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar que hacer después.

Continuará…


	4. La punta del iceberg

La punta del iceberg

Luego de varios días de peleas con Inuyasha debido a su desplante anterior, ambos pudieron "arreglar" las cosas. Él siempre ponía excusas extrañas y decía que tenía que ir a casa de su amigo "anónimo", pero para la azabache daba igual. No pedía, ni necesitaba explicaciones. Inuyasha era solo su amigo y solo se preocupaba por él al igual que se preocuparía por Sango.

Antes de darse cuenta el invierno estaba llegando a su fin, dándole la bienvenida a la cálida y floral primavera.

Las cosas empeoraban y mejoraban con el tiempo, era un tira y afloja constante.  
Con Sesshomaru las cosas por fin habían llegado a un punto medio. Ambos se prepusieron mantener ciertos límites. Nada de encuentros planeados, ni escapadas juntos, tampoco besos robados. Una relación profesor-alumna lo más sería posible. No es extraño mencionar que en ciertas ocasiones compartían miradas y risas casuales que nadie más notaba a excepción de ellos dos, pero eran mínimos gestos que los divertían a su manera.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha últimamente actuaba demasiado extraño, a veces se mostraba posesivo o celoso hacia Kagome. Podía llegar a ser gracioso y cariñoso pero cambiaba muy rápido de actitud si algo lo disgustaba, y eso se hacía cada vez más evidente con el correr de las semanas.

**En clase…**

Todos se encontraban en el salón, contando los minutos para irse a casa. Kagome se veía extremadamente feliz, desde que había llegado al colegio su sonrisa se había vuelto inamovible. La causa de su felicidad, se definía en una palabra…Libertad.

—Bien, ya tocó el timbre. Prometiste decirnos al final del día. —Dijo impaciente Sango al escuchar la campana.

—Espero que sea algo bueno, has estado sonriendo como tonta toda la tarde. —Reprochó el paliplata mientras llevaba un dulce hasta su boca.

—Escuchen con atención… —Dijo sonriendo y provocando cierto suspenso en sus espectadores.— ¡Me voy a mudar! —Gritó finalmente.

Inuyasha estaba tan sorprendido que casi se ahoga con el dulce que tenía en la boca. — ¿¡Mudarte!?

— ¿Te irás al extranjero, Kagome? —Preguntó impactada.

— ¿Irme al extranjero? ¡No! Claro que no. Me mudaré de casa de mi madre.

—Ohh Eso suena mejor. —Respiró aliviada. — Por un segundo pensé que te irías lejos.

—Yo igual. —Agregó Inuyasha, tratando de recobrar el aire perdido.

—Con el dinero que ahorré trabajando en el café, logré alquilar un departamento. Hoy llamaron para decirme que ya está en condiciones para que me mude. —Su sonrisa se expandió aun más.

—Te ayudaré con la mudanza. —Se ofreció el chico sin dudarlo.

—Yo también quiero ayudar, pero tengo clase de ballet por la tarde. Lo siento. —Desanimada.

—Tranquila Sango, te entiendo. Además no son muchas cosas. Con Inuyasha bastará. Será mi mula por un día. —Rió.

—¡Oye! Ángel malagradecido. —Se acercó haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡No por favor! No soporto eso. —Intentó cubrirse con las manos.

—Me detendré cuando te disculpes.

—¡Nunca! —Alcanzó a decir entre risas.

—Bien, entonces seguiré...

Sango solo se limitaba a ver la divertida escena. Parecían dos tontos enamorados. —Lamento interrumpir par de tórtolos, pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

—Te salvas por hoy. —Se alejó lentamente.

—Idiota. —Bufó, mientras acomodaba su uniforme.

Sango se despidió de ellos y subió al auto que siempre venía a recogerla. Inuyasha y Kagome emprendieron viaje, juntos hasta la casa de la azabache.

—Oye, ¿No le molesta a tu familia que llegues con un desconocido a casa? A pesar de que nos conocemos hace meses nunca he visto a tu familia.

—Ni la verás. Mi madre se la pasa trabajando y el idiota de mi padrastro consiguió un empleo en una construcción.

—No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que odias a ese tal Naraku.

—Muy observador —Dijo con sarcasmo. —Ese hombre es lo peor de este mundo. No alcanzarían las palabras para describirlo. —Hablar de Naraku la atormentaba.

—Cálmate, ¿sí? —Trató de tranquilizarla, deteniendo su paso.

—Fuiste tú el que sacó el tema, idiota. —Lo golpeó suavemente y se adelantó un par de metros corriendo.

— ¡Mocosa! Eres un Ángel de alas negras ¿Lo sabías? —Gritó.

Kagome volteó atrás para verlo. —Esto es lo que soy, tú lo dijiste…Una rebelde, jugando a ser niña buena. —Rió, mientras el viento jugaba con su largo cabello lacio y tan oscuro como la noche misma.

La suave brisa, el cabello bailando entre su pequeña figura. Esa imagen lo dejaba a su merced. Cada segundo que pasaba con Kagome... Estaba harto de jugar al amiguito, quería más, necesitaba más. Se estaba volviendo un hombre codicioso y lo sabía. — ¡No me dejes atrás! —Corrió hasta alcanzarla y la levantó entre sus brazos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Interrogó, al notar que Inuyasha no dejaba de verla fijamente.

—Kagome yo… —Hubiese querido seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿¡Higurashi Kagome, que significa esto!? —Gritó la mujer con semblante serio desde la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Mamá! —No entendía porque ella estaba allí, su madre siempre trabajaba a esta hora. — Bájame, Inu. —Le susurró y acto seguido sus pies ya estaban otra vez en el suelo.

— ¡¿No me digas que lo estás haciendo otra vez?! Pensé que ya habías dejado esos horribles hábitos tuyos, eres una desvergonzada. He fallado como madre.

—¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas. —Contradijo frustrada.

La situación no ameritaba que él hablara, pero no le pareció bien quedarse callado. —Mi nombre es Inuyasha, soy compañero de Kagome. —Se presentó intentado calmar las cosas.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de conocerte muchacho. Vete por favor, mi hija y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Sentenció furiosa.

— ¡¿Ahora quieres hablar?! Te desapareces todo el día y luego vienes a hacerme planteos y reclamos. ¿Cómo te haces llamar "madre" actuando así?

Naomi la abofeteó. —Más respeto conmigo, y entra a la casa, tienes mucho que explicar. Todas tus cosas están empacadas en cajas. ¿Qué te traes ahora, Kagome?

—¡Oiga vieja, no se atreva a golpear a Kagome! —Salió en defensa de la muchacha. Ya estaba demasiado enojado.

—Olvídalo Inuyasha, no tiene caso. —Miró a su madre. — ¿No te diste cuenta aun? —Frotando su mejilla que ahora se encontraba toda roja. —Me voy de esta maldita casa.

— ¡Entra! ¡Ahora! —Repitió furiosa, la mujer.

—¡Ahora si me va a escuchar…! —Estaba dispuesto a batir en guerra con esta mujer, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Inuyasha. Esto es algo que mi madre y yo debemos resolver.

—Pero…

—Por favor. —Suplicó. —Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí.

—Llámame luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—Descuida estaré bien. —Sonrió falsamente, para tranquilizarlo.

—Cuídate.

— ¡Ya entra a la casa! —Insistió por última vez, su paciencia se agotaba.

—Adiós. —Se despidió con un abrazo que pareció el último de su vida y entró a la casa.

¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Ni él lo entendía. ¿Por qué esa mujer había reaccionado así? ¿Y qué malos hábitos podría tener Kagome, para alterarla de esa manera? Si quería saberlo tendría que esperar hasta que la azabache estuviera dispuesta a hablar.

**Al día siguiente…**

—Kagome no vino al colegio y tampoco contesta las llamadas. Temo que algo malo haya sucedido, luego de lo que me contaste. —Dijo una preocupada Sango.

—Esa viaja está loca. Mira que para tratar así a su hija.

—Nunca conocí a la madre de Kagome. Ella me decía que trabajaba mucho.

—Esa loca dijo cosas extrañas ayer.

—Sabes, Kagome y yo somos amigas hace poco más de un año, pero ella me dijo que antes de eso, hizo cosas de las que no se enorgullece. Nunca dijo nada más al respecto pero no creía que fuera tan serio. Debió ser muy duro para ella cargar con todo eso sola.

—Esa idiota debería confiar más en nosotros. Somos sus amigos.

—Pero así es ella. —Dijo resignada y frustrada a la vez.

Esa tarde luego del colegio, ambos fueron a la casa de la Kagome. Pero su padrastro les dijo que ella se había ido de la casa a media noche y que un auto había llegado para buscarla. Con sus cosas en mano se fue sin decir palabra.

La discusión con su madre había sido tan fuerte que ya no podían seguir conviviendo.  
Ni Sango, ni Inuyasha se habían preparado para oír eso, aunque suponían que si su amiga se había ido a algún lugar era a su nuevo apartamento. ¿La mala noticia? Ninguno sabía la nueva dirección y ella seguía sin responder el celular.

— ¿Y si vamos al café? De seguro está trabajando allí.

—Esa es una gran idea. Pero… ¿No tienes clase de canto en una hora?

—Al diablo las clases. —Indignada. —Mi amiga está primero.

—Kagome no querría que te metieras en problemas por ella. Mejor ve a tus clases, yo iré al café.

—Pero…

—Sin protestar, Sango. Descuida la encontraré, confía en mí. —Salió corriendo.

—Envíale mis saludos. —Gritó, mientras lo veía alejarse.

**En el café...**

Cuando llegó se asomó por la ventana del negocio para intentar verla. Y si… efectivamente Kagome estaba allí. Pero no era la única, su hermano estaba junto a ella.  
El odio le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru estaba en ese lugar? A él nunca le habían atraído este tipo de cosas.  
No tenía intenciones de ocasionar un escándalo, pero le enfureció la bella sonrisa que Kagome le regalaba a otro hombre que no era él.  
Entró dispuesto a todo. Ignoró por completo a la muchacha que lo recibió y fue directo hasta donde se encontraban la pareja hablando.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, un cliente empujó a Kagome, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Inuyasha apuró el paso y logró atraparla entre sus brazos antes de que llegara al suelo.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —Preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo).

— ¡¿Inuyasha qué haces aquí?! —Dijo ruborizada. —Sí, estoy bien, gracias. —Le pidió al platinado que la bajara. —No te preocupes Sessh. Por un segundo pensé que vería el suelo. —Bromeó mientras acomodaba su uniforme y la peluca que llevaba ese día.

Ignoró la presencia de su hermano mayor y se concentró en Kagome. —No fuiste al colegio hoy, tampoco contestas el teléfono. Pensamos que algo había sucedido, y cuando fuimos a tu casa…

— ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?! No debieron ir hasta allá. —Respondió indiferente. —Es mi culpa, debí decirles antes.

—No te preocupes, por lo menos estás bien.

Una mujer robusta y entrada en años se acercó a ellos. Era la jefa de la azabache. —Kagome… ¿Por qué no le invitas algo a nuestro cliente? Después de todo te salvó. —Sonrió la anciana.

—Sí, Jefa… digo Kaede…—Se autocorrigió.

—Deja de decirme así niña. Ay dios, dios cuando aprenderán estas chicas. —Se fue a la cocina mientras refunfuñaba.

—Creo que la hice enojar. —Rió. —Siéntate donde gustes, Inuyasha.

—Supongo que aquí estará bien, junto a mi hermano. ¿O acaso te molesta, "Sessh"?

—Claro que no. —Sonrió con sorna. En realidad si le disgustaba, pero ¿Qué más podría decir? — Pero que sorpresa verte aquí, Inuyasha.

—Lo mismo digo. —Sonrió con falsedad.

—Ohh, pero a diferencia de ti, yo siempre vengo al café.

—Es cierto, Sessh es un cliente habitual. —Acotó la azabache.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé con exactitud, no llevo registro. —Aclaró lo obvio. Luego tomó el pedido de ambos y se fue a la cocina.

— ¿Celoso? —Dijo una vez solos en la mesa.

— ¿De ti? Ya quisieras…

**Horas más tarde...**

Ninguno de los hermanos se había movido de su lugar, era como una competencia, y el que se fuera primero perdería.

—Chicos ya estamos por cerrar. —Dijo apenada al ver que eran los últimos que quedaban en el lugar.

Al final ambos tuvieron que salir el asunto quedó en un "empate" por así decirlo, sin embargo no se movieron de la entrada sino hasta que la azabache salió.

—Ohh, ¿Aún siguen aquí? —Sorprendida.

—Sí, pero Inuyasha y yo ya nos vamos. —Dijo empujando al otro. —Solo queríamos despedirnos.

—En realidad… —Se zafó del agarre. —Yo acompañaré a Kagome hasta su casa. No está bien que andes caminando tu sola a esta hora.

—No hace falta. Tomaré el autobús.

—En ese caso yo podría llevarte. —Sugirió el mayor de los Taisho.

— ¡No! Sesshomaru estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, además no estaría bien visto que un profesor ser pasee por ahí con su alumna. Puedes irte.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome compartieron una mirada de culpa. —En realidad no, y no sería un problema. Tú eres mi hermano e irías con nosotros.

—Está bien Sessh no te molestes, iré con Inuyasha. La noche está linda para caminar.

—Si eso quieres. —Se despidió de ambos y se marchó en su auto, no sin antes golpear "cariñosamente" a su hermano en el hombro).

Inuyasha estaba feliz, de cierto modo sentía que esta batalla él la había ganado.

Continuará


	5. Cicatrices que perduran en el tiempo

Cicatrices que perduran en el tiempo

Los primeros minutos se la pasaron hablando de trivialidades, nada muy importante o serio. Hasta que el platinado se armó de valor para preguntar por lo que Naomi (la madre de Kagome) había dicho un día atrás.

—Es difícil para mí hablar de mi vida personal. —Le Confesó.

—Inténtalo, por favor.

—Está bien. —Suspiró, haciendo una larga pausa. — Luego de que mi madre se casara, la calmada vida que llevábamos cambió. Naraku me trataba como basura y ella solo se quedaba callada ignorando lo que pasaba.  
Me hizo sentir que estaba sola, que era invisible y que un día simplemente desaparecería y nadie se daría cuenta.  
Digamos que entonces surgió la "otra Kagome" o "segunda personalidad", por llamarlo de un modo. Durante las clases era la alumna perfecta, pero luego de salir de ese colegio me convertía en otra persona completamente diferente.  
Estaba sola, aun no conocía a Sango, y sé que sonará estúpido pero necesitaba que alguien notara que estaba allí. Asique comencé a… —Respiró profundo. — ¿Prométeme que no me tratarás diferente luego de oír esto? Porque ya no soy esa chica que solía ser… —Dijo triste.

—Eso jamás pasará… seguirás siendo la misma Kagome de siempre para mí.

Kagome se sintió con más confianza para continuar. —Yo comencé a… comencé a… —Tragó saliva, solo una persona sabia la verdad además de su madre. —Comencé a acostarme con cualquier tipo. —Dijo furiosa con ella misma. — Buscaba cualquier caricia para sentirme querida. Creía que si un hombre me necesitaba sería útil, aunque solo sea una noche. Era lo que llamarían una ramera, una cualquiera.  
Ya no iba a casa después del colegio, siempre frecuentaba el mismo hotel cerca del centro, a la misma hora, con un muchacho diferente.  
Mi madre se enteró y discutimos, pero como no podía encerrarme, solo seguí haciendo lo que quisiera.  
Por eso cuando te vio se alteró tanto. Cada vez que me ve con un chico piensa que volví a mis malos pasos.

—Eso explica algunas cosas, pero…

— ¿Pero, cómo cambie? —Él asintió. —No lo hubiese hecho sola. —Dijo recordando a su salvador. —Hubo una persona que notó mi existencia entre tanta oscuridad. Sin darme cuenta, alguien se preocupaba por mí. —Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

**Flashback… **

Era de madrugada, salí del hotel sola como siempre, ya no volvería a ver a la persona con la que, momentos antes, había compartido una noche lujuriosa, esa era mi única condición. No volver a verlo.  
Fui hasta la parada del autobús, para volver a casa. Había un hombre joven a pocos metros, y se acercó a hablarme.

—Está Frío, ¿no? —Dijo aquel perfecto extraño que me veía con amabilidad.

— ¿Ehh? Ah sí. —Le contesté, mientras frotaba mis manos para calentarlas. —Prefiero la primavera, la temperatura es mucho mejor, y además hay tantas flores perfumando el aire.

—Cada estación tiene su lado positivo, hay que saber apreciarlo.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Vienes seguido por aquí.

—Sí… —Dije viendo la nada. —Es un mal hábito, ¿Qué se le puedo hacer? —Sonreí triste.

—Una niña como tú debería ir a casa pronto. —Dijo revolviendo mi cabello.

—No soy una niña. —Argumenté, acomodando mi flequillo.

El autobús llegó y subí primero. Creía que él subiría detrás de mí, pero no lo hizo, se alejó a paso lento en dirección contraria. Miré por la ventanilla. Él me daba la espalda, al fin y al cabo no había podido ver bien su rostro.  
Me senté y seguí mi camino, no volví a verlo.

Casi una semana después, me dirigía al mismo hotel otra vez. Iba tan pérdida viendo el suelo, que no me fijé al frente y choqué con alguien. Cuando subí la mirada… era él otra vez.

— ¡Hola! —Dije sonriendo sin darme cuenta. Él me ayudó a levantarme).

— ¿Quién es él? —Me preguntó con una mirada que daba miedo, refiriéndose al chico que me acompañaba.

—Ehh ¿él? —Dije señalando al muchacho junto a mí. El pobre entendía menos que yo.

—Dijiste que no tenías novio. —Me susurró el chico con indiferencia.

—Él no es mi novio… —Expliqué señalándolo, pero su mirada fue suficiente para ahuyentarlo. —Mira lo que hiciste. —Me quejé, luego de ver a i pretendiente alejarse.

—Yo no hice nada. Ese tonto salió corriendo por su cuenta. —Comenzó a alejarse lentamente con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Fue porque lo miraste feo. —Lo seguí.

—No deberías hacer estas cosas.

Me detuve, él siguió hasta dejar una pequeña distancia entre ambos. — ¿Quién te crees para opinar de mi vida?

— ¿Realmente piensas que le importas a esos hombres? —Dijo sin voltear a verme.

—Tú que sabes. Además… ¿Me estás siguiendo? —Pregunté curiosa, pero sin miedo.

—Eres tú la que me está siguiendo.

—No es a lo que me refiero.

—Vivo por aquí cerca. Solo te veo pasar y ya que vienes tan seguido...

—Pues, lo que hago con mi vida no es tu asunto. —El siguió su marcha, lo vi alejarse. No volteó, solo se alejó entre la gente.

**Fin del Flashback…**

—Sin darme cuenta sus frías palabras habían hecho que surgiera en mí un sentimiento de... ¿culpa? Algo extraño, hasta hoy no puedo explicarlo claramente.

— ¿Y qué paso con ese sujeto?

—Creo que fue suficiente historia por una noche. —Sonrió triste, tratando de dejar el tema hasta aquí.

—No puedes dejarme por la mitad. —Dijo fastidiado.

**"****Lo siento Inuyasha, no puedo contarte el resto." **Pensó, mientras apuraba el paso.

—¡Kagome! —La siguió.

—Mira, ya llegamos a tu casa. —Señaló, intentando cambiar de tema.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco. Las piezas comenzaban a entrelazarse en su mente. — ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —Preguntó frío.

La azabache quedó inmóvil. Que idiota había sido. — ¿Cómo que como sé? Tú me dijiste —Mintió nerviosa.

La acorraló con sus brazos contra un árbol. —Yo nunca te dije donde vivía, Angelito. —Sentenció serio.

Que idiota había sido al mencionarlo, un gran descuido de su parte. Conoció la casa cuando comenzó a salir con Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha no tenía que saber eso. —No seas ridículo. Tú nos dijiste a Sango y a mí, aunque no lo recuerdes.

— ¡Mentira! Dime la verdad Kagome, ¿Qué relación mantienes con Sesshomaru? —Dijo con la voz entre cortada. —Siempre lo sospeché y confieso que lograste persuadirme, pero ya no más.

Ya estaba condenada, no podría ocultarlo más. Suspiró. — ¿Qué quieres que responda? —Cabizbaja.

—La verdad. ¿Te acuestas con mi hermano?

Se alejó de él. —¡No! Él solo es mi profesor…

—¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! Ya no me creeré ese cuento. —Gritó furioso.

Ya no tenía excusas, ni tiempo para inventarlas. Decidió contar la verdad. —¡Él me salvó! ¿De acuerdo? —Confesó. —Fue Sesshomaru quien me salvó cuando nadie más quiso. Él me regaló una segunda oportunidad —Decidió continuar con su historia. —No volví a ver a ese extraño hombre de la parada de autobuses sino hasta el nuevo trimestre del colegio. Nuestra antigua profesora pidió licencia por embarazo, y su reemplazo resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru.  
Imagina mi asombro. Ese hombre sabía mi más oscuro secreto.  
Durante la clase fingió no conocerme, fui como cualquier alumno más, pero al final del día como era de esperarse tuve que hablar con él.

**Flashback…**

— ¿Quién lo diría…? Es una interesante coincidencia.

No podía verlo a la cara, estaba tan avergonzada.

Él notó eso. Se sentó sobre una punta de su escritorio y comenzó a hablar con una voz calmada. —Kagome…no pienso juzgarte, y lo que sé no afectará tu promedio escolar...

—Gracias. —Dije aun sin verlo a la cara. — ¿…Pero? —Siempre hay un "pero", pensé.

—Pero…Olvidando que somos alumna y profesor… —Intentó saber de mí. Tal vez ese fue el primer paso para algo más grande. — ¿Por qué haces eso? Según las anotaciones de tu profesora anterior eres una alumna ejemplar no hay manchas ni incidentes en tus registros, tienes las mayores notas. No lo entiendo, pareces dos personas diferentes.

—Alguien como tú jamás lo entendería. —Me abracé a mí misma. —Solo aléjate de mí. —Y salí del salón corriendo.

Claro que traté de persuadir a Sesshomaru para que no se involucrara, pero era persistente. Cada vez que pasaba por el hotel, ahuyentaba al nuevo chico que me acompañaba. Me enfurecía, pero casi nunca decía nada al respecto, era como si estuviera esperando que él llegará para impedirlo, de cierto modo eso me daba un poco de felicidad, este hombre ¿se preocupaba realmente por mi?

Una noche al igual que todas, hizo su aparición, esta vez yo iba sola. Le dije que quería hablar y claro accedió. Entramos al hotel.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia. — ¿Hoy vienes sola? —Interrogó riendo.

—¡Estoy harta de ti! Has espantado a cada chico con el que vengo. No puedes meterte así en la vida de los demás. —Le grité señalándolo con el dedo.

Entonces su tono cambió a uno más serio. —Solo intento ayudarte, eres una buena chica pero estás entrando a un lugar del que no tendrás retorno. Tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de todo esto. —Explicó, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

—Bien… si tanto te preocupas por mi… —Me acerqué a él apoyándome en sus hombros. —Entonces conviértete en mi amante. —Deslicé mi rodilla hasta su entrepierna y lo vi a los ojos, sonriendo maliciosa. —Así no tendré que salir con un chico distinto cada noche. —Al principio lo dije como un simple juego, estaba segura que él se negaría, pero el destino es caprichoso.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. —Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa sin dejar de verme, como si lo estuvieran obligando.

Me alejé al instante, no podía creerlo. — ¡¿Qué haces?! —Interrogué dándole la espalda.

— ¿No es esto lo que querías? —Dijo poniéndose de pie. —Quiero ayudarte, Kagome. Si esto es lo que necesitas para sanar… —Deslizó su mano por mi espalda hasta que me di vuelta. Luego sujetó tiernamente mis manos y las besó. —Quiero que abras los ojos, y estoy dispuesto a hacer que lo logres. —Buscó mi mirada, luciendo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, esa sería la primera de muchas.

Él aun no me soltaba. Antes de darme cuenta, mis ojos se cristalizaron. Al notarlo, me abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos, hundí mi rostro en su cálido pecho, y no necesité nada más.

Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sentir especial sin la necesidad de algo físico.  
Solo me abrazó… luego de eso decidí ser sincera con él, le conté de mi familia, de mis problemas, y antes de notarlo Sessh, ya que se había vuelto algo muy importante para mí.

Cada vez que me sentía mal o algo pasaba en casa, iba corriendo a sus brazos.  
Con el tiempo fui yo la que necesitó algo más que eso… y él una vez más hizo lo que le pedí, sin quejarse ni por un minuto. Tal vez era mi simple capricho, pero me gustaba.  
Al principio solo era sexo, pero me trató con tanto amor, tanta pasión, me mostró un lado de los hombres que jamás había conocido. Claro que también teníamos nuestros encuentros divertidos. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz…

Luego los malos tiempos llegaron, hubo ocasiones en las que lo nuestro casi fue descubierto debido a tontos descuidos, casi siempre por mi culpa.  
Eso preocupó a Sessh, sabía que si esto se descubría, me expulsarían y perdería la única oportunidad para obtener la beca a la que tanto espiraba.

Trató de poner un poco de distancia entre ambos y me incitó a hacer amigas. Así conocí a Sango. Para ambos era otra pequeña victoria, pero al fin y al cabo, seguí sin poder alejarme de él. Me asustaba avanzar sin Sesshomaru a mi lado, me asustaba volver a ser lo que era antes de conocerlo**.**

**Fin del Flashback…**

Kagome terminó de hablar, casi sin aliento. Recordar del pasado le inquietaba el alma.

Inuyasha estaba en shock, le tomó tiempo asimilar lo que oía. — ¡NO LO CREO! ¿TÚ Y EL IMBÉCIL DE MI HERMANO? —Gritó alterado, y dio un puñetazo al árbol. —¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

—Entiende… no era mi intención ocultártelo, pero no es algo fácil de decir.

—Él también lo ocultó. —No paraba de dar vueltas en el lugar. —Que ciego fui, sabía que no debía confiar en tus palabras.

—No digas eso, por favor.

Él la sujetó con fuerza del brazo. — ¿Por qué él? —Preguntó indignado. — ¿De todas las personas… por qué Sesshomaru?

—Me lastimas… Esto no es algo que yo haya elegido, simplemente sucedió. Además no sé porque te alteras tanto. Lo mío con Sesshomaru ya terminó.  
Por una vez, pensé que debía ser yo la que hiciera algo por él. Dejarlo ir, fue mi regalo, por todo lo que hizo por mí. No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerle.

—No creo lo que oigo. —La soltó. — ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser mi hermano? —Repetía. Se puso de cuclillas en el suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

— ¿Inu…yasha? —Dijo acercándose a él.

—Yo te amo, Kagome. —Confesó dejándola helada. Su triste mirada penetraba el alma de la muchacha.

—Desvarías… —Dijo mientras luchaba con su cabello, que a causa del viento le cubría el rostro.

Inuyasha se puso de pie. — ¿Por qué no me crees? Siempre te lo he dicho.

—No pensé que lo dijeras en serio, tú siempre juegas con estas cosas. ¡¿Cómo pretendías que distinga entre tu sinceridad y tus juegos?!

—Debiste verlo. —La abrazó. —Desde que te conocía no he podido sacarte de mi mente. — ¿Era realmente cierto lo que decía? O saber que su hermano había tenido algo que él quería lo cegaba hasta tal punto. No lo sabría hasta saciarse de ella.

—Inuyasha… Yo no…

—Quiero ser todo lo que necesites, Kagome.

—Yo... no sé. —Intentó alejarse pero él se lo impidió. —La verdad, siempre te vi como un amigo. —Explicó. Era cierto… un amigo muy sexy, pero amigos en fin. No era realmente un sentimiento de amor.

—Quiero que empieces a verme de esta forma. Como un hombre que te ama.

—Amor es una palabra muy grande.

—Junto a ti, se queda pequeña… —Se separó de ella, se dio cuenta de que la incomodaba. —Sigamos, o se hará muy tarde.

—Pero Inu, respecto a lo que dijiste...

Él sujetó firmemente su mano y comenzó a avanzar. No quería escuchar su respuesta, no aún. No hasta estar seguro de que su respuesta seria lo que quería escuchar.

Continuará...


	6. ¿Amor o lujuria?

¿Lujuria o Amor?

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron a un edificio lo suficientemente humilde, subieron hasta el apartamento 9, y se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta que ella indicó.

—No es la gran cosa, pero a partir de ahora, será mi hogar. —Sonrió levemente.

— ¿No me invitarás a pasar?

Dudaba un poco. —La verdad es que estoy algo cansada, pero te agradezco haberme acompañado.

—Vamos Kagome… no te comeré, lo prometo. —Le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo con malicia.

—Algo me dice que no confíe en ti.

—Solo bromeaba. —Se acercó a ella. — Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, adiós. —Dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

—Sip, adiós. —Seguía inmóvil, viendo los ojos color chocolate de la muchacha.

—Ya me voy… —Mientras asentía, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Yo igual. —Se acercó aún más a ella.

—Entonces… nos vemos mañana. —Ella también se acercó.

—Sí, hasta mañana. —Sujetó sus manos.

—Aún no te has movido. —Dijo divertida.

—Ni tú… —Sus frentes estaban tan cerca que podían tocarse, sus respiraciones se entrelazaban y fundían en una sola.

—Inuyasha… —Dijo con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres pasar?

—Hasta que al fin lo dices… —La acercó de un empujó hacia él, atrapando su boca en un impetuoso beso.

Kagome intentó abrir a tropezones la puerta, mientras Inuyasha besaba su cuello con fervor, hacienda retorcerse ante él. La puerta se abrió y ambos se hicieron paso en el apartamento.  
Tiró su bolso y sus cosas al suelo, mientras desesperadamente se sacaba el abrigo. Él no liberaba sus labios ni por un segundo.  
Su delicada camisa ya estaba a medio desprender, sin contar los botones que salieron disparados, luego de que el peliplata se los arrancara de un tirón.

Ella se abrazó al cuello de su joven amante mientras entrelazaba mis piernas a su cintura. Él deslizó una de sus manos, desde la rodilla hasta los muslos, que dejaba a la vista la corta falda de Kagome.  
—Dijiste que no me comerías. —Le reprochó entre besos

—Mentí. —Dijo antes de azotarla con fuerza contra la pared.  
Ella enterró sus manos al cabello plateado, tirando de él. Siguieron chocando contra muebles y paredes, antes de llegar a los pies de la cama.  
La dejó caer entre las sábanas blancas mientras se sacaba la remera y desprendía su pantalón; ella hizo lo mismo con su ropa.

El ambarino gateó desde la punta de la cama hasta llegar donde Kagome estaba, posicionándose encima de ella. Comenzó a jugar con uno de sus senos, acariciándolo agresivamente, mientras lamía el otro. Ella solo dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos ahogados.  
Finalmente el peli plata dejó a la vista toda su virilidad, y se deshizo con prisa de la diminuta tanga color fucsia que la muchacha aún tenía puesta, ella abrió sus piernas dándole paso. Él acomodó su miembro en la húmeda entrada de su apasionada compañera y la penetró con salvajismo. Ella arqueó su espalda por inercia, mientras clavaba sus uñas a la amplia espalda del muchacho.

Mantenían un movimiento agresivo, la cama iba de un lado a otro, los gemidos comenzaban a inundar la habitación, solo los besos lograban silenciarla.

Aumentó sus embestidas, ambos llegaron al clímax, pero no se detuvieron. Él la dio vuelta y ella sumisa hizo lo que le decía. Quedó en cuatro patas sobre la cama y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza.  
Un gritó de placer escapó de los diminutos labios de la azabache luego de que él se corriera en ella sin ningún consentimiento.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, uno junto al otro. La abrazó atrayéndola a su pecho. —Te amo— Confesó, depositando un dulce beso en la frente de su compañera. Ella parecía dormida, ya que no pronunció palabra después de eso y el silencio tomó lugar en la habitación.

Era tarde, casi de madrugada, cuando el teléfono de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar. Lo hubiese dejado, pero era tan persistente que quien fuese no dejaría de llamar hasta que le atendieran.

Salió de la cama a pasos pluma y ya que estaba cerca aprovechó a ponerse su bóxer otra vez.  
Mientras se acercaba al celular, mantenía una pequeña sospecha de quien podría ser. Sospecha que quedó confirmada apenas diviso el identificador de llamada. Quien más, sino que su preocupado hermano.

Sonrió mientras contestaba. —Hola… —Dijo prepotente.

— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?! No me importa si es tu vida, mientras seas menor de edad y vivas bajo mi techo, acatarás mis reglas. —Gritó furioso.

—Relájate. No es para tanto.

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? Inuyasha son casi las 6 de la mañana.

—No tengo 15 años.

—Sigues estando bajo mi cargo. Dime dónde estás, iré a buscarte.

— ¿Seguro que quieres saber? —Preguntó arrogante. — ¿Por qué no adivinas?

Sesshomaru sabía que esa arrogancia de Inuyasha solo podría deberse a la compañía de una mujer. — ¿Kikyo? (Era lo más obvio, era su novia después de todo.

Algo de culpa atravesó la mente de Inuyasha. —No, haz otro intento.

Se quedó mudo. Una sola idea pasó por su mente. —Kagome… —Susurró al viento.

—¡Tin tin tin, Correcto! —Sonrió triunfante, mientras veía a la azabache dormir plácidamente al otro lado de la habitación.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre al mayor de los Taisho. —Te dije que no te metieras con ella.

— ¿Quién está celoso de quien ahora? —Preguntó irónico.

— ¿Estás haciendo esto para vengarte de mí? No metas a Kagome en tus juegos. Si haces eso haré tu vida miserable.

—Te equivocas. Voy en serio con ella.

—¡Mentira! —Gritó del otro lado de la línea.

—Y no te preocupes por seguir ocultando su relación de mí. Ya me contó todo.

— ¿Kagome te contó? —Interrogó atónito, no lo podía creer.

—Tuve que presionarla un poco, pero…

— ¡¿La obligaste a hablar?!

—Necesitó un pequeño incentivo.

—No te entiendo Inuyasha. Siempre haces lo mismo, te encaprichas con una mujer, la enamoras y cuando al fin la tienes entre tus brazos, la rechazas y la dejas de lado ¿Esa es tu idea del amor?

— ¿Y qué sabes tú del amor?

—Mas que tú… te lo aseguro. ¿Qué va a pasar con Kikyo ahora?

—Kikyo es una vieja historia.

—No creo que ella piense igual que tú.

—Luego arreglaré ese asunto, por ahora veremos si me canso o no de esta nueva aventura. —Dijo frío sin importarle.

—¡No hables así de Kagome! No permitiré que la utilices.

—Como digas. Pero esta vez… yo gano. —Cortó.

—¡Imbécil! —Arrojó el teléfono contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos.

— ¿Inu…yasha, que pasa? —Interrogó somnolienta.

—Nada, solo buscaba mi celular. Descansa Ángel.

—Vuelve a la cama. —Dijo mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

—Ya voy.

Amanecer el uno junto al otro fue extraño, demasiado nuevo para ellos.  
Se despertaron tarde, antes de darse cuenta ya era tiempo para ir al colegio.  
No hablaron sobre el tema. Parecía Tabú. El recorrido fue algo tenso. ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con derecho? Un error, tal vez.

**De camino al colegio...**

Inuyasha decidió acabar con esa tensión. —Oye Kagome...

—Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde. —Se alejó corriendo, sin dejarlo hablar.

—Espera. —La siguió. —No corras. —Dijo recuperando el aliento.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, el timbre sonó y una ola de alumnos los obligó a separarse durante el trayecto al salón.

**En clase... **

—Kagome! —Corrió su amiga a abrazarla. — ¿Estás bien?

—Lamento haberte preocupado Sango. Falté porque estaba cansada por la mudanza.

—Ya veo. La próxima tennos al tanto, tonta.

—Siempre. —Sonrió. Minutos después vio llegar a Inuyasha todo desarreglado, como si un huracán lo hubiese arrastrado.

— ¿Que te pasó?

—Esas salvajes me arrastraron por todo el pasillo, preguntándome millones de cosas absurdas.

—Eso te pasa por destacar tanto. —Explicó la azabache.

—No seas así Kagome, no es su culpa.

Hubo un gran silencio, nadie hablaba, eran como tres extraños en la misma habitación.  
La puerta del salón se abrió y el hombre de cabello plateado y buen porte comenzó su clase.  
Eran más que obvias las miradas entre él y su hermano, era una sentencia a muerte, una guerra No declarada. Se podía notar la tensión entre ambos... ¿Había sido este el comienzo de una catástrofe?

La clase terminó en "buenos términos", ni muy bien, ni muy mal.  
El primero en salir del salón por obvias razones fue Inuyasha, la azabache trató de seguirlo sin embargo fue detenida en la puerta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Interrogó al antiguo recuerdo de su amor.

—Hay dos cosas que necesito decirte y ambas son importantes. —Sentenció serio.

La mirada de Kagome lo decía todo, ahora qué veía a Sesshomaru a la cara, se daba cuenta de que tal vez había cometido un error la noche anterior. Se sentía avergonzada, pero tampoco podía permitirse vivir el resto de su vida sola, tratando de serle fiel a un hombre que ya no le pertenecía.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente castigo, las palabras del platinado terminaron de dar la estocada final a su corazón. Esas dos cosas importantes, que sin duda, lo eran, definirían su destino a partir de ese momento.

Salió pálida del salón todavía no podía asimilar lo que acaba de oír. Estaba furiosa, dolida pero todavía no podía dar por hecho esas crueles palabras como una verdad, necesitaba escuchar la versión de Inuyasha, necesitaba saber quién era _Kikyo_.

Continuará...


	7. Un adiós a flor de piel

Un adiós a flor de piel.

Salió pálida del salón, no podía asimilar lo que acaba de oír. Estaba furiosa, dolida pero todavía no podía dar por hecho esas crueles palabras como una verdad, necesitaba escuchar la versión de Inuyasha, necesitaba saber quién era _Kikyo_.

El susodicho la estaba esperando afuera del colegio, con la mirada cabizbaja, jugando con una pequeña piedra entre sus pies.

—Tardaste mucho... —Le reprochó a la azabache que lo miraba con decepción. — ¿Qué te dijo? —Interrogó suponiendo que no iba a ser de su agrado.

Decidió no delatarse y sacar el tema más adelante. —Él habló sobre la beca al extranjero. Dijo que había una posibilidad de que pueda rendir los exámenes necesarios en unos meses.

Respiró aliviado. —Eso es genial... ¿verdad? —Preguntó con cierta duda por ser un desconocido en el tema.

—Sí, es algo bueno. —Sonrió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—Te acompañaré a casa, ahora que te mudaste vivimos más cerca.

—Gracias. —Hubo un momento de gran silencio. —Oye Inuyasha... — Se detuvo. ¿Era este el momento para preguntar lo que quería saber?

— ¿Si?

—Nunca me contaste porque tuviste que cambiarte de colegio.

—No es algo de lo que me enorgullece hablar.

—Está bien, puedes decir lo que sea... —Ahora era al revés, ella sería la que escuchara.

—Mi antiguo colegio es conocido como unos de los peores de la región. Está lleno de pandillas y chicos que van camino a ser criminales. Mis padres me mandaron allí luego de que fui expulsado por quinta vez de un alto Instituto privado, por mal comportamiento y bajo rendimiento escolar. Dijeron que me darían una "lección" que no olvidaría.

— ¡Eso es horrible...!

—Claro que cuando Sesshomaru se enteró, discutió con ellos. Decía que esa no era forma de educar a nadie y menos a un hijo, y que además podía ser peligroso que estuviera allí.  
Aunque el tiempo que pasé en ese colegio de mala muerte no fue tan malo. La verdad es que encajé bastante bien.  
La mayoría de los estudiantes eran unos tontos ignorantes, fáciles de controlar. Luego de un tiempo encontré a un grupo de personas más acorde a mí. Tenían algo así como una "pandilla" y me uní a ella. Al principio fue por mero aburrimiento, luego llegué a considerarlos mis amigos.  
Para entonces, sin que yo supiera, Sesshomaru había aceptado hacerse cargo de mí, y buscarme una nueva escuela. Me tomó por sorpresa, mis padres no me habían dicho nada al respecto y me desquité con el tonto de mi hermano, cuando él sólo intentaba ayudarme. —Finalizó esto último con una expresión de ¿arrepentimiento?

— ¿Acaso será que sientes culpa? —Preguntó sonriendo, sabiendo que provocaría cierto enfado en el chico.

—Já, claro que no.

—Yo lo dudo. —Rió con gana. —Por cierto, antes dijiste algo de un Instituto privando, ¿cómo es eso? Pensé que no te llevabas muy bien con los estudios.

—Aunque no lo creas, mi familia pertenece a una posición social muy bien acomodada. Mi padre es dueño y fundador de una importante firma de abogados y mi madre es diseñadora, y administra su propia línea de ropa.

—Quién lo diría... —Realmente estaba sorprendida. La verdad desconocía absolutamente todo de la familia de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, este último nunca había hablado de ese tema.

—Digamos que soy la oveja negra de la familia.

—Típico, siempre está el hijo que hace lo que quiere con la excusa de "seguir sus sueños".

—No es mi caso, Ángel. Sólo que es más divertido hacer lo que quiero, cuando quiero. Con gusto te lo demuestro... —La sujetó por la cintura acercándola a él, para finalizar un trayecto hacia sus labios.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —Interrogó alterada luego de que la liberara por falta de aire. —No creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. —Dijo molesta. — No soy tu juguete.

—Cuando te tengo cerca no puedo evitar querer besarte, tocarte… —Dijo pegando el cuerpo de la azabache al de él.

—Pero…Inuyasha... nosotros… ¿qué somos exactamente? —Preguntó confundida.

— ¿Hace falta que lo explique? —Depositó su frente contra la de ella.

—… —Tomó distancia. La verdad, sí necesitaba una explicación pero no estaba preparada para escucharla ahora.

— ¿Debes ir al café luego, no? —Intentó cambiar de tema para aligerar el, reciente, atestado ambiente.

— Sí, ¿y tú que harás?

—Iré a la casa de un amigo.

— ¿Tú amigo Anónimo? —Interrogó arqueando una ceja. Su tono era más severo de lo normal.

—No lo digas así, Kagome.

—Sólo pienso que es algo extraño que lo mantengas tan en secreto.

—Es un amigo de mi antiguo Instituto, teme que algunas personas puedan juzgarlo injustamente por eso. —Mintió.

—Yo no juzgó a nadie sin conocerlo antes, lo sabes.

—Tal vez algún día...

Sabía que él sólo decía eso para complacerla. En ese caso buscaría otro lado por el cual interrogarlo. — ¿Salías con alguien en ese Instituto?

El platinado por poco y se ahoga al escucharla. Tardó en responder. Era como si lo estuviera pensando. ¿Ameritaba una pregunta tan simple, tanta preparación en la respuesta?) —... Sí, pero no fue nada serio.

Una sola palabra atravesó su mente..."Kikyo" —Ya veo, y ¿cómo era ella?

— Emm… muy alta. —Respondió luego de unos minutos críticos.

— ¿Alta? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir de tú ex novia?

—No quiero incomodarte.

—No lo harás, continúa. —Lo estaba desafiando, quería sacar de sus labios esa verdad que Sesshomaru le había revelado momentos antes.

Suspiró, no quería hablar de ella. —Era una chica decidida, superficialmente tranquila y nunca acepta un "No" como respuesta. ¿Feliz?

—Ya veo... ¿Y por qué terminaron?

— ¡Kagome! Yo no te interrogo sobre tu pasado. Además Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

—Entiendo. —Lo había hecho enojar.

—Sólo olvídalo.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta casa. Creo que ya debes ir a lo de tu "amigo" —Dijo indiferente.

—No te enojes.

—No lo hago. —Se acercó a él y se despidió con cálido beso —Espero que tú tampoco. —Sonrió y entró a su apartamento sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar.

Inuyasha se alejó sonriendo, había superado una prueba de fuego. Lamentablemente su sensación de triunfo y alegría no tardaron en desaparecer al recordar a donde tendría que ir a continuación. ¿Podría seguir jugando con fuego sin salir quemado? Poco se remordió su conciencia.

Kagome cambió su uniforme por un vestido más casual y un par de sandalias altas. La verdad, había mentido, no tenía que ir al café esa tarde. Tenía otros planes.

Al celular. —Sessh ¿por qué llamas desde un número desconocido?

—Mi antiguo teléfono se rompió, tuve que cambiarlo.

—Ya veo, te agendaré de inmediato. Por cierto, ya voy de salida para tu casa. Rin me cubrirá el turno en el café, no te preocupes. —Colgó y salió a toda prisa en el primer taxi que detuvo a la pasada. Era tiempo de arreglar cuentas.

**En casa en Sesshomaru...**

—Asique viniste… Llegué a dudarlo. —Dijo abriendo la puerta, con su típico look hogareño, todo despeinado y desarreglado. —Pensé que no lograrías deshacerte de Inuyasha.

—No fue necesario "deshacerme de él" como tú le dices…Inuyasha ya tenía otros planes. —Dijo abriéndose paso en la casa con total naturalidad y costumbre.

—Interesante. —Cerró la puerta y ambos se acomodaron en el living. — Dijiste que querías escuchar la verdad de boca de Inuyasha.

—Digamos que él no estaba interesado en hablar de ella.

— ¿Y qué quieres saber entonces? —Preguntó sonriendo, mientras dejaba repodar sus brazos a lo largo del sofá.

—Todo.

—Está bien, pero antes respóndeme algo... ¿Estás saliendo con él?

—No. —Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja dudando de aquella respuesta —... Sí. —Rectificó ella al ver su expresión. —Bueno, la verdad no lo sé.

—Ya veo... aún luego de todas las advertencias que te hice, decidiste hacer lo que se te vino en gana.

—¡No lo digas de esa forma! Entiende, me dijiste que me alejara de él pero nunca me dijiste el por qué.

—Deberías confiar ciegamente en lo que te digo, luego de tanto tiempo. —Manifestó decepcionado.

—Cualquiera pensaría que eran solo celos.

Él suspiró. —Preciosa, no tengo 17 años como tú. Ya tuve mi tiempo para ser un chico celoso. Lo que te dije fue porque, el salir con Inuyasha, podría ponerte en peligro. —Se acercó a ella. —Kikyo básicamente es el demonio en carne y hueso.

— ¿Aún se ve con ella, cierto? —Interrogó defraudada.

Él asintió sin consideración.

—Debí saber que ocultaba algo. Ese "amigo anónimo" ni siquiera debe existir, incluso si lo piensas es bastante estúpido.

—No dudo que Inuyasha haya intentado dejar a Kikyo, pero ella sólo escucha lo que quiere. Y al no poder deshacerse de esa mujer, sólo intentó ocultarla de ti.

—No intentes justificarlo. Es un maldito imbécil. Vaya que fui estúpida. ¡Tenías razón!

—No me mal entiendas, también creo que es un imbécil… pero Kagome... —Dijo serio. —Kikyo es una mujer un tanto desquiciada y además líder de una pandilla muy peligrosa en el viejo instituto de Inuyasha. Por nada del mundo te acerques a esa chica. No sabemos de lo que es capaz.

—Soy mujer, necesito abofetear a alguien. —Dijo en broma tratando de encontrar algún consuelo.

—Mi hermano es una buena opción.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Sonrió finalmente.

—Cambiando de tema... ¿Ya decidiste si rendir la beca? Porque si no te sientes lista puedes tomar los exámenes el último año de secundaria.

—Ya me conoces.

Sonrió. — Bien, será mejor que te vayas preparando. Dame unos días y buscaré los modelos de prueba para que puedas estudiar.

—Gracias, Sessh.

—Si necesitas ayuda házmelo saber de inmediato.

—Claro. — ¿Era su impresión o ella estaba hablando poco y él más de lo normal? Intentó contener una inevitable risa.

La observó desconcertado. — Tómate esto en serio, tonta.

—Lo siento. —Terminó dejando escapar una suave carcajada.

Ambos terminaron rieron. —Te extrañaré si llegases a irte. —Confesó de repente. Todo vestigio de risa murió.

Quedó inmóvil. Una simple pregunta atravesó su mente… ¿Y si no se marchara? Si en lugar de eso decidiera quedarse. — ¿Tú me amas Sessh?

La pregunta de ella era más sorpresiva que su confesión anterior, pero ya conocía la respuesta a esa incógnita. Él mismo se lo había preguntado muchas veces antes. —Te amo, sería un tonto si no me diera cuenta. —Confesó con total serenidad.

Quedó muda. Su mirada estaba perdida en la de él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Había anhelado durante tanto tiempo oír eso. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? Las cosas quizás hubiesen sido diferentes.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

—No puedo creer que me regales tan hermosas palabras. Tú has sido el único que me ha hecho realmente feliz en esta vida. —Sonrió y se abalanzó a los brazos del platinado. —Me quedaré. —Respondió llena de alegría.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó alejándola sólo unos centímetros.

—Ya no necesito huir. Ya no tengo que lidiar con mi madre y su esposo. Además dentro de poco cumpliré 18 y seré mayor se edad, podremos estar juntos. —Dijo ilusionada.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus sueños? Pensé que querías conocer otros lugares además de huir de aquí.

—Sí, pero no lo necesito. Tú eres mi razón de ser, Sessh. Si te tengo a ti no necesito nada más.

—No Kagome... —Susurró con un tono calmado. —Piensa lo que dices. No debes abandonar tus sueños y metas por otra persona, y mucho menos si se trata de mí. No viviría sabiendo eso.

—Pero... —Se sentía decepcionada.

—Rinde ese examen, obtén la beca, vete lejos, diviértete, sonríe, **_¡Vive!_** y si el destino te trae otra vez aquí... —Se detuvo, necesitaba buscar fuerzas para continuar. —... Si el destino te trae otra vez a mis brazos, ya no seré capaz de dejarte ir. —Finalizó con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Me pides que me vaya?

—Te pido que vivas. No necesitas depender de mí, ni de nadie para ser feliz. Quiero que lo entiendas. Es lo que siempre he intentado hacerte ver.

—Prométeme que me esperarás, que cuando regrese al fin estaremos juntos.

—Si para ese entonces no me has cambiado por un mocoso engreído... entonces sí, prometo esperarte cada día de mi vida.

—Te amo. Siempre lo haré. —Se sentó en su regazo, llevó ambas manos al cuello de Sessh y besó sus labios con nostalgia. —Creo que si te hubiera conocido mucho antes, todo hubiese sido diferente.

—Yo también lo creo. —Confesó—…respecto a Inuyasha... — ¿Cómo no sacar el tema? Era su hermano y ahora él estaba con su novia entre sus brazos.

—Le dejaré en claro que conmigo no se juega. —Se alejó de él y buscó su bolso. —Ya me voy. Puede venir en cualquier momento, y sería mejor que no me viera aquí.

Sesshomaru la jaló del brazo acercándola nuevamente a él, devorando su boca con desenfreno, sin rastros de ternura. —Te ves preciosa hoy. —Agregó.

Su cara entera se acababa de pintar de rojo. —Gra…cias. — El poco labial que llevaba en los labios se había movido por completo y ni cuenta se había dado. —Nos vemos. —Dijo mientras recobraba la compostura y salía a paso lento.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Yo te llevaré —Dijo jugando con las llaves del auto entre sus manos.

Sonrió. Esto era tan típico de él. — Gracias, Sessh. —Le susurró al oído haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo al ambarino.

**Al día siguiente en el salón de clase…**

Kagome había llegado temprano y ya estaba en su asiento charlando con Sango como era de costumbre en los viejos tiempos. Ambas esperaban a que el timbre sonara y por consiguiente la clase comenzara.

—¡Kagome! —Gritó furioso Inuyasha. Ignorando por completo al resto de la clase, que ahora volteaban a ver al recién llegado y a la aludida.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó molesta. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Pensaba que podía jugar con ella y salirse con la suya?

Notó la indiferencia en su tono. — ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡No contestas mis mensajes ni llamadas! No estabas en tu casa y tampoco fuiste al café, me mentiste.

—Te recuerdo que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y no tengo por qué pedirte permiso. No estaba de ánimos para responderte. —El aula quedó en silencio, todos estaban pendientes de la pelea de la pareja.

—¡Soy tu novio! Y no me agrada esa actitud tan altanera tuya. —Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio de la azabache. ¿Estabas con él, no? Por tu bien más te vale No mentirme, porque sabré si lo haces.

Kagome se puso de pie, hecha una furia. A un loco, loco y medio pensó. —¡Tú eres el maldito que me mintió! Vete a hacerle escenas a Kikyo, no a mí. Ella es tu novia después de todo ¿no? —Preguntó con una sonrisa llena de odio en el rostro.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que no me enteraría? —Suspiró. —Haré de cuenta que solo fuiste un número más para mí. No te necesito, ni te quiero cerca. **_¡Desaparece!_** —Le dijo esto último en un suave susurro, que nadie más a excepción de él escuchó.

Sango sujetó a su amiga por los hombros para calmarla. —Kagome, relájate ¿sí? —La guió hasta afuera del salón. — ¿Mejor?

—Creo… —Dijo triste, después de todo había quedado como una cornuda frente a toda la clase.

Un tercero las observaba desde la cercanía. —Eso fue muy interesante. —Dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo. Se encontraba recostado contra la pared del pasillo con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Escuchaste todo? —Interrogó la azabache.

—Cada palabra. Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Se acercó a ella acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Kagome sonrió triste. Sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Aunque a un precio alto.

Sango retrocedió unos centímetros, tratando de entender la escena. ¿Era su impresión o estos dos tenían demasiada confianza? —Kagome… —Pronunció totalmente sorprendida. — ¿Ustedes…?

—Señorita Sango, ya puede volver al salón, yo me encargaré del resto. —Interrumpió Sesshomaru.

La morocha desvió la mirada a Kagome, quien no dijo nada, limitándose a ver al suelo. —Entiendo. —Dijo molesta y entró al salón nuevamente. Dejando a su amiga y profesor solos.

—Creo que se enojó.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería y te quedas ahí un rato? Hasta que se calmen las cosas al menos. Veré que puedo hacer allí adentro.

—Gracias, Sessh. —Susurró mientras lo veía entrar al salón.

¿Había hecho bien en exponer todo de esa manera? ¿Tendría esta pelea un efecto dominó en sus vidas? Sin duda las cosas no podían estar peor... ¿o si?

Continuará...


	8. SOS peligro

S.O.S Peligro

Meses después…

Mi vida en este momento se resume en una palabra… Arrepentimiento.  
Luego de la pelea con Inuyasha, Sango ya no volvió a hablarme, dijo que no quería ser amiga de una persona que le mentía y le ocultaba cosas frente a su cara. Traté de disculparme más veces de las que recuerdo, pero ella ya no quiso hablarme. Perdí a mi única amiga, eso me llena de dolor.

En lo que respecta a Inuyasha… ya no volví a hablar con él. Intentó persuadirme de que lo suyo con Kikyo era puro invento de Sesshomaru, pero no le creí ni una palabra. Ya decidí en quien confiar hace mucho tiempo.  
La única persona que me queda es aquella que ha estado allí desde siempre… Sesshomaru.

**En casa de Sesshomaru…**

— Aquí tienes tu café. —Dijo Sesshomaru ofreciéndole la taza caliente.

— Gracias.

— ¿Cómo vas?

— Aun tengo problemas con física. Nunca me gustó esa materia. —Se quejó.

— Bueno será mejor que te ayude. —Se puso sus anteojos. —Tu examen está cerca. —Dijo sujetando el libro de física en sus manos.

Simplemente amaba verlo con esos anteojos puestos, se veía tan sexy. Se acercó robándole un fugaz beso.

— Concéntrate. —Dijo golpeándola en la cabeza con el libro.

— Ayyyy. —Se quejó. —No puedo cuando estás cerca de mí. —Se justificó.

— ¿Entonces prefieres que me vaya? —Preguntó con ironía. Viendo sobre sus lentes.

— Jamás querría eso. —Dijo con cara triste.

— Qué gran actriz señorita Higurashi. —Volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

**Horas después...**

— Esto es muy difícil. —Dijo frustrada.

— Vamos, tú puedes.

— El examen es en unos días, no tienen caso. —La resignación era abrumadora.

— Cuanto mayor sea tu puntaje, mayores posibilidades tendrás.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Simplemente no logro memorizar tantas fórmulas, y los conceptos son difíciles también.

— Es cuestión de razonamiento.

— Es sencillo para ti decirlo.

— Con esa actitud no lograrás nada.

— Dejémoslo aquí por hoy. —Suplicó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

— Te llevaré a casa, entonces.

— ¿No puedo quedarme? —Dijo haciendo puchero.

— No, no puedes.

— ¡Gracias! —Sonrió, como si la respuesta hubiese sido un "Sí".

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡Por favor! Así no tendré que levantarme temprano para venir mañana. —Suplicó.

— Que no. —Repitió con voz calma.

— ¿Por qué no? Ahora que Inuyasha se fue no hay problema en que me quede. ¿O sí?

— Ese no es el punto. —Se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa, frotándose la sien.  
Se lo veía deprimido, preocupado. — Lo siento no debí hablar de más, ni ser tan persistente, me iré de inmediato. —Dijo poniéndose de pie.

— No es eso. —Aclaró. —Estoy preocupado por Inuyasha. Nuestros padres son un "poco" complicados. Durante el tiempo en el que mi hermano estuvo aquí sus notas mejoraron. No quiero que decaigan otra vez. Al contrario de lo que él cree, me preocupo mucho por su bienestar, aunque me haga enojar a veces. Es mi familia, quiero lo mejor para él.

— Puede cuidarse sólo.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero que siga estando con nuestros padres. Tal vez sería mejor para él independizarse, conseguir un apartamento céntrico en el que pueda estar cómodo. Sí, sí, eso haré. Lo llamaré para preguntarle sobre la idea. —Buscó su celular.

Ella se lo arrebató impidiéndole marcar. —Detente... siempre haces esto. Te preocupas demasiado por los demás. Estoy segura de que Inuyasha nunca te agradeció en primer lugar el haberlo ayudado antes. ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo?

— Es mi hermano, Kagome. Es joven, está confundido y no pienso abandonarlo. Ahora... regrésame el teléfono por favor.

— Al menos lo intenté. No te decepciones si al final termina defraudándote.

— Tendré fe en él.

Le devolvió el teléfono.

— Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes si insistes en quedarte.

— Gracias. —Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia allá. Dándole espacio para hablar.

Llegó a la habitación, todo estaba completamente oscuro. Encendió la luz y no tardó en darse cuenta de que algunas de las cosas de Inuyasha aún seguían allí. Éste, efectivamente, había sido su cuarto durante su estadía en esa casa.

Hacía poco más de 3 meses que se había ido nuevamente a lo de sus padres, pero no había vuelto por las cosas. ¿Tan seria había sido la pelea entre los él y Sesshomaru como para que se fuera tan enojado?

Caminó a pasos cortos. Sobre la cama se hallaba una camisa color salmón. Se acercó despacio como examinando el lugar. Logró sujetar aquella prenda entre sus delicadas y pálidas manos. Un aroma dulce se sentía, ¿era perfume? Era perfume, y venía de la camisa. Ese perfume le encantaba y sin darse cuenta aspiró todo el aroma impregnado en la prenda. ¿Estaba loca o era demasiado estúpida? Ambas, quizás. La dobló y guardó delicadamente en el armario Ya casi vacío. Miles de memorias atravesaron su mente.

Estaba agotada, se dejó caer sobre la cama de espalda y con brazos extendidos, viendo el cielo raso. Respiró profundo, tenía que concentrarse, dentro de poco daría el examen más importante de su vida, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse y dejar pasar tan valiosa oportunidad. Cerró los ojos y sin querer fue presa del sueño.

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por las rendijas de la ventana. Una manta cubría su cuerpo, sonrió. Se había quedado dormida.  
Un delicioso aroma escapaba desde la cocina. ¿Waffles? Eran sus favoritos, él lo sabía. Caminó entre los pasillos y buscó con la vista hasta encontrarlo. Sartén y espátula en mano, todo un chef. No evitó imaginarse una vida así, en un bosque, a orillas del río, bajo los pies de la montaña. Ella despertaría y lo abrazaría por la espalda. Quería hacerlo ahora, ¿se atrevería? No, mejor no. Mejor le preguntaba cómo le había ido con Inuyasha, ¿o se volvería el ambiente incómodo innecesariamente? Mejor callada, viendo su amplia espalda, ¿todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba detrás de él, viéndolo? ¿Lo asustaría si lo llamaba por su nombre de repente? Mejor lo miraba en silencio por otro rarito, ¿cuándo volvería a tener otra oportunidad así?

Él giró a buscar algo y la vio. Por supuesto no se asustó, se veía feliz de verla. "Siéntate" pidió y ambos desayunaron juntos, seguidos de otra sesión de estudio. Pondría más voluntad esta vez, no quería decepcionarlo.

Ya era de mediodía, la invitó a almorzar antes de ir al colegio, ella se negó, no quería convertirse en una molestia. Revolvió el cabello del platinado y se despidió. Él se ofreció a llevarla, ella nuevamente se negó. Caminaría esta vez, por suerte había ido con uniforme el día anterior, aún lo llevaba puesto. ¿Estaba sucio? Lo revisó. No, no lo estaba, algo arrugado tal vez. Apresuró el paso. Llegó temprano, saludó a algunos de sus compañeros y se acomodó en su lugar. Durante todos sus años de secundaria jamás había hecho más amigas que Sango. Estaba sola ahora. ¿A caso le molestaba? No tanto como debería, ya estaba acostumbrada a la soledad. El aula comenzó a llenarse de gente poco a poco.

El menor de los hermanos entró al salón. Cruzaron miradas más de un par de veces. Ella no hablaría, no quería revolver el pasado. La miraba fijo. ¿Era su impresión o se acercaba a ella? Antes de darse cuenta lo tenía frente a su escritorio.

— Hola Inuyasha. —Sonrió.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento?

— No. —Él puso una silla frente a ella. — ¿Sientes lástima de mí? Porque ahora estoy sola.

— Si dijera que sí, estoy seguro de que heriría tú orgullo.

— Y tienes razón.

— Te seré sincero. Kagome... Vine a disculparme. —La azabache se sorprendió. —No debí mentirte y lo sé, sólo que la verdad es difícil de confesar a veces.

— Yo estuve mal, mentí y oculté cosas también.

— Parece que somos un par de mentirosos. —Rieron a dúo. Sujetó sus manos. —Pero quiero que sepas que realmente te amé, aún lo hago, no me darás otra oportunidad y lo entiendo, pero al menos quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como antes. —Liberó sus manos.

— ¿Crees que sea lo mejor? No quiero que las cosas se confundan.

— Sólo amigos. —Le aseguró.

— Bien, en ese caso, que así sea. —Sonrió, se sentía bien volver a tener un amigo.

La puerta, el profesor, la camisa celeste, los jeans color negro oscuro, las clases, los recesos, el ocaso, el timbre de salida, las miradas chismosas, las malas lenguas.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Interrogó Inuyasha.

— Voy directo al café hoy.

— Mi pregunta sigue en pie.

Sonrió. —De acuerdo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hablaba con Inuyasha. ¿Era bueno hacerlo ahora? No le interesaba la respuesta realmente.

A la salida del café...

— ¿Hoy te vas sola, Kagome? —Preguntó su compañera de trabajo.

— Sí, caminaré un rato.

— ¿Y con tus estudios cómo vas?

— Muy bien. Es unos días rendiré en la Universidad del centro.

— Te deseo suerte.

— Gracias, Rin. Ya me voy. —Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Luego salió a paso lento.

La calle estaba desierta, la noche oscura y densa. Alguien la seguía, ¿o era su imaginación? Apuró el paso, miraba para atrás cada tanto.

Aquella persona a sus espaldas desapareció de su vista, ¿adónde estaba? La inquietaba más el no poder verlo. No dejaba de ver atrás, chocó con alguien. Era de su misma altura, una chica, cabello oscuro largo, la tez pálida, los ojos fríos, pero sonreía.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó aquella mujer.

— Al Contrario. Fue mi culpa. —Contradijo Kagome.

— ¿Estás bien? Se te ve nerviosa. —Interrogó sonriendo con tranquilidad.

— Pensarás que estoy loca, pero creo que alguien me sigue. —No dejaba de observar para todos lados.

— Ohhh querida, no te preocupes, tienes mayores problemas ahora.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —La miró perpleja.

Enseguida sintió un pañuelo sobre su boca y nariz que le impedía respirar. Tenía un olor fuerte, asqueroso, la ahogaba. Los ojos comenzaban a pesarle, sólo podía distinguir tenues sombras y voces que se confundían como ecos. Ya no podía mantenerse en pie e inevitablemente cayó al suelo hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella, Kikyo?

— Habla bajo, Jakotsu. —Lo regaño. —Llévenla a la fábrica, allí nadie nos molestará.

— Yo la llevaré. —Dijo Bankotsu mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos de forma delicada.

— Aún no puedo creer que Inuyasha me haya cambiado por esta mocosa. —Su mirada estaba cargada de desprecio. — ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

— La verdad, yo las veo bastante parecidas. —Comentó Renkotsu.

— No digas tonterías, ya vámonos. —Ordenó. Todos obedecieron las palabras de la muchacha y desaparecieron tras la espesura de la noche.

**En alguna fábrica abandonada de la ciudad...**

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Interrogó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentía perdida y además de eso, se encontraba atada a una silla.

— Al fin despiertas, por un segundo pensamos que te habíamos matado. —Explicó aliviado el chico de ojos azules.

— Qué bueno por ambos entonces. —Respondió con sarcasmo.

— Toma esto. —Acercó una pastilla a la boca de la azabache.

Apartó el rostro para esquivarlo. No iba a tomar nada que ellos le dieran, tendría que estar loca para hacerlo. —No tomaré eso.

— Es para el dolor de cabeza. Te hará bien.

— Dije que no.

— Como quieras. —Se alejó.

— ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— No sé qué planes tiene Kikyo para ti.

— ¿Dijiste Kikyo? ¿La novia de Inuyasha? No lo puedo creer. ¡Esa chica está loca!

— Habla bajo, están cerca.

— ¿Por qué simpatizas conmigo?

— Tú no me recuerdas, cierto... —La miró a los ojos buscando su reconocimiento.

— ¿Ban-Bankotsu? —Dijo con clara duda en la voz. — ¿Realmente eres tú?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Kagome? ¿2 años?

— ¡Dios, sí! —Dijo sorprendida. — ¿Cómo terminaste aquí, con esta gente?

— Caminos de la vida.

— Tienes que dejarme ir. —Suplicó.

— Tranquila, ya estoy en eso. Tienes que confiar en mí, te sacaré de aquí. —Le aseguró. —Pero por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es aflojar las sogas que te atan.

— Gracias. —Dijo agraciada pero triste.

— Sabes, Kikyo está furiosa. —Rió. —Hace mucho que no la veía así. —Por alguna razón le provocaba gracia.

— Creo que todo es un gran malentendido.

— Sea lo que sea, estás metida hasta el cuello.

— ¿Son una banda de matones o algo por el estilo?

— Que feo concepto tienes de nosotros.

— Y bueno, como verás estoy atada a una silla desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

— Creo que empezamos en el pie izquierdo. Estás aquí desde hace un día y medio. —Le aclaró.

— ¿¡Un día y medio?! ¡Tengo que irme! Sessh se preocupará por mí.

— ¿Quién es "Sessh"? Pensé que no te atabas a nadie.

— Eso fue antes. Ya no soy la chica que conociste.

— **"Black Rose"** —Susurró. —La rosa negra.

Se sobresaltó, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo. —Aun lo recuerdas…

— Así te decían... Black Rose. —Repitió. —Una hermosa Rosa, pero marchita. —Acarició el cabello de Kagome con nostalgia.

— Tú fuiste la excepción y lo sabes. Nunca fui capaz de decirte que no.

— Pero siempre eras la que ponían las reglas del juego, no se podía ganar contra ti.

— Sabías que no podía cambiar, no tenías futuro a mi lado. Hice lo correcto en dejarte.

— Yo debería decidir eso. —Ambos quedaron el silencio, se podía escuchar el caminar de las ratas por todas partes.

— Tengo miedo, Ban. —Confesó.

— No dejaré que te hagan daño, tranquila. Tienes que ser paciente, ¿de acuerdo? Hace rato usé tu celular y llamé a Inuyasha. Está en camino, cuando llegue te ayudará a escapar.

— ¿Conoces a Inuyasha?

— Claro. Íbamos al mismo colegio. Además miembro de nuestro grupo.

— Pandilla, querrás decir.

— Como quieras llamarlo. —Un suave caminar se acercaba a ellos, alguien venía.

— Actúa natural. Finge que no me conoces y por ningún motivo la hagas enojar. — Kagome asintió.

— ¿Haciendo amigas, Bankotsu? —Interrogó Kikyo.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio.

— No te conviene mantener relación con una cualquiera.

— Kikyo...

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó furiosa y dirigió la mirada a Kagome. — ¿Cómo te atreviste a alejar a Inuyasha de mí?

— Yo no lo alejé. Si te dejó por algo será, ¿No te parece?

El tono de Kagome le hizo hervir la sangre. La cacheteó con fuerza. —Te lo mereces.

— ¡Perra! ¡¿Con que derecho me podes un dedo encima?! ¡Estás loca! Tú y este grupo de "amigos" que tienes.

— Mejor cállate. Esto te enseñará a respetarme, es una lección, elegiste a la chica equivocada para quitarle el novio.

— Yo no te "quité tu novio". Tampoco estoy con él, sólo es un amigo.

— ¡Mientes! Inuyasha me dijo que había otra mujer. Eres tú, lo supe en cuanto te vi. Pensé que al fin habías dejado de revolotearlo, pero veo que volvieron a acercarse. No permitiré que te quedes con él, ¡es Mío!

— ¿Acaso estás sorda o eres demasiado idiota? Escucha esto, "INUYASHA NO ME INTERESA". Es sólo es un amigo.

— Controla ese tono, querida. —Dijo sujetándola del cabello. — ¿Me lo negarás después de ver esto? —Sacó unas fotos de ella e Inuyasha, juntos, felices y sonriendo. Eran fotos de meses atrás, cuando todo se encontraba "bien" entre ellos.

— ¡Esas fotos son viejas! —Se defendió.

— ¿Entonces lo admites?

— Escucha... —Respiró profundo. —Inuyasha nunca me dijo que tenía una novia. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? No ando por ahí sacándole sus novios a las mujeres de la ciudad.

— No te creo, desde que se cambió a ese Instituto ya no es el mismo. Tú lo engañaste y lo alejaste de mí. —Sacó un cuchillo y lo acercó al cuello de la azabache.

— ¡Espera... ¿Qué qué haces?! —Dijo con miedo.  
Bankotsu estaba a punto de sujetar a Kikyo cuando…

— ¡KIKYO! —Gritó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba corriendo.  
Kikyo se apartó. — ¿Inu?

La respiración de Kagome estaba agitaba, por su segundo se imaginó muerta. El corazón le latía desmesuradamente.

Inuyasha se acercó con cuidado hacia la joven que empuñaba el filoso cuchillo y la abrazó. Sacándole el arma de las manos casi sin que se diera cuenta. Luego le hizo una señal a Bankotsu para que liberara a Kagome. — ¿Por qué haces estas cosas, Kikyo?

— Ella te alejó de mí. —Decía triste, aún en brazos de Inuyasha.

— Sabes que no es cierto, lo nuestro ya no iba hacia ninguna dirección.

— Pero te amo, y te extraño, mi amor.

— Yo no siento lo mismo por ti, te lo dije hace mucho tiempo.

— Kagome, ven sígueme. —Le susurró Bankotsu mientras Inuyasha entretenía a la "loca". Corrieron sin parar hasta perderse de la vista de la pareja.

— ¿Y mis zapatos? —Le preguntó mientras corría detrás de él, siguiéndole el paso.

— Larga historia.

— Ban, el piso está lleno de vidrios.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó por no haberlo notado antes. —Sube. —Dijo agachándose para que ella pudiera subir a su espalda.

— Gracias. —Subió y él siguió corriendo tan rápido como antes, casi como si no la llevara encima.

— Esa mocosa jocosa no es ni la mitad de buena que yo. —Se dio vuelta para verla pero no la encontró. — ¿¡Dónde está!?

— Olvídala. —Le sujetó las manos. —Hablo en serio, si te vuelves a acercar a Kagome, te arrepentirás. —Su mirada era tenebrosa y penetrante. —Será mejor que te olvides de los dos. Hazme caso, es por tu bien. Ya no quiero volver a verte. —La soltó.

— Pero... —Quedó muda de la impresión. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo sucio.

Inuyasha le dio la espalda y se fue.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó preocupado a Kagome.

— Considerando el hecho de que casi me degollan, sí estoy bien, Ban.

— Ya casi llegamos a la salida. ¿Tienes a alguien para que venga por ti?

— ¿Aún tienes mi celular contigo?

— Sí aquí. —Se detuvo, ella bajó de su espalda, y marcó un número en el celular.

**Al teléfono...  
**

— ¿Sessh?

— ¿Kagome, donde estás? ¿Estás bien? No tienes idea lo preocupado que me tienes. ¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamados?

Se lo escuchaba eufórico. —Te explicaré todo, pero necesito que vengas rápido por mí, por favor.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje.

— ¡De acuerdo!

— Sessh... ven rápido por mí. —Sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse. Cortó antes de preocupar más a Sesshomaru. Las lágrimas amargas le recorrían el rostro, ¿por qué lloraba ahora si ya estaba bien? Era la angustia contenida en su pecho.

— No llores, por favor. —Bankotsu secó sus lágrimas.  
Ambos se mantuvieron escondidos hasta que el auto de Sesshomaru llegó. Bajó y corrió hasta donde Kagome estaba, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Se la veía cansada, con la ropa sucia, descalza, los ojos rojos, y una buena bofetada marcada a un lado de su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué te hicieron, Kagome?!

— Quiero ir a casa. —Dijo esquivando su pregunta.

— Está bien. Sube al auto. —La ayudó a subir. —Gracias por cuidar de ella. —Le agradeció a Bankotsu. Luego se alejaron del lugar.

**En el auto...**

— ¿Kagome me dirás que pasó?

Iba hipnotizada viendo por la ventana. — Fue ella...

— ¿Ella, quién?

— Kikyo. —Dijo inexpresiva.

— ¡¿Kikyo?! Te dije que no te acercaras a ella.

— ¡No lo hice! Me siguió, me durmió con alguna droga y me secuestró.

— No puedo creer de lo que es capaz esa chica. No te preocupes, iremos a la policía. Le impondremos una orden de restricción. No volverá a acercarse a ti.

— Eso no importa ya, Inuyasha se hizo cargo.

— ¿Estaba allí? ¿Fue parte de esto?

— Me ayudó a escapar. Esa loca tenía un cuchillo, casi me deja en julianas.

— ¡Es el colmo! Tengo un amigo en la policía, estará tras las rejas más rápido de los que crees.

— Por favor no, será para peor. No creo que vuelva a molestar.

— ¿Y si intenta lastimarte otra vez? No fui capaz de cuidarte.

— No lo hará, lo sé. No podías saber lo que ocurrió.

— Te dije muchas veces que no te vuelvas caminando a casa sola, y menos de noche. Es peligroso y lo sabes.

— Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro.

— Ayyy Kagome...Vas a matarme. —Respiró profundo. —Iremos al hospital para que te revisen.

— No, estoy bien. Solo tengo algunos cortes en los pies. Nada serio.

— ¿Y ese golpe en la mejilla?

— La perra me dio una cachetada que casi me da vuelta la cara. Esa está realmente loca. Mira que hacer todo esto por un chico.

— No quiero decir de lo dije pero... ¡te lo dije!

— Solo conduce.

**Esa noche, en el apartamento de Kagome...**

— Me imaginaba que vendrías. —Dijo sonriendo Kagome mientras recibía a su nuevo invitado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Inuyasha. Se hicieron paso a la sala.

— Más calmada, supongo. —Sonrió.

Suspiró, obviamente parte de la culpa era suya. —Realmente lo lamento, fue mi culpa.

— No digas tonterías. Fue culpa de esa loca que tenías de novia.

— Bien dijiste, "tenía", tiempo pasado. Al fin logré sacármela de encima.

— Me alegro por ti... creo.

— Realmente creí que te perdía. —Se sentó a ella.

— No lo digas así, que se malinterpreta. —Pidió, mientras volteaba a mirar a otro lado para esquivar la mirada del ambarino.

— No me malinterpretas, Kagome yo... —Sujetó sus manos. — La puerta de la entrada se abrió sorprendiéndolos.

— ¿Puedes creer que no tenían pasta? —Sesshomaru acababa de volver de hacer unas compras. —La próxima pediremos comida a domicilio. —Dejó caer las bolsas al suelo al ver a su hermano. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti.

— Estoy cuidando de Kagome. Kikyo, "tu novia" podría intentar acercarse a ella otra vez.

— No es mi novia.

— Felicidades al fin lograste lo que querías. ¿No crees que te tomó demasiado tiempo?

Kagome podía sentir el ambiente tenso de repente. —Deténganse, no tienen por qué pelear. Todos estamos bien, por suerte. —Cambió de tema. — ¿Cenarás con nosotros, Inuyasha?

— ¿Por qué no? —Otra vez esas miradas llenas de odio entre ambos.

Se sentaron a la mesa, pero ninguno pronunciaba palabra.

— ¿Cómo están nuestros padres? —La pregunta de Sesshomaru iba dirigida con una clara segunda intención. Era un tema que a Inuyasha obviamente le disgustaba.

— No me quejo. Ya no me molestan como antes, están conformes con mi calificación actual.

— Si me escucharas más seguido te darías cuenta de que la vida es más fácil de lo que la haces ver.

— Pero si hiciera todo lo que me dices sería una vida muy monótona y aburrida. No me gustaría caer en la rutina como tú.

— No tiene nada de malo, ser responsable y maduro.

— Tampoco divertirse. Aunque no creo que sepas lo que significa.

Ambos ignoraban a Kagome por completo. — ¿La carne está un poco cocida no les parece?

— ¡Yo sé lo que es divertirse!

— Ya quisiera verlo.

— ¿Les importaría pasarme la sal? —Ninguno respondió.

— Para ti la vida son puros juegos y tonterías, en algún momento tendrás que madurar y dejar de hacer estupideces.

— No tiene por qué ser así. No porque tú hayas dejado de hacer las cosas que amabas significa que yo también.

— La sal, por favor —Insistió la azabache. — ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien me escucha?

— Tan típico de ti. Que más se puede esperar de una persona que ni siquiera puede terminar con su novia como corresponde.

— Kikyo era imposible, lo intenté millones de veces. Se obsesionó conmigo, pero bueno, no la culpo. ¿De qué te quejas? ¿Quieres que hablemos de ti ahora? El profesor tiene mucho que decir. ¿No te parece?

— ¡No te atrevas!  
Kagome se levantó a buscar sal, ya que fue completamente ignorada.

— Eres un resentido, siempre haciendo lo que nuestros padres decían mientras yo me la pasaba de lo lindo.

— No eres más que un vago sin futuro ni vocación.

— ¡Viejo pedófilo!

— ¡Playboy acosador!

— ¡Kagome! —Gritaron ambos, intentando que ella estuviera de su lado y les diera la razón. — ¿Dónde está? — Se preguntaron al no verla. Se levantaron de la mesa y recorrieron el apartamento hasta encontrarla. La hallaron sentada en el sofá viendo tele. La pelea entre los hermanos era tan extenuante para ella que decidió levantarse e irse. ¿Qué ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta recién?

— Lo sentimos. —Se disculpó el mayor de los hermanos por ambos.

— Entiendo que tengan sus diferencias, pero no dejen que esas pequeñas cosas arruinen una relación de hermanos. Sería realmente triste que se distanciasen por algo tan estúpido como una pelea. Nunca tuve un hermano asique no sé qué se sentirá discutir con uno. Estoy segura que debe ser hasta divertido en cierto punto. —Sonrió al imaginarlo.

Ambos se vieron, no pronunciaron palabras, pero con esas miradas sabían que todo estaría bien. Esas miradas que significan infinidad de cosas, miradas que solo hermanos podrían descifrar en un instante. ¿Era el comienzo de un tiempo de paz?

Continuará...


	9. Resultados

Resultados

Al teléfono — ¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormida el que será, tal vez, el día más importante de tu vida? …Sé que lo lamentas pero eso no arregla nada. ¿Pusiste la alarma? Ahh la apagaste, muy inteligente. ¡¿Habías puesto 5 alarmas?! ¿Y apagaste todas? Dios, no te preocupes. Sí, sí, voy a buscarte. Ya no me grites Kagome, cálmate. —Cortó la llamada Sesshomaru.

**En la entrada de la Universidad...**

— ¡Me salvaste! Gracias. —Dijo la joven sonriendo.

— Apresúrate. —Ella se despidió con un tierno beso en su mejilla y bajó del auto con rapidez.

La observó subir las escaleras de la Universidad a pasos torpes, inevitablemente a mitad de camino se cayó. Una malintencionada risa escapó de sus labios.

Un muchacho que la vio caer le brindó ayuda, ella le agradeció y continuó con su maratón hacia el salón en donde cursaría.

**Horas más tarde...**

— ¡Hasta que al fin sales! Hace una hora que me tienes comiendo ansias, Ángel. —La abrazó Inuyasha. Ella le correspondió de igual manera. — ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

— No lo sé. —Contestó mientras arrastraba sus manos por sus mejillas. —Estaba muuuuuuy nerviosa. Algunas asignaturas parecían sencillas, demasiado, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Y si lo hice mal? La regla número uno dice que "si los ejercicios te resultan fáciles, es porque seguro lo hiciste mal".

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? Tonterías, te mataste estudiando, no hay manera de que desapruebes ese examen. Relájate, respira, ya terminó.

— Tienes razón. Lo hecho está hecho. —Trató de convencerse a sí misma.

— ¿Caminamos o tomamos el bus? —Preguntó abrazándola por el hombro.

— Caminemos.

— No aprendes. —Dijo Sonriendo.

— Pero hoy tú estás conmigo aquí. —Sonrió.

— Te invito un trozo de pastel, ¿de acuerdo? Para celebrar el fin de tus exámenes.

— Mmmm, me haces sospechar, ¿Por qué estás tan complaciente? Me pedirás algo estoy segura.

Rió ante el comentario. —Que feo concepto tienes de tu amigo.

— Te conozco, por eso mismo lo digo.

— Bien, tienes razón. —Confesó.

— ¡Lo sabía!

— Pero aún no te lo diré.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— Primero esperaremos a saber el resultado de tu examen, y luego escucharás lo que tengo que pedirte.

— Bien, acepto los términos.

— No podrás echarte para atrás luego.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Así quedamos. Considera mi petición futura un agradecimiento por haberte salvado la vida.

— Já, quiero resaltar que si no hubiese sido por ti y esa loca, jamás hubiese estado metida en todo ese lío en primera lugar.

— Ammm.

— Tonto. —Lo codeó. —Mira, allá hay una panadería, entremos.

— Pide poco, estoy corto de dinero. —Dijo en broma.

— Ahora te jodes por invitarme. —Rió y ambos entraron.

**Unas semanas después...**

— Hoy es el día. —Dijo mordiéndose las uñas.

— Lo sé, no has parado de repetírmelo.

— Quiero saber los resultados... NO, mejor no. —Gritó de la nada.

— Ya fue suficiente. Tranquilízate, Kagome. ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar a algún lado un rato?

— Entiende, tengo que estar atenta a cuando llegue el email.

— Tú teléfono sonará, despreocúpate.

— ¿Y si me fue mal?

— Tendrás otra oportunidad el año que entra.

— Cierto. —Caminaba de un lado a otro de su apartamento, tanto que la alfombra de la habitación comenzaba a gastarse.

— ¿Y si te fue bien? —No podía evitar pensar en que ella se iría.

— Kagome se detuvo súbitamente. —Sé a dónde quieres llegar Inuyasha, y no quiero hablar de eso, antes necesito conocer los resultados. No voy a hacer planes e ilusionarme en vano.

— ¿Pero realmente quieres irte?

— Sí y no. Es mi gran anhelo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de que tengo cosas importantes aquí que no quiero perder. Es complicado. Me siento dividida.

El platinado la miraba en silencio, ¿qué podría decir? Ella ya lo sabía todo. — ¿Y qué dice Sesshomaru de todo esto?

— Él... él quiere que tome esa decisión por mi cuenta. Aceptará cualquier cosa que yo decida.

— Ojalá yo pudiera pensar como él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Seré egoísta pero... yo no quiero que te vayas. —La miró fijo.

— ¿Por qué dices todo esto? Sabes que estoy confundida.

— Solo digo lo que pienso.

Miró por la ventana para evitar la mirada del ambarino.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado, pero la brisa que entraba por la ventana que ella acababa de abrir era cálida y suave. El cabello le bailaba. ¿Por qué le daba la espalda? ¿Por qué no lo miraba a los ojos? —Kagome… —Quería que ella volteara a verlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó aun de espalda.

— **"****Date vuelta". **—Pensó. — ¡Kagome! —Insistió una vez más.

Se dio vuelta de golpe. — ¡¿Que pasa Inuyasha?!

Él jaló de ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Qué sucede contigo? Me aplastas. —Se quejó.

— No te vayas. Te lo pido, no te vayas.

— No puedes pedirme eso.

— Te extrañaré demasiado si te vas.

— Y yo a ti, lo sabes, pero antes de decidir algo…

— Ya sé, ya sé "antes hay que conocer los resultados" —Dijo cansado de escuchar eso. —Pero seamos realistas, sabemos que te fue bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo será hasta confirmarlo?

— No lo sé. —Respondió evitando su mirada.

— Mírame. —Le ordenó.

Ella no le hizo caso.

— Te besaré. —Le dijo sin mucha importancia de lo que ella pensara.

— ¿¡Qué!? No, Inuyasha basta. ¿Por qué eres así? —Lo miró finalmente.

— ¿Puedo?

El celular sonó. Ambos voltearon hacia donde éste se encontraba. —¡Ese es, ese es, Inuyasha! ¡Quítate!

— Maldito teléfono. —Se quejó y se movió dejando a Kagome libre.

Kagome gateó por el suelo hasta tener el celular entre sus manos. Efectivamente era el correo que esperaba. Comenzó a leer en voz alta. —"Le informamos que bla bla bla…"—Salteaba las partes menos importantes del email. — **"…**por los medios aquí presentes, que la aspirante a la beca, la Señorita Higurashi Kagome ha quedado entre los 30 seleccionados PARA CONTINUAR CON SUS ESTUDIOS EN EL EXTRANJERO" —Gritó emocionada esto último. — ¡Lo conseguí, Inuyasha! Quedé entre los 30 mejores puntajes. —La emoción era tal, que antes de darse cuenta había saltado a los brazos de Inuyasha.

— ¡FELICIDADES! Te lo dije.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! —No evitó que algunas lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparan de sus ojos. —Llamaré a Sessh para decirle. —Dijo separándose de él.

— Espera… ¿recuerdas que te dije que te pediría algo, luego de conocer los resultados del examen?

— Sí, aun no lo olvido.

— Bueno, ¿quieres escuchar de que se trata?

— Está…bien. —Dijo con cierta sospecha en aquella petición. —Suéltalo.

— Quiero que tengamos una cita.

— ¿Una cita?

— Sí, en un elegante restaurante.

Arqueó una ceja. — ¿Y por qué sería eso?

— Quiero que celebremos tu éxito. Me pondré un fino traje y me comportaré como un caballero. —Besó la mano de la azabache. Aprovéchalo esto no se repite muchas veces.

Rió. — ¿Intenta seducirme, Señor Taisho? —Preguntó en broma.

— Tal vez. —Sonrió de lado.

Después de todo, no podía negar esa atracción entre ambos. ¿Sería tonto dejarse llevar por un impulso, otra vez? — ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó.

— Este Viernes, 9 pm en punto en "Nuit Magique" —Pronunció con un acento francés.

Sonrió, ¿desde cuándo Inuyasha era tan considerado? —Allí estaré. —Confirmó sonriendo.

— Me voy, supongo que querrás hablar con mi hermano. —Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

— Nos vemos en clase. —Cerró la puerta del departamento tras verlo partir. Se apoyó de espalda en esta, cayendo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Llevó su mano hasta donde él acababa de besarla. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

**Al día siguiente en clase…**

— ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con Sango? —Insistió una vez más Inuyasha.

— ¿Para qué? Me odia.

— No te odia.

— Claro que sí, ni siquiera me mira.

— Estoy seguro que se siente igual de mal que tú. Además se la ve muy sola ahora.

— No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

— Con intentar no pierdes nada.

— Está bien. Hablaré más tarde con ella.

— Ánimo. —Le sonrió.

**Al terminar las clases…**

— No pude hablar con Sango. —Triste.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora? Aun no se ha ido. Allí está. —Dijo haciendo una seña con su cabeza.

— No, mejor mañana. —Dijo sorprendida de verla. Había intentado esquivar el tema todo el día.

— ¡Ya descubrí lo que haces!

— ¡No hago nada!

— Claro que sí, estás evitándola. Tienes miedo de enfrentar a tu propia amiga. —Dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Ya dije que no es eso!

— ¡Entonces ve! —La desafió.

— Ya veras, idiota. —Le dejó su bolso y se encaminó hacia donde estaba la morena. —Sango… —La llamó por detrás.

Sango giró a verla, pero la ignoró. Su mirada era triste.

Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha. —Te lo dije. —Susurró desde la distancia.

— Sigue intentando. —Dijo moviendo la boca, pues sus palabras eran mudas.

— ¡Sango! —Aclaró más la voz. —Está bien, si no quieres mirarme no lo hagas, solo escúchame. —Respiró hondo, buscando el aire suficiente. — ¡Lo siento! Realmente lamento no haber confiado en ti lo suficiente. Es muy difícil para mí confiar en las personas después de todo lo que he vivido, y luego las cosas cambiaron, ya era tarde para hablar. Pero si aún estas dispuesta a escucharme prometo contarte TODO. Quiero a mi amiga de nuevo a mi lado. Han sido unos meses duros y tengo tantas cosas que decirte. ¿Podrás perdonar a una tonta arrepentida?

Sango aun no volteaba. ¿Realmente esto estaba sucediendo? Estaba feliz de volver a escuchar la voz de Kagome pero triste a la vez, seguía dolida. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Sango?

— ¿Prometes no volver a ocultarme nada?

— Lo prometo. —Dijo casi llorando.

Se secó el rostro bruscamente con la manga del uniforme y volteó, viendo a Kagome directo a los ojos. —Te extrañé. —Le confesó llorando amargamente.

— Yo igual. —Ahora ambas compartían lágrimas, mientras se consolaban con un cálido abrazo.

— ¿Tienes un pañuelo? —Dijo sonriendo.

— No. —Respondió de igual manera.

— Son patéticas. —Dijo Inuyasha ofreciéndoles un pañuelo a cada una.

— ¡Ayy cállate y ven! —Ahora los tres mantenían un fraternal abrazo.

— Estamos bien ahora ¿no? —Interrogó el platinado.

— Claro que sí. —Respondió Sango.

— Genial, no me gustaba quedar en medio de una pelea.

— Eso siento yo cuando tú y Kagome se declaran la guerra. No es divertido quedar entre una pelea de amigos, querido Inu, o ¿Sí?

— La próxima vez, los que pelearemos serenos tú y yo, Sango. Así dejaremos mal parada a Kagome.

— ¡Oye, ni se les ocurra! —Amenazó. Los tres rieron.

**Por la Noche, en casa de Sesshomaru…**

— Pedí pizza. —Gritó desde la cocina mientras colgaba el teléfono.

— ¿Por qué siempre andas comiendo comida chatarra?

— Hace mucho que no comemos pizza, no te quejes. —Dijo llegando donde estaba él.

— ¿Trajiste los papeles que te dieron, preciosa? —Preguntó en un tono más dulce.

— Claro, a eso vine. Toma, aquí están. —Le acercó un sobre que traía consigo el sello de la Universidad.

Sessh sacó con cuidado aquellos documentos. —Veamos que dicen... —Se puso sus anteojos y comenzó a leer en voz baja para sí mismo.

Amaba verlo con esos anteojos, ¿era alguna clase de fetiche? Rió por sus adentros. Trató de concentrarse. — ¿Y qué piensas?

— Déjame ver si entiendo bien, por lo que leí entre líneas. La beca cubre casi todos los gastos…

— Sí, todo excepto salidas particulares que yo pueda hacer y que no pertenezcan a un programa de estudios.

— Es lógico. —Continuó ojeando las páginas. —Será válida siempre y cuando tus notas no sean menores a 6.

— Necesitaré mantener el promedio.

— No será problema, eres una niña muy lista.

— Continúa, mira más abajo. Léelo en voz alta. —Le pidió.

— **"En caso de que el aspirante aún no cumpla con la mayoría de edad, deberá solicitar y presentar obligatoriamente el permiso de autorización de sus padres o tutor/es legal"**

— Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Hace meses que no piso mi casa. Mi madre no sabe nada de mí y viceversa.

— Este año cumplirás 18, eso debe ser suficiente para poder viajar.

— Ojalá, pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Sigue leyendo.

— **"Una vez que el estudiante conste con la documentación y autorización apropiada se procederá a definir el lugar de destino, con fecha límite hasta el 20 de Diciembre del año correspondiente. Una semana posterior, se llevará a cabo el traslado, bajo la supervisión de la Universidad" **—Bajó el papel y dejó de leer.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— Que te irás este mismo año. —Dijo sorprendido. —Creía que viajarías el año entrante al comenzar el ciclo escolar.

— Yo igual, pero al parecer no. La Universidad insiste en que antes conozcamos a fondo el campus en donde viviremos y los respectivos salones de clases, para que no haya problemas luego.

— Es muy apresurado. —Dijo nervioso. —Ya estamos a sólo pocos meses de terminar las clases y entonces tú...

— Lo sé, me iré. —Dijo cayendo en cuenta de esa fría realidad.

— ¿Ya decidiste el destino?

— Me dieron a elegir entre 3 países: Italia, Francia o Australia.

— ¿Y dónde irás?

— Italia. —Sonrió.

Se sentía feliz por ella pero triste a la vez. —Es un lugar bellísimo. Solía ir de chico con mi familia, Inuyasha aún no nacía. —Cambió de tema. —Pronto será tu cumpleaños.

— Estoy tan perdida en el tiempo que ya no sé ni en qué día vivo. —Rió.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? —Sabía que debía preguntarle, la última vez que intento sorprenderla las cosas no habían salido muy bien.

— Bien sabes que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños. Me trae malos recuerdos.

— Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Kagome.

— Es lo mismo para mí, insisto. No te molestes en hacer nada. Con suerte se me olvidará y será como un día más de mi vida.

— Deberías dejar ir el pasado de una vez.

— Algún día. —Sonrió triste.

El timbre de la casa sonó. —Debe ser el repartidor. Yo iré. —Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Gracias. —Sonrió. "**Dejar ir el pasado"**. —Pensó, mientras recogía su cabello en una cola alta. Aún no estaba lista para eso. Incluyéndolo a él.

Continuará...


	10. Reunión familiar

**Reunión Familiar**

— Bien alumnos, este será uno de los últimos parciales del año. Espero que todos hayan estudiado… y los que no, bueno, suerte para la próxima. Aunque no creo que les vaya mejor que ahora. —Denotaba cierto un obvio tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

— Siempre tan dulce. —Dijo con Ironía, Kagome. – Vaya a saber quien porqué está de mal humor. —Le susurró a la morena que estaba a su lado.

— Lo tienes abandonado, eso pasa. —Le dijo en broma.

— ¡Sango! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? Estamos en clase, ¡cállate! —Le reprochó roja de los pies a la cabeza.

— Mira como te pusiste, pareces un tomate. —Rió.

— Señoritas, espero que tengan ese mismo entusiasmo cuando hagan el examen. Silencio. —Las regañó mientras le entregaba el parcial conformado por 3 hojas.

— ¡Qué larga…! —Se quejó bajito para que no la escuchara.

— Te oí.

— Mierda.

— Castigada, Higurashi.

— ¡Pero…!

Sango se rió por la desgracia de su amiga.

— ¿Quiere acompañarla, señorita Sango?

— No, lo siento. —Se mantuvo callada mientras comenzaba su examen.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— Se acabó el tiempo. Entreguen. —Dijo finalmente. Uno a uno se levantaron y entregaron el examen para luego salir del salón dando por terminada la jornada.

Kagome trató de escabullirse con el resto pero le fue imposible.

— ¿A dónde vas, Higurashi? —Le preguntó severo, al verla escondida entre la multitud de compañeros.

— Eh yo…yo. No sé. —Dijo sin poder inventar una buena excusa. Regresó a donde él estaba.

— Nos vemos, Kagome. —Se despidió Sango, con una sonrisa llena de segundas intensiones. —Diviértete. —Cerró la puerta del salón tras salir.

— ¿Pensabas escaparte? —Interrogó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Cómo dices eso? Se me cayó algo y lo estaba buscando.

— Ajá. —Arqueó una ceja.

— No me mires así. —Se acercó a él. — ¿Por qué estás con ese humor? —Le preguntó preocupada.

Su rostro se contrarió de inmediato. —No sé, en parte por Inuyasha, creo.

— Ya me imaginaba. ¿Por qué no vino hoy a clases?

— Tengo mis sospechas, pero no me dijo concretamente el porqué. Lo problemático es que ahora deberé justificarlo y tomarle el examen otro día.

— No te estreses por tan poca cosa. —Se acercó a él derrumbando aquella barrera invisible entre ambos. Lo abrazó.

La tenía entre sus brazos, solo para él. —Estás usando un perfume nuevo.

— Te diste cuenta. —Sonrió tímida.

— Hueles muy bien.

Volvió a ponerse roja. —Gra-gracias —Apenas alcanzó a susurrar. — Él la acercó a su cuerpo desde la cintura. Ahora besaba su cuello.

— Sessh… Vámonos a tu casa. —Le sugirió al oído. Luego buscó los labios del ambarino, que por alguna razón, hoy más que nunca eran exigentes que lo habitual. — ¿Pasa algo más que no me hayas dicho? —Interrogó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Él no respondió. —Sesshomaru Taisho, será mejor que empieces a hablar si no quieres meterte en un lio. —Movía su dedo índice en señal de reproche.

Sonrió ligeramente por unos segundos. —Es mi padre. —Confesó mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a caminar por el salón.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

— Mi madre me llamó y me dijo que anoche cuando volvía de trabajar sufrió un infarto, estuvo internado hasta recién.

— ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Está mejor ahora?

— No lo sé en realidad.

— ¿Por esa razón no vino Inuyasha, tampoco?

— Eso pienso, es lo más lógico. Mi madre me pidió que fuera a casa.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? Ve con tu familia, te necesitan.

— No puedo.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes?

— Si mi padre me ve, podría hasta empeorar. —Le dio la espalda. Se sentía fatal consigo mismo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

— Él y yo siempre discutimos cuando estamos en la misma habitación, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora?

— Es un buen momento para arreglar las cosas. Dudo que él quiera tenerte lejos en un momento tan duro. Además, imagina el dolor de tu madre al verlos separados.

Se dio vuelta y la abrazó. —Mi familia no es tan… —Buscaba las palabras justas. — "Convencional" como te la imaginas, preciosa.

— No puede ser tan mala. Al menos intenta conciliarte con ellos.

— No estoy seguro…

— Si no lo haces por ellos, hazlo por mí.

— Sabes que no puede decirte que no, si pones esa cara. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Quiero que vengas conmigo. —Sujetó sus manos.

— No, Sessh. Yo no encajo muy bien en los ambientes familiares.

— Te necesito conmigo. —Se vio obligado a poner sus ojos de perrito triste.

— Ayyy ya no me mires así. —Esa mirada era más fuerte que ella. —Iré… ¡Mira lo que hago por ti! —Lo besó fugazmente.

— ¿Aún quieres que vayamos a mi casa? —Preguntó sonriendo. Sus frentes se tocaban por la cercanía.

— Claro que quiero… —Mordió su labio inferior. –…pero olvidé que tengo que ir al café. Lo siento, amor. Lo dejamos para otro día. ¿Te parece?

— ¡No me parece!

— Primero están las obligaciones. —Acomodó un mechón de cabello de su amado que caía por un costado.

— Al diablo, tendré que resignarme. Te dejo en el café y luego paso por ti para ir a casa de mis padres. ¿Te parece?

— ¿Esta noche? —Dijo sorprendida. Era demasiado pronto. —Bueno, pero antes déjame volver a mi casa para cambiarme, no quiero ir con el uniforme.

— Buena idea. —Volvió a besarla.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En el café…**

— ¿Se puede saber que te sucede hoy? —Indagó preocupada Rin. —Si sigues temblando así vas a tirar la bandeja sobre la cabeza de algún cliente, cielo.

— Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Y a qué se debe ese nerviosismo? Si se puede saber, claro —Sonrió dulcemente.

— Esta noche iré a casa de mis… —Se detuvo.

— ¿Tus?

— Mis… ¿Suegros? —Confesó dudosa. Luego miró a su compañera con incertidumbre. —No sé si llamarlos así, suena tan extraño.

Rin dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Es normal, descuida. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás. Además seguro te amarán. —Pellizcó los cachetes de la azabache hasta dejarlos rojos. —Eres tan tierna. —Se dirigió a limpiar una mesa vacía.

Kagome la siguió de cerca. — ¿Y si lo arruino hablando de más?

— Entonces habla menos, sonríe y sé simpática, pero sin olvidar quien eres y como eres. —Juntó la vajilla y la acomodó en la bandeja que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

— ¿Y si no les caigo bien? —Limpiaba la mesa.

— Eso es imposible. —Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina nuevamente.

— ¿Y si piensan que no soy adecuada para su hijo? Yo no tengo nada, Rin. Tú lo sabes. Apenas me alcanza para vivir.

Dejó la vajilla sucia en el fregadero. —El dinero es secundario. Ser rica o pobre no te hace mejor o peor persona, Kagome.

— ¿Y si piensan que soy una cualquiera? Yo no soy ninguna santa. —Se dirigieron a la sección de postres y dulces.

— Niña ya basta. —La calló poniendo un cupcake en su boca. —Ellos te verán con los mismos ojos con los que te ve tu novio. Y velarán por la felicidad de ambos… eso querría cualquier padre para su hijo.

— Pero… —Masticando el bocado cupcake.

— ¡Basta! Ve a entregar los pedidos, yo haré lo mismo. —La empujó en dirección a las mesas. —Y Kagome… —La azabache volteó a verla. —…deja de hacerte la cabeza en vano. Todo saldrá bien. —Sonrió relajada.

— ¡Lo intentaré! —Trató de convencerse a sí misma y siguió con el trabajo.

—

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Horas más tarde, en el departamento de Kagome.**

— Ya casi estoy lista. —Gritó desde su habitación.

— Descuida hay tiempo, les dije que iríamos cerca de las 22hs y apenas son nueve y cuarto.

— No importa, no quiero llegar ni un segundo tarde. —Salió de la habitación dejando ver un delicado vestido negro con encaje, que se ajustaba perfecto a su figura) - ¿Te gusta? —Le sonrió esperando su opinión.

Estaba estupefacto. —Estás preciosa, deslumbrante y todo eso es poco. —Se acercó y la tomó de la mano, haciendo que diera una vuelta en el lugar. —Hermosa. —Besó el dorso de su mano.

— Gra-gracias —Dijo tímida. — ¿Me ayudas a recoger mi cabello?

— No prometo mucho, pero veamos que sale. Pásame el cepillo.

— Sí. —Se sentía feliz de tenerlo como su estilista.

— Ya quedó. —Dijo minutos después.

Se acercó al espejo para verse. —Me encanta. —Le sonrió satisfecha. —Vamos. —Ambos salieron del apartamento hacia el auto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Afuera de la casa Taisho…**

— Estoy nerviosa. —Dijo sujetando con fuerza su mano.

— Descuida, todo estará bien, preciosa. —Tocó el timbre de la casa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. — ¿Y si nos escapamos? Podemos continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente hoy.

— Ayy morocha no me tientes, soy débil.

Se acercó a él jugando con su cabello plateado. Hizo puntitas de pies para llegar a su oído. —Vámonos… —Insistió susurrando en un tono provocativo.

— ¿Irse? Pero si acaban de llegar. —Habló la elegante mujer con peinado alto que acababa de abrir la puerta frente a ellos.

— Mamá… —Nombró frío.

— ¡¿Mamá?! —Se quedó paralizada de la vergüenza. No era una buena primera impresión. Ahora estaba completamente roja.

— ¿No me presentarás a tu encantadora acompañante? —Interrogó sonriendo.

Aclaró la voz. —Madre, ella es Kagome; Kagome, ella es mi madre Irasue.

— Que delicada flor eres Kagome. Tan joven y radiante. —Sé acercó a la muchacha besando cada una de sus majillas. —Vengan, entremos.

Seguía muda, aun estaba en shock. Aunque a esa mujer no parecía haberle afectado en nada lo que acababa de oír. —Qué vergüenza, lo arruiné. —Le susurró al platinado.

— Claro que no. Solo has de cuenta que nada pasó.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo. —Él rió y la besó dulcemente para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

— Sesshi no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que vendrías esta noche. —Manifestó con alegría mientras avanzaban por los lujosos pasillos y habitaciones de la casa hacia la sala. —Hace tanto tiempo que no venías, hijo.

— Agradécele a Kagome, ella me convenció.

— No, la verdad yo solo… —Intentó sonar modesta.

— Te lo agradezco. Desde lo más profundo del corazón de una madre.

— Ni que lo diga…

— ¿Y mi padre cómo estás?

— Velo por ti mismo. —En ese momento las dos grandes puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par. —Querido, Sesshi llegó. —Le hizo saber.

Sessh apretó ligeramente la mano de Kagome. Él también estaba nervioso. —Todo estará bien… —Sonrió. —Imposible que lo arruines más que yo. —Bromeó.

Finalmente las dos miradas áureas se encontraron. —Pensé que no vendrías, hijo. —Lo abrazó.

Se sorprendió. No esperaba eso de parte de su padre. Miró a Kagome, ella estaba igual de sorprendida. —Me alegra que estés bien, papá.

— ¿Te das cuenta? Hace falta que me muera para que vengas a visitarnos.

— No digas eso. Yo pensé que tú… —Hizo una pausa. **_"No querías verme"_** Pensó.

— No busques excusas. Como sea, a este viejo perro aún le quedan muchas vidas más. —Se acercó más a su hijo y lo interrogó con la intención de ser oído por el resto. —Dime ¿quién es la encantadora mujer que te acompaña?

— Mi nombre es Kagome. —Se presentó a sí misma con una cálida sonrisa.

— Me impresionas, Kagome. No puedo creer que una mujer tan bella como tú, se fije en alguien como mi hijo.

— Gracias por eso. —Dijo con ironía el platinado.

— Su hijo es una gran persona. Usted me da demasiado mérito, ¿Señor…?

— Que descortesía la mía. Inu no Taisho. —Se presentó. Luego besó la mano de la joven.

Hasta el momento las cosas parecían ir bien. Sus "suegros" demostraron ser personas bastante amenas. No pudo evitar sonreír dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes, tan blancos como perlas.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en la sala. Kagome y Sesshomaru estaban el uno junto al otro en el sofá principal, su padre estaba frente a ellos, en un sillón individual, y un poco más alejada, sobre el banquillo que correspondía al piano, su madre.  
Los cuatro mantenían una plácida conversación de temas triviales. De vez en cuando una que otra anécdota sobre Sesshomaru, relatada por Irasue provocaba un sin fin risas y sonrojo e incomodidad en el protagonista.  
Para la azabache era un mundo perfecto, uno que ella jamás había podido conocer con su disfuncional familia.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse dejando a la vista la contextura del menor de los hermanos que acababa de llegar a la casa.

— No me avisaron que habría reunión familiar. —Dijo tajante mientras se hacía paso en la habitación. Su mirada y la de Kagome se cruzaron. Podía sentir el pánico en ella y el odio de su propia mirada.

— Pensé que te quedarías en casa de tu amigo esta noche. —Trató de suavizar el ambiente Irasue.

— Hubo un cambio de planes. —Caminó a paso lento entre los presentes. Pasó por detrás de Kagome, rozando su cabello.

— Pudiste avisar y enviábamos al chofer por ti.

— Me da igual caminar. —Se detuvo, cuando encontró un punto del cual ver a todos.

— Tu hermano vino a visitarnos y a presentarnos a su bella novia. Saluda y preséntate, Inuyasha. —Sugirió su madre.

— Ah bueno. —Dijo arrastrando las palabras con escarnio. — ¿Novia? Entonces ya es oficial. ¿No, Kagome? —Su voz, al igual que su rostro expresaban desagrado.

— ¿Ya se conocían?

— ¿Conocerla? —Sonrió arrogante. —Claro que la conozco y muuuy bien. —Recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada a Kagome. Ella le suplicaba en silencio, con los ojos entornados que no continuase. —No deberías ocultar cosas, Kagome. Confiesa lo mucho que nos conocemos. —Miró a Sesshomaru.

Sacando fuerza sobrehumana Kagome se puso de pie. —Por favor… —Sus piernas temblaban. Su noche perfecta acababa de desmoronarse justo frente a sus ojos. Este debía ser su castigo.

— ¡Ya basta! Cállate. —Rugió Sesshomaru, mientras se acervaba a donde estaba el otro.

La azabache se sentía a morir. No quería verlos pelear y menos si era por su causa. —Necesito salir. —Su respiración estaba agitada, parecía que se le escapaba el aire.

— En aquella dirección está el jardín, querida. —Le indicó Irasue señalando la dirección con su dedo, de forma delicada.

— ¡Gracias! —Salió corriendo.

— ¡Kagome! —La vio alejarse llorando. — ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! No era necesario humillarla así. —Inuyasha no respondió. —Y en cuanto a ustedes —Refiriéndose a sus padres. —Les pedí por una vez en sus vidas que se comportan como una familia normal, no que sobreactuaran como lo hacen. —Todas esas sonrisas y buenos gestos no eran no eran más que falsas ilusiones. Sus padres no eran así, él lo sabía, todo era un elaborado **_acting_** para embelesar los ojos de la azabache.

— Hicimos lo que nos pediste. Pero no mencionaste que tu hermano también conocía a Kagome. No contábamos con su "grata" intromisión. —Se sirvió una copa de brandi que agitó antes de beber. Encendió un cigarro cerca de la ventana. —Ella no es para ti, cariño. —Confesó con frialdad en sus palabras. —Alguien tan jovial como Kagome se aburrirá a tu lado pronto. Sin mencionar que ya parece haber ido a buscar diversión con tu hermano. —Rió desconsideradamente.

Sessh apretó los puños con fuerza, cada palabra era un puñal que se enterraba más y más profundo. —No debí venir, lo sabía.

— Lo mismo pienso. —Agregó Inuyasha.

— No me pondré a discutir contigo, porque no quiero alterar a nuestro padre y que vuelva a darle un infarto por mi culpa. Pero si no fuera por eso, juro que te rompería el rostro aquí mismo, por maldito.

— ¿Qué infarto? —Interrogó ignorando el resto de las palabras de su hermano. — ¿De qué hablas? A este viejo nunca le da dado un infarto en su vida. La hierba mala, nunca muere. —Agregó innecesariamente.

— ¡Más respeto mocoso! —Increpó su padre.

Sesshomaru dirigió la mirada a su padre, quien no negó nada de lo que Inuyasha acababa de decir. Luego esperó alguna explicación por parte de su madre. Ella volteó esquivando su mirada. — ¿Todo era un invento? ¡¿Cómo fueron capaces?! —Se sentía traicionado, ultrajado y furioso.

— No te enojes Sesshi. Tu padre y yo te vimos por casualidad junto a una mujer hace unas semanas. Quisimos saber quién era y como sabíamos que no nos la presentarías por tu propia cuenta, decidimos inventar esa "pequeña" mentirita del infarto para hacerte venir a casa. Aunque nos sorprendiste trayéndola aquí, pensamos que nos llevaría un tiempo convencerte de venir con ella.

— ¡No tienen vergüenza! ¿Cómo pueden jugar con algo tan serio como la salud?

— No exageres, estoy vivo, si eso era lo que te preocupaba.

— Ya no entiendo nada. —Dijo igual de sorprendido Inuyasha.

— Tú solo cállate. Suficiente hiciste por hoy. —Dejó salir el humo de sus labios.

— ¡Tengo derecho a saber qué diablos pasa!

— ¡Cuida el lenguaje con tu madre! —Lo regañó Inu no Taisho.

— Pero no tiene sentido, si no sabías del plan de nuestros padre… ¿por qué no fuiste al colegio hoy? —Interrogó eufórico a su hermano.

— Ibas a tomarnos examen y no había estudiado. —Explicó tranquilo. —Fui a lo de un amigo a pasar el rato.

— Pero yo pensé que era porque… —Se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Una dura realidad acababa de golpearle el rostro.

— No te pongas así. Tu madre y yo, sólo queríamos asegurarnos que no sucediera lo mismo que la última vez.

— ¿Te refieres a esa chica…Sara? —Dijo rebuscando en su memoria.

— ¡Cállate! —Aquel nombre era la gota que faltaba para rebalsar el vaso.

— Tienes que aceptar que esa mujer siempre fue un problema en tu vida.

— ¡Querido! No hables así de los muertos. —Lo regañó su esposa apagando el cigarrillo contra en fondo del cenicero.

— ¡Esto se terminó! ¡No tienen derecho a entrometerse en mi vida! —Se sentía como un volcán en erupción, destruyendo todo rastro de vida en su camino. — ¡Y ya no hablen de Sara!

— Que nervios... —Dijo con ironía Inuyasha.

— ¡¿Y qué esperabas?! Me traen hasta aquí con mentiras, humillan a la mujer que amo frente a mis ojos, se entrometen en mi vida como se les da la regalada gana y me recuerdan un doloroso pasado.

— Si lo ves de esa forma, suena bastante bizarro.

— Lo sentimos hijo, lo hacemos por tu bien. Tampoco somos perfectos.

— Ese no es el punto. Pudieron haber sido sinceros desde el comienzo.

— El resultado hubiese sido el mismo. —Expuso su padre.

— No es cierto. Yo con gusto les hubiese presentado a Kagome si así lo querían, y también le habría explicado las cosas claramente al idiota que tengo de hermano, para evitar escenas desagradables como éstas.

— Pfff. —Inuyasha volteó hacia otra dirección. Estaba harto de que todo se tratara siempre de su hermano. La cortina de discusiones que sus padres causaban era perfecta para irse de allí sin ser descubierto. Todo ese teatro se le había hecho aburrido, se encaminó hacia el jardín.

— ¡Detente ahí bastardo! —Le gritó sin sacarle un ojo de encima. —No des un paso más. —Amenazó.

— Lo siento, es tarde. —Salió hacia la misma dirección que Kagome sin prestarle importancia a las palabras de su alterado hermano.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Se disponía a seguirlo, pero su padre lo detuvo.

— No es bueno que dos hermanos peleen por una mujer. Sólo causará miseria y dolor.

— Coincido con tu padre. No es sano. —Dijo triste.

— No perderé a Kagome por sus caprichos o el de Inuyasha. Yo la amo y ella a mí. La vi primero, ¿por qué debería dejarla en sus manos? ¡No la merece!

— No hables como si esa jovencita te perteneciera, Sessh. No es tu mascota, al final la decisión que tome solo dependerá de ella. —Dijo sabiamente su Irasue.

— Ella ya eligió, y me escogió a mí. Por eso está aquí hoy, CONMIGO. —Recalcó esto último. —Y para su información yo ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasó entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Si no le recriminé nada fue porque sabía las circunstancias de por medio, no como ustedes que juzgan sin saber. Aprendí que con eso no ganaría nada.

— ¡Es mucho menor que tú! —Discutió furioso su padre dejando de lado lo demás. — ¿Pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta de la diferencia de edades entre ambos? ¡¿Qué sabe una chiquilla como ella del amor?! Te tiene hipnotizado con trucos baratos. Sólo te quiere por tu dinero y es una realidad que debes afrontar. Siempre ha sido así. —Lo sujetó con innecesaria fuerza de la ropa.

— No te atrevas a hablar de ella sin conocerla. —Se zafó del agarre de su padre y se dirigió corriendo al jardín. No pensaba darle explicaciones a personas que no escucharían.

**Al mismo tiempo en el jardín...**

La azabache aún era un mar de lágrimas viviente. Un río caudaloso y desbordado, no agonía nunca tendría fin. Del delicado peinado que llevaba esa noche, solo quedaba el recuerdo. Al momento que salió corriendo de la casa éste se vino abajo, como una torre de naipes.

— Kagome... —La llamó Inuyasha, acercándose por detrás. Se dio vuelta al escucharlo. Su manó se movió sola hasta la cara del platinado, guiada por la rabia y la decepción. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugarme tan sucio?!

La mejilla le ardía, el golpe había sido duro. A pesar de saber que se lo había ganado, todas sus facciones expresaba sorpresa. —Yo…

— No puedo creerlo. No tienes idea de lo importante que era esto para mí. ¿Qué intentabas demostrar? —Abrió sus brazos como si fueran alas. —¡Tú no me conoces ni la mitad de lo que piensas! —Lo señaló. —Te lo diré claro para que lo entiendas de una vez y ambos nos dejemos de estupideces...

— Espera yo...

— ¡No! No espero nada. Me dejarás hablar... —Hizo una pausa momentánea y continuó decidida a terminar de hablar. —Te quiero ¿de acuerdo? Y sí, me gustas. Pero No de la forma que tú esperas. Desde el día que decidí hablarte del pasado que compartía con Sesshomaru, traté de dejarte en claro lo que sentía por él; y aunque el maldito de tu hermano haya intentado alejarme... —Golpeó con suavidad el pecho del platinado con su puño. —... mientras mi cuerpo estaba contigo, mi corazón seguía en sus manos. —Él la miraba inexpresivo, atento a cada palabra. Era el final, lo presentía, la había lastimado, había ido demasiado lejos. —Inuyasha, realmente lamento que las cosas hayan sido así, pero necesito cortar definitivamente cualquier lazo contigo. —Sentenció afectada. Después de todo, perdería a alguien que, tiempo atrás, había llegado a ser su gran amigo. —Cuando te tengo cerca me siento... —Buscaba las palabras. —…ansiosa, anárquica, rebelde, atrevida, sucia... pero esa chica ya no soy yo. Hubieses sido el chico perfecto para mí hace un tiempo atrás. Cuando vivía el día a día, cuando aun no tenía nadie por quien luchar. —Dibujó una sonrisa triste. —Pronto cumpliré 18 años y necesito madurar. Tú sacas a la luz un lado de mí que lucho por dejar en mi pasado. No puedo seguir jugando a la niña indecisa, solo por una calentura pasajera. Y antes de irme al extranjero, deseo tener el consuelo de saber que al menos hice las cosas bien. —Hubo un largo silencio.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que ésta es la decisión correcta?

— No lo sé. —Sonrió. Se alejó de él. —Pero voy a hacer que valga la pena. No me arrepentiré.

— Asique ¡¿Solo te irás y dejarás las cosas así?!

— Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

La sujetó del brazo. — ¡No es suficiente!

— ¡Es todo lo que tengo, ya no queda nada de mí para ti! ¡Ni ahora, ni NUNCA MÁS!

— Si lo hay. —La acercó más a él.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo alejándolo de un empujón, ya estaba cansada de todo esto.

— Nuestra cita… —Le recordó, sonriendo de manera macabra. —Teníamos una promesa.

— **"****Teníamos".** No insistas con eso. ¿Pretendes que vaya a fingir sonrisas? Aun estoy furiosa por lo que hiciste allí adentro. —Señaló la casa a sus espaldas. —Este es el final.

— No para mí. Te estaré esperando allí, tal y como pactamos. Dijiste que jamás te echabas atrás.

— Las cosas cambiaron.

— Yo no lo veo así. —La miró serio, desafiándola con la mirada. Parecía más una amenaza. —A las 9 pm. —Le dio la espalda mientras entraba a la casa nuevamente.

— No iré. ¿Me oíste Inuyasha? ¡NO IRÉ! —Él se alejaba cada vez más. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y siguió caminando hasta perderse la de vista de la azabache. —Imbécil. —Prenunció entre dientes.

No tardó mucho para que Sesshomaru apareciera junto a ella, por el mismo camino que acababa de recorrer Inuyasha

— ¿Cómo estás? —La abrazó en un arrebato de sentimientos.

— He estado mejor. —Trató de sonar esperanzadora para no preocuparlo Su cercanía reconfortaba el alma.

— Nos iremos de inmediato. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.

— De cierta forma suponía que algo así podría suceder. Debí prevenir esto, pero tú quédate aquí, tus padres deben querer que estés con ellos ahora.

— Créeme, no me necesitan.

— Pero ¿y tu padre?

— No te preocupes por él, parece que ya está mejor. —La ironía en aquellas palabras pasó totalmente desapercibida por ella.

— Lo digo en serio, quédate Sessh. —Insistió.

— ¡No! Ya vámonos de aquí. —Sentenció decidido. —Saldremos por atrás. Le pediré al empleado que nos abra la puerta.

— Creo que es lo mejor. —Avanzó por donde él le indicaba.

— ¡Sessh! —Gritó la mujer a sus espaldas, mientras corría hacia ellos a paso lento a causa de sus zapatos de tacón, que se enterraban en el césped. Con una de sus manos sostenía parte de su vestido turquesa para no pisarlo y con la otra, les hacía señas para que se detuviesen.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, madre? —La irritación en su voz era notable.

— No seas así con ella. —Le pidió en un susurro.

— Habla rápido, porque ya nos vamos.

La mujer trataba de recuperar el oxígeno perdido. —Luego de lo que dijiste me di cuenta de que "tal vez" tu padre y yo nos equivocamos. Lo siento, hijo. Si Kagome es la mujer que te hace feliz, siempre contarán con nuestro apoyo incondicional, por lo menos de mi parte. —Sonrió arrepentida.

De cierto modo ya no estaba tan enojado. Suspiró. ¿Cómo lidiar con algo así ahora?— Gracias. —Susurró débilmente.

— Eso sí… tu padre es otro tema. Ya lo conoces, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza ya nada lo puede hacer cambiar de opinión. Intentaré convencerlo, una buena copa de vino ayudará. Les guiñó un ojo en complicidad. Aquello hizo sonreír a Sesshomaru. —Me encantaría que volvieran a venir en otra ocasión. La próxima, prometo que será menos dramática y llegaremos a cenar, ya que hoy no pudimos. —Les recordó apenada.

— No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea.

— No me contradigas, jovencito. —Lo regañó tirando de su oreja.

— ¡Madre!

Ellos dos sí que parecían unidos, observó la azabache. —Volverá. —Le aseguró sonriendo. —Él volverá. —Casi sonaba como una promesa.

— Tú también Kagome. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que el "Trío Taisho" no es fácil, pero si estás lista para lidiar con ellos entonces… ¡bienvenida a la familia! —Se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras, eran dulces melodías para sus oídos. — Y en cuento a tu padre y tu hermano… no te preocupes. Desempolvaré el látigo del baúl. Si es necesario regresaré a mi época de sadomasoquista, y les enseñaré a quedarse a comportarse.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan extremista, madre?!

Kagome dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula. —Lo dices como su ella estuviera hablando en serio. —Su sonrisa se tornó un gesto preocupante al percibir el semblante serio de Sesshomaru. — ¿Es una broma, verdad? —Lo interrogó.

— Ehhhh...bueno —No respondió.

— Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. —Le guiñó un ojo. —Tal vez algún día, querida Kagome te enseñe a… —Fue interrumpida por un grito desesperado de su hijo.

— ¡No! Nos vamos, adiós mamá. —Cargó a Kagome entre sus brazos, para luego huir corriendo.

— Fue un gusto, Señora Taisho. —Se despidió mientras era secuestrada por su veloz amante. —Irasue los despidió con una sonrisa burlona

**Afuera de la residencia…**

— Estuvo cerca. —Respiró aliviado. —Mi madre y sus ocurrencias. —Se sentía avergonzado.

— Nunca usé un látigo. —Se decía gustosa de la idea, mientras jugaba con el cinturón de su vestido como si fuera uno.

— Tú no, por favor. —Suplicó aterrado por la idea.

— Bromeo, amor. —Lo besó.

— Esas bromas harán que mi corazón se detenga.

Kagome rió. Ahora conocía el punto débil de su amado. — ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? Muero de hambre. —Le sujetó la mano. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al auto.

— Si quieres vamos a casa y pedimos algo.

— Nooo. —Dijo en tono de queja. —Pocas veces puedo usar un vestido como este. —Le señaló aquella prenda. —Quiero que salgamos a algún lado. —Sus manos se movían juntas hacia adelante y atrás mientras caminaban. —¡YA SÉ! —Gritó sonriendo.

— Definitivamente me dará un ataque. —Tocó su pecho.

— ¡Vamos al boliche!

— ¿Boliche?

— ¡Sí! Boliche discoteca, antro… como quieras llamarlo. Hace tanto que no voy a uno.

— No sé, Kagome. Si tú no vas hace mucho tiempo imagínate yo. Hace más de 7 años que no salgo a cosas como esas. Desde que comencé mi carrera, o tal vez más.

— ¿Eso es un no? —Dijo desilusionada.

Notó la repentina mirada desganada de su compañera. —Supongo que si es por un rato estará bien. —La complació.

Sonrió ampliamente. —Gracias, amor. Ahora ven aquí. —Llevó sus manos hasta el cabello plateado de Sessh.

— ¿Qué harás?

— No puedes tan elegante y de traje a un club nocturno. No pasarás de la puerta con esas fachas. —Sujetó todo su cabello y lo dividió en tres para trenzarlo. Miraba varias veces su obra terminada para verificar que lucía bien, y lo hacía. Prosiguió con su ropa. Le sacó la corbata.

— ¿Vas a desnudarme? —Interrogó sonriendo, mientras ella, ahora, le sacaba el saco.

— Tonto. Solo nos desharemos de esto, lo dejaremos en el auto. —Explicó algo obvio para el otro, que solo intentaba bromear con ella. —Y por ultimo… tu camisa. —Desprendió los primeros tres botones de arriba. Luego deslizó las manos hasta la cintura del ambarino y tiró de su camisa, dejándola por afuera del pantalón. —Así está mejor. —Ahora a los ojos de cualquiera podría hacerse pasar como un adolescente. Dejaron las cosas innecesarias en el auto y emprendieron viaje al club más cercano.

— ¿Pensé que tenías hambre? —Preguntó en cuanto llegaron a la entrada. De cierta forma no estaba del todo seguro si entrar. Estas cosas ya no eran para él.

— No te arrepientas ahora. —Sujetó su mano con firmeza.

— No es eso, solo me preocupo por ti.

— Pues no te preocupes. —Se acercó a él. —Si me da hambre… te comeré a ti. —Le susurró al oído. La piel de Sessh se erizó al sentir el calor de la respiración de Kagome. Rió por sus adentros. —Rápido, entremos.

— Pero hay una fila de media calle para entrar, no podemos colarnos.

— Tengo mis contactos, cariño. —Le guiñó un ojo. Enseguida llegaron a la entrada. Detrás de ellos se oían las quejas de las demás personas. La azabache los ignoró. —¡Myoga! —Le sonrió feliz al hombre que custodiaba la entrada del club.

— ¡Miren nada más y nada menos! Es **_Black Rose_**. —La abrazó fraternalmente. —Muchacha hace tanto tiempo que no venías por aquí.

**_"_****_¿Black Rose?"_** Pensó Sesshomaru. Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

— Ya lo sé. Es que he tenido otras cosas en la mente estos últimos tiempos. —Señaló con la mirada a Sessh.

— ¿Él? —Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó críticamente.

¿No eran, a caso, demasiado obvios? Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. De fondo a sus pensamientos se escuchaba la risa de la azabache, burlándose de él, seguramente. Luego la castigaría por eso.

— Anda Myoga. No lo mires así. Mira como se pone. Es algo tímido. —Se bufó divertida.

— No parece de los de tu tipo.

— Lo sé. Es bastante estructurado, pero es lo que me gusta ahora. Lo mío con él es más que un simple romance. —Le confesó a su viejo amigo y consejero.

— En ese caso, me alegra verte bien y feliz, Rose. —Sonrió. —Ahora sí, me quedo tranquilo, pueden pasar. —Se hizo a un lado dejando el camino libre para que pasasen. Se despidió de la azabache con otro abrazo por si ya no volvía a verla. —Adiós. —Dijo mientras los veía entrar.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo, con escasa luz que iba desde la puerta de entrada hasta el salón principal. — **"¿Rose?" "¿Black Rose?"** —Interrogó finalmente.

— Así me decían. Aquí pocos me conocen por mi verdadero nombre. —Explicó mientras intentaba esquivar a las parejas que se besaban junto a ellos.

Miraba con desagrado. No le parecían conductas para nada adecuadas. —Las cosas han cambiado bastante. —Dijo reprobatoriamente.

Kagome iba caminando delante de él. —Son otros tiempos. Te acostumbrarás. —Le restó importancia. Veía cada vez más emocionada la última puerta que había que cruzar para adentrarse al mundo de la noche. Corrió hasta llegar a ella y de un empujón la abrió perdiéndose de la vista de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Espera, Kagome! — ¿Quién sabe cuánta gente había adentro? No quería perderla entre la multitud.

Corrió por donde, segundo antes, ella había pasado. Abrió la puerta y enseguida las luces LED lo obligaron a forzar la vista. El lugar estaba repleto, ni con suerte se salvaba de los empujones que recibía a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Llamó a la azabache a gritos mientras avanzaba entre las personas, pero la música era más fuerte, opacaba cada palabra que él pronunciaba. Maldijo por sus adentros. Recién llegaba y ya quería irse al diablo de allí. Sin duda este era un mundo completamente desconocido para él y ahora estaba atrapado.

Continuará…


	11. excesos

Llamó a la azabache a gritos mientras avanzaba entre las personas, pero la música era más fuerte, opacaba cada palabra que él pronunciaba. Maldijo por sus adentros, recién llegaba y ya quería irse al diablo de allí. Sin duda este era otro mundo diferente, uno en el cual acababa de quedar atrapado.

Sesshomaru: - ¡Kagome! (Volvió a gritar, como otras tantas veces. Unas cálidas manos cubrieron sus ojos por detrás. Ese suave tacto sólo podía ser de una persona) - ¿Kagome?

Kagome: - Te atrapé. (Dijo subiendo de un salto a su espalda).

Sesshomaru: - Espera... podrías caerte.

Kagome: - No seas ridículo, diviértete. (Se apegó más a la espalda del platinado y abrazó sus manos por su cuello) - Bienvenido a la noche del pecado Taisho. (Dijo junto a su oído).

Ella era una experta criatura de la noche, él avanzaba a pasos torpes, siguiéndola como podía. Un trago, dos, tres... perdieron la cuenta después del séptimo.

Sesshomaru: (Se encontraban junto a la barra de tragos) - Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos.

Kagome: (Estaba sentada sobre su regazo) - Nooo, aún No. (Se quejó mientras lo abrazada desde el cuello y escondía su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante).

Sesshomaru: (La sostenía desde la cintura) - Pareces cansada.

Kagome: - Claro que no. (Se puso de pie) – Dos más. (Le pidió al muchacho que atendía la barra).

Sesshomaru: - No para mí. Alguien tiene que conducir para volver a casa.

Kagome: - Como quieres. (Bebió los dos vasos de una sola vez) – Bailemos. (Lo jaló de la mano para que se levantara del asiento).

Sesshomaru: - Me has traído de arriba abajo toda la noche. Dame unos minutos.

Kagome: - No se puede hacer nada con vos. (Se fue al medio de la pista sola. Comenzó a bailar sin salir de la viste del platinado. Se movía provocativamente en medio de la gente, y reía cada vez que miraba el rostro divertido de Sesshomaru. El alcohol hace horas que hacía efecto en ambos, en ella más que en él).

Sesshomaru: (Negaba con la cabeza riéndose. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría Kagome?).

Kagome: - ¡Si no vienes me buscaré al otro! (Le gritó en broma. Le dio la espalda y siguió bailando. Luego de varios minutos sintió como le acariciaban la espalda) – Sabía que vendrías. (Dijo sonriendo mientras se daba vuelta. Giró esperando encontrarse con esas orbes doradas que tanto amaba, pero no eran dorados los ojos que la veían, sino azules) – ¿¡Ban!?

Bankotsu: - Me alegra volver a verte, Kagome. (Sonrió).

Kagome: (Lo abrazó) – ¿Cómo has estado?

Bankotsu: - Mejor desde que te vi ese día. Me hiciste pensar en muchas cosas, sabes… Dejé la banda de Kikyo.

Kagome: - ¿Hablas en serio?

Bankotsu: - Claro. También tengo pensado cambiarme de colegio. Empezar de nuevo, como tú.

Kagome: - ¡Eso es genial! (Sonrió) – Estoy segura que lo lograrás.

Bankotsu: - Por cierto… me sorprende verte aquí.

Kagome: - Sí, lo sé. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía.

Bankotsu: - Entonces aprovecharé la ocasión y bailaré contigo. (La acercó a él desde la cintura).

Kagome: - No vine sola… (Explicó con una sonrisa).

Bankotsu: - Ya lo imaginaba, pero yo no veo a nadie aquí ahora.

Kagome: - Solo un rato.

Bankotsu: - "Solo una noche" (Le susurró al oído. Solo ellos sabían el verdadero significado de esa frase).

Kagome: (Le fue imposible no reír al recordar) – Que idiota. ¿Aun te acuerdas de eso?

Bankotsu: - Fue lo que me dijiste esa noche.

Kagome: - Pero no me hiciste mucho caso.

Bankotsu: - No pude evitarlo. (Ambos rieron ahora) – Oye Rose…

Kagome: - No te escucho. La música está demasiado alta. Acércate.

Bankotsu: (Hablaba a centímetros del oído de la azabache) - Aquel sujeto no deja de mirar hacia aquí.

Kagome: - ¿Quién?

Bankotsu: - Ese. (Señaló con la mirada).

Kagome: - ¿El de la barra de cabello plateado?

Bankotsu: - Ese mismo.

Kagome: - Te dije que no había venido sola.

Bankotsu: - Con esa mirada parece asesino. No lo culpo, yo también estaría celoso si otro bailara con mi chica.

Kagome: - No, él no es de esos, no es alguien celoso.

Bankotsu: - ¿Segura? (Arqueó una ceja) – Veamos hasta qué punto.

Kagome: - ¿Qué harás? (Sintió como el morocho la acercaba desde la nuca hacia él) – No, espe… (No pudo terminar de hablar, sus labios ya habían sido sellados por los de él. Intentó alejarlo, empujándolo desde el pecho, pero era más fuerte que ella y no estaba en sus planes soltarla).

Bankotsu: (Quería besarla, pero ¿desde cuándo necesitaba una excusa? Sentía las manos de la azabache golpeando su pecho para que la soltase. Al final se alejó de su boca) – Parece que a tu novio no le interesa mucho.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Eso crees? (Tiró al suelo a Bankotsu de un puñetazo. La gente se acomodó alrededor de ellos para ver).

Bankotsu: - Eso dolió, amigo. (Dijo limpiando el rastro de sangre que había quedado en su rostro. Subió la mirada) – Ohh, eres el sujeto que fue por Kagome a la fábrica.

Sesshomaru: (Él también lo reconoció. No se inmutó) – Nos vamos. (Dijo sujetando a la azabache del brazo).

Kagome: (No protestó. Salieron del club, aún estaba oscuro, aún era de noche).

Sesshomaru: (Caminada delante de ella, dándole la espalda).

Kagome: - ¿Estás enojado?

Sesshomaru: (No respondió. Apuró el paso).

Kagome: - ¡Sessh! (Gritó más fuerte).

Sesshomaru: (Se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verla) - ¡No! ¡No estoy enojado, de acuerdo! (Vio la expresión de temor en la azabache y el dolor que causaba en ella por el agarre) – Lo siento. (La soltó. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante) – Si te estaba lastimando me hubieses dicho.

Kagome: - No me lastimaste. Perdón. No debí dejar que Ban se acercara tanto.

Sesshomaru: (Volvió a girar hacia ella) - ¿Ban? ¿Así lo llamas ahora?

Kagome: - Es solo un amigo.

Sesshomaru: - Un amigo que disfrutaba mucho besándote. Dime ¿¡es uno de esos viejos amigos tuyos que te acompañaban cada noche!?

Kagome: (Estaba borracha, pero no lo suficiente, como para no sentir el dolor de sus palabras) – Eres un imbécil.

Sesshomaru: (Sabía que se había propasado) - Kagome… (Se acercó).

Kagome: - ¡Aléjate! (Ahora era ella quien le daba la espada) – Le dije desde un principio a Bankotsu que estaba contigo. Él solo intentaba ponerte celoso apropósito.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Apropósito?

Kagome: - Sí. Le dije que no eras de esos, pero no me creyó.

Sesshomaru: - Ohhh.

Kagome: - Sí "OHHH" (Enojada).

Sesshomaru: - Oye… (Intentó que se diera vuelta).

Kagome: - No, déjame.

Sesshomaru: (La abrasó por la espalda).

Kagome: (Intentó que se alejara) – Basta, suéltame.

Sesshomaru: - No.

Kagome: - Idiota. (Lo codeó).

Sesshomaru: (La abrazó más fuerte).

Kagome: - Me vas a dejar sin aire. (Se dio vuelta. Viendo sus ojos).

Sesshomaru: - Ese tonto se creía mucho, me hizo enojar.

Kagome: - Pensé que no eras celoso. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Sesshomaru: - ¡Pero te besó! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara viendo desde la barra?

Kagome: - Pero ese beso no significa nada.

Sesshomaru: - Já. (Giró los ojos).

Kagome: - No volverá a pasar. (Lo besó) – Tus besos son los únicos que me gustan. (Le regaló una sonrisa).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Debería creerte?

Kagome: - ¡Eyy! (Lo empujó).

Sesshomaru: - Es broma. ¿Ya podemos irnos? He tenido suficiente emoción por una noche.

Kagome: - Sí, mejor vámonos, ya empiezo a ver doble. (Masajeaba su sien).

Ambos subieron al auto del platinado. Él conducía, ella iba recostada en la parte trasera. La cabeza había empezado a dolerle, y comenzaba a delirar. Palabras confusas salían de su boca, haciendo reír a su conductor. Miraba el techo del vehículo y hablaba como si se tratasen de cosas importantes, que en realidad no tenían sentido.

Kagome: - Quiero un helado.

Sesshomaru: - Sí, sí, después. (Dijo para dejarla feliz).

Kagome: - La cabeza me duele, estoy mareada. (Se quejó).

Sesshomaru: - Bebiste mucho, estas son las consecuencias.

Kagome: (Se recostó de lado) – No quiero irme. (Dijo llorando).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Ir a donde, amor?

Kagome: - No sé, pero no me quiero ir.

Sesshomaru: (Sabía que no debía reírse pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Sus palabras no tenían sentido fuera de contexto) – Ahora iremos a casa. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Kagome: - Sí, sí quiero.

Sesshomaru: - Intenta dormir, llegaremos en un rato.

Kagome: (Giró hacia el otro lado) – Mi madre me regañará por llegar tarde.

Sesshomaru: - No lo creo.

Kagome: - No quiero que me regañe.

Sesshomaru: - No lo hará.

Kagome: - ¿Lo prometes?

Sesshomaru: - Lo prometo.

Kagome: (Estuvo algunos minutos en silencio antes de volver a hablar) - ¿Cuándo volverás a casa papá?

Sesshomaru: (Ni siquiera él sabía sobre el padre verdadero de Kagome, ella nunca lo había mencionada siquiera).

Kagome: - Quiero uno de esos caramelos en forma de estrella que me dabas por las noches.

Sesshomaru: (Solo escuchaba).

Kagome: (Suspiró) – ¿¡Le podrías decir que no iré!?

Sesshomaru: - ¿A tu padre?

Kagome: - No, a él no. ¡Al otro!

Sesshomaru: - Ahh, pff por eso. ¿A Quién?

Kagome: - Dile que no me espere. No quiero verlo. (Se sentó) - ¿Le dirás a Inua…Ina...Inuy (Parecía tener problemas para pronunciar aquel nombre).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Inuyasha?

Kagome: - ¡Sí ese! Inuyasha. ¿Lo conoces?

Sesshomaru: -Sí, un poco.

Kagome: - Genial, dile…dile que no iré a la cita. ¡Que no voy a ir! (Volvió a recostarse en el asiento de atrás)

Sesshomaru: - ¿Tienes un cita con Inuyasha?

Kagome: - No…Sí. No sé, era por ahí. En el coso francés.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Restaurante?

Kagome: (Se mostró pensativa) – ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Me espías?

Sesshomaru: - Lo adiviné.

Kagome: - Ahhh. (Sonrió) – Yo pensé que eras de esos espías multinacionales.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Internacionales? (La corrigió).

Kagome: - ¡Eso dije!

Sesshomaru: - Kagome… ¿Qué más debo decirle a Inuyasha?

Kagome: - ¿Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: - Ajá.

Kagome: - Inuyasha… (Pronunció enojada) – No me agrada ese sujeto. (Volvió a sentarse).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué?

Kagome: - Él siempre me hace enojar. Le dije que no iría, pero siguió insistiendo.

Sesshomaru: - ¿No irás al restaurante?

Kagome: - ¿Restaurante? ¿Qué restaurante?

Sesshomaru: (Comenzaba a creer que esto era un pérdida de tiempo. Suspiró) – Descansa.

Kagome: - ¡Pero llegaré tarde a la cita! Tengo que estar a las 9.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Cuando?

Kagome: - Cuando llegue. Dile a papá que me recoja cuando salga del trabajo. ¿Papá no está, Mamá? ¿Papá se fue? ¿Cuándo regresará Papá?

Sesshomaru: (Sintió pena por ella) - No lo sé, Kagome.

Kagome: - ¿Cómo que no sabes? (Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas).

Sesshomaru: - No llores. Él estará aquí pronto, a las 9 ¿recuerdas?

Kagome: - ¿A las 9? ¿El viernes a las 9?

Sesshomaru: - ¿Eso te dijo a ti?

Kagome: - Sí.

Sesshomaru: - Entonces seguro cumple.

Kagome: - De acuerdo. (Se recostó nuevamente. Esta vez el sueño fue mayor que ella).

Sesshomaru: - Ayy Kagome, no volveré a dejar que bebas, lo juro.

Abrió los ojos. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por las rendijas iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Lo suficiente como para saber de quién era.  
Miró hacia los lados, se encontraba en aquella enorme cama, pero sola. No se sorprendió, él era hombre madrugador, no podía estar recostado por mucho tiempo.  
Se sentó, bajó los pies tocando el frío piso. Encontró su vestido sobre el sofá que había junto al armario. Se vistió y salió de la habitación. Llegó hasta el comedor, ahí lo vio, leyendo el diario con sus anteojos, y su taza de café en la mano.  
Se acercó a él, besó su cuello. El platinado bajó el periódico e hizo a un lado sus anteojos. Ella le arrebató su taza de café.

Sesshomaru: - Si quieres te traigo una taza.

Kagome: - No, yo quiero la tuya. (Sonrió).

Sesshomaru: - Está bien. (Dijo calmado).

Kagome: - Sessh…

Sesshomaru: - ¿Si?

Kagome: - Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Sesshomaru: - No me sorprende. (Fue en busca de una aspirina) – Tómate esto, te hará sentir mejor.

Kagome: - Gracias. (La tomó sin chistar. Luego untó una tostada con mermelada).

Sesshomaru: (Se sirvió más café en una nueva taza y continuó leyendo. Cada tanto dejaba de leer sin que ella lo notase y la observaba por pocos segundos) – Anoche…

Kagome: (Ella lo miró brindándole toda su atención).

Sesshomaru: - Hoy temprano cuando volvíamos dijiste algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando…

Kagome: - ¿Te importaría recordármelas? Sinceramente no recuerdo las tonterías que digo cuando bebo. (Dijo dándole un mordiste a su tostada).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Tienes planes con mi hermano? (Fue directo al punto. Dobló el diario y volvió a sacarse los anteojos).

Kagome: (Dejó de masticar y lo miró fijo. Él iba en serio. Tragó a duras) - ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Sesshomaru: - Algo de una cena, un restaurante francés.

Kagome: - Ahhh. Para serte sincera… No pensaba decírtelo, porque no tengo intensiones de ir. Inuyasha me invitó a cenar hace un tiempo para festejar el buen resultado de mi examen, pero como sabes, anoche pasó, lo que pasó y le dije que debería estar loca para ir con él luego de eso. Aunque siguió insistiendo.

Sesshomaru: - Ya veo. Y ¿Cuándo es?

Kagome: - Emmm este viernes, a las 9 pm. En un lugar de nombre raro… emmm no lo recuerdo.

Sesshomaru: - ¿"Nuit Magique"?

Kagome: - ¡Sí, ese mismo! ¿Lo conoces?

Sesshomaru: - Solíamos ir allí con mi familia.

Kagome: - Como sea. No iré. No te preocupes.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Este viernes dijiste?

Kagome: - Sí… ¿por? (Untó otra tostada, esta vez con manteca).

Sesshomaru: - No, por nada.

Kagome: - ¿Algo más, detective?

Sesshomaru: - No. (Lo pensó por unos segundos) - Bueno sí. Kagome… ¿Qué ocurrió con tu padre?

Kagome: - ¿Mi padre…? (Se quedó helada, atrapada en algún recuerdo pasado).

_"__Papá léeme una historia" "Me encantan estos caramelos, papi" "No te enojes con mamá" "¿A dónde vas?" "No te vayas" "¿A dónde va papá, mami?" "¿Cuándo volverás?" "¿Por qué papá no ha regresado aun?" Kagome…_

Sesshomaru: - ¡Kagome!

Kagome: (Reaccionó. Su mirada era inexpresiva) - Lo siento. (Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha. Ella la secó sorprendida).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Estás bien? (Se puso de cuclillas junto a ella).

Kagome: - Sí, solo reviví algunos malos recuerdos.

Sesshomaru: - Lamento haber preguntado.

Kagome: - No, descuida. No es tu culpa. Iré a arreglarme, hoy debo cubrir el turno de una compañera en el café.

Sesshomaru: - Sí, adelante. (La vio preocupado mientras se alejaba de su vista. Tenía más preguntas sobre aquel hombre, al que ella llamaba padre, pero sabía que no era el momento).

Continuará...


	12. ¿Embarazada?

¿Embarazada?

* * *

**En la escuela**

— Sango, ¿Has visto a Kagome?

— Pensé que lo sabías Sesshomaru. Se desmayó durante el receso. Tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería.

— ¿Pero qué le ocurrió?

— No lo sé, no me dejaron entrar a verla —Molesta. —Deberías ir a verla. Tal vez tú puedas.

— Iré en cuanto las clases terminen. Faltan solo unos minutos. —Viendo su reloj.

Cada minuto era un castigo. No había podido mantener un dialogo de más de cincuenta palabras con Kagome desde que había preguntado por su padre. ¿Es que acaso había tocado un tema demasiado delicado para ella? La notaba deprimida conforme avanzaban los días. ¿Ocultaba algo?  
Las clases terminaron y tal y como prometió fue directo a la enfermería. Entró sin avisar, con el pulso acelerado, estaba impaciente de verla.  
La enfermera hizo reproche por su intromisión, pero debía irse y necesitaba que alguien la cuidase, por lo que la dejó a su cargo, agregó que la muchacha podría marcharse en cuanto despertara.

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, la ventana se abrió y varios pétalos de sakura entraron a la habitación. Se apresuró a cerrar la ventana, y acomodar las cosas que cayeron al suelo. Regresó donde ella estaba, se sentó en la pequeña banqueta junto a su cama, acarició su mano. Su rostro inconsciente parecía tener dibujado una sonrisa invisible.

Acomodó su oscuro cabello, una flor se había enredado entre ellos. La sacó son cuidado para no despertarla. Pudo contemplar mejor su rostro dormido, estaba más pálida desde la última vez que se vieron. Sentía que pasaba algo que ella no le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó de repente.

— Vine a verte. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, creo. —Se sentó en la cama.

— La enfermera me dijo que era un caso leve de anemia. ¿No has estado comiendo bien?

— No es eso. Solo que mi mente está en otras cosas y a veces se me olvida.

— No es excusa. Cuida tu salud, Kagome.

— No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé.

— ¿Ocurre algo más que no me hayas dicho?

— No, Sesshomaru. Solo olvídalo.

— No puedo olvidarlo.

— Inténtalo, porque la verdad ya no quiero hablar del tema.

— Te llevaré a casa.

— Tengo que trabajar hoy. —Salió de la cama.

— No creo que sea conveniente.

— No es tu decisión.

— ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?

— ¡No lo estoy! —La situación comenzaba a ponerse tensa. —Sólo necesito tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero hablar de esto.

— Bien, Si eso es lo que quieres. —Indiferente.

**Al día siguiente…**

— ¿Kagome cómo estás? —Interrogó preocupada la morena. —No respondiste mis llamadas.

— Lo siento, me dormí sin darme cuenta. Pero ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes, Sango.

— Por alguna razón tus palabras no me convencen. Aún te ves blanca, cual papel.

— Entonces aprovecharé este verano para broncearme. —Bromeó.

— Intenta ser seria. ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? —Preocupada.

— No. —Sonó el timbre.

**En clase...**

— Si su planteo está bien resuelto, deberían de comprobar que es un Sistema Compatible Indeterminado.

— ¡Sí! —Dijeron todos al unísono.

— Ya puedes sentarte Kagome, gracias. —Agradeció por pasar al frente a resolver el problema planteado anteriormente. Ella seguía mirando al frente de la pizarra, hipnotizada. — ¿Kagome? —Se acercó a ella. — ¿Estás bien? —Interrogó apoyando su mano en su pequeña espalda.

— No. —Salió corriendo del salón. Mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos.

— Sigan con los ejercicios. —Se apresuró a decir y salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección que Kagome).

En el baño, unos pasillos más adelante, una rendida Kagome de rodillas vomitaba lo que horas antes había sido su pobre desayuno. Sintió como sujetaban su cabello. Se puso de pie cuándo sintió que en su estómago ya no quedaba nada más.

— ¿Qué es esto Kagome? ¿Qué ocurre? Volverás a la enfermería ¿Me entendiste?

— Sólo es un dolor de estómago. Estoy bien. —Protestó con dificultad. Sessh la ayudó a caminar, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro. Ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería del colegio. La enfermera no dio otro diagnóstico más que un vulgarmente conocido "ataque al hígado". —Te lo dije, no es nada. —Se sentía mucho mejor luego de tomar el jarabe que la enfermera le dio. —Vuelve con tu clase o te regañarán.

— Eso no me interesa. No es importante.

— Esto tampoco.

— Prométeme que te cuidarás mejor. No puedes seguir así, parece que vives en la enfermería.

— Lo prometo. Ahora ve.

— ¿Qué harás después?

— Volveré a mi casa ¿Feliz?

— No, no me sentiré feliz estando lejos de ti en este momento. Ven a mi casa por hoy.

— Ya me siento mejor, Sessh. No es necesario.

— No me interesa. Toma. —Le entregó las llaves de su departamento. —Trataré de llegar temprano. —Besó su frente. —Te amo.

— Yo también. —Sonrió levemente.

Las horas siguieron pasando, lentas, sobre todo para una persona ansiosa. El timbre de salida sonó y las últimas tres muchachas en el salón conversaban chismosas mientras terminaban de guardar sus cosas para irse.

— ¡Al fin! Ya quería irme. —Dijo Yuka.

— Mmmm ¿Será que alguien te espera? —Intentó saber Ayumi.

— Calla, Ayumi. —Sonrió divertida.

— Que predecible eres Yuka. —Suspiró, Eri.

— Oigan… ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a Kagome?

— Claro, cambia de tema.

— No lo hago. Solo tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? ¿No escuchas lo que todos dicen?

— ¿Qué dicen? —Interrogó inocente.

— Ay por favor, Ayumi. ¿De verdad no sabes?

— Que misteriosas. ¿Me van a decir o no?

— Kagome sale con un hombre mucho mayor que ella. La han visto con él varias veces, y se dice, además, que es muy apuesto. —Las tres se imaginaron a su ideal de hombre.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

— ¿Realmente no te das cuenta? —Compartió miradas con Yuka. — ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

Yuka se acercó al oído de Ayumi. —Kagome está embarazada... —Susurró.

— ¿¡Kagome embarazada?! —Gritó de la impresión.

— ¡Shhhhh! —Ambas saltaron sobre ella tapándole la boca.

Sesshomaru que aún seguía en el salón no pasó por alto la conversación de las muchachas. — ¿Que dijiste? —Sorprendido.

— Sentimos el griterío, profe. Ya nos íbamos.

— Cállate tonta. Harás que nos castiguen. —Regañó a su amiga.

— ¡Lo siento! —Las tres chicas sujetaron sus mochilas y salieron como un haz de luz del salón.

— ¡Esperen! —Intentó detenerlas pero fue completamente ignorado.

**En casa de Sesshomaru...**

Kagome llamó a Kaede para pedirle el día libre, y la anciana en su buena acción del día se lo concedió.  
Sabía que pronto llegaría Sessh. Así que se dio el lujo de preparar algo de comer para ambos y esperarlo.  
La puerta de la casa se abrió con brusquedad, asustándola.

— ¿A qué se debe esa llegada? Estás sin aliento.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No sé, dímelo tú. —Su voz era amenazante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Sessh se calmó. —Serviste la mesa. —Dijo al ver todo preparado a espadas de ella y al mismo tiempo deshacer la tensión provocada.

— Sí. Pensé que llegarías cansado.

Se sentó a la mesa. Ella hizo lo mismo, aunque seguía perpleja por su actitud. — ¿Kagome...Hay algo que me quieras decir o yo necesite saber?

— En realidad ya que insiste... si hay algo que quería contarte. Hace unos días, me encontré con mi madre. Luego de todo este tiempo, separadas, al fin pudimos hablar en paz. Le conté de cómo marcha mi vida, mi trabajado, mi beca. Se sintió feliz por mí, pero preocupada a la vez. ¡Mi madre! ¿Lo puedes creer? Ella preocupada por mí. Extrañaba esa sensación.

— Me alegro mucho por ti, Kagome. Pero...

— Espera, eso no es todo. La verdadera razón por la que me encontré con mi madre, fue para hablar de mi padre. De cierta forma tú me abriste los ojos, esa parte de mi vida es como una página gastada, borrada por lo años, que deseo recuperar. Además, que haya elegido Italia como destino no es casualidad. Mi padre vive allá, Sessh. Y pienso buscarlo, buscarlo hasta encontrarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Kagome no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué dijo Naomi al respecto?

— Mi madre No puede imponerme nada, es mi derecho estar con mi padre si así lo quiero.

— Siempre he respetado tus decisiones, pero hace años que no ves a ese hombre. Ni si quiera recuerdas porque se fue o ¿sí?

— No, pero por eso mismo deseo encontrarlo. Para hablar con él. Yo recuerdo haberlo querido mucho Sessh.

Suspiró. —Si esa es tu decisión final.

— Sí, lo es.

Bebió un buen sorbo de café, el líquido quemó su garganta. —Realmente no me esperaba que dijeras todo eso.

— Tú preguntaste.

— Sí, lo sé, pero no era a lo que intentaba llegar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Sujetó gentilmente su mano. — ¿Estás embarazada, Kagome? —Demasiado directo, tal vez, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo?! —Preguntó sorprendida.

— ¡Lo sabía! Escucha amor, sé que esta última semana hemos estado algo distanciados, pero quiero que sepas que jamás me apartaría de ti, ni del bebé. —Tocó el plano vientre de la muchacha con una sonrisa brillante.

Ella llevó su mano hasta su boca de la impresión. —Sessh... lo que dices es realmente dulce, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy embarazada?

— ¿No lo estás?

Negó con la cabeza, sin decir palabra.

— Debo verme como un estúpido ahora mismo. —Se sentó derecho en la silla, dejando caer todo su peso.

— Claro que no. —Sonrió.

— Pero ¿y los desmayos y las náuseas? —Insistió con alguna esperanza de que fueran más que una simple casualidad.

— Lo del desmayo fue debido al hambre, la misma enfermera te lo dijo. Y lo de hoy, tal vez fue porque comí algo que me hizo mal, lo que me provocó una indigestión.

— Cuando lo dices así todo suena lógico. —Se sentía desanimado.

— Sabes que amaría tener un hijo contigo, mi amor, pero no es el momento. Me iré del país en poco más de un mes.

— Lo sé perfectamente y tienes razón…así es mejor.

— Ahora… ¿tú solo llegaste a la conclusión de mi "embarazo"? —Sonriendo.

— Yo ni siquiera había contemplado la idea. Lo escuché de tus compañeras de clase.

— ¿¡Qué!? Que malditas, odio que la gente invente rumores sin saber nada. —Se cruzó de brazos, enojada. — ¡¿Quién fue?!

— Tranquila, asesina. —La abrazó. —Ellas no saben nada de ti. No le des importancia a sus palabras.

— Pero así como tú les creíste, otros podrían hacerlo, y yo no tengo ganas de ir dando explicaciones de mi vida a la gente.

— No lo hagas y punto. Ya falta poco para que terminen las clases. Comenzarán las vacaciones y podrás dedicarte de lleno a los preparativos de tu viaje.

— Tienes razón, hasta entonces mantendré la mente despejada. —Respiró profundo.

— Oye… —Besando su cuello. —Esta semana has estado muy distante de mí.

— Necesitaba pensar, el asunto con mi madre no fue fácil.

— Si hubieses hablado de ello conmigo podría haberte ayudado. —Masajeaba los hombros de la azabache.

— No, esto era algo que debía hacer por mí misma. Me haces cosquillas. —Reía, mientras trataba de alejarlo suavemente.

— Ven aquí. —La cargó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Sessh!

La besó haciendo que callara. Ella correspondió aquel beso con risas de por medio. La cargó hasta la habitación sin siquiera separar sus labios ni por un segundo. La dejó caer con suavidad sobre la cama. Ambos comenzaban a deshacerse de sus ropas con desesperación. —**Te amo, ¿Lo sabías?** — Dijo acercándola a él por la espalda.

Recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de la azabache con pequeños besos, dibujando un camino sobre ella. Camino que iba desde sus labios hasta su cintura baja. Cada tanto concentraban su atención en sus redondos y carnosos pechos. Sus caricias eran tactos tan suaves que hacían estremecer a su amante por completo.

Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, acercando aún más sus cuerpos, parecía que jamás se liberaría de aquel agarre tan desenfrenado que la azabache mantenía.

— No tienes que sujetarme tan fuerte para dejarme sin aliento. Tu simple presencia me quita el aire.

— Tonto. —Dijo avergonzada mientras mordía juguetonamente la oreja de su platinado.

— Caníbal. —Rió.

— Algún día me gustaría verte con el cabello corto, mi amor. —Le confesó mientras era cubierta por esa larga cabellera. —Es tan sedosa. —Dijo entrelazado sus dedos en ella.

Lo sujetó de sus mejillas acercándolo a sus labios. Mordía, besaba. Besos de esos que dejan sin aliento, pero sedientos de más.  
Esa sensación punzante y placentera dentro de ella, era morir y renacer en una fracción de segundos. La humedad, el sudor en ambos. La fuerza con la que la sujetaba y la embestía. Los gemidos y gritos que invadían la habitación por completo en cuestión de nada. Y el cansancio con que los dos caían rendidos, luego de una lucha entre cuerpos.  
Todas esas sensaciones eran las que esperaba jamás olvidar, aunque se fuera, aunque la distancia se volviera un impedimento entre ambos.  
Se encontraban acostaba a un lado de su agotado compañero de pasiones.

— ¿Me extrañarás cuando me vaya? —Quiso saber.

— ¡Qué pregunta! —Dijo con ironía. — ¿Lo dudas? Viviré recordándote. Cada segundo, de cada día.

— Prométeme que no estarás triste. Porque esto no es un adiós, es más bien un... "hasta luego".

— Un "hasta luego" de más de un año.

— Un año pasa volando. Antes de que te des cuenta ya volveré a estar aquí, para molestarte. —Lo besó.

— Hablando de tiempo... no he visto a Inuyasha durante toda esta semana.

— ... —Hubo un gran silencio. —No me sorprende. —Dijo indiferente.

— ¿No has hablado con él?

— Claro que no, tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales hacerme cargo en este momento.

— Pero pensé que tenían un compromiso juntos.

— ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Hasta cuándo, mi cielo? Ya te dije qué no iré.

— ¿Qué piensas que él hará?

— No sé. Pero espero que al igual que yo, se quede en casa, porque si no tendrá que cenar en ese fino lugar francés él sólo. —Estaba decidido, no iría.

— Hasta me da pena mi hermano, escuchándote.

— Ya sabemos bien como son las cosas. Hay que dejar de intentar cruzar los destinos. Sólo causa confusión.

— Tienes toda la razón, así estamos bien. Por ahora...

— Shhhh. No aceleres el tiempo, que ya lo suficientemente rápido avanza. Disfruta esto.

— Es verdad... es verdad. —Repitió casi en un susurro.

**Viernes en la escuela...**

— ¿Irás a tu cita con Inuyasha esta noche? —Preguntó la morena sonriendo.

— No es una cita, y no. No pienso ir. —Cerró de un golpe su locker.

— Tranquila, mujer. Tampoco para tanto.

— Intenté quedar por las buenas con él, intenté ser su amiga, pero no entiende que jamás seremos más que eso. ¿Para qué tentar a los demonios? Me equivoqué y lo acepto. Jamás debimos dormir juntos para empezar.

— ¿¡Tuviste sexo con Inuyasha?! —Sorprendida.

— ¿No te lo había dicho? Upss se me pasó, lo siento.

— No es algo que olvidas mencionar, mala amiga.

— Tal vez es algo que intentaba olvidar.

— Pero... ¿y cómo fue? —Entusiasmada por saber, tiene fama de ser buen amante.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— Kagoooome. Anda, Cuéntame.

— No diré nada.

— Sólo contesta, si o no ¿de acuerdo? Veamos... ¿Es apasionado, verdad?

— Suspiró. —Tal vez.

— ¿Tal vez? —Arqueó ambas cejas.

— Está bien, mucho. Pero ¿por qué esto es relevante?

— Inuyasha parece de esos chicos salvajes. Una bestia.

— ¡Sango! —Rió, mientras empujaba a la morena. Ambas rieron.

— ¿Cuál es mejor?

— ¿Mejor qué?

— Por favor... me vas a decir que no los comparaste ni un poquito. ¿Cuál de los dos es mejor en la cama? ¿El sexy y experimentado profesor, o el salvaje y atrevido hermano menor?

— No creo lo que oigo. ¿Realmente no estarás esperando que responda eso o sí?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Por Dios Sango, que preguntas. —Hizo una larga pausa. —Ambos son muy diferentes.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Sessh es tierno, amable, gentil, cada caricia está siempre llena de amor de su parte...

— ...Pero.

— Pero Inuyasha... —Sonrió inconscientemente. —Él era un salvaje, en el buen y mal sentido. Fue agresivo, apasionado, atrevido. No me mal entiendas, no es que lo prefiera, sólo digo que de vez en cuando, me gustaría que Sessh sea un poco más "desconsiderado", Si me entiendes.

— ¿Quién lo diría? —Sonó el timbre de entrada. Comenzaron a caminar al aula. —Día y noche, resultaron ser los hermanitos.

Rió ante el comentario- —Prefiero la calidez del día. —Sonrió, mientras entraba al aula. Compartió una mirada con aquel cómplice de sus amores, ubicado en su escritorio frente a la clase, y se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

Luego de salir de la escuela, Kagome se dirigió al café como de costumbre a cubrir su turno. Esa tarde la temática era "Del lejano Oeste" con vestidos de burdel como los de antes. Música pintoresca y mucho maquillaje.  
La jornada se pasó fugaz, había sido tanta la diversión de Kagome, que había terminado agotada. Detuvo un taxi a la salida, estaba demasiado cansada como para caminar o esperar el bus. No tardó mucho en llegar a su departamento. Cambió su uniforme, por un short cómodo, una remera corta y sandalias bajas. Una tranquila noche de viernes, y anda más en sus planes.

A pesar de auto-convencerse, le era imposible no mirar el reloj. Eran 21:30 y una sensación de culpa comenzaba a invadirla. Al fin y al cabo era sólo una cena. Tal vez si se arreglaba rápido…No. Ya había dicho que no iría y esa sería su última palabra.

-21:45 Sale hasta la puerta de estrada del edificio a "tomar aire".  
-22:00 Vuelve adentro y se sienta en el sofá.  
-22:15 Intenta llamar a Sango, sin éxito.  
-22:30 Busca una película en la TV.  
-22:45 Su teléfono sobre la mesa de café frente a ella, empieza a sonar. No se acerca, ni siquiera para ver quien llamaba.  
-23:00 Decide hacerse un sándwich.  
-23:30 Se reprende a ella misma por no dejar de ver el reloj.  
-23:45 Intenta buscar formas para disculparse.  
-23:50 Se pregunta a sí misma "¡¿Por qué debería disculparse?!"  
-23:59 Su celular vuelve a sonar. Esta vez coge el teléfono y revisa de quien es la llamada antes de decidir atender o no.

— ¡Sessh! —Dijo feliz de escuchar su voz.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Mejor, ahora que llamas.

— ¿Será que te arrepientes de no haber ido?

— No, nada de eso.

— Te llamé hace como una hora.

— ¿Eras tú? Lo siento no podía contestar, me estaba bañando. —Mintió.

— Claro, mi pequeña Pinocho, como digas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Nada, esperando que pase el tiempo.

Sin entender. — ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?

La pregunta le pareció extraña. —Son las 12hs en punto de la noche. —Contestó viendo otra vez aquel dichoso reloj de pared.

— Entonces dirígete a la puerta.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás aquí?! —Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras corría hacia la entrada de su apartamento.

— No. —Contestó al mismo tiempo que ella abría la puerta.

— Son rosas… —Dijo al verlas al pie de su puerta. Se agachó para recoger aquel excepcional ramo de rosas multicolor que veía por primera vez en su vida.

— Son Rosas Arcoíris, fueron creadas a través de la inserción de un colorante especial en sus tallos, ¿son hermosas, no?

— Yo… yo no tengo palabras. Son bellísimas, bellísimas Sessh. —Se apresuró a ponerlas en agua.

— Me alegra que te gustaran, amor.

— ¿Puedo saber porque tanta consideración conmigo? —Con una gran sonrisa.

— Claro, pero antes te importaría salir al balcón.

Hizo justo aquello que él le indicó, apenas abrió la puerta que daba al balcón, una fría brisa recorrió su cuerpo entero y entonces lo vio. —Si estás aquí… —Le sonrió. Se acercó a la fría baranda de metal, para poder verlo mejor. Aún no creía que él estuviera justo ahí parado, cuatro pisos más abajo en medio de la calle.

— Kagome… —Hubo una pausa dramática de parte de él. —**_Feliz cumpleaños_**. —Dijo viéndola en las alturas con aquella bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Rió. — ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Hacerme tan feliz. —Una lágrima de alegría recorrió su mejilla derecha.

Él cortó la llamada. — ¡PORQUE TE AMO! —Gritó en medio de la calle.

— Shhhhh. ¡Tonto! Cállate. —Dijo sonriendo. —Despertarás a todos.

Rió mientras ella lo regañaba. — ¡Que se enteren!

**Más tarde en el departamento…**

— Te había dicho que no quería recordar mi cumpleaños. —Le sirvió una taza de café.

— Yo nunca dije que estuviera completamente de acuerdo con eso.

— Ya, bebe tu café y a tu casa rapidito.

— ¿De verdad me correrás a la calle como un perro con este frío?

— No exageres. Y usted señor perro… —Tocando su nariz con su dedo índice. —Ya tiene casa.

— Pero me gusta estar aquí. —La sujetó de la cintura haciéndola sentar en su regazo. —Yo quiero quedarme contigo. —La besó.

— Solo por hoy. — ¿Qué podía hacer? Era débil cuando de él se trataba. —Por cierto… ¿Por qué vistes traje? No me vas a decir que es por mí o ¿sí?

— Lamento decepcionarla señorita, pero el traje se debe a un compromiso anterior a este.

— Cuanto misterio y ¿se puede saber en qué andas?

— Nada importante de mencionar.

Suspiró. —Ajá… —Se alejó de él. Claro que ella si quería saber por dónde o mejor dicho con quién, había estado tan arreglado su novio. Lo haría arrepentir por ese silencio. —Estoy considerando seriamente ir a ver a tu madre para que me enseñe su colección de "juguetes". Ayúdame a hacer memoria, látigos, máscaras, cadenas, ropa comestible, ¿qué más dijo que tenía? —Lo castigaría por hacerla sentir celosa.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no! —Se levantó para atraparla.

Corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. —Te pondré un collar y caminarás en cuatro patas por mi habitación. Ya me excita el solo pensarlo, corazón. —Decía para molestarlo.

— Por ningún motivo dejaré que te acerques a la loca de mi madre. —Corrió por el apartamento hasta atraparla. La cargó sobre su hombro, como una bolsa de papas.

— ¡Bájame, tonto! —Golpeaba la espalda del platinado. — ¡Me secuestran! —Gritaba en broma.

— ¡Soy el malvado secuestrador, Buhh!

— "Buhh" Hacen los fantasmas, Sessh. Ya lo arruinaste, cielo. —Rió.

Suspiró mientras ambos entraban a la habitación.

**Flashback**

Eran las 22:00 de la noche y un resignado muchacho de cabellos plateados esperaba sentado, solo en un restaurante francés de alto renombre.

— Sabes que no vendrá. —Se sentó a la mesa junto a su deprimido hermano.

— ¿Vienes a refregarme tu victoria?

— Vine para que no pases vergüenza aquí solo. ¿Ya cenaste?

— ¿Qué te importa?

— Señorita, podría traernos dos Ratatouille y un vino blanco, por favor. —Se dirigió amablemente a la camarera.

— No me quedaré.

— No creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer.

— ¿Qué es esto? Lo haces por lástima.

— Un poco, sí.

— Me voy.

— Solo bromeaba Inuyasha. Qué fácil es herir tu orgullo, hermano.

— Tu compañía no es muy placentera, tampoco que digamos.

— Pero soy al único que tienes en este momento. Sigues resentido, pero admítelo…siempre supiste que Kagome no era para ti.

— Yo la amaba…

— No, yo no creo.

— Allá tú. No pido que me creas.

— Te advertí que te alejaras.

— Fue por tú culpa que Kagome se enojó conmigo.

— No me eches a mí la culpa de tus errores. Hubieses sido sincero con ella desde el comienzo, y sí… me refiero al asunto de Kikyo.

— Lidiaba con Kikyo a mi manera. Sabes que no era fácil.

— Solo dices excusas. Ya eres un hombre, asume las responsabilidades y consecuencias de tus actos.

— Já… claro, tú siempre tan maduro, hombre de bien. No me vengas con eso. Respóndeme una cosa… ¿Qué sentiste al saber que tu adorable protegida, buscaba consuelo en mis brazos? Te hirvió la sangre, estoy seguro. —Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

— No lo negaré, es cierto, enfurecí. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que ella jamás pasaría de eso. Tu solo hiciste que Kagome recordara aquella deplorable etapa de su vida, de la que yo la rescaté. Ella no sacrificaría todo lo que ha conseguido, para volver a donde estaba.

— ¿Tan malo piensas que soy como para corromperla?

— No eres precisamente un ángel. Pero admitiré que tal vez pudiste haberte salido con la tuya si Kikyo no hubiese estado en medio.

— Admites que fui un buen contrincante.

— Tal vez… solo un poco.

Rió. —Fue divertido mientras duró. Pero ella se arrepentirá por quedarse con un viejo como tú y no conmigo.

— Este viejo aún tiene trucos bajo la manga, mocoso.

— Veremos si para cuando vuelva de su viaje seguirá interesada en ti.

— Ni yo puedo asegurar eso… pero prometo, estando tú de testigo, que le pediré que sea mi esposa si para entonces aún siente algo por mí.

— Confía más en ella. Si a estas alturas aún sigue contigo… —La empleada del restaurante se acercó a la mesa a dejar el pedido, interrumpiendo su conversación.

— ¿Decías…?

— Nada, olvídalo.

— Un brindis, Inuyasha. —Levantando su copa.

— ¿Brindis por qué?

— Por ti, por mí… por ella.

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que acercaba su copa a la de Sesshomaru. — Que así sea. —Sonrió mientras ambas copas vibraban al contacto.

**22:45hs pm**

— La llamaré para decirle que estoy contigo. Estoy seguro que debe estar muriendo de la culpa. —Marcó el número de la azabache.

— ¿No te contesta…? Tal vez esté divirtiéndose con otro.

— Eso quisieras. —Colgó la llamada cuando lo direccionó al buzón.

— Mejor ni le digas… que sienta culpa. Hazme ese regalo.

— Estoy seguro de que no importará que no le mencione de nuestro encuentro.

— Ya comienzas a caerme bien. —Dijo con sorna.

— Qué casualidad y tú a mi… —Volvieron a chocar sus copas y la conversación pasó a otro tema.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Continuará...


	13. Una cruel despedida

Una Cruel Despedida

* * *

— ¡Último día de clases, Kagome! ¿Te das cuenta?

— El año se pasó volando.

— ¡Hay que celebrar! Organizaré una salida con el resto.

— Avísame si quedan en algo.

— Sin duda. —Sonrió. — ¡Mira! —Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que Kagome mirase.

— Que grupo ese... —Dijo viendo cómo se acercaban Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga y... esperen era ¿Bankotsu? — ¿¡Bankotsu?! —Dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Él no dudo en abalanzarse sobre ella abrazándola. —Quería tanto verte, Kagome.

— Bueno… bueno. —Palmeó su espalda un poco incómoda, ¿poco? Bueno muuuy incómoda. Todos los restaban viendo.

— ¡Ya basta, Bankotsu! —Lo alejó Inuyasha tirando de su camisa.

— No hace falta ni preguntar si se conocen, es obvio. —Dijo Sango.

— Somos viejos amigos. —Explicó la azabache. — ¿Pero qué haces por aquí?

— ¿No te lo dije ya? Me acabo de inscribir a tu escuela. Empiezo el año próximo. —Sonrió feliz.

— Já. Idiota. —Susurró el peliplata.

— Si no fuera porque Kagome deja el colegio este año apostaría que te inscribiste aquí por ella. —Comentó Sango, destruyendo las ilusiones de Bankotsu.

— ¡¿Cómo que deja la escuela?!

— Conseguí una beca y me voy a estudiar al extranjero. —Dijo apenada. —A Italia, para ser más precisos.

— Bueno eso está más difícil. ¿Cuánto me saldrá un pasaje a Italia? —Todos rieron. —Es una pena que te vayas, tantas ilusiones que tenía. Pero cambiando de tema… ¿y tu novio?

Tanto Sango, como Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron preocupados. Miroku y Koga estaban presentes y no sabían nada de la relación que mantenía la azabache con su profesor.

— Él está bien, ahora está trabajando. —Sonrió falsamente. — ¿Y si mejor te mostramos la escuela?

— Si tú eres quien me guía, con gusto.

— Pero si acabamos de hacer eso. —Refutó indignado Inuyasha.

— Cierto, que pena.

— Chicos estaba pensando en organizar algo esta noche. ¿Les parece?

— No lo preguntes dos veces. —La apoyó Koga. — ¿Qué dices Miroku?

— Yo también voy.

— No vendría mal.

— Puedes venir también si quieres Bankotsu. —Lo invitó la morena.

— Claro, gracias…. y yo que pensaba colarme. —Luciendo su sonrisa compradora.

La azabache logró separarse del grupo mientras Sango seguía organizando la fiesta e Inuyasha y el resto continuaban mostrándole el colegio a su nuevo compañero.  
**  
En el aula…**

— Era de esperarse que sigas aquí. —Dijo a la única persona allí.

— Me asustaste, Kagome.

— Ya suelta esas cosas y ve a casa. Las clases terminaron. —Se acercó a su escritorio.

— Para ti, tal vez. Yo debo organizarme para los periodos de recuperación y mesas de exámenes que siguen.

— Debe ser molesto.

— Mucho… ¿Tú que harás ahora?

— Iremos a una fiesta con los chicos. ¿No te molesta verdad? —Comenzó a masajear los hombros de Sessh. — Pero mira que tenso estás…

Se relajó dejando que las milagrosas manos de ella, aliviaran su tensión. — ¿Dónde será la fiesta?

— No lo sé aun. Sango organiza todo.

— Solo ten cuidado y no bebas, por favor.

— Claro. —Rió y se puso delante de él, besándolo.

— Aquí no.

— Ya no queda nadie en el colegio. —Lo sujetó de la nuca, evitando que se alejase. No se necesitó mucho más para convencerlo, Kagome tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco en un segundo. La envolvió entre sus brazos posesivamente. —Vamos al armario. —Sugirió entre suspiros y besos.

A unos metros de ellos se encontraba un pequeño closet que en épocas de frio servía para guardar los abrigos de los estudiantes. Ambos avanzaron entre los pupitres hasta llegar al fondo del salón en donde ese pequeño cuarto se encontraba.  
La puerta se cerró luego de que ambos pasaran hacia la pequeña habitación oscura.  
Ella se colgó de él enredando sus piernas en su cintura y sus manos en su cuello. El pequeño salto, hizo que el platinado perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó riendo encima de él.

— Si me sigues aplastando… no por mucho. —Le sonrió.

— Idiota. —Lo besó. — ¿Estás consciente de que esta será la última vez que estemos juntos aquí?

— Sí lo sé. ¿Te arrepientes de abandonarme? Admítelo, me extrañarás demasiado. —Dijo arrogante, para molestar a la muchacha.

— Puede que tengas razón… —Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez parte de su tristeza se transmitió en ese suave tacto compartido. Su tiempo juntos se agotaba.

**Horas más tarde…**

Sango llevaba un buen rato buscando a su amiga para darle las nuevas noticias de la fiesta de fin de curso, sin embargo no había podido dar con ella hasta minutos antes de desistir de su búsqueda.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Llevo tiempo buscándote. —Impaciente.

— Me entretuve por ahí… —Relajada.

— Daaa, mejor ni me expliques. Ya vamos a arreglarnos. —La sujetó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en alguna dirección desconocida para la azabache.

— Cálmate, Sango. —Restándole importancia al apuro de la morena.

— Já, ya veo porque estás tan llena de paz y amor. Ojalá todos tuviéramos tu suerte. La próxima dile a tu apasionado amante que evite dejarte chupones en el cuello.

— ¿Tengo marcas? —Dijo tocando su cuello preocupada.

— Ni intentes esconderlos. —Rió y apresuró más el paso.

Ya por la noche, todos los del salón se encontraban juntos, festejando, incluyendo a Bankotsu.  
Sango por otra parte, aun intentaba hacer que su amiga entrase por la puerta, ya que ésta se había negado a presentarse luego de ponerse a la fuerza la ropa que la morena le había dado.  
Un vestido corto rojo, que apenas cubría su trasero y unos zapatos de tacón lo suficientemente altos, eran los causantes de su pudor y vergüenza extrema.

— No voy a entrar así. Dirán que soy una cualquiera.

— Claro que no. Estás preciosa. Además no subestimes mi trabajo, me costó peinarte y maquillarte, asique entrarás, quieras o no.

— ¡Pero Sangooooo!

— Shhh basta. —Se detuvo frente a ella y la sujetó de los hombros. — Kagome esta será la última vez que estemos todos juntos. Voy a entrar y te estaré esperando del otro lado ¿entendiste?

Asintió miedosa de su amiga.

Sango atravesó la puerta, no sin antes mirar a su amiga con cara de asesina serial. Kagome hizo tronar los dedos de ambas manos y se preparó para entrar.  
Aunque pocos la habían visto con algo que no fuera su uniforme escolar, seguro no sería ninguna sorpresa, pasaría desapercibida, como una más entre todos, o eso creía.  
Apenas se hizo paso en el pequeño salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, todos gritaron **"¡Sorpresa!"** asustándola.  
No solo era una fiesta de fin de año, sino también, una despedida para ella.  
No pudo evitar llorar ante todos de la emoción, la primera en consolarla fue su amiga, seguida por Bankotsu que fue alejado por Inuyasha al corto tiempo. Luego de una lluvia de emociones todos se relajaron y dejaron llevar por la música, la comida y el alcohol. Sumado al show de láseres que Sango había contratado.  
Ya cansada de tanto bailar, Kagome se dejó caer rendida en un pequeño sillón alejado de todo el bullicio.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? —Preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

— Los zapatos de Sango me están matando. —Se quejó, mientras se los sacaba.

— Valió la pena haberte visto con ellos… y ese vestido. —La miró de pies a cabeza lesivamente.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Lo golpeó.

— No dije nada malo. Solo que te ves bien. —Se encogió de hombros.

— Sí, pero esa mirada no era necesaria.

— Hay formas y formas de decir las cosas, un gesto dice más que mil palabras. —Rió.

— Imbécil. —Cambió de tema. —Veo que te llevas bien con tus nuevos amigos.

— ¿Miroku y Koga?

— ¿Quién más, tonto?

— Fue lo mejor que encontré.

— ¡Que malo! —Rieron. —Y Bankotsu. —Agregó.

— Pero a él ya lo conocía de mi viejo instituto, siempre fue mi "amigo". Pero y ¿tú?

— ¿Yo, qué?

— ¿De dónde se conocen?

— Larga historia.

— ¿Eso significa que no me dirás nada?

— Ajá. —Se levantó del sofá. —Volveré con Sango.

— Yo voy contigo, tengo algo que preguntarle. —La siguió.

En el camino se cruzaron con Bankotsu, que aseguró haber estado buscando a Kagome.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Y tu novio? Lo he estado buscando para devolverle el favor. —Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

— Él no está aquí. —Le aseguró, Kagome.

— Pensé que iban a la misma escuela.

Inuyasha volteó para que no notaran su expresión llena de ironía.

— Algo así, pero no cómo crees. Y será mejor que no menciones más el asunto por aquí, pocos saben que salgo con alguien y preferiría que se mantuviera en secreto.

— Si eso quieres.

— Gracias.

— ¿Podemos seguir? —Insistió el peliplata, impaciente.

— Sí. En otra ocasión seguimos hablando, nos vemos Ban. —Se despidió del moreno.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¿Chicos donde andaban? —Interrogó Sango, que al parecer también buscaba a Kagome.

— Descansaba mis pies.

— Oye Inuyasha, será mejor que controles a tu amigo Miroku. He recibido más de mil quejas. Si tú no haces nada con él, yo misma me encargaré.

— Suerte entonces…

— No esperaba que dijeras eso. Bien, Le pondré un alto a ese pervertido libidinoso.

— Sango… —La detuvo antes de que saliera en su misión. —Yo regresaré a casa ahora.

— ¿Estás loca? La verdadera fiesta ni siquiera empieza, querida.

— Mañana temprano tengo que ir a recoger mi pasaporte.

— Pero Kagome…

— Dales a todos las gracias y mi despedida. —Besó en la mejilla de su amiga con la intención plena de irse.

— ¡Kagome no te vayas! —Insistió una vez más.

— ¡Lo siento y disfruta! Mañana te llamo. —Comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la salida.

— Odio cuando hace eso. —Se quejó la morena.

— Iré con ella. —Intentó correr detrás de Kagome pero Sango lo detuvo.

— Noo, eso no. Tú te quedas aquí.

— Sango… —Dijo viendo como la azabache se alejaba de su vista.

— Si quiere irse, que se vaya. Déjala en paz.

— ¿Con quién me divertiré ahora? Más te vale presentarme a alguien.

— Conozco a la persona perfecta. —Comenzaron a caminar en sentido opuesto. Aun así Inuyasha no pudo evitar voltear a mirar hacia atrás, aun sabiendo que ella ya no estaba allí.

**Afuera del salón, un rato después…**

— Terminó antes de lo que pensaba. —Sesshomaru había ido a buscarla.

— Gracias por venir por mí.

— Te dejaré en tu casa y mañana pasaré por ti para ir a buscar el pasaporte y los demás papeles.

— No tienes que hacerlo puedo tomar el metro o el bus.

— Si me tienes a mí ¿para qué hacer eso?

— ¿Seguro que no estás ocupado?

— Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo antes de que te vayas.

— Entonces quédate en mi casa hoy. —Acarició su mano. La miró sin responder, era un "Sí" asegurado.

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que ambos querían. La melancolía que provocaba la maleta que de a poco se llenaba con la ropa y cosas de Kagome era una clara señal de que todo estaba por terminar, o por lo menos quedar suspendido en el tiempo.  
La mañana del viaje llegó y la azabache junto a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje esperaba para abordar. Su madre, Sango, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban junto a ella.  
La organizadora del viaje dio la señal y uno a uno, todos comenzaron a subir al avión.

— Es mi turno —Dijo al escuchar que la llamaban. Comenzó a llorar. Su madre la abrazó.

— Sé fuerte hija, si esto es lo que quieres, sonríe. —Secó sus lágrimas.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y Sango, y los abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo. —Los extrañaré. No dejen de escribirme.

— Cuenta con ello, Ángel.

— Te voy a llamar cada día. —Le aseguró Sango mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Finalmente se acercó a Sessh. – Te amo. —Dijo antes de abrazarlo.

— Y yo te amo a ti, princesa.

— Te extrañaré. —Enterró su mirada húmeda en el perfumado cuello del ambarino.

— Señorita Higurashi este es su último llamado. — Insistió la coordinadora del viaje.

— Ya tengo que irme. —Dijo lastimeramente. Se separó para verlo a los a ojos. —Nos veremos en un año ¡Espérame! —Lo besó y salió corriendo hacia la plataforma de abordaje. Volteó por última vez, para despedirlos moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro. — ¡Los amo! ¡Adiós!

Y con las últimas palabras dichas, su pequeña figura se adentró a la inmensa máquina voladora. El viaje sería largo y el tiempo para pensar demasiado. Una nueva aventura la esperaba.

Continuará…


	14. ¿Casualidades o algo mas?

**Notas del capítulo:**

Holisss mis lectores n_n les comento...Yo no hablo Italiano, asique todo lo que escribí en ese bellísimo idioma se lo debo al confiable traductor de Google u.u  
Confiable? O.o  
Bueno sí, ustedes confíen jajajaja

* * *

_**¿Casualidades o algo más?**_

**_Viajar es marcharse de casa, es dejar los amigos_****, ****_es intentar volar…_**

El vuelo de Kagome había descendido en suelo europeo hacía ya varias horas, y junto a sus compañeros se dirigía, al que sería por un año completo, su nuevo colegio.  
Al llegar a la inmensa institución que abarcaba casi dos manzanas juntas, la instructora prosiguió a repetirles las instrucciones, ya anteriormente detalladas en los acuerdos y condiciones del viaje.

— Como ya saben, la institución les proporcionará estadía en sus instalaciones. Por ende deben ser sumamente cuidadosos con su comportamiento, cualquier mínima infracción podría hacer que su beca sea revocaba y enviados de nuevo a su país natal.  
Otra condición de su estadía aquí, es que compartan habitación con un estudiante de nacionalidad Italiana para poder relacionarse mejor con el idioma. Aunque recuerden que las clases de Italiano son obligatorias. Antes de que comience el próximo ciclo escolar, en marzo del año próximo ya deberán dominar el idioma. Tendrán lo que resta de diciembre, y todo enero y febrero, para aprender mínimamente lo básico. Claro que también contarán con la ayuda de su compañero de habitación.  
La elección de compañero es totalmente aleatoria, por lo que puede que les toque una chica o un chico. Esta es una prestigiosa institución y sus estudiantes siguen ciertos estándares; no hay de qué preocuparse.

Kagome recorría con la mirada asombrada cada centímetro del campus, restándole importancia a las palabras de la elegante mujer que iba adelante de todo el grupo explicando. Tan adentrada estaba en su mundo que antes de darse cuenta había golpeado a alguien.

— ¡Prestare attenzione, idiota donna! **[¡Presta atención, mujer idiota!]**

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Dijo apenada, mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas de aquel extraño, que había caído al suelo por su culpa.

— E 'sempre la stessa storia con i nuovi arrivati. **[Siempre es la misma historia con los recién llegados.]** —Gritó con mala cara, mientras recogía con prisa sus cosas.

— Tampoco es para tanto, exageras. —Protestó ante el tono de descortesía en la voz del muchacho. No entendía ni una palabra, pero no podía ser algo bueno si lo decía de esa manera.

— Grazie per niente. **[Gracias por nada]** —El sarcasmo no pasó por alto para Kagome. Le arrebató de las manos las cosas que ella había recogido.

— ¡Qué imbécil! —Murmuró entre dientes, mientras lo veía alejarse.

— Señorita Higurashi no se quede atrás, apresúrese. —La reganó la instructora.

— Sí, lo siento. —Se incorporó nuevamente al grupo.

Luego de un largo recorrido finalmente les asignarían sus habitaciones.

— Proseguiremos a darles la llave de su habitación y sus horarios de clase, no quiero escuchar quejas. Por cierto, tendrán el resto del día libre, mañana sus clases de idioma comenzarán. Suerte a todos.

Todas las llaves llevaban una placa con la inscripción del sector y número de habitación. En el caso de Kagome **"Ala Oeste, habitación 30"**. La azabache no demoró mucho en encontrar el cuarto. Golpeó la puerta antes de apresurarse a entrar, como no recibió respuesta utilizó su llave para poder pasar. La habitación era bastante acogedora y todo estaba sumamente acicalado y ordenado. La luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas deba una sensación cálida en el ambiente. Podía verse todo el campus desde esa ventana. Era imposible apartar la mirada. Escuchó como a sus espaldas la puerta se abría.

— Devi essere il mio nuova compagna, è un piacere. **[Usted debe ser mi nueva compañera, es un placer.] **—Saludó el pelinegro, con una amplia sonrisa.

Kagome volteó apenas escuchó su voz. — ¿¡Tú!? —Dijo sorprendida. —Imposible, tiene que ser una broma. —Era el mismo sujeto con quien había tropezado un rato antes.

El chico tampoco tardó en reconocerla y disgustarse. —Non può essere! ... Di tutte le persone possibili. Perché? **[¡No puede ser!... de todas las personas posibles. ¿Por qué?] **—Golpeó con frustración su frente con la palma de su mano.

— Oye… sé que esto puede ser molesto ahora, pero ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? —Sugirió, anteponiéndose a la idea de que no sería bueno pelear con el que sería su compañero por todo un año.

— ¿Ehh? —Era obvio que él no podía entender casi nada de lo que la azabache decía y viceversa.

Buscó su diccionario. —Ricominciare. **[Recomenzar]** —Intentó pronunciar lo mejor que pudo.

Él rió ante el esfuerzo de Kagome. —Di corso. **[Por supuesto]. **—Sonrió, mostrando por primera vez un gesto amable.

— Mio nome è Kagome. **[Mi nombre es Kagome] **—Era una de las pocas cosas que sabía decir sin error. Le extendió la mano.

— Puoi chiamarmi **Souta**. **[Puedes llamarme Souta.] **—Se presentó él.

— ¿Souta? —Repitió, asegurándose de que había escuchado bien.

— Sì. **[Sí] ** —Aseguró, y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

— Comenzaré a ordenar mis cosas.

La miró con cara de no entender muy bien lo que decía. —Mi scusi, ma non riesco a capire quello che dici. **[Discúlpame, pero no puedo entender lo que dices.]**

Comenzó a hacer señas para que su compañero la entendiera. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un consenso. Si así sería desde el comienzo, ésta se convertiría en una desafiante aventura...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Al teléfono...**

— ¿Cómo van las cosas, mi viajera extranjera? —Dijo feliz por ella.

— Estoy muy nerviosa, Sessh. Mañana empiezan las clases y para serte sincera ya estoy temblando.

— Has estado viviendo en Italia por tres meses. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿El idioma aún te causa problemas?

— No, claro que no. Créeme, cuando nadie logra entender lo que dices se vuelve muy fácil y rápido aprender otro idioma. Además Souta me ayudó mucho en este tiempo. Es muy buen chico.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso al caso?

— Solo decía, pudo haberme tocado alguien peor. —Bromeó.

— Riesco a sentire voi, lo sapevi? **[Puedo oírte, ¿lo sabías?] **—Se quejó Souta que estaba cerca de ella. Con el pasar de los días, él también había aprendido algo del idioma de Kagome.

— Silenzioso. **[Silencio]. **—Rió la azabache.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber el curioso del otro lado de la línea.

— Nada importante. —Sonrió. — ¿Cómo te preparas para tu nuevo trabajo? —Cambió de tema. —Ser un profesor de Universidad no debe ser fácil.

— Nadie dijo que lo fuera. Pero sin duda, es una oportunidad que no desaprovecharé.

— Me alegra escucharte motivado. —Sonrió triste, era doloroso no estar junto a él.

— Kagome, ya debo irme, estoy algo ocupado. Lo siento.

— Descuida lo entiendo. —Hizo una pausa. —Sessh… Ti amo. **[Te amo] **—Dijo en Italiano.

— Ti amo anche, Kagome. **[También te amo, Kagome.] **—Respondió él.

— ¿Hablas italiano? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— Ya te lo había dicho, mi familia y yo solíamos viajar allí. Algo recuerdo de ese entonces.

— Eso es genial. Mejor ya te dejo seguir con lo tuyo. Adiós amor, y cuídate. —Dicho esto colgó la llamada.

**[Hablan en Italiano]**

— Voy a preparar café ¿Quieres? —Preguntó Souta.

— Claro.

— Cuidado, está caliente. —Dejó una taza sobre la mesa, delante de ella.

— Gracias. Por cierto, nunca has dicho nada sobre tu familia, Souta. ¿Está mal que pregunte?

— No, claro que no. Somos una familia como cualquier otra. Mi madre se dedicó durante muchos años a la música, ahora está retirada y da clases privadas de piano.

— ¿Y tu padre? —Soplando el vapor que salía de la taza.

— Él es director.

— ¿Director de qué? —Bebiendo de a poco para no quemarse.

— De aquí… —Contestó algo tímido respecto al asunto.

— ¿¡Qué?! —Dijo escupiendo el café en la cara del muchacho.

— ¡Santo cielo, Kagome! —Gritó mientras buscaba algo con que secarse.

— ¿Entendí bien?

— Eso depende de lo que hayas entendido. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? —Expresó algo molesto.

— ¿Tu padre es el director de este colegio?

— Sí, entendiste bien. —Confirmó.

— ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

— Porque en cuanto lo hago, las personas comienzan a tratarme diferente. Como si se vieran obligadas a ser amables conmigo.

— Debe ser difícil diferenciar a tus verdaderos amigos de aquellos que se acercan por conveniencia.

— No tanto como que crees. —Volvió a sentarse. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Mis padres se separaron cuando yo era apenas una niña, creo que tenía unos 3 años. Mi madre trabajaba, y aún lo hace, en un Hospital General. Y mi padre… No lo sé… —Sonrió añorando el pasado. —Él nos abandonó y no volví a verlo.

— Lo siento.

— Ohh no, descuida. Eso ya es historia antigua.

— ¿Nunca quisiste saber de él?

— Muchas veces. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales estoy aquí. Según mi madre, lo último que supo de él fue que viajó a Italia, y… ¡heme aquí!

— Grandioso. ¿Qué sabes de él?

— Nada todavía. Pero no pierdo la esperanza, aún sigo buscando rastros, pistas, algo que me dé con su paradero. —Los últimos meses había revisado varias las guías telefónicas y en sitios Web esperando encontrar algo.

— ¿Tienes alguna foto?

— Sí, espera, ahora la traigo. —Fue a buscar entre sus pertenencias. —Aquí está. —Dijo entregándole una gastada fotografía, descolorida por el tiempo.

Quizás fue la impresión o la sorpresa pero no pudo prenunciar palabra luego de ver aquella fotografía. "**Este hombre, imposible que me equivoque" ** —Pensó. Estaba completamente seguro, pero ¿Cómo?

— Era un hombre guapo, ¿o no? —Dijo con una sonrisa infantil. — ¿Me estás escuchando, Souta? —Movió su mano delante de los ojos del pelinegro que parecía hipnotizado.

— Sí, sí…e-es

— No digas nada… Te dejó sin palabras. —Rió.

— Kagome, ¿te importa si me quedo con la foto? Tal vez puede ayudarte.

— ¡Claro! Un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal. Gracias.

— No me agradezcas aún. ¿Estás segura de que quieres buscarlo? Han pasado tantos años. Nunca se sabe que hombre pueda ser ahora…

Suspiró. —Yo no espero que él me reciba con los brazos abiertos y mucho menos ser una "familia" ahora, solo quiero saber que pasó. ¿Qué fue lo que lo incentivó a marcharse así? —Triste.

— De acuerdo, entiendo. —Guardó la fotografía en un lugar seguro.

— Iré a preparar las cosas para mañana para acostarme. Será un día largo.

— Descansa.

— Igual tú. —Se despidió y se dirigió a la habitación, dejando solo al pelinegro en la pequeña cocina.

"**Si lo que imagino es verdad, Kagome entonces tú… yo… nosotros, somos…" **— Pensaba. ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo en paz a partir de ahora? Había una persona con la que necesitaba hablar urgente, una persona que le debía muchas explicaciones. Una persona que conocía y que había reconocido en esa foto.

Continuará…


	15. Reconciliando el pasado

_**Reconciliando el pasado**_

* * *

El pelinegro marcaba el paso firme con un destino claro y un futuro incierto. ¿No sería demasiada imaginación de su parte pensar que Kagome podía llegar a ser su… hermana? Hasta donde él sabía no tenía ninguna hermana y mucho menos una perdida al otro lado del mundo, pero estaba casi seguro que el hombre de la foto, que ahora llevaba en las manos, era su padre. Claro que los años habían hecho lo suyo, pero aún se podían identificar claros rasgos característicos de él.  
Cruzó el campus corriendo, llegó al edificio donde se encontraba La Dirección. Miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba, podía distinguir la clara silueta de su padre que se acercaba a la amplia ventana del último piso.  
Ahí se quedó por unos segundos, observando como su padre parecía hablar con alguien a sus espaldas, a menos que hablara solo como un loco.

Se alejó de la ventana, escapando de la vista de su inquieto hijo. Souta respiró intensamente, intentando no alterarse, manteniendo la calma y su apresurada respiración por la corrida. Una vez tranquilo, entró al edificio y subió en el ascensor hasta el último piso. Allí la secretaria de su padre lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Sonrisa que él, solo por educación, devolvió falsamente. Preguntó por "El Director" como lo llamaba frente a otros en el colegio, pero la mujer anteponiéndose a sus palabras le informó que tendría que esperar unos minutos.  
No tardó mucho para que su padre desocupara el despacho y lo invitase a pasar.  
Siempre era una gran alegría para él ver a su predilecto y adorado hijo, al cual recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Más, la cara de decepción del chico era demasiado como para ser ignorada por su padre.

— ¿Qué ocurre Souta? ¿Por qué traes semejante cara?

— Director…

— ¿Director? Que frío eres hijo. Soy tu padre llámame así por dios santo. —Le dio la espalda.

— Lo siento… Padre, tengo algo importante que preguntarte.

— ¿Qué podría ser eso que te tiene tan inquieto? —Souta sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la foto y luego se la enseñó a su padre sin decir palabra. —Se parece mucho a mí. —Dijo desinteresadamente luego de varios minutos de observar aquella fotografía, pero en realidad estaba eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

— ¿"Se parece"? ¿No sería más preciso decir que eres tú?

— No sé de donde sacaste esto, pero te aseguro que no soy yo. —Le devolvió la foto. Su hijo la tomó y no dejó de mirarlo con desconfianza. — ¿De dónde la sacaste, Souta? —Preguntó mientras estudiaba las facciones del pelinegro. Un poco molesto tal vez.

— Es de una amiga… su nombre es Kagome. ¿Te suena? —Dijo sarcástico.

Se hizo el desentendido. —Ni un poco. —Negó. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación. — ¿Por qué suponías que una amiga tuya tendría una foto mía? Y tan vieja además. —Preguntó riendo.

— No lo sé, tal vez sea que… —Se calló en cuanto vio a su padre girar sobre sus talones y clavarle una mirada de sentencia.

— Continúa… —Lo retó a continuar… si es que se atrevía.

¿Acaso lo estaba desafiaba? —Olvídalo. —Se rindió. No dejaría en evidencia más de lo que ya había dicho.

Suaves golpes se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta. La secretaria tocaba pidiendo permiso. Oportuno momento.

— Pasa. —Dijo el Director.

— Lamento interrumpir **Señor Muso**, pero tiene una llamada de su esposa.

— Bien, transfiere la llamada, gracias. —La muchacha desapareció tras escuchar la orden de su jefe.

— Ya me voy. —Anunció Souta.

— Respóndeme una cosa, hijo… Esa amiga tuya ¿estudia aquí?

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

— Simple curiosidad. —Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— No hagas esperar a tu esposa o podría enojarse.

— Descuida, conozco a tu madre. —Sonrió.

Se disponía a irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo en seco. Sin voltear. —Sí. Ella está aquí, y busca a su padre. —Tiró la foto al suelo, a los pies de Muso.

Se inclinó a recogerla.

— Haz lo que quieras con ella… solo es una copia de la original.

— ¡Souta espera…! —Intentó detenerlo pero el chico ya había salido azotando la puerta.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En casa de los Taisho…**

— Hijo, tu amiga está aquí. La haré pasar. —Anunció Irasue desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto del Inuyasha.

— ¡No, espera! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que intentaba esconder debajo de la cama la maleta que preparaba, antes de que la morocha entrase en su habitación.

— Ni intentes esconderlo. Sé lo que intentas. —Amenazó Sango con postura firme a espaldas de Inuyasha.

— En ese caso… ¿Qué necesito hacer para comprar tu silencio? —Se acercó a ella amenazante.

— Si me llevas contigo, prometo hacer un intento para no decir nada.

— ¿Acaso piensas que soy una empresa de turismo o algo así?

Sango arqueó una ceja. —Estoy segura de que a tu hermano le encantará saber de tu viajecito a Italia. —Se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada a sus perfectamente arregladas uñas.

¿Desde cuándo se dejaba chantajear? Pero tenía una cuerda al cuello. —Bien. —Respondió frustrado finalmente, entre dientes.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó emocionada. —Sabes… eres demasiado transparente cuando se trata de Kagome.

— Cállate, Sango. —Sonrojado.

— Aun después de saber que ella no te dará ni la hora.

— No pretendo, ni espero nada. Solo quiero alguien a quien molestar. Ese Ángel Negro es mi juguete. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que se fuera.

— Como digas. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Sonrió.

— Digamos que si no te apuras, te perderás el viaje. —Rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la muchacha.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Iré a preparar el bolso! — Desapareció en un instante.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En la oficina del Director, Italia.**

— Yura, necesito que hagas algo por mí. —Se dirigió a su joven secretaria.

— ¿Qué necesita, Señor?

— Que busques entre los registros del colegio un nombre. —La muchacha de cabello corto asintió, era tarea fácil. —De más está decir que también requiero de tu completa discreción.

— Claro, cuente conmigo. ¿Qué nombre debo buscar?

— ... Se llama Kagome.

— ¿Conoce el apellido?

Permaneció en silencio unos momentos, rebuscando en su memoria. Y como una luz que se enciende en medio de un camino oscuro lo recordó. —Higurashi. Intenta con ese y luego me dices que encuentras.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo buscar exactamente, Señor Muso?

— Todo. Todo aquello que tenga que ver con esa muchacha.

La joven no tardó ni un minuto en sumergirse en su nueva labor. Sus manos se movían al compás de las teclas del ordenador, y sus ojos estaban centrados en la pantalla.  
Muso dio la vuelta para volver a su oficina, intentando dejar a la eficaz muchacha trabajar en paz, cuando ella habló impidiéndole continuar su marcha.

— La encontré. Higurashi Kagome, tiene 18 años, llegó a Italia gracias a una beca de un programa de intercambio estudiantil. Lleva aquí, poco más de 3 meses, desde fines del año pasado. Su madre, Naomi Higurashi, consintió el viaje. No hay registros del padre.

— **"Naomi" **—Pensó y una ola de recuerdos lo arrastró mar adentro en su memoria.

— Reside en la habitación n° 30, Ala Oeste. Su compañero de cuarto es… —La mujer quedó sorprendida por lo que leía.

— ¿Quién es, Yura?

— Su hijo, Señor… —Le confesó, mientras dejaba de ver la pantalla y dirigía la mirada a la de su jefe.

— ¡Souta! —Dijo furioso, por alguna razón.

— ¿Será que el joven Souta se enamoró de esta chica? —Dijo soñadora la muchacha, recordando sus tiempos de secundaria.

Su mirada palideció ante el comentario. — ¡Jamás! Jamás dejaría que mi hijo se acercara a muchacha. —La preocupación lo consumía. Tendría que enfrentar el asunto más rápido de lo que pensaba. —Gracias, Yura.

Muso se retiró de la oficina y luego del edificio. Ahora se dirigía a un nuevo lugar, en su elegante auto.  
¿Cómo había podido el destino jugarle tan sucia pasada? Ahora tendría que dar las explicaciones que había pospuesto durante tanto tiempo, sin ningún previo aviso.

¿Cómo le explicaría a Souta, que había abandonado a su propia hija y mujer a merced del destino? Claro que esa era la versión corta. La larga, tal vez y solo tal vez, llegaba a dar a entender un poco sus razones, pero jamás justificarlas.  
Tendría que haber regresado por ellas. Por aquella niña a la que tanto había amado, pero simplemente no pudo. Había sido demasiado cobarde por aquel entonces.

Le había mentido a Souta sobre la foto momentos antes, había sido para evitarle una gran pena y dolor, sumadas a una infinita decepción, pero no podía permitir que… _sus dos hijos_, por error llegaran a enamorarse. Era un pecado del que sería culpable si no lo impedía. Souta no era chico de amores, pero nunca se sabe.

Sin darse cuenta, Muso había llego a su casa. Al entrar por la puerta, la sirvienta le recibió el abrigo y le chismoseó que su hijo estaba en la casa y de mal humor. Sin dar explicaciones volvió a colocarse el abrigo y se marchó, no sin antes advertirle a su empleada que olvidara que lo había visto allí.

Con su hijo en la casa no podría moverse con seguridad, era tiempo de reencontrarse con su pasado, un pasado de nombre… Kagome.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La azabache se encontraba limpiando su habitación. Con la ausencia de su compañero de habitación y el comienzo del fin de semana, disponía de todo el tiempo libre que quisiese. Acababa de sacarse los auriculares de los oídos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Seguro era Souta que había olvidado sus llaves. Pensó pero en vez de eso, un hombre alto y de rasgos firmes la observaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. A pesar de sus años y lo largo de su cabello, su aspecto lo definía como una persona apuesta.  
Ella sonrió y lo saludó amablemente preguntándose qué querría. Él pidió permiso para entrar, y al recibir una positiva de parte de ella, se hizo paso en la confortable habitación.

— ¿Eres Kagome? —Preguntó con cierto rastro de nerviosismo en la voz.

— Habla mi idioma. —Se sorprendió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó a alguien hablar algo que no fuera italiano. —Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —Volvió a regalarle una dulce sonrisa.

Él sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco la copia de la foto que Souta le había dado. Ella miró la foto, y luego subió la mirada hasta esos ojos azul profundo, que la penetraban con la misma intensidad que su alma se estrujaba. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban de la impresión. Muso la sujetó para que no cayera. Ella se alejó al instante. Había logrado reconocer esa mirada. Él no era cualquier persona, era la persona que ella había estado buscando.  
Se dio unos minutos para examinarlo. Tragó en seco, se le acababa de formar un nudo en boca del estómago. Se acercó a él, un paso a la vez, y llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, necesitaba estar segura.

— ¿Realmente eres tú? —Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

— Soy yo, hija. —Confirmó poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, intentando darle alguna seguridad.

Vaciló entre abrazarlo o abofetearlo fuerte en la cara, pero el anhelo de su cariño era más fuerte que cualquier rencor. —No lo puedo creer. —Sonrió, mientras él le ofrecía un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Eso no importa ahora. —Sujetó ambas manos de ella, entre las de él. — ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme, Kagome? —Sus palabras parecían sinceras.

— ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

No dejó pasar el hecho de que ella había evitado responderle. Era comprensible, aún estaba dolida. — ¿Naomi nunca te lo dijo?

— Ella jamás volvió a hablar de ti.

— Ya veo, no la culpo. Comenzó a odiarme desde el primer momento en el que le dije que me iría. —Liberó las manos de la azabache.

— Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber que pasó hace 15 años atrás. Quiero saber por qué te fuiste.

— Y lo sabrás, pero no aquí, no ahora.

— ¿¡Cuándo!? No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer antes de que respondas a mis preguntas.

— No desapareceré, lo juro. Tiempo al tiempo.

— ¿Cómo puedo creer en ti?

— Hija… —Luego dudo de poder llamarla así. — ¿Puedo decirte así?

— Si tu conciencia te lo permite. — ¿Por qué ahora se ponía a la defensiva? Tal vez no quería darle a ese hombre la oportunidad de lastimarla nuevamente.

— ¡Hija! —Repitió forme. —Prometo que no desapareceré, tengo una vida aquí y asumiré mis responsabilidades, tienes mi palabra.

— ¿"Una Vida aquí"? ¿Tienes otra familia? ¿Una esposa? —Dijo miedosa. — ¿¡Hijos!? —La idea la aterrorizaba. Era lógico que después de tanto tiempo él rehiciera su vida. Pero la idea la perturbaba por obvias razones. Sentía que la había cambiado por algo mejor.

— Este no es lugar para discutir esos asuntos. Hay un restaurante afuera del campus, cerca de la entrada. Búscame ahí mañana, almorzaremos juntos. —Ella recibió el papel que él le ofrecía con la dirección del lugar. — Si te pierdes llámame al número al reverso de la hoja. Se acercó a la puerta.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Lo siento si no dispongo de más tiempo para ti ahora. Pero al igual que tú, también estoy algo sorprendido, acabo de ver a mi dulce niña convertida en una mujer. Necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

— ¿¡Más tiempo!?

— Kagome…

— Tienes razón, vete antes de que peleemos. —Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dando a entender que la visita había terminado.

— Lamento si no soy lo que esperabas encontrar.

— No es eso. —Se abrazó a sí misma con la mirada cabizbaja.

— Te veré mañana. ¿Verdad?

— Allí estaré. —Le aseguró luego de unos minutos de suspenso.

Antes de irse, volvió a dirigirle una última mirada. —Sé que es mucho pedir pero no le menciones a nadie que he estado aquí. —Ella iba a protestar, pero él no le dio tiempo a hablar. —Te lo explicaré mañana. Hay una buena razón.

— Bien. —Aceptó sin más problema.

— Casi se me olvidaba, esto es para ti. —Le dio una pequeña bolsa dorada adornada con un cinta rosa. —Eran tus favoritos de pequeña, espero que aún sean de tu agrado. —Sonrió mientras ella aceptaba el pequeño presente. —Descansa Kagome. —Dicho esto último, se marchó recorriendo el mismo camino por el cual había llegado.

Tras la lluvia de emociones que amenazaba con volcar su corazón, Kagome respiró profundo para convencerse de que no estaba soñando.  
Abrió la pequeña bolsa de tela que acababa de recibir, dejando caer al suelo la cinta rosa. Se inclinó intentando ver que había adentro, aventuró su mano a descubrirlo. Eran caramelos en forma de estrella, tal y como ella los recordaba de pequeña. El sabor era el mismo, una ola de nostalgia la golpeó. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Volvió a aquellos tiempos en los que era una dulce e inocente niña de tan solo tres años, pero de la felicidad a la preocupación hubo un solo paso, una sola pregunta. ¿Podía confiar en este hombre?

Continuará...


	16. ¿Conoces tu futuro?

_**¿Conoces tu futuro?**_

* * *

Kagome cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño una vez más, pero al igual que las veces anteriores fue en vano.  
Horas antes había recibido una llamada de Souta, avisándole que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de su familia y que no lo esperara, ni se preocupara por él.  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y por un instante creyó haber conseguido volar en brazos de Morfeo, pero un sonido recurrente y constante no la dejaba dormir en paz.  
Se levantó en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, un leve destello de luz proveniente de la luna apenas la dejaba distinguir los objetos.

**_"Took Took"_** Ahí estaba otra vez, ese molesto ruido. Bajó ambos pies de la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina-comedor dispuesta a saber de dónde provenía y que era.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¿Es aquí? ¿Estás segura? —Interrogó impaciente el platinado.

— Claro que no. Pero ya hemos revisado 10 habitaciones antes que esta, se podría decir que estamos más cerca de dar con la correcta.

— ¡No podemos despertar a todo el edificio! ¡Dijiste que sabías dónde era! —Le gritó a la morena.

— Ya cállate, tus gritos son los que despiertan a todo el mundo.

Kagome pudo escuchar todo el alboroto del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Esas voces, tan familiares podían ser solo de dos personas. Se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta. El corazón le saltaba y las manos le temblaban lo que le impedía girar la llave de la puerta con naturalidad. Como si fuera por arte de magia, logró girar la llave y con ella el picaporte. La puerta se abrió y tras ella encontró a dos de sus grandes amigos. Los abrazó antes de que ellos pudieran reconocerla por completo.

— ¡No me lo creo! No lo creo. —Saltaba llorando de la emoción la azabache.

— Llevamos un largo tiempo buscándote. —Dijo Sango mientras se aferraba fuerte a su amiga. — Se supone que sería una sorpresa, pero olvidamos el número de tu habitación.

— Vaya, sí que fue una sorpresa, y muy grata además. —Se separó de ellos. —Entren antes de que alguien nos regañe.

— Si eso ocurre, será pura y exclusiva culpa de Sango.

— Cállate, Inuyasha. —Lo empujó la ofendida dejándolo afuera. Cerró la puerta con seguro.

— ¡Sango! Si no me abres, regresarás a casa nadando. ¿Me oíste?

— Perdónale la vida, Inuyasha. —Abrió nuevamente la puerta Kagome y le regaló una dulce sonrisa que lo tranquilizó. —¡Y deja de gritar GRAN TONTO! —Y al diablo su ternura angelical.

— ¡Pero Kagome…!

Lo sujetó de la camisa y lo condujo hasta adentro. —Shhhhh —Dijo tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración. Se apartó al instante.

— Hay tanto que quiero contarte, Kagome. —Capturó por completo la atención de la susodicha.

— Ya lo imagino. —Sonrió ansiosa.

— ¿Por qué no has llamado? —Interrogó preocupada.

— Fue una semana dura de exámenes. Por suerte terminó. —Dijo aliviada.

— Nos preocupaste, pensamos que algo podría haberte pasado.

— Hasta Sesshomaru se notaba ansioso. —Agregó Inuyasha.

— ¿Ahh si? —Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tal vez por sentir que era añorada.

Inuyasha le arrojó su abrigo a la cara. —Deja de hacer esa cara, tonta.

— Alguien está celoso. —Pronunció en una suave melodía la morena.

— ¡Yo no estoy celoso! —Negó al instante.

— Claro que sí. —Le enseñó la lengua.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Lo fulminó con la mirada Kagome, luego de hacer a un lado el abrigo.

Miró con miedo la furia en el rostro de Kagome. — ¿Lo… siento? —Pronunció en un hilo de voz. Iba a ser una larga noche…

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**A la Mañana siguiente, Café Maid.**

La mañana había amanecido calurosa, aunque aún era demasiado temprano como para sentir el calor quemar en la piel.  
El joven de cabello planteado y ojos dorados cual miel, se encontraba sentado sin compañía en una de las mesas del habitual café.

— Señorita… —Se dirigió a la mesera. —Me gustaría pedirle un café y…

— …una porción de pastel de queso. ¿Verdad? —Sonrió ella amablemente.

— Sí… eso mismo. —Se sentía algo sorprendido. — ¿Cómo…?

— ¿…lo sabía? —Volvió a robarla las palabras de la boca. —Es lo que me ha pedido cada vez que viene aquí, señor. —Sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus resplandecientes dientes, blancos como perlas. Él no pronunció palabra, se quedó perdido en su brillante sonrisa. —Me llamo Rin. —Se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

Correspondió de igual manera. —Es un placer, yo soy Sesshomaru.

— No olvidaré su nombre, señor Sesshomaru. —Era evidente el tono de seducción en su voz. Deslizó una de sus manos acariciando las puntas de su cabello plateado muy sutilmente mientras se alejaba por el pedido.

Una corriente eléctrica, parecida a un escalofrío, le recorrió el cuerpo entero, comenzando desde donde ella había deslizando su tacto hasta sus extremidades. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de marcharse, de huir.

Rin regresó momentos después, esta vez no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a dejar el pedido sobre la mesa aunque no apartó ni por un instante la vista de Sesshomaru. Eso lo incomodó.  
Devoró ferozmente su desayuno, pagó la cuenta y salió del Café casi al galope. Subió a su auto y emprendió marcha.  
Necesitaba escuchar la voz de su añorada azabache, más ella no contestó la llamada. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos y se sintió un idiota por dejarse tentar con un simple gesto de otra mujer. Deshizo la mente de pensamientos molestos y se concentró en planificar el día que tenía por delante.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En Italia.**

La noche anterior, habían resuelto que Sango dormiría en la cama de Souta, Inuyasha en el pequeño sofá del comedor y Kagome en su cama habitual.  
Luego de una larga charla que los tres habían mantenido por horas, el sueño había vencido en ellos.

Durante la noche, Inuyasha había tenía la gran idea de colarse hasta la cama de Kagome. Antes de apagar las luces, intentó memorizar el camino hasta su cama. Cosa que no se le dificultó para nada o eso creyó.  
Tras caer las dos chicas en sueños, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta la habitación sin arriesgarse a encender la luz. Caminó con sigilo hasta dar con el borde de la cama, levantó las sábanas y se acurrucó detrás de ella, abrazándola y acercándola a él por la cintura. Sintió como ella se movía entre sus brazos. Con su cometido cumplido y una amplia sonrisa, pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Kagome se despertó casi llegado el mediodía, justo a tiempo para el encuentro con su… Padre. Salió de la habitación evitando hacer ruidos para no despertar a Sango. Llegó hasta el comedor y se sorprendió de no ver a Inuyasha durmiendo en el sofá. No le dio mucha importancia, tal vez había salido a comprar algo por ahí.  
Se vistió con un vestido turquesa y unas sandalias blancas, que ya había apartado la noche anterior. Recogió su cabello hacia un lado y repitió frente al espejo, varias de las preguntas que tenía pensado hacerle a su padre, dándose coraje.  
Salió apresurada, miedosa de no llegar a tiempo. Antes, dejó una nota sobre la mesa dirigida a sus amigos, diciéndoles que regresaría hasta después del almuerzo. Que se tomaran la total libertad para tomar del refrigerador lo que quisieran.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En casa de los Taisho**.

— Hijo, me alegra que te hayas dado el tiempo de venir a visitarnos. —Expresó Irasue, ante todos, en la mesa del comedor.

— Concuerdo con tu madre.

— Necesitaba despejar mi mente. —Confesó Sesshomaru e intentó no volver a recordar lo de esa mañana en el café.

— Ahora que Inuyasha no está, la casa se siente tan solitaria.

— ¿Y a dónde fue ahora? —Interrogó mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Miró a su esposo. Parecían compartir el sentimiento, porque Inu no Taisho también la miró. Ambos rieron.

— Sesshomaru alzó una ceja intrigado. — ¿Podrían decirme que sucede? En lugar reír como tontos.

— Tu hermano viajó a Italia. —Le confesó Inu no Taisho sin rodeos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Se puso de pie y la silla cayó hacia atrás.

— Sabía que esto pasaría. —Le susurró a su esposo.

— No se podía evitar. —Dijo de igual forma. Cortó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca como si nada pasara. Sesshomaru buscó su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Lo siguió a los gritos su madre por toda la casa.

Se detuvo en seco tras llegar a la puerta. Volteó en dirección a Irasue. —Tengo un vuelo que tomar. —La firmeza y dureza de su voz eran definitivas. Iría a Italia.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En Italia.**

La luz se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana desde algunas horas. Inuyasha despertó tras sentir que el sueño abandonaba su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos despacio y se vio aún abrazado a la azabache. Triunfante en su travesura. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, le acarició el cabello suavemente, pero en lugar de encontrase con los tan suaves y amados mechones negros como la noche de los que Kagome era dueña, se encontró con un tono color chocolate.  
Se dio cuenta de su gran error, tarde por desgracia. Se había metido a la cama equivocada. Sango se dio vuelta hacia él, haciendo que ambas miradas chocasen.

— ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES!? —Gritó empujándolo de la cama.

— Y-Yo pensé que eras Kagome. —Se justificó desde el suelo.

— ¡Kagome está en aquella cama, imbécil! —Señaló la cama en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Ambos voltearon a ver, pero la aludida no estaba.

— ¿Dónde está? —Se puso de pie.

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Acabo de despertar… y junto a un depravado. —Agregó esto último en un tono más sutil. —Jamás te creí capaz de meterte a la cama de Kagome. Ya hasta te pareces a Miroku.

— Yo no…

— ¡Ni lo niegues! Ya lo confesaste. —Y como un rayo, una disparatada idea cruzó su mente. —Espera… ¿no me digas, tú y Kagome son amantes? —Sintió lástima por el pobre de Sesshomaru que se encontraba a miles de millas de distancia.

— ¡No hables de más, Sango! Yo y Kagome somos solo amigos.

Sango lo miró desconfiada. —Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación. —Se convenció a sí misma.

— ¿Dónde estará Kagome? —Insistió. Se dirigió a inspeccionar el resto de las habitaciones. —Dejó una nota. No regresará hasta dentro de unas horas. Fehh que ingrata y nosotros que vinimos a visitarla.

— Conociéndola, seguro era algo importante.

— Aun así, me molesta. —Apretó entre sus manos la nota.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Kagome entró al extravagante restaurante casi corriendo y disculpándose por la demora. Su padre la esperaba en una de las mesas que se encontraba más alejada del resto. Se puso de pie en cuanto la vio llegar.

— Realmente lamento llegar tarde. —Dijo apenada.

— No hay cuidado. Estás muy bella por cierto. —Apartó la silla para que ella tomara asiento.

— Gracias. —Sonrió, mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

— Bueno, vayamos directo al punto. —Deslizó la servilleta hasta su regazo. —Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.

Kagome se sorprendió ante la actitud tan abierta de él. —Sí… sí, no sé por dónde empezar. —Los nervios le jugaban en contra y todas las preguntas que había pensado tan cuidadosamente, acababan de desvanecerse de su mente.

Muso notó eso y tomó la iniciativa en la conversación. —Hay una razón por la cual me fui, Kagome. No es que solo decidí marcharme de la noche a la mañana.

— Bien, te escucho.

— Por ese entonces, cuando tú tenías casi tres o cuatro años, tu madre trabaja de residente en un hospital, y no ganaba mucho, ya que eso solo era parte de su estudio.

— Lo sé, aún trabaja allí. Ahora es jefa de enfermeras.

— Veo que logró lo que quería. Como sea, en ese entonces mi trabajo pendía de un hilo. Estaban haciendo recortes de presupuesto, y mis opciones eran, ser trasladado o que me despidieran.  
No podíamos darnos el lujo de vivir con lo que tu madre ganaba, y cuando le comenté lo del viaje, ella enfureció. No quería perder su residencia y tener que empezar de nuevo. Pero perder mi empleo tampoco era una opción. Le dije que viajaría y le enviaría el dinero que ganara a ti y a ella. Cuando la situación mejorara volvería y buscaría un nuevo trabajo, pero ella solo enfureció aún más. Esa misma noche tiró mis cosas afuera de la casa y me gritó que no volviera. Recogí lo que pude y me marché.

— ¿Solo así? ¡¿Solo te fuiste?! ¿Qué hay de tu hija? ¿De mí?

— Dejarte fue lo más duro, pero llevarte conmigo no era una opción, Kagome. Jamás podría cuidarte solo, además tu madre no lo hubiera permitido. Pensé que dejarte con ella era lo mejor.

— Entonces solo te fuiste…

— No creía que me enviarían tan lejos. Pero como le prometí a Naomi, cada mes les envié la mayoría del dinero que ganaba. Tú madre me regresó cada centavo. No quiso volver a tener algo que ver conmigo.

— ¿Intentas decir que fue culpa de mi madre?

— Claro que no. —La mesera llegó y tomó la orden de ambos. Disolviendo la tensión por un momento. — Luego de un año, me promovieron y logré recaudar suficiente dinero para regresar. Pero simplemente no pude.

— ¿No pudiste?

— No encontré el coraje para enfrentar a tu madre. Además… —Hizo una larga pausa.

— ¡Habla de una vez!

— Además conocí a una mujer aquí. Una mujer de la cual me enamoré perdidamente. Lo siento si esto te lastima.

— Ya lo imaginaba. —Su visión se hizo difusa a causa de las lágrimas. No lograba descifrar si era por el abandono de su padre o por el hecho de sentirse reemplazada por otra mujer.

— Por favor, Kagome, no llores.

Se levantó del asiento y secó bruscamente sus ojos. —Mientras tú vivías tu vida feliz y jugabas a la casita perfecta. Mi vida… —Se golpeó con furia el pecho. —…se volvía un infierno. Naraku hizo mi viva un martirio.

— ¿Quién es Naraku? —Se incorporó.

— Mi padrastro, el nuevo esposo de mi madre. —Dijo con asco.

— ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo? —Horrorizado ante la idea.

— No de la forma que tú piensas. Sus insultos y maltratos fueron suficientes para martirizarme.

— Por dios, yo jamás pensé que…

— Pensar es algo que usted no hace con mucha frecuencia, Señor. —Buscó sus cosas con la intención de marcharse.

— No te vayas… —La detuvo.

— ¿Para qué me quedaría?

Muso se acercó a ella. —Lamento todo lo que pasó, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás…

— Claro que no puedes.

— Pero 15 años no se comparan con toda una vida. Podemos empezar de nuevo.

— Pero esos 15 años de ausencia fueron en los que más necesité un padre a mi lado. Ya no te necesito, tengo 18 años ahora, soy una adulta. —Se disponía a irse, pero él la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

— Yo te necesito. Quiero saber todo de ti, mi hija. —La miró a los ojos fijamente.

Algo en su interior pareció destruirse. Quizás fue la poca resistencia que le quedaba. —Ya debo irme. Mis amigos me esperan.

— Está bien, está bien. —La soltó. Sabía que no debía presionarla. —Déjame llevarte hasta donde quieras.

— Gracias pero no hace falta.

— Insisto.

Muso pagó por los servicios en el restaurante aunque fueron pocos ya que salieron antes de que la comida pudiera llagar a su mesa.  
Él la guio hasta su auto. Kagome se sorprendió al ver el modelo que él conducía. No era amante de los vehículos pero podía distinguir un buen auto cuando lo veía. ¿Era su padre alguien con dinero, ahora? De todos modos, eso no le interesaba.  
Él le abrió la puerta y ella tomó asiento. Le pidió que la acercara hasta el campus, pero en vez de eso, fueron en dirección contraria.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Desconfiada.

— Ya lo verás. Te daré algo que te pertenece, Kagome.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pero que niña curiosa. —Condujo hasta la entrada de un gigantesco banco.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Yo no quiero tu dinero, si eso pretendes. —Se sintió ofendida, ni todo el dinero del mundo podría comprar el perdón o el amor de una persona.

— No es "mi" dinero.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Es tuyo. —Kagome lo miró desconcertada. No entendía. ¿A caso había ese hombre enloquecido? —Luego de que tu madre me regresara todo el dinero que yo le enviaba, vine al banco y abrí una cuenta a tu nombre.

— ¿¡A mi nombre?!

— Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Además era lo menos que podía hacer. —Bajaron del auto y entraron al antiguo banco. Allí, Muso se alejó para hablar con un hombre que parecía ser de importante rango. La azabache miraba boquiabierta lo majestuoso del establecimiento. Muso le hizo una seña con la mano y ella se acercó.

— Todo esto no es necesario. —Reiteró Kagome que seguía anonadada por lo extraño de los acontecimientos.

— Solo te estoy devolviendo lo que es tuyo.

— No me parece justo, ese dinero No es mío.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Si quieres dónalo, gástalo, regálalo, no sé.

— Pero…

— Sin peros. —Ambos siguieron al hombre de traje hasta su oficina y tomaron asiento en frente de su escritorio. El hombre se tomó unos minutos para revisar su computadora antes de hablar.

— Muy bien, señorita Higurashi. Su cuenta es una de las más antiguas aquí. Actualmente dispone de 1.500.000 un millón quinientos mil dólares. —Kagome se ahogó de la impresión. Jamás en su vida habría siquiera imaginado una cantidad tan exagerada.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Eso es mucho dinero, más del que jamás he tenido o tendré! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

— Según tengo entendido aquí, este dinero ya es suyo, señorita. Los dejaré a solas para que puedan hablar. —Se retiró del despacho.

Muso tomó la palabra una vez que estuvieron solos. —Desde que pude he depositado en esa cuenta cinco mil dólares mensuales. Ahora son todos tuyos.

— No puedo…

— Aunque no me creas Kagome, quiero redimirme, y aunque sé que el dinero no comprará tu amor por mí, al menos podrá servirte para empezar la vida que desees.

Se tomó su tiempo para pensar y procesar todo lo que ocurría. Esto le daba credibilidad a la historia de su padre, al menos una parte de ella. Este hombre le rogaba por una segunda oportunidad y parecía realmente arrepentido.  
Ella misma conocía el valor de recibir otra chance, Sesshomaru la había salvado de un mundo de perdición, entonces por qué ella no podía darle otra oportunidad a su arrepentido padre.

Volteó a verlo directo a los ojos y aquella palabra que no había pronunciado en tanto tiempo escapó de sus labios. —Papá… —Pronunció con dificultad. —Quiero que comencemos de nuevo. Quiero intentarlo. —Él respiró profundamente como se hubiese estado aguantando la respiración durante todo ese tiempo. —Pero no quiero este dinero. —Reiteró la azabache.

Muso rió. —No hay forma de devolverlo. Solo haz de cuenta que es una mesada de parte de tu padre. —Sonrió. No había forma de que su hija se librara de ese dinero.

Dejó de lado el asunto del dinero y cambió el rumbo de la conversación. —Quiero saber más de ti. De tu nueva familia. —Se mostró ansiosa. Necesitaba poner de su parte si quería que esta relación no fracasara.

— Claro, te lo contaré todo, pero a su debido tiempo. —El representante del banco volvió a ingresar a la oficina. Ésta vez traía consigo una tarjeta dorada, que resplandecía con la luz de la habitación.

— Esto es suyo a partir de ahora, Señorita Higurashi. —Le extendió la tarjeta de crédito junto a varios papeles que solicitaban su firma y la de su padre.

— Firma esto y será toda tuya.

Kagome se mostró renuente pero finalmente accedió. —Bien. —Firmó un par de documentos y el banquero le entregó su nueva tarjeta.

— Muy bien, fue un placer. —Se despidió con un apretón de manos y ambos salieron del establecimiento y regresaron al auto.

— Aún no me lo creo. ¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero parecer una convenida y mucho menos que intento sacarte dinero. ¿Qué pensará tu esposa al respecto?

— Ella ya conoce la parte de mi vida que te involucra a ti, Kagome y está totalmente de acuerdo con que esto es lo correcto. Ahora, que no se hable más del tema. Te llevaré al campus. Seguro tienes cosas que hacer.

— Así es, mis amigos vinieron a visitarme. —Sonrió ampliamente.

— En ese caso, será mejor que no los hagas esperar. Por cierto, no dudes en llamarme cada vez que quieras, ya tienes mi número.

Asintió. —Préstame tu celular. —Él se lo entregó sin dudar. Ella comenzó a presionar teclas con agilidad. —Listo. Ahora tú también tienes mi número. Así podrás llamarme cuando quieras.

Muso sonrió. —Lo haré. —Apretó a fondo el acelerador, y la velocidad del auto comenzó a aumentar.

Luego de despedirse de su padre, Kagome regresó corriendo hasta su habitación ansiosa por ver a sus amigos. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio a ambos sentados a la mesa a punto de disfrutar de unos sándwiches y una pizza. En hora buena para ella. Luego de su rabieta en el restaurante se había ido sin probar un solo bocado y el hambre comenzaba a hacer ruido en su estómago.

— Hasta que al fin apareces. —Dijo el platinado mientras daba un gran mordisco a una rebanada de pizza que quedó sujeta a su boca desde un fino hijo de queso derretido.

Sango pateó a Inuyasha por debajo de la mesa en regaño por la descortesía. Él la miró con recelo. —De seguro era importante. —Sonrió la morena.

— Lo era. —Aseguró mientras se sentaba junto a ellos. —No saben el hambre que tengo. —Tomó entre sus manos un sándwich y lo atacó sin piedad.

— Se nota. —Miró sus labios. — ¿A dónde fuiste? —Quiso saber Inuyasha.

— Larga historia. Otro día se las contaré.

— Aquel que calla, es porque esconde cosas.

— Tal vez. Pero mi conciencia está limpia. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo? —Sonrió con burla. Sango rió entre dientes. — ¿Cómo durmieron? —Preguntó a sus invitados.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo nerviosa la morena y su mirada se dirigió a la de Inuyasha que se atragantaba con un pedazo de pizza.

— Bi-bien. —Intentó aclarar la voz.

Kagome no pasó por alto la actitud sospechosa de sus amigos. —No te vi en el sofá cuando salí, Inuyasha. ¿A dónde estabas? —Miró fijamente sus ojos. De esa manera no te atrevería a mentirle.

— Yo…fui a... a —Miró a Sango en busca de ayuda. Si él se hundía, se encargaría de llevarla a ella consigo hacia el abismo.

— Salió a correr. —Vio como la mirada de su amiga se dirigía hacia ella ahora. —¿No es verdad, Inuyasha?

— Ahhhh Sí. Pff fui a correr por el campus.

— ¿Desde cuándo corres? —Preguntó al borde de la risa.

— Es mi nuevo hobby. Ya sabes… para comenzar el día con energía.

La azabache no le creyó ni una palabra. Lo conocía, era imposible que él decidiera salir a correr por sí mismo y mucho menos si era por la mañana. Pero ya que se esforzaban tanto en ocultar la verdad, decidió pasar el asunto por alto. Aunque tomaría venganza. —En ese caso, mañana saldré a correr contigo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos Sango?

— Yo paso, gracias. —Dijo pensando en las bellas horas de sueño que no quería perder.

— ¿A las 6 am está bien para ti, Inu?

— ¿¡6 AM!?

— ¿Ocurre algo? A estas alturas ya debes estar más que acostumbrado. —Dijo con ironía. Sango rió, sabía a la perfección lo que su amiga hacía.

— Esa hora e-es perfecta. —Dijo resignado a la idea de que tendría que madrugar un domingo.

— Cambiando de tema…Pensé que podríamos salir a algún lado hoy. —Sonrió la morocha.

— Es una gran idea. Conozco pocos lugares pero ya nos las arreglaremos.

— Vi un circo cuando veníamos hacia aquí anoche. —Agregó Inuyasha.

— Yo también lo vi. —Dijo emocionada Sango.

— El circo será entonces. —Sonrió Kagome.

Luego del almuerzo, estuvieron un rato charlando y finalmente se cambiaron para ir a ver el espectáculo.  
El lugar estaba repleto de gente y era fácil perderse entre la multitud, por suerte se las arreglaron para permanecer juntos hasta el final del show.  
La cantidad de acróbatas, y trucos y maniobras que llevaron a cabo habían sido suficientes para dejar a Sango y Kagome con la boca abierta de la impresión, sin embargo Inuyasha parecía no haberse sorprendido mucho.

— ¡Fue grandioso! Nunca había visto algo así, lo juro. —Dijo fascinada la morena.

— Ni yo. —Acordó Kagome.

— Fehh, tampoco fue la gran cosa.

— ¿Por qué eres tan arrogante, Inuyasha? —Lo empujó. —Ya quisiera verte yo, ahí arriba de esas cosas haciendo la mitad de lo que ellos hacen.

— ¿Eso quieres? Entonces lo verás. —Se echó a correr en dirección contraria. Sango y Kagome compartieron una mirada llena de incierto antes de salir tras Inuyasha, que no tardó en desaparecer entre la gente.

— ¿Piensas que se meterá a la tienda del circo para hacer alguna estupidez? —No recibió respuesta alguna de su amiga. — ¿Sango? —Dio una vuelta sobre el lugar buscándola. Acababa de perderla entre la gente. ¿En qué momento había sucedido? —Genial. —Se dijo a sí misma. Incluso ella estaba perdida ahora. Caminó un buen rato, la multitud de gente se disipó, a decir verdad no había nadie cerca.  
La oscura noche ya estaba sobre ella y a regañadientes llegaba a ver algo. ¿Cómo se había permitido alejarse tanto? Vio a lo lejos una pequeña tienda. Tal vez allí podrían ayudarla a encontrar el camino de vuelta. Pidió permiso antes de entrar por la puerta, si así se le podía llamar. Vio a una mujer con una macabra sonrisa, que inspiraba todo menos confianza. Por sus ropas parecía gitana, y a juzgar por las cosas que había a su alrededor, no era una gitana cualquiera, sino una adivina.

— Te estaba esperando, pequeño Ángel. —Le hizo una seña a Kagome para que entrase y tomase asiento. Su manos huesudas parecían armas para matar con esas uñas tan largas y filosas en las puntas de sus dedos. —No tienes que temerme, Kagome.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Se sorprendió, por supuesto.

La gitana pareció disgustarse. —Todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo. ¿Es que ya nadie cree en los adivinos?

— Soy algo escéptica. —Dijo sentándose sobre el almohadón que le había señalado la gitana momentos antes.

— Te perdiste buscando a tus amigos, jovencita. Este no es un lugar muy seguro.

— Asique… tal parece que sí puede ver el presente.

— Y el pasado… —Aseguró. Movió sus manos frente a la bola de cristal que se hallaba sobre la mesa. —Y parece que tu pasado es bastante oscuro. Amores de una noche… —Susurró.

Kagome arqueó una ceja. —No te equivocas del todo.

— Pero veo en tus ojos, ahora no tan escépticos, que no es pasado ni presente lo que te interesa saber, sino tu futuro.

Acababa de dar en el blanco. Los ojos chocolates de Kagome brillaron. —Es cierto.

— Tengo que preguntar... ¿Estás segura? Muchas personas terminan arrepintiéndose.

— Podré vivir con ello. —Dijo sin mucha importancia.

— Como quieras. Después no digas que no te advertí. —Volvió a mover sus manos. Y su expresión se volvió más seria. — ¿Deseas que te cuente solo las cosas buenas o…?

— Todo, quiero saberlo todo. —Si había cosas malas en su fututo también quería saberlo.

— Bien, déjame ver que hay…Tendrás una visita inesperada pronto, muuuuy pronto. —Le aseguró.

— Creo que eso ya pasó… —Dijo pensando en Sango e Inuyasha.

— Yo solo digo lo que mi bola de cristal muestra frente a mis ojos.

— Continúe. —Insistió. Esta vez intentaría no interrumpir.

— Veo una vida de lujos, lujos como los que nunca has tenido. Un gran empleo, y buenas personas junto a ti, incluso un medio hermano. También un viaje, regresarás al país del que viniste… —A Kagome le pareció algo obvio lo del regreso a su país de origen, pero lo del medio hermano era otro asunto. No se dejó sorprender mucho, no era extraño que Muso hubiese tenido otro hijo y no se lo comentase aun. —…pero también veo que tal vez tardes más de lo que planeaste en regresar. —Eso era imposible, no tenía pensado quedarse en Italia más tiempo del necesario. No había pasado ni la mitad del plazo y ya extrañaba inmensamente a Sesshomaru, no aguantaría más tiempo lejos de él. La gitana prosiguió. —Puedo ver que un hombre anhela tu regreso. —Fue imposible no sonrojarse. Era lo que sus oídos querían oír, aunque ya lo supiese. —Y también veo una proposición de matrimonio, cerca. — ¿Cerca? Lo dudaba, Sesshomaru nunca había mostrado señales de querer casarse. —Serás una buena mujer, muy dedicada… y madre de dos niñas y un niño.

¿Madre? Pensó — ¿¡Qué más!? —Se mostró curiosa.

— Veo que ya te entusiasmaste. Cuidado pequeña, el futuro puede ser traicionero.

— Hasta ahora solo me ha dicho las cosas buenas, pero quiero conocer las malas también.

— Está bien. —Volvió a concentrase en el objeto frente a ella. —Una gran decisión que tomarás te causará dolor a ti y a ese hombre que amas. —Imposible, pensó Kagome. Jamás haría nada para lastimar a Sesshomaru. —Deberás pensar dos veces antes de actuar, niña. Otra mujer quiere tu lugar. —Una ola de celos sin motivos le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cómo se podía dejar llevar tanto por palabras que podían ser solo habladurías? —Te advertí. —Dijo al ver la cara tensa de Kagome.

— Continúe… —Insistió la azabache, intentando relajarse. La gitana suspiró ante tanta terquedad.

— Te veo a ti vestida de un infinito y reluciente blanco, creo que es tu boda, niña. —Dijo sin subir la mirada. —Per…pareces triste. —Un momentáneo silencio tomó lugar en la pequeña tienda. —Ahora lo veo… el novio no ha llegado y estás a punto de marcharte con el corazón destrozado. —Subió su mirada a la de ella. — ¿Segura que ese hombre es de confiar? —Kagome le envió una mirada asesina. La idea de dudar en su amado era simplemente estúpida. —No te pongas así. Déjame ver qué más puedo ver… —De la nada Inuyasha apareció a espaldas de Kagome, interrumpiendo la sesión de providencia.

— Kagome… llevamos tiempo buscándote. —Se acercó a ella y la sujetó del brazo para que se levantara del suelo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— La gitana me está diciendo mi fututo. —Señaló sin voltear a la mujer a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué gitana? —Hasta donde él podía ver no había ninguna otra persona además de Kagome en esa vieja tienda.

Kagome volteó hacia donde la mujer se encontraba, pero no la vio allí. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar buscándola. —¡Ella estaba aquí hace un segundo!

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sango estaba intentado hablar con la policía.

— ¿Policía?

— Hace horas que desapareciste. Pensamos que te habían secuestrado o algo peor.

¿Horas? Pensó. Pero si solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo ha pasado media hora, quizás menos.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Dijo con ironía. Le mostró su reloj. Hasta donde ella recordaba, la función había terminado a las diez de la noche y por lo que veía ya eran más de las dos de la mañana.

— Es imposible. No pude haber estado tanto tiempo allí. —Volvió a mirar atrás, mientras era arrastrada por Inuyasha hacia adelante. La tienda ya no estaba, intentó buscar la explicación más lógica… tal vez ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para perderla de vista, eso quiso creer.

Caminaron hasta volver a dar con las luces del circo. Un alivio se despertó en el corazón de Kagome.  
Pudo ver a Sango sentada sobre una piedra llorando amargamente. Inuyasha gritó su nombre y ella subió la vista hasta dar con la figura de ellos. Corrió a su encuentro al instante. Lamentaba infinitamente haberse separado de ellos.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Kagome? —Interrogó más calmada.

— La verdad no lo sé. Me encontré con una gitana.

— ¿Una gitana? —Miró a Inuyasha, quien era el que la había encontrado. Él se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

— Yo no vi a nadie cuando llegué.

— ¡Pero estaba allí! —Aseguró Kagome, quien se negaba a creer que se había vuelto loca.

— Tal vez se fue sin que te dieras cuenta. —La azabache no respondió.

— Regresemos de una vez. —Sugirió Inuyasha. Luego le puso su abrigo sobre los hombros a Kagome, que comenzaba a tiritar del frío.

— Gracias. —Se sentía desconcertada, se negaba a creer que todo lo que había pasado era mitad realidad y mitad imaginación.

Regresaron en taxi hasta la entrada del campus. Al bajar del auto, otro se estacionó delante de ellos. El sujeto que bajó vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa celeste y zapatillas claras.  
El viento hizo volar su largo cabello plateado, brillando a la luz de la luna. Volteó hacia atrás y ambas miradas chocaron.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

Continuará…


	17. Decide

Decide

* * *

¿Eran sus ojos los que le mostraban una dulce pero nostálgica ilusión? Corrió hasta él y se abalanzó a sus fuertes brazos que la esperaban con anhelo.

— ¿Realmente estás aquí? —Acarició su rostro para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

— Aquí estoy. —Sonrió. —No demoró más tiempo para que sus labios se buscasen los unos a los otros. Era un baile para dos que solo ellos sabían danzar.  
Un beso tras otro, y un abrazo lo suficientemente cálido y posesivo como para dejarle claro que no quería volver a alejarse de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir… ¿Cómo? —Su asombro no desaparecía.

— Vine porque… —Desvió la mirada un segundo de ella y vio a su hermano de soslayo a un lado del taxi. — ¡Maldito! —Se separó bruscamente de Kagome para dirigirse hasta el muchacho a espaldas de ambos. — ¡Eres un maldito! —Gritó mientras estrellaba su puño del lado derecho del rostro de Inuyasha.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Intentó interferir Kagome. Lo apartó de Inuyasha que se encontraba en el piso tratando de recobrar el sentido. — ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Golpearlo así es inhumano!

— No puedo evitarlo. Cuando pienso en ustedes dos solos aquí y juntos...yo…yo… —Se revolvió el cabello a causa de sus nervios.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Se puso de cuclillas para ayudar a Inuyasha.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —Sango acababa de bajar del taxi. —Oye, ese fue un golpe muy duro.

— ¿Sango…Tú también estás aquí? —Interrogó estúpidamente, pues allí estaba ella de pie.

— ¡Claro! —Gritó Kagome molesta. — ¡Y aunque no lo estuviera, no hay razones suficientes para que golpees a Inuyasha de esa forma!

— ¡¿Lo defiendes a él?!

— ¡Solo digo lo que creo!

— Ya conoces a Inuyasha, él no duraría en lanzarse sobre ti en cuanto pudiera. Siempre ha sido así. Es hora de ponerle un alto.

— ¡Deberías confiar más en mi, Sesshomaru!

— ¡Es en él en quien no confío! —Lo señaló.

— Todos deberíamos relajarnos un poco. —Intentó persuadirlos Sango.

— Eres un bastardo Sesshomaru… —Inuyasha se puso de pie mientras escupía la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. Salió corriendo en dirección a Sesshomaru embistiéndolo con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al piso. — ¡Te arrepentirás, viejo! —Logró dejarlo debajo de él y le devolvió el golpe, una y luego otra vez, pero Sesshomaru logró esquivarlo.

— ¡Inuyasha, detente! ¡Se van a lastimar, YA BASTA! —Intentó separarlos pero Inuyasha la apartó de un empujón tirándola al suelo junto a ellos.

— Ayy dios ¿Qué hago? —Se preguntó la morocha que hasta el momento no se había involucrado en la riña. Se sacó el zapato y comenzó a darle golpes a Inuyasha en la cabeza. —Basta, basta. —Repetía dando golpes inútiles.

— ¡¿Qué haces, Sango?! Eres estúpida. —Intentó cubrirse de la morena, pero logró bajar su guardia, dándole oportunidad a Sesshomaru. Ahora la ventaja era para el mayor de los Taisho. La pelea hubiese sido eterna, si no hubiese aparecido la policía y llevado a todos a la delegación, por disturbios y agresión en la vía pública.

— Espero que estén orgullosos. —Dijo la azabache apretando entre sus manos los fríos barrotes de la celda. Sango estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, Inuyasha apoyaba todo su peso en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas flexionadas, y Sesshomaru estaba sentado en un pequeño banco que apenas se sostenía de lo viejo que era.

— Kagome… —Intentó disculparse Sesshomaru.

— ¡Cállate! —Se dio la vuelta para verlo. — ¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora? El programa de intercambio se enterará y me enviarán de vuelta a casa. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desde sus ojos. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, era seguro que nadie había pensado en eso.

— Yo…

— No, cállate. Ya sé lo que dirás… "No fue solo mi culpa". Y tienes razón. También fue de él. —Señaló a Inuyasha, quien se limitó a observarla, en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Un tren de furia la recorría, tenía que desahogarse. —Incluso en parte es mi culpa también.

— Asumiré las responsabilidades de mis acciones. No estaba pensando, realmente lo siento. —Se acercó a ella. —Jamás querría hacer nada que te perjudicara y lo sabes. —Ella le dio la espalda.

Inuyasha observaba molesto, demasiado. El imbécil había sido Sesshomaru, no él y por su culpa ahora Kagome pagaba las consecuencias. —Tú fuiste quien empezó la pelea. —Le hizo saber a todos.

— ¡No me hables! Tú eres el que sigue a MI NOVIA a todas partes como un perro faldero.

— ¡Sango y yo vinimos a visitar a Kagome! Si tus celos te consumen "hermanito", no es asunto mío. —Sonrió con sorna.

— ¡Bastardo! No eres de confianza.

Rió. — Já, mira quien lo dice. —Sesshomaru volvió a acercarse a él.

Otra pelea hubiese empezado si no fuera por la oportuna aparición del jefe de policía. Pidió que dejaran salir a Kagome para hablar con ella en su oficina, ya que parecía ser la única que hablaba italiano lo suficientemente fluido como para explicar la situación.

Tras momentos de angustiosa espera para sus tres amigos, ella fue llevada otra vez hasta la celda. Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron —Todo estará bien— y se sentó en el pequeño banco cabizbaja. Sus amigos compartieron una mirada preocupada y luego Sango se acercó para intentar consolar a su amiga, pero fue inútil.

Durante ese tiempo Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en lo que la gitana le había dicho **—"Una visita inesperada"—** ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Sesshomaru era esa visita? ¿O solo era una coincidencia? Además ¿por qué no le había advertido de esto mejor? ¿Será que no lo había visto en su bola de cristal o simplemente no se lo había querido decir? Maldita fuera.

Minutos después su supervisora apareció, esa mujer estaba alterada de sobre manera. Miró a la azabache desde el otro lado de la celda y ambas mantuvieron una acalorada. Luego se fue con el jefe de la delegación.  
Uno de los policías abrió la celda y les comunicó que ya podían irse.

— Debo volver al campus. —Pronunció a sus amigos luego de un helado silencio. —Tengo que empacar mis cosas.

— ¿Esa mujer era…?

— Sí. —Sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Tengo dos días para empacar e irme o los gastos comenzarán a correr por mi cuenta.

— ¡No pueden! Malditos. —Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente.

— Mi amor… —Intentó acercarse a ella, Sesshomaru.

— No me llames así. —Sentenció furiosa, lo que hizo que Sessh se detuviera. Se acercó a Sango y la abrazó. —Ya debo irme… ¿Tienes como volver?

— No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Kagome.

— Yo me ocuparé de ello. —Dijo Inuyasha.

— Bien.

— ¿Tú estarás bien? —Quiso saber su preocupada amiga.

— Sí. Nos veremos pronto. —Volvió a abrazarla.

— Cuídate, amiga.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella. —Lamento haberte causado problemas…

Kagome lo abrazó mientras lloraba. —Todo estará bien, todo estará bien. —Intentó convencerse a sí misma. Se separó de él y secó bruscamente las lágrimas que nublaban su mirada. —Amanecerá pronto. Tal vez encuentren algún vuelo disponible.

— Eso creo. —Sango detuvo un taxi, se despidió de Sesshomaru y ambos subieron. No tardó mucho para que desaparecieran entre la multitud de autos que circulaban en la avenida.

Era la oportunidad perfecta del platinado para intentar solucionar las cosas. —Sé que estás enojada pero…

— Será mejor que tu también te vayas Sesshomaru. —Lo interrumpió.

— No. ¡No me iré sin antes arreglar las cosas!

Se acercó a él dándole una buena cachetada, él la abrazó en respuesta. Intentó alejarlo golpeando repetidamente su pecho, pero finalmente sucumbió a su abrazo. Uno que realmente necesitaba. —No tenías derecho…

— Lo sé y jamás me lo perdonaré. —Depositó un beso en su frente. —Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

— Ya estás perdonado, tonto… —Aún lloraba. —Te amo y el hecho de que esté enojada no cambia eso. ¡Viniste hasta el otro lado del mundo por mí! Ahora solo necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente. —Te acompañaré al campus.

Secó con la manga de su blusa sus ojos. — ¿Luego que harás?

— Iré a un hotel e intentaré dormir un poco, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo. Te ayudaré a empacar por la mañana.

— Quiero ir contigo. —Apretó entre sus manos la camisa de Sessh. —Vámonos juntos. —Susurró cerca de sus labios.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…

— ¿Crees que estará bien, Inuyasha?

— No lo sé.

— Tu ojo se está poniendo morado y tu mejilla está algo hinchada. ¿No quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

— Nuestro vuelo sale en media hora. Además… —Llevó su mano hasta el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe. —Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. Mi anterior instituto no era un lugar de juegos.

— Que horrible.

— Qué más da. Me hubiese gustado golpear mas fuerte a ese idiota que tengo por hermano, así no sería el único en este lamentable estado. —Suspiró. —Solo queda esperar. —Se sentó en uno de los muchos asientos que ofrecía el aeropuerto, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas hacia delante. Cerró los ojos.

Sango fue hasta uno de los locales ubicados dentro del aeropuerto y compró la bebida más fría que encontró. Una pequeña lata de gaseosa. Luego regresó con Inuyasha. —Toma, ponla en tu rostro… no es mucho, pero servirá para bajar la hinchazón. —Arrojó la lata a sus manos.

— No era necesario.

— Solo agradéceme y cállate. —Se sentó junto a él.

— Gra-gracias. —Dijo mientras apoyaba el metal frío en su pómulo derecho.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Si algo había que agradecer en Italia era el infinito lujo y confort de sus hoteles, que jamás escaseaban si se buscaba en el lugar correcto.

Quizás fue la urgencia o la necesidad que había albergada en ellos, lo que los llevó a atravesar la puerta de la habitación sumidos en una guerra de besos. Dando lugar luego a las caricias. En su mundo no existía nada más que ellos dos.

Un fuego desconocido, o mejor dicho olvidado, de sus primeros tiempos juntos, ardía en sus ojos nuevamente. Era el renacer de una pasión que ambos habían olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

Ciegos por la lujuria y el desenfreno choraron con el filo de la cama, Sessh deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Kagome, delineando cada centímetro y acercando más sus cuerpos. Siguió bajando hasta su trasero, el cual atrapó y apretó sin descaro con una de sus manos.  
Parecían años los que habían pasado desde la última vez que él había hecho eso. Si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.  
Kagome rió entre besos, besos cada vez más profundos, sintió el contacto certero de su lengua con la de ella, una sensación humada y cálida los absorbió. Sessh comenzaba a perder su, siempre dominado, control. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de él la reclamaba. Su prominente y endurecida excitación rosaba su vientre, haciéndola estremecerse.

Sesshomaru deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa, ignorando por completo el sujetador que ella aun llevaba puesto. Finalmente se detuvo en uno de sus perfectamente redondeados senos. Lo masajeó suavemente, apretó entre sus dedos la punta de su pezón, tan duro como una roca. La escuchó gemir cerca de su oído, volvió a besarla, penetrando con su lengua su pequeña boca que lo recibía con ímpetu.

Se alejó medio paso para observarla antes de despojarla de su ropa por completo. El deslizar de la tela le estremeció el cuerpo entero. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con la desnudez a flor de piel. Él se recostó sobre ella, encerrándola con su cuerpo.

Comenzó a recorrerla dejando un claro y bien marcado sendero de besos. Desde su cuello hasta su vientre, que se contraía por el tacto.  
Kagome deslizó sus inquietas manos hasta el abdomen de su amado. Tiró de ambos lados superiores de su camisa haciendo que los tres primero botones salieran disparados como balas.

Sesshomaru se detuvo a mirarla. —Oye, esta era mi camisa favorita. No te di permiso para que la destrozaras. —Sonrió de lado.

— Te regalaré otra. —Rió. Luego mordió su cuello.

Sessh la sujetó por la espalda haciendo que ambos giraran sobre la cama. Ahora la azabache estaba sobre él. Desprendió el resto de los botones de la camisa y ésta se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista su marcado abdomen. Ella deslizó sus manos acariciándolo suavemente hasta llegar a su cintura. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras desprendía el cinturón de su pantalón.  
El sonido de la hebilla y el deslizar del cierre aumentaron el deseo en ambos. El pantalón fue pasado y quedó solo en bóxers.

Sessh se inclinó, abrazándola y ambos volvieron a girar sobre la cama. Una vez más, la rodeaba con bajo su cuerpo. Se pegó más a ella, y buscó con su boca uno de sus senos mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la húmeda entrepierna de Kagome. Ella apretó ligeramente las piernas cuando sintió como deslizaba unos de sus dedos dentro de ella. Entrando y saliendo. Recorriendo cada milímetro de su ser.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación pero Sesshomaru los ahogaba con feroces besos, que más que callarla, la dejaban sin aire.  
Ya estaba lo suficientemente agitaba y húmeda cuando suplicó que terminara con su agonía. Incluso él estaba volviéndose loco, deseada llevarla a recorrer el cielo y destrozarla a la vez, corromperla su alma.

Deslizó hacia abajo el bóxer, dejando a la vista toda su virilidad, dura y erguida, tanto que comenzaba a doler. Separó las piernas de Kagome, y se abrió paso en ella de una sola vez. Ella gritó su nombre y se aferró a su espalda. Podía oler el aroma de su cabello, embriagador, más de lo que recordaba.

Sus movimientos no eran lentos, ni mucho menos. Eran veloces y profundos. La cama comenzaba a moverse al mismo compás que ellos.  
Kagome se separó del abrazo que mantenía presos sus cuerpos y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas con ambos brazos extendidos mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban con fiereza al ritmo que él imponía.

Sesshomaru la sujetó de las caderas, enterrándose más en ella. Encajaban a la perfección. Kagome irguió la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él continuó lanzándose una y otra vez sobre ella, tomando lo que quería, lo que deseaba, lo que era suyo. En cuestión de minutos ambos llegaron a la cima del placer, recordando cada encuentro olvidado.

Continuaron toda la noche, hasta zacearse el uno del otro, hasta acabar con esa necesidad mutua que los atormentaba desde que se vieron obligados por el destino a separarse.  
Profanaron cada centímetro de la cama, la alfombra y uno que otro mueble que se cruzó en su camino.  
Seguro recibirían quejas por el ruido al día siguiente. No les importó.

Un cálido abrazado sobre la inmensa cama. Ella recostada sobre su pecho, acariciando un mechón de cabello plateado que llegaba hasta sus manos. Él tenía una de sus manos debajo de su cabeza, y con la otra acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Kagome.

— Te extrañaba. —Confesó el platinado.

— Y yo a ti. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos. El silencio los envolvió.

— Tenía pensado pedirte esto cuando volvieras, pero siento que ya no puedo esperar…

¿Pedirme qué? —Pensó.

Desvió la mirada al techo por un segundo y luego volvió a mirarla. —Kagome… cásate conmigo. —Su mirada estaba clavada en la de ella.

— ¿Qué? —Se alejó de él y se sentó en la cama. Sujetó las sabanas sobre su pecho para tapar su desnudez. No dejó de verlo. — ¿Hablas en serio? —Estaba sumamente sorprendida.

Se sentó, al igual que ella. —Yo te amo. He pensado en esto desde algún tiempo. Sé que aun eres joven y nunca te prohibiré hacer nada que tú quieras. Pero no quiero perderte. —Sujetó sus manos.

Las palabras de la gitana nuevamente venían a su mente _"…una proposición de matrimonio muy cerca" "…vestida de un infinito y reluciente blanco…" "…el novio no ha llegado y estás a punto de marcharte"_ .Hasta ahora las profecías de esa gitana habían resultado ser más que simples palabras. Su corazón se contrajo ante la idea de imaginarse plantada en el altar. Intentó restarle importancia, pero para su mala suerte no pudo. —No necesito un anillo para saber lo mucho que me amas. No escaparé… —Le aseguró.

— No intento atraparte. —Replicó. —Quiero que todos sepan que te amo. —La acercó a él y la abrazó por la espalda.

Sonrió. —Resultaste ser más sentimental de lo que decías.

— Tú me vuelves así. —Besó su cuello. Ella sonrió, pero no respondió nada. Nuevamente el silencio volvió a apoderarse de cada rincón.

— Sí…

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. —Confirmó mas convencida. —Casémonos, Sessh. —Aceptó con una sonrisa radiante.

Sesshomaru se inclinó para besarla. —Te amo.

— Yo más. —Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a recostarse en la cama con la sensación de lo incierto y la felicidad por venir.

_"…__una proposición de matrimonio muy cerca" "…vestida de un infinito y reluciente blanco…" "…el novio no ha llegado y estás a punto de marcharte"_

Solo eran palabras. Eso se dijo a sí misma. No todo tenía que ser verdad. La gitana también había dicho que su viaje a Italia duraría más tiempo del planeado y resultó ser todo lo contrario. Estaba a un día de irse.

Volvió a recostarse. —Solo son palabras, solo palabras. —repitió en su mente infinidad de veces hasta quedarse dormida.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La azabache despertó por la mañana. Buscó con sus manos el cuerpo del hombre con el que había compartido pasiones la noche anterior pero no lo encontró junto a ella. Se sentó en la cama con brusquedad y lo buscó con la mirada por la habitación. Detuvo su vista en la puerta del baño que se abría dejando a la vista el torso desnudo de Sessh, todo húmedo y con una toalla atada a la cintura. Su pelo chorreaba algunas gotas de agua. Acababa de darse una ducha.

— Despertaste. —Se acercó y la besó dulcemente.

— Pensé que te habías ido.

— ¿A dónde iría?

— No lo sé. —Se dejó caer en la cama una vez más.

— Pedí que trajeran nuestro desayuno. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y te preparas? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

— Ya lo sé. —Pensar en que tendría que volver al campus solo para empacar y decir adiós, la deprimía inmensamente. Sessh comenzó a vestirse en frente de ella, sin ningún pudor. Eso al menos la distraía de pensar cosas que la entristecían. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se levantó de la cama, envuelta en la sábana y atendió la llamada. —Hola. Ahhh Sí. No, no estoy en el Campus. Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Dónde estoy? Con… con mi novio, él vino de visita. Ya sé que no es el momento, pero... Me expulsaron por un estúpido incidente. ¡NO FUE MI CULPA! Entonces tú tampoco me grites. ¿Ahora? Tengo que ir a empacar mis cosas primero. Está bien, me arreglo y te veo allá. De acuerdo le diré. Él vendrá también. —Dijo viendo a Sessh. —Adiós. —Colgó.

— ¿Quién era? —Interrogó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kagome.

Esquivó la pregunta. —Hay algo que no te he dicho. Me baño y luego hablamos. —Salió corriendo al baño y se encerró sin decir palabra.

El agua de la regadera comenzó a deslizarse sobre su rostro, su cabello y todo su cuerpo. Aunque pasaran horas, aún sentía las caricias de Sessh sobre su piel. Sonrió por unos segundos y luego la preocupación la envolvió.  
Había encontrado a su padre. Tenía que buscar una forma de contarle tan importante noticia a Sesshomaru, no era un asunto cualquiera. Sessh la conocía más que nadie y seguro tendría su opinión respecto al asunto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

El desayuno ya había llegado a la habitación. Todo había sido minuciosamente acomodado sobre la pequeña mesa redonda que había en la habitación y ambos se encontraban sentados el uno frente al otro.

— ¿Lista para hablar?

— Seguramente pensarás que delirio.

— Te aseguro que no.

— No yo puedo creerlo. Es algo alucinante.

— Si así lo crees, sin duda lo es.

— Es que… —Estaba a punto de decir otra oración sin relevancia como las anteriores, pero Sessh la interrumpió.

— Kagome, ¿Por qué no dejas de esquivar el asunto y me cuentas de una vez?

— Lo siento, es difícil de decir. —Respiró lo más profundo que pudo, como temiendo quedarse sin aire. —Yo….yo….Encontré a mi padre.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Su mirada divagaba entre el asombro y la locura.

— Te dije que no podrías creerlo.

— Pero… ¿Cómo? Aunque pensáramos en el mejor de los escenarios, parecía algo imposible.

— En realidad… él me encontró a mí.

— Oh, eso no puede ser bueno.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que ese hombre es tu padre? ¿Cómo sabes que no es un tipo que intenta aprovecharse de ti?

— Lo sé porque él me da dicho cosas sobre mi pasado que nadie más podría saber a excepción de mi padre.

— Tienes que estar bromeando. —La preocupación lo invadió.

— Claro que no.

— ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Dinero? ¿Te extorsiona? ¡¿Intentó acercarse a ti?! Si lo hizo juro que lo mataré.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Tranquilo. Todo lo contrario. Él es un hombre muy bueno. Lo he visto muy poco pero ya siento que lo conozco de toda una vida.

— Debe haber algo oscuro detrás de esto. Uno hombre no abandona a su hija 15 años y luego se aparece frente a ella como si nada.

— Tal vez se enteró de que lo estaba buscando y acudió a mí. Además él ya me aclaró ese asunto. Yo intento no mirar hacia el pasado.

— Eres muy ingenua, Kagome.

— ¡Claro que no! —Suspiró. —Sé muy bien que esto te preocupa, pero todo está bien. También entiendo que no simpatices con Muso, pero antes deberías conocerlo. —Miró su reloj. — Le prometí que no reuniríamos con él. ¿Vienes?

— Claro que iré, no te dejaré sola. —Tenía que ver a ese hombre con sus propios ojos.

Se acercó a él. —Gracias por estar conmigo. Confía en lo que te digo.

— Eso intento.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Les demoró unos minutos encontrar taxi. La cuidad estaba atestada.  
Tenían como nuevo destino la casa de Muso, era la primera vez que iría.

— Es aquí. —Dijo mientras el taxista se detenía frente a una casa que parecía un palacio.

— ¿Aquí?

— Esta es la dirección. Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que tú.

Ambos se detuvieron al enfrente a la puerta principal, tocaron timbre y esperaron que los recibieran.  
Una empleada los hizo pasar y los guió hasta el estudio, asegurando que los estaban esperando.  
Kagome abrió la puerta de roble ante la cual se encontraba de pie. Abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver no solo a su padre, sino también a Souta parado en el otro extremo de la habitación. Se acercó a abrazarlo y luego a Muso.  
Ella comenzó a hablar en italiano para que Souta pudiera entenderle y de esa forma saciar su curiosidad y preguntarle que hacía él allí. Pero fue Muso quien tomó la palabra, confesando sin ninguna delicadeza que Souta era su hijo y por lo tanto medio hermano de Kagome.

Otra vez las palabras de la gitana hacían eco en su mente _"Un medio hermano"_ Kagome intentó no sorprenderse demasiado ante semejante noticia, pero entonces otras dudas surgieron en su cabeza. Souta le había dicho que su padre era el Director del prestigioso colegio al que ambos asistían, del mismo del que acababan de expulsarla. Esperen ¿había entendido bien? ¿Su padre era el Director de su colegio y su compañero de cuarto su medio hermano? Quedó muda. Menuda sorpresa.

Sin duda en ese preciso momento Sesshomaru hubiese abrazado a Kagome para contenerla y evitar que se desmoronara de la impresión, pero para su desgracia toda la conversación había sido en italiano y no había entendido siquiera una palabra de semejante enriado.

Luego de que la azabache saliera del shock inicial su padre continuó hablando. Kagome respondía y mostraba distintas expresiones, pero ninguna lo suficientemente clara para que el pobre de su novio, que solo podía limitarse a ver la escena a sus espaldas, entendiera.

— ¡Suficiente! No entiendo que están diciendo. ¿Quiénes con ellos y qué te dijo este hombre, Kagome?

— Sessh… —Se giró hacia él. —Ellos son Muso, mi Padre —Señaló. —Y él es Souta… mi hermano. —Dijo haciéndose a la idea. Se giró hacia ellos. —Sesshomaru, mi novio. —Lo presentó de igual manera. No hubo saludos animados, ni gestos amistados. —Sessh, acabo de enterarme que mi padre es el Director de mi colegio y quiere que yo continúe aquí mis estudios, independientemente de la beca que perdí.

— ¿Qué? —Recorrió la mirada de Kagome y luego la de ese tal Muso.

— Eso mismo. —Respondió Muso. Comenzó a hablar en español para incluir a Sesshomaru en la conversación, pero excluyendo a su propio hijo que poco entendía de ese idioma. —Le ofrezco a mi hija la oportunidad de estudiar aquí. Nunca tendrá que preocuparse por nada, y además estará estudiando en uno de los mejores colegios del país. —Su tono era de por demás serio y amenazante.

— ¿Tú qué piensas? —Buscó las manos de Sesshomaru suplicante por una opinión, un consejo.

— Yo… no lo sé. Es una oportunidad única. Podrías seguir estudiando aquí…

— Sí, y sería grandioso. Pero…

— ¿Pero? —Él sabía la respuesta a eso.

— Estaría lejos de ti. —Confesó al borde de las lágrimas, una entristecida Kagome.

— Hubiese sido de igual forma, si aún conservaras la beca.

— Es verdad, pero aún no creo todo esto. —Se alejó de él. — ¿Entonces crees que estará bien que me quede?

— Ni hablar. Creo que es lo correcto, Kagome. —Le aseguró. Aunque lo correcto, no siempre fuese la mejor opción. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa para darle ánimos.

Kagome se acercó a su padre. — ¡GRACIAS! —Lo abrazó.

— Velaré por ti a partir de ahora, lo sabes. Eres mi hija, y moveré cielo y tierra si es necesario para verte feliz. —A pesar de todo Sesshomaru aún mantenía su desconfianza en aquel hombre.

— ¿Entonces qué hago ahora? —Preguntó desorientada Kagome.

— Olvídate de esa dichosa beca. Eres la hija del director, y como tal, cuentas con ciertos beneficios.

— Lo único que quiero es seguir estudiando como antes. Nada más.

— Si eso te hace feliz…

Ella asintió. —Sí.

Muso sonrió. —Quiero que ambos se queden a almorzar con nosotros. Mi esposa, desafortunadamente no está, pero con gusto se las presentaré en otra ocasión. Supongo que tú y Souta tienen muchas cosas que hablar.

— ¿Souta, sabias que tú y yo somos…?

— No, Kagome. Acabo de ponerlo al tanto. —Respondió Muso. — Aunque admito que con lo suspicaz que es, ya tenía sus sospechas. Fue gracias a él que te encontré, pero esa es historia para otro día.

— Ya veo. —Sonrió y abrazó a Souta. Después de todo se podría decir que era su primer encuentro entre "hermanos" oficial. —Nos quedaremos a almorzar. —Aseguró sin preguntarle a Sesshomaru, quien intentaba disimular su mal presentimiento.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**_[Nota del Autor: Recuerden las letras de lado y negritas son para los diálogos en italiano.]_**

**En el Comedor…**

— Espero que les guste la Pasta. Ya deben saber lo especial que es este plato aquí en Italia. Una verdadera delicia. —Explicó Muso mientras una de sus empleadas dejaba un plato delante de cada uno.

— Me encantan. —Sonrió Kagome. Era cierto que ella amaba las pastas, pero no era el caso de Sesshomaru. Ni las amaba, ni las odiaba, solo no eran su comida favorita.

— _**Bien, entonces… él es tu novio ¿No?**_ —Era un hombre lo suficientemente observador como para notar que el "novio" de su hija era algunos años mayor que ella. Aunque lo disimulara, su aire natural de madurez lo delataba. Era un punto a favor y otro en contra.

— _**En realidad, "prometido", a partir de hoy.**_ —Corrigió en italiano. Dejó ver una deslumbrante sonrisa. Souta se ahogó con algo de pasta al oírla y su padre dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato.

— _**¡¿Qué?!**_—Su hija, su pequeña hija se había comprometido con un hombre totalmente desconocido para él. ¿Y si intentaba perjudicarla? ¿O aprovecharse de ella? Lo mataría si la hacía llorar. Era su deber como padre juzgar adecuadamente a su futuro yerno.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? —Le susurró Sesshomaru a Kagome, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Souta y ¿furia? de Muso.

— Les comenté de nuestro compromiso. —Dijo en el mismo tono bajo que él.

— Felicidades. —Intentó prenunciar lo mejor que pudo en español.

— Gracias. —Respondieron ambos aludidos al mismo tiempo.

Muso estaba dispuesto a estudiar las reacciones de Sesshomaru y qué mejor forma que acorralarlo en una conversación. — ¿Cuándo será la boda? —Se limitó a hablar en español.

— ¡Muso! Digo…Papá. —Lo regañó, la azabache. —No lo sabemos. —Dijo sonrojada. —Acabamos de comprometernos. Primero terminaré mis estudios y luego veremos. — A diferencia de Kagome, a Sesshomaru no le importaba casarse en ese preciso instante o cuando fuese. Si esperaban, era por decisión de ella, no suya. Sonrió tiernamente al notar el sonrojo en su mujer.

— Ya veo... —No había apartado la vista de Sesshomaru, pensó que tal vez tendría algo que decir, pero no fue así. Solo miraba a Kagome y parecía bastante concentrado en ello. —Me complacería encargarme de los gastos de tu boda, hija. Todo correrá por mi cuenta, solo deberán elegir una fecha.

— ¡Papá…! —Estaba dispuesta a reprocharle. Ella no quería el dinero de su padre y se lo iba a dejar bien en claro, pero Sessh le robó las palabras.

— No es necesario que haga eso. Yo puedo pagar mi propia boda, nuestra boda, señor Muso —Se corrigió Sesshomaru. Bebió un sorbo de vino para calmar la sequedad de su garganta.

Este muchacho se había atrevido hacerle frente. No lo negaba demostraba coraje. Empezaba a divertirse con la situación, pero no debía dejar que se dieran cuenta. —No te conozco muchacho, lo dudo. Pero no hago esto por ti, sino por mi hija.

— Pero una boda es de dos personas, y aunque no le agrada del todo, yo soy una de ellas. —Su orgullo estaba en juego nunca había sido un mantenido ni siquiera por sus padres no comenzaría ahora.

Muso lo observó con detenimiento unos instantes mientras agitaba su copa en la mano. —Eres interesante, Sesshomaru. —Dejó escapar la sonrisa prófuga. —De igual forma insisto en ayudar, considérenlo mi regalo de bodas para ustedes. —Su voz sonaba más relajada y amable.

— Mejor no nos adelantemos, hablaremos de ese asunto a su momento. Falta mucho tiempo.

— Es verdad. No deben desaprovechar el presente. —Coincidió con su hija. Continuaron comiendo en silencio por un momento. —Tal vez no te interese hija pero… —Continuó la oración en italiano. **—**_**…tienen mi bendición**_. —Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera tradujo sus palabras para que Sesshomaru pudiera entender. Sintió que era algo entre ellos. Souta rió por sus adentros.

El almuerzo continuó, pero la plática tensa e incómoda había cesado considerablemente. En lugar de eso, el vino comenzaba a acentuar sus risas, junto a los comentarios jocosos con la mejor intención.  
El postre no dio mucho de qué hablar, todos habían acordado con una mirada cómplice que era delicioso.

Pasaron a la sala. Para ese entonces ya era evidente y radical el cambio de Muso que al principio se había mostrado escéptico y cortante con Sesshomaru y viceversa, ahora parecían verdadera… ¿familia? ¿Era esa la palabra? Tal vez no, pero algo así.

— Bien, propondré un brindis por mi hija, su futuro esposo y su compromiso. —Todos levantaron sus copas desde su lugar y luego bebieron de ellas. Luego de eso continuaron con su charla, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse.

— Gracias por habernos invitado, papá. —Lo besó en cada una de sus mejillas. —Será mejor que regresemos.

— No te dejaré volver a faltar al colegio como hoy, señorita. —Bromeó.

— Fue un placer. —Extendió la mano Sesshomaru a su futuro suegro.

— Lo mismo digo. —Sonrió. —Puedo estar tranquilo, sé que mi hija está en buenas manos.

— Dile a Souta que lo veré mañana. —Ya que se había retirado por un compromiso.

— Le diré. —Kagome y Sesshomaru comenzaron a alejarse. — ¿Sabes conducir, Sesshomaru? —Preguntó antes de que se fueran mientras se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada principal.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta al escuchar que le hablaba específicamente a él. —Claro. —Le aseguró.

— Entonces toma. —Le arrojó unas llaves que atrapó con increíbles reflejos. —Son de mi auto. Pueden devolvérmelas luego.

— ¡Papá, podemos ir en taxi! —Reprochó.

— Se lo devolveré sano y salvo. —Respondió en respuesta.

— ¡Pero Sesshomaru…!

— Es un gran gesto de confianza el de tu padre. Él sabe lo que hace, y yo también.

— Aprovechado. —Lo empujó y se echó a correr. —El último en llegar hará la cena.

— Perderás. —Salió tras ella. Muso reía a la distancia.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En el Hotel…**

— Hola… —Contentó su teléfono. — ¡Sango! —Sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amiga del otro lado de la línea. —Me alegra que hayan llegado bien. Envíale mis saludos a Inu. —Sintió como Sesshomaru la abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a besarle el cuello. —Sí, es genial. Tengo muy buenas noticias. Al final… podré quedarme en Italia, es largo de explicar, seguro estás fatigada. Luego llamaré y te explicaré mejor ¿de acuerdo? Adiós, te quiero. —Cortó. —Ya basta. — Dijo riendo. Intentó alejar a Sessh.

— No. —La levantó entre sus brazos mientras besaba su boca con impaciencia. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

— Espera, espera...

— ¿Qué? —Se detuvo y se dejó caer junto a ella.

— Quiero hablar contigo… ¿Aun sigues desconfiando de Muso? —Interrogó. No es que el sexo no se viera prometedor, pero necesitaba saber esto antes.

Suspiró. — No. Claro que no.

Lo sujetó de las mejillas y depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios. —Lo sabía. Creo que le caíste muy bien.

— Já… ¿Viste como me miraba cuando mencionaste lo del compromiso? Casi me asesina con los ojos.

— Pero te mantuviste firme. No hubiese esperado menos de ti, Sessh. —Se giró de lado para verlo. Él hizo lo mismo.

— Creo que te amo, Higurashi Kagome. —Acomodó un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de su oreja.

Acercó sus manos a él. — ¿Dijiste "creo"? —Preguntó con sorna mientras lo atacaba a cosquillas.

— Basta… hahaha, por favor.

— Jamás. —Sonrió. Se subió sobre él y continuó haciéndole cosquillas pero ahora sumaba a ellas, un arsenal de besos. Besos mortales y devastadores. Otro día divertido los esperaba.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Kagome retomó sus estudios al día siguiente, y Muso la ayudó a arreglar el problema de su, ahora, inexistente beca.

La azabache se pasó una semana yendo y viniendo desde el campus al hotel y viceversa. Una semana que llegaba a su fin. Su adorado platinado debería partir, no podía quedarse para siempre, y otra vez estarían separados, hasta quien sabe cuándo.  
Nuevamente revivieron esa despedida amarga en el aeropuerto, pero ahora era él quien se marchaba.

Los días siguieron pasando, se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses. Eventos importantes se habían perdido… cumpleaños, aniversarios y otros que preferían olvidar.

Finalmente una luz de alegría golpeaba su puerta. El fin de año estaba cerca, y por ende, su graduación. Una que pasaría junto a su nueva familia, su padre, su hermano y su madrastra; que resultó ser una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa que siempre había soñado tener una hija. Hija que vio en Kagome.

Le hubiese encantado que sus amigos estuvieran junto a ella, pero ellos tenían su propia graduación a la cual asistir. Que casualmente se celebraba el mismo día. Sessh tampoco pudo acompañarla, tenía asuntos en la Universidad con los que prefirió no aburrir a Kagome.

La única persona que la sorprendió con su presencia en su día especial fue su madre. Su madre que le dio entre sus felicitaciones, la noticia de que se había separado de Naraku. ¿Podía su día ser mejor? Claro que sí. Si sus amigos estuvieran allí, pero intentó no pensar en eso. Disfrutaría su graduación, como de seguro querían y harían ellos.

Su madre mantuvo una distancia prudencial entre Muso y ella a cada momento, hasta que el encuentro fue inevitable. Aunque ambas partes se comportaron de la forma más adulta posible, considerando las circunstancia de TODO lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Una vez terminadas las celebraciones escolares, otro evento especial esperaba a la azabache. Su padre insistió en dar una cena en honor a la recién graduada con honores. Cena en la que confesó una propuesta inesperada para todos.

— Este año ha estado lleno de sorpresas, pero a la vez de felicidad. ¿Quién diría que tendría dos hijos tan maravillosos? Souta y Kagome, ambos son mi mayor orgullo y es mi deseo permanecer presente en sus vidas hasta mi muerte. Por eso, Kagome… —Todos dirigieron la atención hacia ella. —…me gustaría pedirte que te quedaras a vivir en Italia.

El asombro de Kagome, al igual que el de todos los presentes era más que evidente.  
Estaba segura que si le hubiese propuesto eso tiempo atrás, su respuesta sería un absoluto y rotundo No. Aunque ahora… la idea no le disgustaba, es más, ya llevaba tiempo imaginando su vida allí. ¿Por qué no? Amaba a su nueva familia, tendría grandes oportunidades laborales y… _jamás volvería a ver al hombre que amaba_.  
¿No había pensado en eso? Jamás volvería a ver a Sesshomaru y nunca se atrevería a pedirle que dejara toda su vida allá para venir aquí con ella. Como estaba segura que él tampoco le pediría eso. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de querer irse… o quedarse.  
**  
****_"…tardarás más de lo que planeaste en regresar"_**

Esa bendita gitana era su cruz. ¿Por qué diablos había querido saber su futuro? ¿De qué le había servido? La gitana le había advertido. Ésta sería otra predicción que se cumpliría al pie de la letra. ¿Por qué lo afirmaba? Más bien debería preguntárselo. ¿Sería ésta otra predicción que se cumpliría al pie de la letra?  
¿Qué hay de las demás? De la boda arruinada y de la otra mujer… esperen, ¿Por qué no se había detenido a pensar en eso? ¿Lo había creído imposible hasta ahora?

**_"_****_Otra mujer quiere tu lugar"_**

¿Lo había dicho en presente? **_"Otra mujer QUIERE tu lugar"_** ¿O también se refería al futuro? La cabeza le daba vueltas**.**

**_"_****_Una gran decisión que tomarás te causará dolor a ti y a ese hombre que amas"_**

¿Se refería a esto? ¿Ésta era esa decisión?

Estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, y de todas ellas solo una se mantuvo con suficiente vigencia y poder…

¿Qué era más importante, Su Nueva Familia o Sesshomaru?

Continuará…


	18. Un adiós en un día especial

Un adiós en un día especial

— Bien, me pediste que habláramos en privado y aquí estamos. —Dijo Muso señalando con sus brazos extendidos la habitación vacía.

— Papá... —Pronunció Kagome con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo del piso.

— No me vayas a decir que ya escogiste. Porque si es así y decides irte, yo...

Kagome levantó la mirada y se acercó a él. —Sé que tú quieres que me quede, pero ¿qué ocurrirá con mi vida allá, si me quedo aquí?

— ¿Qué vida, Kagome? Tú misma me confesaste todo el infierno que viviste. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, desde cero.

— Mi pasado también tiene cosas buenas. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sesshomaru? Nos diste tu bendición para estar juntos.

Muso Suspiró. Era cierto, lo había hecho. —Sesshomaru es un hombre inteligente, entenderá que esto es mejor para ti. Rehará su vida. Encontrará a otra mujer y será feliz, y tú también.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero separarme de él, no quiero dejarlo, y definitivamente no quiero que esté con otra!... ¡Si es así, yo…**_yo no quiero quedarme aquí_**! —Gritó sumida en enojo. ¿Acababa de tomar una decisión? Eso parecía.

— El amor por ese hombre te ciega, Kagome. Necesitas más en esta vida que amor para sobrevivir. Aún eres joven y no te culpo, pero deberías pensar en lo que es mejor para ti. No quiero que te lamentes después, hija. —Sujetó sus manos suavemente.

— Sé lo que es mejor para mí, pero quiero abandonar a nadie. —Lo abrazó.

— Es inevitable. —Dio algunas palmaditas en su espalda y luego se separaron.

— Temo tomar una decisión equivocada.

— Los errores también nos ayudan a crecer. Son parte de la vida, lo importante es aprender de ellos para no repetirlos.

— Creo que ya me he equivocado lo suficiente. Esta vez, la decisión que tome no será errada. — Aseguró —Será la correcta. No le daré a la vida oportunidad para hacerme arrepentir. —Sonrió.

— Así se habla. —Igualó su sonrisa.

— Debo irme. —Se despidió con un beso en su mejilla. —Tengo un vuelo que abordar. —Dijo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Una semana después**.

— ¿Estás segura, Kagome? —Interrogó Sango dudando del plan de su amiga.

— Claro. Sessh estará igual de emocionado que yo.

— Creo que tendrías que hablar con él en primer lugar. ¿Ya sabe que regresaste de Italia?

— No. Solo tú y mi madre. —Dijo viendo techo del bellísimo salón de fiestas en el que se encontraban. Era de cristal, podía verse el cielo azul celeste sin una sola nube. —Me encanta. Es perfecto. —Sonrió mientras devolvía la mirada a su amiga.

La morena suspiró. —Habla con ese pobre hombre de una vez. Se enojará mucho si se entera que estás aquí y no le dijiste.

— Tal vez, pero hay que ser pacientes en la vida, Sango. _"La paciencia es virtud de Sabios"_. —Citó. —El jardín también es precioso, ¿No te parece?

— ¡Kagome!

— Te pedí que me acompañaras a escoger un salón para la recepción de mi boda, no para que me sermonees.

Volvió a suspiró. Uno más y podría asegurar que la vida se le iría en suspiros. —No hay remedio contigo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? Creo que este es el indicado.

Trató de hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones y apoyar a su amiga. — Estoy de acuerdo. Es bellísimo.

— Espero que haya fecha disponible para el siguiente mes. —Dijo esperanzada.

— ¡¿El siguiente mes?! Te volviste loca.

— Es muy probable. —Ambas rieron.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡Increíble! Increíble que tuvieran fecha. —Dijo rebosante de alegría, mientras bajaban la escalera de entrada, para dirigirse a la calle.

— Eso es suerte.

— Ya tengo la fecha de la iglesia y la recepción. Ya contraté el servicio, la comida y la decoración. —Enumeró con sus dedos. —Solo falta entregar las invitaciones, pero lo haré en cuanto hable con mi futuro esposo. —Intentó sonar chistosa.

— Insisto, todas estas cosas debiste hacerlas con él, no sola Kagome.

— A Sessh no le hubiesen interesado estas cosas. Además seria cansador discutir cada detalle. Así es menos estresante y sencillo.

— Creo que estás siendo desconsiderada y egoísta.

— Yo no lo veo de esa forma.

— Además… ¿Por qué el repentino entusiasmo?

— El año próximo comenzaré los estudios para mi carrera, no tendremos tiempo para planear una boda. Por otro lado... —Hizo una breve pausa. —Tengo un mal presentimiento, yo... —Llevó su mano hasta su pecho. Su corazón se aceleraba. —Solo son tonterías… —Fingió una sonrisa y continuó avanzando.

— Todo saldrá bien. —La confortó con una suave caricia en su espalda. —A menos que sigas escondiéndote de Sesshomaru.

Kagome rió ante la evidente preocupación de Sango. —Tranquila, hoy mismo hablaré con él.

— Era hora. —Cruzó su brazo con el de Kagome para ir a la par. —No quiero ser tu cómplice si se entera.

Volvió a reír. — ¡Aún no he comprado un vestido! —Había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle.

— ¡Oh! Y me lo dices ahora. Me hubiese encantado acompañarte a verlos.

— En realidad, la madre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru es diseñadora. Tenía pensado hablar con ella luego. Me encantaría lucir uno de sus diseños y estoy segura que a Sessh le encantaría verme usarlo. Siente gran afecto por su madre.

— Sería un gran detalle. En ese caso no deberías seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Ve a hablar con él, y luego con ella. —Soltó su brazo mientras detenía un taxi. —Sube y no regreses hasta que hayas hablado con tu futuro esposo. —Se despidió moviendo el abrazo por la ventana del taxi.

A decir verdad, aunque Kagome quisiera buscar a Sesshomaru en ese momento, no sabía a dónde dirigirse exactamente. Él era un hombre ocupado. Aunque las vacaciones hubieran comenzado, aún seguía yendo a la Universidad donde trabajaba, por motivos que ella ignoraba.  
¿Estaría en su casa? ¿En la Universidad? ¿En casa de sus Padres? Aunque eso último le pareció casi imposible.  
Llamarlo y preguntarle directamente era una buena idea pero no quería. Prefería sorprenderlo.

Mientras el taxi avanzaba, se percató de que estaba a solo unas calles del Café en donde había trabajado un año atrás. Un año. Como había pasado el tiempo, pensó. Le pidió al taxista que cambiara el rumbo y una vez en su destino, abonó lo correspondiente y bajó del vehículo.

El lugar se veía diferente. Había crecido considerablemente. Los colores en las paredes eran otros, los olores, los sonidos, las calles, incluso las plantas había crecido mucho.  
Pegó la frente al vidrio, rodeó sus ojos con sus manos y observó el interior. Muy poco disimulado de su parte. Dudaba en entrar, no quería molestar a sus ex compañeras si estaban ocupadas. Para su suerte había poca gente. Se decidió a entrar.

Dio dos pasos hacia adentro y se arrepintió al instante. Se escondió detrás de una pared al ver la inconfundible figura de su Adonis de cabellos plateados y mirada misteriosa. Pero…estaba diferente y no solo por el hecho de que su cabello estaba corto. ¡Corto! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de cortar esa maleta indomable tan característica de él? Aunque le quedaba perfecto.  
Anhelaba enredar sus dedos en ese cabello, acariciarlo hasta cansarse. ¿Por qué se había escondido todo una semana de él? Con todo lo que lo extrañaba. Ansiaba volverlo a ver. Acercarse y abrazarlo por la espalda mientras lo besaba. Pero ahí estaba, escondida detrás de una pared. ¿Por qué? Decidió acercarse, pero antes de dar un paso hacia adelante su antigua jefa Kaede la interceptó con un efusivo abrazo. Diciendo cuento la extrañaba y lo mucho que había crecido. La anciana le sugirió ir a charlar a su pequeña oficina. Kagome no podía negarse, pero tampoco quería perder de vista a Sessh.

Kaede se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de Kagome. —Se llama Sesshomaru, viene aquí a menudo. — Confesó. Como si eso no fuera algo obvio para Kagome. Pero claro, en el café nadie conocía su relación con al ambarino y de seguro ya nadie recordaba que era ella su mesera predilecta.

— Lo sé. —Se limitó a responder. Siguió charlando unos minutos con la anciana, hasta que solicitaron la presencia de la misma en la cocina. Lamentó mucho el tener que marcharse, pero le ordenó a la azabache, porque eso había parecido una orden, que pidiera lo que quisiese del menú, iba por cuenta de la casa. Kagome aceptó para complacerla, pero no tenía en sus planes pedir nada más que un café o un vaso de jugo.

Una vez sola, rodeó la mesa de Sesshomaru desde la distancia. Quería aparecer delante de sus ojos, no a su espalda, pero se detuvo en seco. No estaba solo. ¿No se había dado cuenta? Habría jurado que esa mujer no estaba hace unos minutos atrás.  
Se acercó más. ¿Veía bien? Era… ¿Era Rin? ¿Qué hacía ella con él? Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba justo delante de ellos, con la expresión más sombría del mundo. Rin fue la primera en alzar la vista y verla. Sesshomaru se puso de pie al instante de verla pero no pudo pronunciar palabra.

— ¡Kagome! —Gritó Rin con una sonrisa teñida de asombro y alegría. Se acercó y la abrazó. —Cuando tiempo sin verte.

Kagome recibió con afecto el abrazo de su antigua compañera, pero no apartó la vista de Sesshomaru. Una mirada llena de incógnitas y desesperación. —Lo mismo digo. —Dijo en un tono calmado no muy expresivo.

Rin Se separó de ella. —Estás más delgada y más hermosa, niña. Mientras que chicas como tú están en la flor de su juventud, las treintañeras como yo comenzamos a lamentar cada año más que el anterior. —Bromeó, aunque a Kagome no pareció hacerle gracia. Apenas dibujó una sonrisa torcida que era de lo más espeluznante. —Que descortesía de mi parte. Kagome ¿recuerdas a Sessh? —Lo señaló. —Tú eras su mesera antes de irte ¿verdad? Desde que te fuiste, me hice cargo de él. —Rió.

— "¿Sessh?" —Repitió al oírlo de los labios de _ella_.

— Es un hombre difícil. —Le susurró al oído. Ignorando por completo la relación que la azabache y Sesshomaru compartían, que era algo totalmente desconocía para ella. Ya que Kagome jamás había mencionado el nombre de su supuesto "novio".

Sesshomaru se convenció de que era momento de decir algo, la situación era sumamente incomoda y extraña. —Yo…—Kagome se veía enojada. ¿Debía darle alguna explicación? Se preguntó con ingenuidad. Se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo. Aunque realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo. Rin podía ser insistente a veces, le había dicho que era hora de su descanso y si le importaba que se sentara con él. No había nada de malo en eso ¿o sí? —Yo… solo tomábamos un café. —Se acercó a Kagome pero ella retrocedió.

**_"_****_Otra mujer quiere tu lugar"_** Pensó en las palabras de la gitana. ¿Era esa mujer Rin? Solo estaban tomando café, ¿Por qué estaba tan furiosa de repente? No es como si hubiesen planeado encontrarse para luego… ¡No! ¿Verdad? Él no decía más de lo que ya era obvio y para colmo las palabras de Rin no ayudaban. Era evidente hasta para un ciego que ella se sentía atraída por él. No lo disimulaba con esa manera de mirarlo. —Debo irme… —Pronunció casi en un susurró gentil luego de verse atormentada de suposiciones y teorías.

— Oh, es una lástima. Espero que vuelvas pronto. — La azabache ignoró las palabras de Rin y salió casi corriendo. Sin dar oportunidad a nada. —Qué extraña. —Dijo con ambas manos sobre la cintura.

— Debo irme también. —Dijo Sessh mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa. Para luego salir en persecución de su novia.

Kagome comenzó a correr sin ninguna dirección. Pudo escuchar que gritaban su nombre desde la distancia. Volteó para comprobarlo y apenas apartó la vista del camino chocó con una fila de bicicletas estacionas sobre el cordón. Todas las bicis cayeron como fichas de Dominó, incluyéndola a ella. Algunas personas se acercaron para ayudarla. Entre ellas Sessh, que se apresuró a alzarla en brazos. Su rodilla sangraba.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Suéltame. —Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su orgullo estaba por el suelo, más abajo incluso.

— Nos iremos a casa.

— ¿Y quién dijo que yo quería irme contigo?

— ¿Quién dijo que te daría opción? —Sonrió de lado. Kagome giró el rostro para evitar verlo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En casa de Sesshomaru**.

— ¿Mejor? —Interrogó mientras limpiaba su herida.

— Sí… —Dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Sigues enojada? —Enfrentó una silla a la de ella y se sentó.

— ¿Debería? —Se apresuró a preguntar. Era obvio que seguía furiosa.

— Lo siento… No debí…

— No, no debiste. ¿Te diste cuenta como te miraba? Já.

— No. Para la única que tengo ojos es para ti. —Sujetó sus manos. Kagome se sonrojó. —Debiste decirme que regresarías. Hubiese ido a esperarte al aeropuerto. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Tragó duro. —Ehhh… ¿Cuándo llegué? A las 10 de la mañana…DeLaSemanaPasada. —Dijo eso último entre dientes.

— Jaja ¿de la semana pasada? —Repitió sin entender. — ¿¡DE LA SEMANA PASADA!? —Se puso de pie, la silla cayó hacia atrás. — ¡¿Hace una semana que llegaste?!

— Más o menos. —Se sentía apenada.

— ¡Y no me dijiste!

— No intentes dar vuelta la situación.

— ¿De qué hablas Kagome? ¿Qué situación? —Interrogó molesto.

— Tú y Rin.

— Ohh por favor. —Le dio la espalda. —No puedes estar hablando en serio. Una cosa no se compara con la otra. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

— Quería que fuera sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué esperar tanto? También hubiese sido una sorpresa una semana atrás. —Dijo con ironía.

— Tenía algunas cosas que hacer. No quería distraerme.

— ¿Qué cosas podían ser tan importantes? —Entornó los ojos. Si llagaba a escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha, explotaría.

— Si te sirve de consuelo solo mi madre y Sango sabían que estaba aquí. Bueno y mi padre, claro.

Se sintió un poco más aliviado. —Debiste decirme.

— Sí, si debí. —Ambos sonrieron tontamente. —Entonces respecto a Rin… —Solo sacó el tema apropósito para alterarlo.

Se acercó y la sujetó de la muñeca haciéndola saltar de la silla. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella. —No sé de quién hablas. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Explicó antes de besar sus labios.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— Me dirás que "cosas" eran tan urgentes, que necesitaron de tu presencia antes que yo. —Interrogó mientras salía de la cama en busca de su ropa.

— Prométeme que no te enojarás. —Se escondió bajo las sábanas.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a ella. —Lo prometo. —Ella hizo a un lado la tela que cubría su cansado cuerpo desnudo.

— Nuestra boda. —Pronunció tímida.

— ¡¿Nuestra boda?!

— ¡Sí! —Dijo emocionada saliendo de debajo de la sábana. —Hoy mismo acabo de conseguir el salón para la recepción. —Sonrió.

— ¿El salón?

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué más hiciste?

— Bueno digamos que solo hace falta entregar las invitaciones y tu ropa y la mía, claro. —Le robó un beso fugaz mientras observaba su expresión de sorpresa.

Estaba aturdido. ¿Que ella había hecho qué? — ¿Por qué hiciste todo sola?

— Era una… ¿sorpresa?

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tus sorpresas no son tan gratas como crees?

— No te enojes. —Lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras acariciaba su pecho. —Ve el lado bueno… en un mes estaremos casados y viviremos felices para siempre.

— ¿Un mes? —Se dio vuelta para verla. — ¿Un mes? —Repitió.

— ¿Te parece muy pronto? Creí que te alegrarías.

— Pues claro. Pero ¿cómo se supone que pagaremos toda una boda en un mes?

— Sobre eso… —Apartó la mirada a otro lado. —…mi padre…él…

— ¡No! ¡Sé lo que vas a decir y no!

— Considéralo un préstamo.

— ¡Kagome!

— Solo quiere ayudar y vernos felices.

Suspiró disgustado. – Tú dejas mi orgullo por el suelo.

— Pero aun así me amas. Admítelo. —Se arrojó sobre él.

— Te amo. —Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome, que caí como una cascada sobre ambos.

— ¿Por qué lo cortaste? —Preguntó enterrando sus dedos en el cabello del platinado.

— Tú una vez dijiste que querías verme con el cabello corto, y como sabía que pronto volverías… Yo también quería sorprenderte. —Tocó su nariz con su dedo índice.

— Sí, pero no pensé que me harías caso. Era un simple capricho, un deseo.

— Pero sus deseos son órdenes para mí. —Besó el dorso de su mano.

— Tonto. —Dijo avergonzada mientras apartaba su mano y hundía su rostro en el cuello del Sesshomaru.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**_Un mes después._**

En casa de los Taisho…

— ¿Cómo estoy? —Interrogó mirando al espejo su reflejo, cubierto casi por completo por un deslumbrante vestido blanco.

— Kagome, te ves preciosa. —Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos de su mejor amiga.

— Ohh no llores, Sango. Me harás llorar a mí también. —La abrazó.

— Eso sí que no. Tu maquillaje se estropearía, querida. —La regañó su suegra entrando a la habitación en donde Kagome se alistaba. —Déjame decirte que ese vestido te sienta de maravilla. Otra persona no lo luciría mejor. —Sonrió.

— Gracias, Irasue. —Dijo sujetando sus manos con gratitud. —Es perfecto.

— Mi hijo se quedará con la boca abierta de la impresión. Te lo aseguro.

— Eso espero. —Sonrió ampliamente ante la idea.

— ¿Se puede? —Preguntó Inuyasha mientras entreabría la puerta.

— Claro. Pasa Inu.

— WOW. —Silbó tras entrar a la habitación.

— Tonto. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¿Me permitirían, estas dos hermosas damas, unas palabras con la novia… a solas? —Se dirigió a Sango y su madre.

— Claro. —Respondió la morena mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

— Cuidado con lo que haces. —Llevó su dedo índice hasta su ojo e hizo un gesto de reproche. —Iré a ver a Sessh, pero te estaré vigilando. Pobre mi hijo, debe estar que muere de los nervios.

— Ve mamá, ve a cuidar a tu hijito.

— No estés celoso, Inu. Mamá te ama. —Dejó escapar una sutil risa mientras salía dejando a los dos solos. Kagome dirigió la mirada a Inuyasha.

— ¿Y qué te parece? —Giró en el lugar y su vestido se elevó unos centímetros del suelo.

— Estás… bien. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿"Bien"? Tú tampoco luces tan mal. —Dijo en broma. Llevó sus manos hasta su corbata. Intentando acomodar el nudo. Sonrió.

Inuyasha sujetó sus manos y la miró directo a los ojos. —Luces preciosa. —Le aseguró.

— Gra-gracias. —Ahora se sentía apenada pero feliz.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Segura de qué?

— De casarte. Aún hay tiempo para arrepentirse, con un simple gesto bastará. Te sacaré de aquí, nos fugaremos y viviremos en un tren. Yendo de ciudad en ciudad o debajo de un puente, si prefieres el aire libre.

— Suena tentador eso de vivir debajo de un puente húmedo y frío contigo Inuyasha o como nómade en un tren… pero creo que aquí estaré bien. —Rió tiernamente.

— Tú te lo pierdes, Ángel. —Liberó sus manos. Ella siguió acomodando el nudo de la corbata de Inuyasha.

— Listo. —Dijo finalmente apartando sus manos. Él las sujetó en el aire nuevamente.

— ¿Y si me robo a la novia? —Lo dijo tan serio que cualquiera hubiese pensado que hablaba en serio. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la figura del mayor de los hermanos atravesó el umbral.

— Eso no sucederá… —Aseguró al entrar.

— ¡NOOOO! —Gritó Kagome desesperada y se apresuró a esconderse detrás de Inuyasha. —Sal, no podemos vernos aún. No antes de la ceremonia.

— Tranquila, me cubriré los ojos. No veré nada. —Suerte que conocía de memoria cada recoveco de su casa, sino hubiese chocado con la mitad de los muebles antes de llegar hasta ellos.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres creen en cosas como esas? —Interrogó Inuyasha.

— Jamás lo entenderé.

— Callados los dos. —Ella no cerró los ojos. No se perdería la oportunidad de ver a su futuro esposo en toda su elegancia y esplendor si tenía la oportunidad. El traje le quedaba perfecto, lo hacía lucir más imponente de lo normal. Se acercó a él y le cubrió los ojos con las manos para asegurarse de que no viera.

— Ya estaba de salida hacia la iglesia, pero quería verte antes. —Bueno casi, teniendo en cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Prométeme que estarás allá esperándome cuando llegue.

— Claro. —Respondió con la tranquila naturalidad, ¿Dónde más estaría sino?

— No. Pero promételo. —Insistió seria, era necesario.

— Lo prometo. —Intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

— Así está mejor —Sonrió y luego lo besó dulcemente. —Te amo. —Le susurró cerca del oído, sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos.

— Muy bien Romeo, ya es hora de irse. —Inuyasha que seguía allí, sujetó a Sesshomaru y lo arrastró hasta la puerta, sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder.

— Nos vemos. —Se despidió, mientras los veía alejarse.

Respiró profundamente apenas la puerta se cerró. Estaba tan nerviosa. Las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban. Hoy comprobaría en carne propia si las profecías de la gitana eran ciertas. **_"Vestida de un infinito y reluciente blanco"_** Recordó. A pesar de que le suplicó a Irasue una y un millón de veces que su vestido fuera de un color celeste cielo o de cualquiera menos blanco.  
Por desgracia un error en el envío de la tela, desde Francia, terminó con sus súplicas. La tela era blanca, tan blanca como la nieve y era imposible devolverla sin comprometer a su suegra a una penosa discusión. Además se la veía demasiado emocionada con el diseño del vestido como para seguirla demorando con algo tan trivial como el color.

**_"_****_El novio no ha llegado" "Estás a punto de marcharte con el corazón destrozado"_** Sesshomaru no iba a dejarla plantada, era incapaz. Y ella no se iría sin antes esperarlo toda una eternidad. Porque aunque eso tardase, lo esperaría.

Su boda sería perfecta. Ella tenía el control de su vida, no una gitana en una tienda clandestina perdida en alguna parte del mundo.  
Dejó caer el velo sobre sus ojos. Retocaba su peinado cuando Sango volvió a entrar a la habitación para hacerle saber que era momento de partir hacia la iglesia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando en tonterías? Toda su familia, amigos y conocidos más cercanos ya estaban en la iglesia. Todos esperándola.

Le llevó un siglo poder entrar al auto que la llevaría hasta la iglesia. Los pliegues del vestido, apenas cabían en la limusina. Y ese ya era otro pequeño retraso. Si su futuro marido no estaba en la iglesia seguro sería porque se había cansado de esperarla y se había marchado.

Sango iba junto a ella acompañándola como su dama de honor. Kagome le había insistido en que su vestido tenía que ser rojo, ya que el color iba muy bien con su piel. Era un vestido sexy y atrevido, y tenía bellísimos detalles en negro que resaltaban más aun su belleza natural. Tenía el cabello recogido y sandalias bajas.

Les llevó casi media hora más llegar a la iglesia. El tráfico ese día era especialmente pesado. Por suerte el conductor conocía un camino rápido y despoblado de autos.

Todos los invitados ya estaban en su lugar esperando a los protagonistas de la ocasión. Su padre y su hermano la esperaban en la puerta de la iglesia para acompañarla del brazo. La madre de Sessh también estaba con ellos.

Kagome sonrió desde la ventana de la limusina al llegar. Su chofer abrió la puerta y su padre le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Fue una lucha de 10 minutos más para salir y acomodar el vestido, de lo cual se encargó su suegra. Gracias a dios Irasue había tenido la idea de hacer que la sobre falda del vestido pudiera sacarse luego y convertirse en un vestido corto. Si no sería muy dificultoso moverse luego para bailar.

Ya estaba lista. Preparada para avanzar hacia el altar y dar el tan esperado "Sí", pero ¿Por qué todos tenía una expresión tan preocupada en la mirada?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Interrogó la nerviosa novia. —Ya es tarde, deberíamos entrar.

— Kagome querida… —Irasue se acercó a ella y mientras le entregaba el ramo le confesó. —Sesshomaru e Inuyasha aún no han llegado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ambas chicas expresaron su asombro. Sango estaba sorprendida, Kagome alterada.

— ¿Y dónde están? —Apretó el ramo entre sus manos.

— Deben estar en camino. —Intentó tranquilizarla Muso.

— Tal vez el tráfico los retrasó. Ya viste la avenida cuando veníamos, estaba repleta.

— Es lo más seguro. Intenté llamarla a Sesshomaru pero creo que no tiene su teléfono con él.

Kagome respiró profundo y llevó su mano libre hasta su pecho, intentando calmar su agitado corazón. —Tienen razón. Eso debe ser. ¿Podrías prestarme el celular? Inuyasha está con él. Intentaré llamarlo, tal vez si contesta.

— Es nueva idea. —Su padre le cedió su celular.

— En momentos como estos mantener la calma es lo más aconsejable. —Dijo la morena intentando disipar la incomodidad en el ambiente.

— Calma es lo que menos tengo, Sango. —Marcó y llevó el teléfono hasta su oreja.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Hemos esperado más de cuarenta minutos! ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí parados? —efectivamente la autopista los había retrasado.

— No podemos hacer que el auto vuele, genio. —Inuyasha se encontraba sentado frente a él.

— Le prometí a Kagome que la estaría esperando.

— Ella entenderá. Además si se arrepiente… tendrá mi hombro para llorar. —Rió.

A Sesshomaru no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario y le arrojó la chaqueta para hacer que cerrara la boca. —¡Cállate! Es mi boda, al menos ten un mínimo de consideración por tu hermano.

— Que dramático, solo bromeaba. —Se dejó caer sobre el asiento intentando buscar una posición cómoda. —Parece que tenemos para rato. —Dijo viendo la fila de autos frente a ellos, desde la ventanilla.

— Al diablo con esto. —Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección a la iglesia, zigzagueando entre la fila de autos que avanzaban y se detenían constantemente. Estaba decidido, nada le impediría llegar.

— ¡Espera, idiota! ¿Qué haces? —Sintió vibrar su celular en su bolsillo. — ¿Hola? —Contentó mientras bajaba de la limusina y divisaba a lo lejos a su hermano, alejándose. Era Kagome.

— Inuyasha… ¿Dónde están?

— Una fila de autos nos detuvieron en la utopista. —Comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que Sesshomaru. —Tal parece que intentaremos llegar a pie.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Ese descerebrado que tengo de hermano, se bajó del auto y salió corriendo para la iglesia.

— Podría ser peligroso. Dile que espere.

— Intenta decírselo tú. Aún no puedo alcanzarlo. —Ya se notaba la agitación en su voz.

— ¡Inuyasha, detente, detenlo! ¡Tengan cuidado!

— Nada ocurrirá, Kagome. Tranquilízate. —Ya había logrado disminuir la distancia entre ambos. —Ya casi lo alcanzo, solo un poco más. —Corrió y corrió, la piernas comenzaban a dolerle, y los autos a disiparse. El tráfico se volvía más rápido, fluido y peligroso. Se dio cuenta que solo faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a la iglesia. El pecho de Kagome se estrujaba con desesperación y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Era otra vez ese mal presentimiento.

— ¿Kagome estás bien? —Interrogó Sango mientras llevaba su mano hasta el hombro de su amiga.

— Ya puedo ver la iglesia, Kagome. —Dijo el platinado, viendo la punta de la catedral entre los edificios.

— ¿Estás seguro? —El aire volvía a llegar hasta sus pulmones.

— Ya casi… —Miró a su hermano desde la distancia. — ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! —Dijo para sí mismo, al ver a Sesshomaru aventurarse entre los autos en movimiento sin detenerse.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Inuyasha qué ocurre? —Interrogó con el pulso acelerado al escuchar las vagas palabras de Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¡SESSHOMARU! —Gritó el platinado con desesperación.

— ¡INUYASHA DIME QUE OCURRE!

Solo una calle. Solo una calle separaba a Sessh de su impaciente novia. Si se detenía perdería el aliento. Solo una calle… Solo un minuto más. Podía escuchar a Inuyasha gritar desde atrás. Atravesó la avenida esquivando los autos. Estaba a metros de llegar al otro lado cuando un par de luces lo encandilaron y la bocina lo aturdió por completo.

Los sonidos, las personas, la suave brisa, toda parecía detenerse. Él se había detenido ¿Por qué se había detenido? Debería estar corriendo. Nunca llegaría si se detenía. Podía ver el rostro de Kagome sonriente entrando a la iglesia del brazo de su padre y su hermano, mientras él la esperaba al final del corredor, extendiéndole la mano para recibirla.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

— _¡Sesshomaru! ¡SESSHOMARU!_

— _¡INUYASHA DIME QUE OCURRE! _—La llamada se había cortado y lo último que había escuchado era el grito desgarrador de Inuyasha.

No hizo falta una gran deducción. Las bocinas, el sonido de los autos colisionando, uno tras de otro, se escucharon desde la iglesia. El teléfono cayó y sus pies se movieron solos. Estaba corriendo, su vestido volaba en el viento, el ramo cayó a un lado de su cuerpo, perdiendo pétalos en el suelo.

La gente pasaba a su lado, parecían estelas de luz casi invisibles a sus ojos. Pero por un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse lo suficiente como para divisar un rostro entre las luces. Demacrado y lleno de arrugas. No se podía confundir era el rostro de esa gitana. ¿Acababa de pasar a su lado? ¿La había visto sonreír? Seguro había sido su imaginación.  
No volteó a comprobarlo, siguió corriendo y dio vuelta en la esquina, siguiendo el sonido.

¿En qué momento las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos? Le llevó un par de segundos llegar. ¿Llegar a dónde? ¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba arrodillado en el suelo? Peor aún… ¿Por qué Sesshomaru estaba inconsciente en el suelo? ¿Por qué la gente se reunía alrededor? Gritos desesperados, niños llorando, gente deambulando y herida, las sirenas la de policía y la ambulancia a la distancia.

Inuyasha lloraba. Llamaba a gritos a su hermano y él parecía no responderle. Tal vez Sesshomaru intentaba hacerlo enojar. Que tonto era, no era momento para juegos, debían de estar en la iglesia casándose. Debía despertar y ponerse de pie.

Un círculo de gente se había reunido alrededor. Kagome había dejado de correr. La gente se hizo a un lado al verla. No todos los días se ve a una novia deambulando por la calle.  
Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos desbordaban amargas lágrimas. El maquillaje se había corrido, las líneas negras bajaban por sus mejillas. Se acercó a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Las puntas del vestido que tocaban el suelo empezaron a teñirse rojo.  
Sus piernas ya no podían sostener su peso y cayó al suelo de rodillas junto a ambos hermanos.

Acercó sus manos al rostro inconsciente de Sesshomaru, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Ambas manos se detuvieron a mitad de camino, temblaban demasiado. Un desgarrador llanto surgió desde su interior. Un golpe de realidad la destruyó por dentro en menos de un segundo. Su futuro esposo agonizaba sobre el asfalto.

— ¡Por favor, Sessh! ¡Abre los ojos, no mueras! No hagas esto. ¡Despierta! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Debes despertar! —Sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del susodicho.

— ¡Dios mío! Lo siento. —El conductor del auto estaba de pie a un lado. —Él se atravesó. No pude frenar a tiempo. Lo siento mucho. Lo lamento. Yo no quise… —El pobre hombre se sujetaba la cabeza mientras se sentaba junto a su auto, casi destruido por el choque. Parecía en shock por lo ocurrido, la culpa lo consumía.

Kagome desvió la vista al escucharlo. Al escuchar la voz causante de su sufrimiento. Se levantó del suelo al instante. —¡LO MATASTE! ¡ASESINO! ¡Lo mataste! —Se abalanzó contra el sujeto, pero Inuyasha la sujetó antes de llegar a él. — ¡Está muerto! ¡Lo mató, lo mató! —Gritaba descontrolada.

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza hasta que dejó de dar pelea y se puso a llorar en su hombro. —Kagome… —Él también lloraba. ¿Cómo podría contenerla, si ni siquiera podía consigo mismo?

— ¡Está muuuuerto! ¡Lo mató! ¡Inuuuyashaaa! ¡Lo mató! —Decía entre llanto. Sango y los demás que habían corrido detrás de Kagome, no tardaron en llegar y ver con sus propios ojos la tragedia.

— ¡Ohh por dios! —Dijo Irasue, al ver a su hijo en el suelo. — ¡Sesshi! ¡SESSHOMARU! —Muso la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo de la impresión.

— Hagan paso a los paramédicos. —Ordenó Muso serio, y la gente se apartó unos centímetros, claro la curiosidad era mayor.

Sango debió alejarse para no desmayarse. Había sangre por todo el piso. Souta la acompañó hacia la banquina a sentarse.

Los paramédicos llegaron y la policía hizo a un lado a toda la gente incluyendo a la familia de los involucrados que morían de pena.

Sesshomaru no se movía y hasta parecía que ya no respiraba. Si tan solo no hubiese corrido entre los autos, si hubiese esperado, si no hubiese bajado de la limusina, si el tráfico no los hubiera detenido, si la boda no se hubiera celebrado, si ella no hubiese regresado de Italia, si él no le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, si no se hubiesen conocido, si tan solo algo de eso hubiese sido diferente… él no estaría muerto.

Ese día no hubo boda, ni un final feliz que recordar.

Continuará…


	19. Un largo sueño

**Notas del capítulo:**

Sé que muchas me odiaran a medida que vayan leyendo este cap… pero les aseguro que al final… bueno mejor léanlo ustedes mismos

* * *

**Un largo sueño**

Te confieso que cada vez que entras al quirófano temo el no verte regresar. Todos piensan que tendrás más posibilidades si te operan en el exterior. Los médicos dijeron que con suerte será la última operación. Ya han pasado algunas semanas. Debes despertar dormilón. No sé qué hacer. Quiero que estés tranquilo, no estoy sola. _Debes despertar, amor_. Ha pasado un buen tiempo pero al fin me decidí. Sigo esperándote, tengo una gran noticia que contarte. La soledad a veces duele. No sé si es lo correcto. Me gustaría que lo conocieses. _Debes despertar, amor_. ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo conseguí. Acabamos de mudarnos. Creo estar haciendo lo correcto, espero que no te molestes. Hoy es su cumpleaños. _Debes despertar, amor_. Nunca quise que te viera así pero aún así te conoce. Él me está ayudando mucho, no te preocupes. Te amo. Te esperaré pero por favor, no demores.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quiero que sepas que la vida me sonríe esta vez_. Debes despertar, amor_. Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez. Tu cabello está más largo, casi como antes. No han quedado rastros de cicatriz. _Debes despertar, amor_. La gente que te ama te espera. No sé si me escuchas _pero debes despertar…debes despertar… despertar… despertar… despertar._

— ¿Despertar? ¿De qué hablas ahora, Kagome? —Abrió los ojos con desgana, las palabras escaparon solas de su boca.

Los ojos le pesaban y la lámpara de techo dificultaba más su visión debido a lo intenso de su luz. Una fría brisa se adentró por una ventana entreabierta. ¿Era invierno? Eso parecía, el paisaje se teñía de colores fríos. Los árboles no tenían hojas, las nubes grises cubrían todo el cielo y se podían distinguir pequeños copos de nieve en el aire. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto nevar? Desde que era niño no veía una espesura tan pura, estaba seguro. Nieve…fría y blanca, blanca… como el vestido de Kagome. Pensó. Había mentido aquella vez, sí la había visto antes de cerrar los ojos, y se veía absolutamente preciosa. Más que nunca, y luego… el blanco se volvió rojo. Un rojo intenso, lleno de dolor y tristeza. Para finalmente volverse negro y olvidar cada recuerdo.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Hubiese jurado que estaba en un hotel 5 estrellas si no fuera por las máquinas que había conectadas a su cuerpo.  
Desconectó todos los aparatos sin cuidado, incluyendo el suero por intravenosa del brazo. Una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar. Una mujer ingresó a la habitación enseguida. Era una enfermera. Ella abrió sus orbes sorprendida, como si viera a un muerto o un fantasma. Pronunció algunas palabras en un claro acento italiano y salió corriendo. Llamaba a alguien, su voz era sumamente irritante.

Intentó poderse de pie, pero cayó al instante al suelo. Las piernas le dolían, los brazos, la cabeza.  
Un doctor y dos jóvenes más entraron en la habitación. Entre los tres lo ayudaron a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.  
Hablaban entre ellos, y con él pero no podía entender mucho, casi anda. ¡Italiano, italiano! Vendito italiano, pensó.

El doctor hizo una llamada y luego le ordenó a sus dos ayudantes que se retiraran. Solo ese hombre y él en la habitación. Sessh no dijo nada y el Doc tampoco. Cada vez que intentaba levantarse de la cama, ese hombre entrado en años, lo detenía. Al diablo con todos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y Kagome? ¿Y la boda? ¡La boda!

Dios sabe cuántos minutos pasaron en silencio. La puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez era una mujer. Alta, de figura esbelta, elegante, joven, refinada… y complejamente hermosa. El cabello le llegaba azabache hasta la cintura. Vestía una falda negra por encima de las rodillas, una camisa delicada, chaqueta llamativa, tacones altos, aretes brillantes, joyas caras y un perfume exquisito que llenaba el ambiente. ¿Quién era esa mujer? No era su dulce Kagome, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¡Por dios! Es cierto. ¡Despertaste! —Se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba junto a la puerta, de donde no se había movido.

— ¿Kagome?

Ella subió la mirada. Sonrió y se acercó a él lentamente. —No puedo creer que estés despierto. —Acarició su rostro con ambas manos. —Sabía que algún día volverías a mirarme con esos dulces ojos. —Lloraba hasta más no poder, pero una bella sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro. Ambas frentes estaban en contacto.

— ¿Eres tú? Te ves tan… diferente. —Confesó melancólico. Deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella. No entendía como su dulce e infantil mujer había cambiado tanto. Se veía tan… tan… madura.

— Soy yo. Han pasado algunos años, la gente cambia. Espero no verme demasiado mal. —Bromeó.

— ¿"Algunos años"? —Se alejó de ella. — ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —El pánico comenzaba a invadirlo.

— Sessh… —Él parecía alterado pero lo mejor era avanzar con calma. Secó sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que deslizó desde un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. —Te lo diré, pero debes permanecer tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? —Él asintió no muy convencido. — ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Comenzó diciendo. Era un buen lugar por donde comenzar.

— A ti.

— ¿Algo más específico?

— …la iglesia. Recuerdo que llegaba tarde, te prometí que estaría allí, esperándote.

— Así es… ¿y luego de eso?

— Estaba corriendo, cuando un… —Su mirada se perdió en la de ella. Había llegado al punto clave.

— Tuviste un accidente. —Confirmó las sospechas del platinado. —Un auto te atropelló mientras cruzabas la avenida. Quedaste inconsciente al instante. Te llevaron al hospital. Los médicos diagnosticaron cinco costillas rotas, ambas piernas, el brazo derecho, y lo peor… una contusión cerebral. Casi mueres. Fue un milagro que hayas sobrevivido.

— Eso no pudo suceder, es imposible. Estoy bien, ¡mírame! Si hubiese tenido tantas lesiones como dices, el cuerpo me dolería horrores.

— Ahora lo estás. Luego de 6 años y medio del accidente.

— ¿6 años? ¿¡6 AÑOS!? No puede ser. No, eso no es cierto. —Sujetó su cabeza. Se dio cuenta en ese momento, su cabello estaba igual de largo que antes.

— Luego de varias operaciones y de esperar a que tu cuerpo se estabilizara, todos decidimos que era mejor trasladarte a una clínica privada aquí en Italia para tu recuperación.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿con la boda? ¿con nosotros?

— No hubo boda. Se canceló, obviamente. Luego del accidente, pasé cada minuto en el hospital esperando a que despertaras de la anestesia, pero por desgracia nunca despertaste. Me quedé contigo hasta que…

— ¿Hasta qué? —Quiso saber.

— …hasta que decidí seguir adelante. Alguien me ayudó, me convenció de retomar mi vida. —Sujetó las manos de Sessh. —Ya que se detuvo en el preciso instante en el que te vi tendido en el suelo. Casi muerto.

— ¿Retomar tu vida? ¿Qué significa eso? —Liberó sus manos.

— Significa que… —Se detuvo a pensarlo. ¿No sería demasiada información junta para procesar? El pobre hombre acababa de despertar de un coma de 6 años. No podía pretender que entendiera todo en un día. Además las cosas no eran precisamente "sencillas" de entender. — Significa que… —Repitió con la intención de continuar pero se mantuvo en silencio en cuanto escuchó que la llamaban desde el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Mamma, mamma! —Repetía el niño en forma de rabieta, en un tono italiano.

— En español cariño. ¿Qué te hemos dicho? —Lo regañó tiernamente Kagome.

— ¡Mamá! —Se corrigió. —No me gusta este lugar, vamos a casa. —Proclamó haciendo puchero, rogando por los brazos de su madre.

— Ohh Edward, enseguida. Ven, acércate y mira quien despertó. —Lo alzó en brazos y lo acercó a Sessh.

— ¡Es el príncipe durmiente! —Dijo con asombro. Tocó la nariz de Sessh con su pequeño dedito. — ¿Rompieron el embrujo, mami?

— Así es, cielo. El príncipe luchó y luchó, y finalmente pudo despertar de ese sueño que lo mantenía prisionero. —Dijo con voz de narradora. Sessh Sonrió. Sin duda Kagome era una madre cariñosa. Y ese pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos chocolates, era lo más hermoso y tierno que había visto en este mundo. Sin duda ese niño era un Taisho. ¿Era su… hijo? ¿Se había perdido algo tan importante, como lo era el nacimiento de un hijo?

— Mamá, hay que contarle a papá que el príncipe despertó. —Dijo emocionado apretando entre sus manos las mejillas de Kagome. La mirada de Sesshomaru palideció. _"Contarle a papá"_ Pensó. Miró la mano de Kagome, casi en un reflejo inconsciente. Llevaba un anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

— ¿Tú crees, Cielo?

— Iré a buscarlo. —Ella bajó al pequeño y este atravesó la puerta. Volvió minutos después de la mano de su padre. — ¡Mira papá! Te lo dije, el príncipe despertó. —Señaló a Sesshomaru, mientras arrastraba a Inuyasha hacia el interior de la habitación.

— Tenías razón, Ed. Parece que el príncipe al fin abrió los ojos. —Alzó al niño en brazos y se acercó a Sesshomaru. —Te hemos extrañado, hermano. —Ambas miradas estaban repletas de sentimientos.

Sessh recorrió la mirada de Inuyasha, luego la de Kagome y finalmente se detuvo en la vista del niño. ¿Cómo le habían dicho… Edward? Realmente parecían una familia feliz, o mejor dicho, eran una familia feliz. El tiempo volvía a detenerse.  
Furia, rencor, miedo, desprecio, impotencia, traición… mas de mil sentimientos recorrían su piel en cada centímetro a cada segundo, y ninguno de esos sentimientos eran de felicidad o algo parecido.

Luego de tantos años, su hermano había logrado salirse con la suya. No solo le había robado a Kagome, sino también su vida con ella. Ese hijo, esa felicidad y esa vida, debieron pertenecerle a él, no a su hermano.  
Ya no quedaba nada, ni rastros de los sueños que había tenido. Kagome ya no lo amaba, ahora entendía sus palabras _"Hasta que… "alguien" me convenció de retomar mi vida"_ Ese alguien era Inuyasha, y "retomar su vida" significaba dejarlo atrás para estar con él. Después de todo ¿Quién querría a un muerto en vida? No sería tan tonta como para esperarlo 6 años.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Sessh? Estás pálido. —Interrogó Kagome preocupada.

— Vete… —Susurró. —Tú y todos. ¡VÁYANSE! ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS! —Aquel susurro se convirtió en un grito aterrador que asustó a todos.

— Sessh… —Intentó calmarlo, la azabache.

— No me llames "Sessh". Yo te di todo Kagome… TODO. Y tú sin embargo lo escogiste a él. —Señaló con la mirada a Inuyasha.

Cada palabra era una daga para ella. —Déjame explicarte…

— No hay nada que decir. ¡Eras una maldita perra! ¡Una ramera, una cualquiera!

Inuyasha cubrió los oídos de Ed con ambas manos. —No te permito que le hables así a Kagome…

— ¡Ohhh miren a la parejita feliz, que adorable! Intenta defender a su esposa. Cuidado, tal vez a la larga también se canse de ti.

Kagome abofeteó la cara de Sesshomaru antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo más en su defensa. —Está bien, nos iremos. —Dijo con los ojos brillosos y el llanto a flor de piel. Sesshomaru quedó atónito. Llevó su mano hasta el lugar en donde había recibido la bofetada. Su mirada desprendía odio, la de ella desilusión. Los tres salieron de la habitación. Edward lloraba, Kagome lo tomó en brazos y lo tranquilizó mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Inuyasha.

— Sabíamos que esto podía pasar. —Acarició la espalda de Kagome con un suave tacto.

— Él ni siquiera me dejó hablar. —Se sentía tan triste y enojada a la vez. Intentó calmarse. —Iremos a casa y comeremos algo delicioso, ¿verdad Ed? —Pero el niño solo asintió sin decir palabra. Estaba casi dormido entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha la detuvo. —Entiendo a mi hermano. Está dolido y tú también lo estás. Sé que tu historia con Sesshomaru quedó suspendida en el tiempo y sé también que quieres ir hasta donde está y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaste, contarle todo lo que pasó y…

— Shh, detente. —Suplicó con la mirada perdida. —Ya somos gente adulta. Sesshomaru perdió el juicio. Dejemos que se calmen las aguas por ahora. Acaba de despertar y se siente aturdido, eso lo entiendo… sin embargo no justifica sus palabras. —Eso último lo pronunció apenas en un hijo de voz. Otra vez lloraba. Inuyasha la abrazó. — ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil ahora?

— Nadie dijo que la vida sería sencilla, ahora ni nunca. Anda, no llores. —Secó sus lágrimas. —Vayamos a casa de una vez. —Sujetó a Edward en brazos mientras dormía profundamente.

— Es un angelito. —Acarició su cabello.

— Como su padre. ¿No es así campeón?

— Buen chiste. —Dijo con sarcasmo. Cruzó su brazo al de Inuyasha y continuaron hasta la salida.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**_A la mañana siguiente._**

Kagome, Inuyasha y Edward vivían en una casa cerca de la clínica en donde se encontraba Sessh internado. Era conveniente ya que lo visitaban tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

— Anoche hablé con mi familia. Vendrán en cuanto consigan vuelo. Hubieses escuchado a mi madre. Lloraba de la felicidad. No podían creerlo. —Inuyasha se alegrada de dar tan buena noticia a su familia.

— Ni me lo imagino. Lo que debe ser para una madre recuperar un hijo luego de tanto tiempo.

— Ni yo. Solo sé que me siento muy feliz. Aunque las cosas se pondrán difíciles es bueno saber que Sessh está de vuelta.

— Es verdad. —Sonrió con nostalgia recordando los buenos tiempos.

— ¿Por qué no vas e intentas hablar con él? Tal vez si vas tú sola te escuche.

— O me insulte de nuevo.

— Tenemos que hacer frente a esta situación no podemos escapar de ella. Sabíamos que este día llegaría. Cuando me vio a mí y a Edward se sorprendió. Se siente traicionado pero debe afrontar la realidad las cosas han cambiado. —La abrazó por la espalda. —Yo iré, y quiero que me acompañes. —Dibujó sobre su cuello un camino de dulces besos.

— Detente, Inu. —Lo apartó suavemente. —No me siento bien ahora.

— Ya sé, ya sé. —Dijo alejándose. —Por eso mismo debemos ir.

— Pero luego de estos años… ya no sé cómo hablar con él. —Suspiró. —Tengo miedo. —Confesó.

— Es normal que sientas miedo, Kagome, pero piensa en el lado bueno.

— Ya no estoy segura de que ese lado bueno exista siquiera. Edward y tú también están en mi vida ahora. No quiero que salgan lastimados.

— Pero es necesario hablar con mi hermano. Y Edward aún es un niño, él no entenderá todo esto, ahora.

— ¿Realmente te sientes bien con eso todo esto?

Demoró un tiempo considerado en responder. —No… —Susurró y la abrazó con fuerza. —Yo también tengo miedo… miedo de perder a mi hermano para siempre… o a ti.

— No me alejaré, Inu. —Sonrió. —La vida da tantas vueltas.

Se separó de ella. —Estaremos bien. Afrontaremos lo que venga. Sabía que algún día mi hermano podría despertar. Tú también lo sabías…

— Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes.

— ¿Quién dice que deben ser como antes? Pueden ser mejor.

— ¿Mejor? —Chasqueó la lengua. —Lo dudo. —Puso su cabeza en el hombro del ambarino. — ¿Cuándo te volviste mi fuerza? —Dijo con ternura. Inuyasha besó su frente. — ¿Irás a la corte hoy?

— No. Me tomé un pequeño descanso de mi trabajo. Mi familia me necesita ahora.

— Es la primera vez que veo a un abogado con corazón.

— ¿Debería sentirme ofendido o halagado?

— Halagado definitivamente, Señor Taisho. —Sonrió mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Los padres de Sesshomaru acababan de llegar al país y su primera parada fue en la clínica. Irasue entró a la habitación y luego de 30 minutos de abrazos y llantos al fin pudo entablar una conversación con su hijo.

**_En la clínica._**

— Mi hijo, sabía que dios me daría vida para verte despertar. —Irasue se había negado a perder las esperanzas.

— Ha pasado tiempo, Mamá…

— ¿No me preguntarás por tu padre? —Decepcionada.

— Supuse que no quiso acompañarte.

— Al contrario, estaba más emocionado que yo. Pero hubo problemas en el aeropuerto. Nuestro equipaje se perdió y tu padre debió quedarse a esperar que lo encontraran. Vendrá apenas pueda salir de ese contratiempo.

Sesshomaru mantenía la mirada perdida entre las sábanas de la cama. —Ya veo. —Sonrió débilmente. —Es bueno saber que podré verlo pronto.

— ¿Pero qué pasa, hijo? ¿Te duele algo? Te ves mal. —Tocaba su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

— No es un dolor físico, mi problema.

— ¿Es por Kagome?

Sesshomaru suspiró. —No entiendo que pasó. Ayer estábamos a punto a casarnos y hoy tiene un hijo con mi hermano. Ya no sé qué debo hacer…

— Debes ser feliz, Sessh. Acabas de despertar, aún eres joven. Una gran vida te espera.

— ¿Ser feliz? ¿Una gran vida? ¿De qué hablas madre? Lo perdí todo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?

— Porque los vi. A los tres juntos, Kagome, Inuyasha y su hijo. Yo no consigo pensar en otra cosa.

— Pero Sesshi… tu hermano solo hizo lo que creyó correcto. No quería dejar a Kagome sola en el estado que estaba. Tan destruida y sufriendo por ti, que parecía que nunca despertarías.

— ¿Acaso te pones de su lado? —Dijo indignado.

— Solo digo, que entiendo lo que hizo. Además se convirtió en un hombre de bien, en un adulto. Y cuida y quiere mucho a Kagome y a Edward. Otro hombre no haría lo que él.

— ¡Claro! ¡Otro hombre no le hubiese robado la prometida a su hermano! Caer tan bajo…

— No dejes que el enojo nuble tu razón.

— Nada de eso. Ahora veo todo claro.

— ¿Has hablado con Kagome?

— No, y tampoco pienso hacerlo.

— Creo que deberías. Tal vez si hablas con ella logres comprender.

— No puedo. No puedo hacer eso.

Suspiró, no recordaba que su hijo fuera tan negado. —Sé que hay una pizca de perdón en tu corazón, Sesshi… —La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso interrumpiendo su conversación.

— ¡Irasue! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! —Sonrió la azabache.

Irasue la abrazó. —Lo mismo digo, querida.

— Creí haberte dicho que no vinieras. —Interrumpió Sesshomaru con seriedad.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Lo regañó su madre.

— Está bien, no discutas con él Sue. ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?

— Claro. —Salió de la habitación esperando lo mejor para ambos. Volvería al aeropuerto para encontrar a su esposo.

Una vez solos, el ambarino encaró la conversación. —Bien… ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Dijo con recelo.

— Hablar… —Se plantó seria frente a él.

Acordaron hablar con tranquilidad pero no en la habitación. Sesshomaru aun no podía caminar, por lo que Kagome se ofreció a empujar la silla de ruedas en la que iba.

— El doctor me dijo que mañana comenzará tu rehabilitación. Seguro estarás caminando muy pronto. —Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. No respondió. — ¿Qué se siente despertar después de tanto?

— Es una sensación abrumadora pero reconfortante a la vez. —No había sido su intención responder pero el impulso había sido mayor.

— Pronto te acostumbrarás. —Suspiró mientras se detenían junto a un enorme ventanal. No había nadie alrededor. —Comenzó a nevar… otra vez. —Puso su mano en el vidrio y miró al exterior.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan hermosa como siempre. No, aún más. — ¿Por qué? —Ella volteó a verlo.

— ¿Por qué, que?

— ¿Por qué él?

Kagome se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a su altura y sujetó su mano. —Lo lamento. No sé por dónde empezar…

— Solo dilo. ¡Dime como fue que cambiaste tanto! Porque no puedo entenderlo. Decías que me amabas, que tendríamos una vida juntos. Felices para siempre ¿TE ACUERDAS?

— ¡Y así fue! ¡Pero estabas inconsciente en un hospital y yo sola con un recuerdo! —Se puso de pie. Hubo un incómodo silencio. — Un recuerdo de las cosas hermosas que vivimos, pero tan solo un recuerdo a fin de cuentas. —Retomó.

— Y eso no te bastó…

— Un año, esperé. Un año del que no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado. Cada mañana iba al hospital y te hablaba durante horas y horas. Te pedía que despertaras. Siempre iba con la esperanza de que ese fuera el día en el que abrirías los ojos, pero eso nunca sucedía.  
Luego de tanto tiempo comencé a contemplar la posibilidad de que tal vez ya no despertarías, y aunque lo hicieras los doctores me advirtieron, que existía la posibilidad de que jamás volvieras a ser el mismo.  
Mi vida no tenía un rumbo sin ti. Me pasaba las horas junto a un muerto en vida. Esperando y esperando. ¿Cómo crees que YO me sentí? ¡Tú me dejaste sola! No eres el único que sufrió en esta historia. —Le aseguró.

— ¡Claaaaro y eso justifica todo! —Dijo con sorna. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían subido el tono de la voz.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Dime Kagome… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó para que mi hermano se ofreciera a consolarte? ¡¿Cuántos años tiene ese hijo tuyo?! ¡No te demoró mucho tiempo olvidarme e irte a acostarte con otro!

— ¡Cállate, cállate! —Se tapaba los oídos mientras intentaba no hacer caso a sus palabras.

— Suficiente. —Sentenció Inuyasha con firmeza. Llegando hasta donde ellos estaban discutiendo. —Kagome insistió en hablar a solas contigo pero se acabó. —Se interpuso entre ambos. —Las cosas cambiaron. No hay vuelta atras para estos 6 años. Si no querías perder las cosas que te importaban debiste pelear por ellas cuando aún estabas a tiempo. Ahora no tienes nada que reclamar.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano Sesshomaru logró ponerse de pie. Era unos centímetros más alto que Inuyasha y se notaba. —He esperado mucho para esto… —Cerró el puño y lo llevó directo al rostro de su hermano, que al recibir el golpe amagó a caerse pero se mantuvo de pie. —¡Pelea Inuyasha! —Gritó furioso.

— No pelearé contigo, Sesshomaru. —Dijo recobrando la postura y deslizando el dorso de su mano por su boca. —Pero si golpearme te ayuda a desahogarte…adelante.

— ¡No hagas esto Sesshomaru! —Gritó histérica la azabache.

— Déjalo, Kagome.

La sangre de Sesshomaru volvió a hervir al ver como Kagome defendía a su hermano. —¡Eres un cobarde! —Volvió a golpearlo. —¡Enfréntame! ¡GOLPÉAME INUYASHA!

— ¡Ya basta! —Corrió a buscar ayuda.

— No lo haré.

— ¡¿Por qué no bastardo?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Pelea!

— Tú no me conoces. Ya no soy el mocoso de hace 6 años atrás. Cambié, Kagome cambió, TÚ CAMBIASTE. Deja el pasado atrás e intenta reconstruir tu vida.

— ¡Tú robaste mi vida! —Comenzó a tambalearse. Se mantuvo de pie sosteniéndose contra la pared.

— Jamás pelearía contigo en ese estado. —Intentó acercarse.

— Con que era eso… sientes lástima de mí. —Rió con sarcasmo. —Já. No te acerques. —Se alejó de la seguridad de la pared y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

— ¡¿Dónde vas?! —Interrogó sin moverse de donde estaba.

— Terminaré lo que empecé hace 6 años. —Atravesó una de las puertas llegando hasta un largo pasillo, perdiéndose de la vista del otro.

Kagome llegó corriendo junto a dos oficiales de seguridad. — ¿Estás bien? —Interrogó tanteando el rostro golpeado de su esposo. —Le diré al doctor que te revise.

— No es necesario, Kagome. Apenas si me pegó con la mitad de su fuerza.

— ¿A dónde fue?

— No sé a qué se refería pero dijo que terminaría lo que empezó 6 años atrás.

— ¿No estará empezando en hacer una locura, verdad?

— En ese estado no llegará lejos. Ve a buscar a su Doctor yo iré por él. Te veo afuera. —Kagome asintió y emprendió rumbo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sesshomaru dejó el pasillo atrás adentrándose a lo que parecía la recepción de la clínica. Apenas podía caminar. Las piernas no le respondían, parecía que las paredes no lograrían sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Divisó la "Salida" unos metros más adelante.  
Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron frente a él. La brisa helada golpeó su rostro. Seguía nevando. Logró atravesar la salida y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

Parecía un sueño. Un sueño frío y blanco. Nada se veía a la distancia, solo árboles y nieve.  
Se detuvo debajo del pequeño porche que cubría la entrada de la clínica. No se dio cuenta de la persona junto a él hasta que ésta le habló.

— Si sales así morirás. —Se encontraba cruzada de brazos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

— Ese no es tu problema. —Dijo sin voltear a verla.

— ¿Día difícil, muchacho?

— No tienes idea. —Dio por terminada la conversación. Avanzó medio paso aventurando sus pies descalzos sobre la nieve.

— ¿No te gustaría conocer tu futuro? —Interrogó la mujer.

Sesshomaru volteó a verla. Era una mujer vieja y con la cara arrugada. Usaba un vestido descolorido y lucía una sonrisa retorcida. —No creo en esas estupideces... Además ya conozco mi futuro. —Le dio la espalda y siguió avanzando dejando a la gitana atrás.

La nieve quemaba sus pies. "Futuro"…pensó. Su futuro ya no importaba. Nada importaba, ya no quería seguir viviendo. No así.

— _Hasta pronto, Sesshomaru._

Escuchó claramente como la mujer pronunciaba su nombre. Volteó otra vez a verla pero ya no estaba allí como si de una ilusión se tratase. Se convenció de que desvariaba y continuó su camino.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para perder de vista la clínica. Caminó hasta que las piernas dejaron de obedecerle y cayó a la nieve con el pecho hacia el suelo. Intentó darse vuelta, al menos así vería el cielo por última vez. Los copos caían sobre su rostro. Ya no sentía frío, ni dolor, ni miedo... nada.  
La nieve seguía cayendo. Una lágrima se deslizó desde sus ojos recorriendo toda su mejilla hasta caer en el suelo, donde desapareció en la espesura blanca.

Blanco, todo blanco. Que horrendo color o mejor dicho la ausencia de todos, pensó. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente sin su consentimiento. Las manos le temblaban, las piernas, todo el cuerpo.

— _¡Sesshomaru! ¡SESSHOMARU!_

Alguien gritaba su nombre desde la distancia. No pudo reconocer la voz. Una tranquilidad abrumadora le recorría el cuerpo, ya no sentía enojo, ni tristeza. Sus ojos se cerraron completamente tras una última bocanada de aire forzosa. Los sonidos se agudizaron.

— _¡Sesshomaru! ¡SESSHOMARU!_

¡Por favor, Sessh! ¡Abre los ojos, no mueras! No hagas esto. ¡Despierta! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Debes despertar!

Las voces no cesaban. La cabeza le dolía. Abrió débilmente los ojos. Apenas percibía sombras borrosas. Gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro. Ya no se sentían frío. Parpadeó de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que pudo distinguir la silueta de Kagome a su lado. Lloraba demasiado, sus lágrimas caían sobre su cara. Del otro lado estaba Inuyasha. Definitivamente ambos eran un mar de lágrimas.

Los sonidos volvían con rapidez. Gente hablando, niños llorando, sirenas a la distancia. Abrió completamente los ojos.

— Ka…go…me. —Dijo débilmente. Ella fue la única que oyó su voz.

— ¡Estás vivo! —Pronunció la azabache recuperando la vida y el aliento. — ¡¿Cómo se te acurre hacerme una cosa así?! —No podía dejar de llorar.

— La ambulancia ya está en camino. Resiste un poco más, Sessh. —Inuyasha se secó los ojos con brusquedad.

Sessh alzó la mano hasta tocar el delicado rostro de la Kagome. Intentó secar sus lágrimas, no quería verla llorar. —Te amo y realmente lo siento. —Dijo débilmente. —Lamento… lamento no haber estado contigo estos 6 años.

— ¡Yo también te amo, Sessh! —Sonrió mientras apartaba el cabello de su rostro. — ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿6 años? —Miró confundida a Inuyasha.

— El golpe debió aturdirlo. Síguele hablando, no debe dormirse.

— Dime donde te duele, amor.

— La cabeza pero… Yo… —Se sentía confundido. Intentó ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Quédate quieto!

— No… yo… —Despegó la espalda del suelo y con ayuda de Inu y Kagome logró sentarse.

Miró alrededor ¿Y la nieve? ¿La brisa fría? Sujetó su cabeza. La gente los rodeaba. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Estaba muerto?  
Claro que no. No estaba muerto, ni soñando. Estaba en la avenida, a una calle de la iglesia.

Kagome le sujetó la mano llamando su atención. Ella y su hermoso vestido blanco estaban frente a él. ¿Era real? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? La abrazó con fuerza. Ella se sorprendió pero de igual forma correspondió su abrazo con empeño aunque un poco temerosa de lastimarlo.  
No podía creerlo. Todo había sido un sueño… una pesadilla. Reía y lloraba a la vez, jamás había estado tan feliz de estar… _vivo_.

Continuará

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

No les dije? Apuesto a que más de una pensó que el hijo era de Sessh! o que realmente había muerto ajaja les dije que no todo era tan trágico... Díganme, que pensaron?

En fin, por si no se dieron cuenta… (Seguramente si) Todo fue un sueño.  
Sí tuvo el accidente, pero nunca quedó en ese coma de 6 años… a no ser … Naaa mentira jaja


	20. Por un Final Juntos

**Por un Final Juntos**

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas del accidente, y ambos regresaban de una extenuante conversación con el jefe de policía y los médicos del hospital, que creyeron de la situación toda una desgracia con suerte. Aunque eso no los salvó del regaño por parte de las autoridades y la multa por disturbio al orden público.

—Ve diciéndome como le explicarás a nuestros invitados el retraso de 3 horas a nuestra propia boda. — Conducía el auto que su padre le había prestado, mientras que Sesshomaru la observaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Disculpa? La víctima aquí soy yo. Casi me mato por llegar a la iglesia. Hay hombres que correrían en la dirección contraria.

—"Casi" Tú mismo lo dijiste. Ganas no me faltan, querido. — No apartaba ni por un segundo la vista del frente. — ¿En qué cabeza cabe atravesarse entre los autos en movimiento? Es peligroso. ¿No te enseñó eso tu madre de pequeño? —Él rió al verla tan alterada y furiosa. — ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…si…

— ¿Si moría? — Finalizó, alejando la bolsa con hielo, de su ahora, menos hinchado chichón. — Kagome suspiró, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—Ya no podría imaginarme una vida sin ti. Yo te necesito, aquí conmigo. —Desvió la mirada un segundo hacia él, y se encontró con esos ojos ámbar que le pertenecían solo a ella.

— ¿Una vida sin mí? … Yo si puedo imaginarla. Casada y con un bello hijo. Un trabajo exitoso y siempre tan… sexy. — Todo al igual que es su sueño. Rió al verla sonrojearse, pero sus facciones seguían serias.

— ¡Imbécil! ¿De qué valdría tener todo eso sin ti? Jamás sería feliz si no es contigo. ¡¿No entiendes que mi felicidad eres tú?! Tonto. —El auto comenzó a detenerse.

— ¿Algún otro insulto que olvidaras? — Ella ignoró el comentario. — Pensé que iríamos directo a la recepción de la boda. ¿Estamos en la casa de mi padre? —Interrogó al inclinarse y ver por la ventada el conocido lugar.

— ¡Y de tu madre! — Le corrigió Irasue mientras abría la puerta del auto. Le dio una cacheta antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así? Casi nos matas del susto. Muchacho desagradecido. No piensas en tu madre.

—También me alegra verte, mamá.

—Rápido baja. No hay que seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí, Kagome?

—Irasue me lo pidió. — Le explicó apenas pudo bajar del auto. Cosa que le demoró un tiempo, debido a los múltiples pliegues de su vestido blanco, ahora teñido de rojo.

—Pues claro. No van a presentarse vistiendo esa ropa. Solo mírate, Sesshomaru y mira a la pobre de Kagome. Tiene la falda del vestido manchada de TU sangre. — Dijo eso último con demasiado énfasis. — Irán adentro y se cambiaran lo más rápido que puedan para volver a la boda.

— ¿Cambiarnos? ¿Qué ropa usaremos?

—Tú tranquilo, tu madre ya se hizo cargo de todo. Hijo, cuando tú vas, yo ya he ido y vuelto dos veces. Sobre la cama está su ropa. Rápido, rápido. —Los empujó adentro, de la que años atrás, había sido la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Una vez solos en la habitación. — ¿Me ayudas? —No podía bajar sola el cierre del vestido que le recorría toda la espalda, de comienzo a fin.

—Claro. Date vuelta. — Ella apartó los bucles que aun se mantenían de su peinado, dejando a la vista su cuello y el prendedor de la gargantilla que usaba. Sessh sujetó el cierre con manos firmes y lo deslizó hacia abajo con lentitud.

—Gracias. —Dijo al sentir que él alejaba las manos. — Ya puedes darte la vuelta. —Sonrió traviesa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Eso. Voltéate. No quiero que me veas. — Una sutil risa escapó de la boca del ambarino.

—Tú serás mi esposa. —Se acercó a ella— ¿Se te olvida? — La abrazó por detrás, sus labios se dirigieron a su espalda descubierta, dibujando un delicado camino de diminutos besos por toda su piel.

—No hay tiempo para esto, ahora. —Intentó persuadirlo mientras se estremecía entre sus brazos.

—El que lleguemos una hora más tarde no hará la diferencia. — Ella se dio vuelta, ambos quedaron enfrentados. Ya no parecía divertirse.

— ¿Bromeas? Me da la impresión de que tú no quieres esto tanto como yo. Si no quieres que continuemos con la boda solo dilo directamente. —Se alejó de él unos pasos. El amor del momento murió.

— ¡¿Qué?! No. ¡Qué tontería!

—Es que todo este día ha sido una completa locura. El accidente, el hospital, la policía. Yo solo quería una boda normal, Sessh. — El estrés y la frustración no eran algo común en ella pero cualquier mujer perdería la calma en la misma situación.

—Intenta verle el lado positivo… será un día que no olvidaremos. — Intentó sonar gracioso.

Ya llevaban más de quince minutos dentro de la habitación. — ¿Están listos? ¿Necesitas ayuda con el nuevo vestido, Kagome? — Era la voz de Irasue desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Iré a cambiarme a otra habitación. — Sostenía con una mano el vestido que tenía puesto para que no se le cayera el escote y con la otra recogió de la cama el nuevo vestido que se escondía de su vista gracias a una funda negra que protegía la delicada tela. — Hazme saber si decides algo. —Salió del cuarto claramente enojada.

— ¡Kagome! —No sabía si realmente había hecho mal, pero ella se había ido sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Sobre la cama había una funda igual a la de Kagome. Ésta guardaba el nuevo traje que Sessh usaría. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se dispuso a cambiarse rápido.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

El primero en terminar, como era de esperarse, fue Sesshomaru. Su madre lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa al verlo.

—Definitivamente el blanco es tu color, hijo. —Se acercó a él para arreglar una que otra pequeña imperfección en su atuendo.

—No lo creo apropiado. Tengo entendido que el blanco le corresponde a la novia, no al novio.

—Ohhh eso es tan anticuado. ¿Quién dijo que debe ser así? Además… nunca dije que el vestido de mi futura nuera será blanco. — Sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hijo.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió y la novia, vestida del turquesa más delicado y fino hizo su aparición. El vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, entallado de apliques plateados, que combinaban con sus nuevos zapatos y la gargantilla llevaba puesta desde antes. El corset del vestido se ajustaba perfecto a ella y resaltaba su figura.  
Había dejado caer su cabello, aunque los bucles se mantenían intactos, estos caían hasta por debajo de sus hombros libres al vuelo.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Preguntó con la mirada tímida. Como toda mujer, esperaba aunque sea un comentario halagador de su amado.

Su futura suegra fue la primera en expresar su opinión —Owwww solo mírate, Kagome. No hace falta decirlo. Sabía que este vestido era perfecto para ti. Aquí tengo el velo, déjame ponértelo, niña. —Kagome asintió y se dio vuelta para facilitarle la tarea a Irasue. La mujer terminó con su cometido y sonrió una vez más.

— ¿Tú qué piensas, Hijo?

—Si… ¿Qué piensas, Sesshomaru? —Interrogó esta vez Kagome.

—Te ves… bonita. — Simplemente no encontró las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión. ¿Hermosa? ¿Linda? Preciosa, tal vez. Había muchos adjetivos que podían describir mejor la sensación que le provocaba verla tan deslumbrante. Más, que con el vestido anterior, pero no pudo pensar en nada mejor en ese momento.

—Esperaba algo más. Pero conociéndote debí de suponer que no dirías mucho. — Estaba ¿decepcionada? ¿O solo seguía enojada por lo de antes? No supo responderse.

Irasue hizo una cara de compasión, incomodidad y pena por su hijo que acababa de meter la pata hasta lo más profundo del abismo. —Iré a ver si el chofer llegó. — Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a la pareja sola.

— ¿Qué pasa? Últimamente todo lo que digo está mal.

—¡No es así! —Dijo frustrada.

— ¿Lo ves? Volviste a enojarte.

—¡Que no! —Respiró profundo, Sessh tenía razón. Tal vez si estaba algo alterada — Lo siento…lo siento. —Repitió con una clara intención de ponerse a llorar. Él la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera siquiera derramar una lágrima. — Sé que ha sido un día difícil… ¿Qué tal si imaginamos que este es el comienzo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Como si nunca hubiésemos salido de esta casa para empezar. Borremos lo del accidente y todo lo demás.

—Eso es… tonto. —Dijo recobrando la compostura.

—Solo era una idea… —Intentó restarle importancia luego de escucharla.

—Pero… podría funcionar. —Sonrió la azabache.

—Perfecto. — Y sin querer, esa caprichosa sonrisa de lado de la que era dueño, apareció. — ¿Me dejaría escoltarla hasta el auto señorita? — Le ofreció el brazo.

—Claro. —Dijo sonrojada, pero igualmente feliz.

Sería como esa mañana. Pero esta vez… estarían juntos.  
Llegarían, él la ayudaría a bajar del auto ofreciéndole su mano, como todo un caballero. Ella sonreiría y aceptaría su ayuda, lo tomaría del brazo y entrarían al salón que, con tanta emoción, había elegido tiempo atrás. La música los envolvería y las miradas de felicidad de sus familiares y amigos, sería la sensación más reconfortante de todas. La boda seguiría su curso y al final…al final ambos terminarían exhaustos, juntos, sobre la misma cama, sintiendo el calor mutuo. Como debía ser desde un principio.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**En la recepción…**

—A pesar de todo… se los ve felices ¿No crees? —Dijo la morena mientras era guiada por su compañero de baile, alrededor de la pista.

—Hacer feliz a Kagome es lo menos que el idiota de mi hermano podría hacer por ella después del susto de muerte que le dio.

—No hace falta el insulto. Casi lo matan, pobre. Además no te hagas el fuerte, Kagome dijo que anduviste llorando como niño cuando viste a Sesshomaru tendido en el suelo.

— ¡No es cierto! —Su orgullo jamás le permitiría admitir algo como eso.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Dijo riendo, segura de lo que afirmaba.

—Ya cállate, Sango.

—Já, sabes que tengo razón. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás nervioso? No entiendo por qué a la mayoría de los hombres les cuesta admitir lo que realmente sienten. Tú amas a tu hermano y él a ti, si tan solo…—Continuó con un discurso que parecía no tener fin.

—Sango…Sango…— Pero ella solo continuó con su reprimenda. Ya estaba harto de escucharla hablar. Que sus palabras fueran ciertas no significaba que tuviera el derecho de decirlas. No frente a él. Sus pies dejaron de moverse, y sus labios callaron los de ella con un beso. — ¿Qué decías? —Preguntó al alejarse de su boca.

—Yo… yo… ya no sé…—Dijo confundida.

—Bien, continuemos bailando. —Rió por sus adentros, nunca había visto a Sango tan desconcertada en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla. Los pies de ambos volvieron a moverse al compás que la melodía marcaba.

Mientras tanto…La pareja principal de la noche se encontraba caminando por el jardín del salón. La noche estaba cubierta de estrellas, el firmamento parecía más hermoso que nunca.

—Aunque oficialmente no estemos casados, ya me siento tu esposa. — Robó un dulce y cálido beso, de los labios de su compañero de aventuras.

—Mañana mismo iremos al registro civil. Asique solo es cuestión de tiempo para convertirnos en marido y mujer de forma legal, pero respecto a la iglesia...

—Descuida, eso no importa realmente. Ya he aceptado que nuestra boda nunca será normal. —Rió, aunque si se sintió algo triste por no haber llegado a pisar la iglesia y responder con un ferviente "Sí" en cuanto el padre se lo preguntara.

—Te prometo que te compensaré, cielo. Y por cierto, ese vestido que llevas puesto es la segunda cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Sonrió, tal vez era algo tarde, pero escucharlo decirlo, la hacía inmensamente feliz. — ¿Cuál es la primera? —Quiso saber.

—Tú, por supuesto. —Le susurró al oído.

—Que Casanova, Señor Taisho. Aunque… ¿No cree que sea un poco tarde para piropos?

—Mi Lady… tengo toda una vida para decirle lo mucho que la amo. Nunca es tarde. — La estrechó en sus brazos.

—Tienes razón. — Su boca rogaba por un beso. Un beso cálido y apasionado que no tardó en aparecer y que dio por terminada la conversación de esa noche.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ -~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**_Universidad Nacional..._**

— Mira… ¿Y ella? —Señaló con la cabeza el joven muchacho.

— No lo sé, pero es sexy. —Ambos chicos devoraban con la mirada a la mujer que avanzaba por los pasillos de la Universidad. — ¿Preciosa, estás sola?

—Si quieres te enseñamos el lugar. —La mujer siguió caminando sin prestarles atención.

—No te vayas, dulzura. — El salón se inundó de silbidos y comentarios lascivos. No solo ellos, sino otra docena de jóvenes.

— ¿Por qué no se comportan? Acaso ¿no saben quién es? —Dijo la amiga de ambos chicos mientras buscaba unos libros de su locker.

—A ver, dinos sabelotodo.

—Es la esposa del Decano de la Universidad.

—¿Qué? —Exclamaron sorprendido ambos chicos.

— ¿Cómo el Decano consigue una mujer así?

—No es de extrañarse. Él es un hombre tan encantador. —Dijo hechizada. Los tres rieron y su rutina continuó.

No era costumbre de ella aparecer por la Universidad sin avisar, todo lo contrario, ya que cada vez que iba tenía que soportar una horda de comentarios un tanto molestos, y ya no era una chiquilla. Pero en esa ocasión tenía algo importante que hablar con su esposo.  
Finalmente llegó hasta la oficina principal. La secretaria fue la primera en darse cuenta de su imponente presencia, además de la mitad de los estudiantes, minutos atrás, claro.

— ¿¡Señora Taisho!? —Dijo asustada la joven secretaria, mientras los papeles se le caían al suelo.

—Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, querida.

—No, yo…yo…

—Olvídalo. ¿Mi esposo?

—El Decano se encuentra en su oficina revisando unos documentos. Le diré que usted está aquí.

—No hace falta. Yo misma se lo haré saber.

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Interrogó arqueando una ceja. Sin duda tenía un aire amenazador.

—No. — Dijo cabizbaja y con la voz temblorosa, mientras se disponía a recoger lo que había caído.

—Bien. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso?

—Sí, señora.

—Gracias. — Dejó atrás a la joven y entró a la oficina. La puerta se cerró detrás de sus pies. Y entonces lo vio, leyendo unos papeles y con sus anteojos puestos. Ella no dijo nada y él no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que subió la mirada minutos después, llevándose un susto de muerte.

— ¡¿Kagome?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se levantó tan bruscamente al verla que la taza con café cayó sobre el escritorio, manchando todos los papeles. — ¡Diablos! —Intentó salvarlos pero fue inútil.

—Te sorprendes demasiado, cariño.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto estás allí parada?

—Lo suficiente, créeme.

—No esperaba que vinieras aquí. En realidad, sabes que no me gusta que vengas. Los mocosos de aquí…—Se lo veía muy alterado.

— ¿Celoso? —Rió para sus adentro, siempre le parecía tierno ver a su platinado preocupado por ella en asuntos tan triviales. — Lamentablemente, esta la única forma de verte, te la pasas encerrado en estas cuatro paredes.

—He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Lo siento, amor. Prometo tomar unas vacaciones pronto.

—Sessh…—Se acercó a él. El nudo torcido de la corbata fue la excusa perfecta. — Hace 10 años que estamos casados, sé cuando me haces una promesa que no cumplirás. —Se alejó de él.

—No digas eso… —Odiaba decepcionarla, pero debía admitir que en estos años lo había hecho mucho.

—Solo vine a recordarte que esta noche es la boda y ya confirmamos nuestra asistencia, asique no llegues tarde a la casa, por favor.

— ¿Boda?

—¡Sesshomaru! —Se quejó. — ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Es la boda de tu herma…!

—No, no. Ya recordé. —La interrumpió.

—Bien… entonces me voy. Te llamaré luego para que no lo olvides.

—Está bien. —Ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta —Kagome… —La detuvo a tiempo.

— ¿Si? —Dijo antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta para salir de allí.

— Estuve pensando en volver a la docencia. —Ella sonrió, como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Caminó hasta él dando zancadas y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

— Presentaré mi carta de renuncia a la dirección la próxima semana.

— ¿No podrías ser Decano y dar clases al mismo tiempo?

—No estoy seguro que eso sea posible.

—No debería decirlo pero… me hace feliz escucharlo. Lo tuyo son las clases, Sessh. Definitivamente.

—Volver a ser profesor suena extraño luego de tantos años como director.

—Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo, cariño. Te ayudaré en cuanto pueda.

— ¿Serás mi alumna? ¿Te comportarás como un Angelito, verdad?

— ¿Angelito? Yo pertenezco al infierno. —Lo sujetó de la corbata acercándolo a ella y devorando sus labios.

—Eso no lo esperaba. — Sonrió, dándole otro beso, más intenso que el de ella.

Ambos se separaron cuando el aire entre ambos se hizo escaso. Kagome dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta, con la misma intención de antes. —Te veo Después de Clase. —Salió de la oficina luego de guiñarle un ojo. Después de todo, tal vez si llegarían algo tarde a la boda.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Notas finales del capítulo :_**

Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado del Fic! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo!

Les dejó un pequeño especial en el próximo capitulo n_n

Saludos!


	21. Especial: La mujer que amó a Sesshomaru

**Notas del capítulo:**

Una lectora me pidió que escribiera un especial sobre la ex de Sessh y me pareció una buena idea.

Tal vez dirán ¿Qué ex? O.o bueno por si lo olvidaron… en el cap 10 "Reunión Familiar" en un momento se habla sobre una supuesta mujer que estuvo con Sessh en el pasado.

_Así__ que espero que les guste ;)_

* * *

_**Capítulo Especial: "La mujer que amó a Sesshomaru"**_

Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 21 años, ambos íbamos juntos a la misma universidad. No demoramos mucho en hacernos buenos amigos.

Sara era alguien _especial_. Demasiado independiente, valiente e inteligente, incluso para su propio bien. También era algo tímida, por lo cual pocas personas la conocían realmente tan bien como yo.

Nunca me amó, ni yo a ella y ambos entendíamos eso. Nunca quisimos que nuestra amistad se echara a perder por una noche en la cama.

A veces sentía una vaga necesidad de cuidarla, protegerla y hacerla sentirse segura en mis brazos. Como la vez en la que su padre murió. Ese día no hubo consuelo suficiente para ella. Pero era una mujer fuerte y podía seguir adelante. Incluso si yo no hubiese estado a su lado.

Siempre admiré esa parte de ella que la incitaba a seguir adelante sin depender de nadie. Pero al final fue esa parte de ella, que tanto admiraba, lo que me hizo a un lado y me dejó atrás...

**En el patio de la Universidad...**

— No quiero volver a verte, Sesshomaru Taisho. — Gritó la pelirroja, abofeteando mi cara. Luego se fue dejándome sentado solo en el banquillo cerca de la fuente. Vi a Sara acercándose a mí, con su típica sonrisa burlona. — ¿Vienes a reírte de mí, mujer sin corazón? —Dije sonriendo, mientras frotaba mi mejilla izquierda. No era la primera bofetada que recibía desde que había llegado, pero sentía que cada vez dolían más.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a esa pobre chica para que se fuera llorando así? — Se sentó junto a mí. Cruzó delicadamente sus piernas y deslizó una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla. Su tacto era delicado y suave, como siempre.

— Solo le pedí un tiempo.

Sonrió. —Terminaste con ella. Es la tercera chica en este trimestre. ¿Intentas romper algún record? Porque si es así… como mujer me veo en la necesidad de hacerte entrar en razón.

— Te aseguro que no intento ser un rompe corazones, Sara. — Alejó su tacto de mí. Una sensación de vacío me invadió por un segundo.

— Por el momento te creeré. —Rió.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio. — Sara...

— ¿Qué? — Dijo clavando su mirada en la mía. Maldita mujer… ¿Por qué hacía eso? Lograba perderme en sus ojos.

— Sal conmigo... —Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y sonrió como si sintiera ¿pena? de mi.

— Déjame ver si entiendo... ¿Quieres que sea tu... Novia, Sesshomaru?

— Eso mismo. —Sonreí de lado. ¿Estaba volviéndome loco? Había prometido no acercarme de esa forma a ella... Pero cuando veía esos ojos cafés, encontraba en ellos aquello que le faltaba a mi insípida existencia. Rió secamente y con cierta ironía dijo lo mismo que yo pensaba.

— ¿Estás loco? — Sonrió con una inocencia única. — No me volveré otra de tus diversiones, Cariño— Ella debió de pensar que bromeaba.

—Por supuesto que no. Nada de eso. Hablo muy en serio. — Sujeté su mano antes de que se marchara. Ella me miró por última vez antes de hablar.

— Si dijera que sí... ¿Prometes que si este juego no funciona… nada cambiará entre nosotros?

— Prometo que seguiremos siendo amigos a pesar de todo. —La solté, ella se marchó sin responder, sin voltear a verme.

Fue hasta el día siguiente cuando me besó que entendí que su respuesta había sido un "Sí". ¿Ella quería esto tanto como yo? Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses. Antes de darnos cuenta el ciclo escolar terminaba.

— ¿Qué harás para las vacaciones? —Me preguntó mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su regazo. La brisa soplaba cálida, los ojos se me cerraban solos.

—Iré a casa, volveré con mi familia un tiempo. ¿Y tú?

— Lo mismo. — Sonrió. Su mirada se perdió en el rojizo horizonte de esa tarde. — Iré con mi madre y visitaré la tumba de mi padre. — Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Enredaba sus dedos en él, una y otra vez — Me gustaría ver tu cabello largo. —Se apresuró en cambiar de tema.

— Si quieres te acompaño. — Me senté junto a ella. Lo del cabello era una pobre excusa para cambiar de tema. Además… ¿dejarme el cabello largo? Jamás pensaría en eso. Parecería un vagabundo. Suficiente extraño ya era su peculiar color.

— No... Prefiero ir sola.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí. — Volteó a mirarme. Aproveché para robarle un beso. Ella rió entre mis labios. Esa fue la última vez que escuché su contagiosa risa.

Las vacaciones comenzaron y ambos tomamos direcciones diferentes durante el verano.  
Ella regresó al pequeño pueblo en donde vivía su, ahora, viuda madre y yo a la ciudad, a la casa de mis padres.

Hablábamos cada día. Siempre la llamaba con alguna tonta excusa. Pero una noche ella ya no respondió. Al principio no me preocupé, podría haberse quedado dormida, era tarde. Era lo más normal, supuse. Intenté hablar con ella por la mañana, pero tampoco respondió. Fue lo mismo al caer la noche y al día siguiente y al siguiente.  
No volví a saber de Sara ese verano.

Nuestro último año en la universidad comenzó. Lo primero que hice fue buscarla cual loco por todos lados. La encontré sola, leyendo en el banquillo cerca de la fuente. El mismo lugar en donde le propuse ser mi novia un año atrás.  
Alzó la vista en cuanto llamé a su nombre. Sonreí al verla, tan bella y encantadora como siempre. Ella torció el gesto y cerró el libro que leía con sequedad. Me acerqué corriendo, feliz, con el corazón en la boca. Ansioso de preguntar por su desaparición tan repentina durante las vacaciones. Ella se puso de pie y volteó el rostro en cuanto intente besarla.

—Sara… ¿Qué ocurre? — Estaba más desconcertado que antes— ¿Por qué desapareciste así? Si tu madre no me hubiera avisado que estabas bien, hubiese creído que algo malo te había pasado. — La abracé. Tal vez estaba demasiado emocionado. Ella intentó retroceder — Te extrañé tanto. — La solté. Parecía que la incomodaba.

—Sessh... — Otra vez me hipnotizaba con sus ojos cafés. — No puedo seguir contigo.

— ¿Qué? — Mi mirada palideció. ¿Qué acababa de decir? — Lo siento, me lo repites.

— Terminemos, Sesshomaru.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Esta vez fui yo quien retrocedió.

— Perdón.

— No entiendo. Te desapareces medio verano y ahora esto. ¿Qué ocurrió Sara? Puedes decírmelo.

— Nada. Solo que ya no podemos estar juntos.

— ¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿Qué es eso de "No podemos"? —No quise alterarme, pero creo que eso pasó.

— Ya no siento nada por ti. Ya no te amo. — Pude ver como mordía su labio inferior con sutileza. Estaba mintiendo. Tenía esa tonta manía de morderse cada vez que mentía.

— No es verdad. Estás mintiendo. — La pregunta era ¿por qué?

— Claro que no. — Respondió con el semblante serio. Era la primera vez que la veía con una expresión tan seria. — Tampoco podemos seguir siendo amigos. —Estaba petrificado, escuchándola.

— Sara no... Tú misma dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije. Pero esto es lo mejor.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién? Solo dime que ocurrió... Algo debió haber pasado para que cambies así tan de repente.

— No me hagas decírtelo. — Suplicó.

—¡Habla!— Dudó en responderme.

—Conocí a alguien, Sessh. — Soltó su confesión como una bomba y se giró a buscar el libro que había dejado sobre el banquillo. Luego se fue. Tal vez debí detenerla… pero no pude.

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar a solas. Ya no compartíamos las mismas clases y con el tiempo dejamos de vernos cada vez más. Era como si el destino se esforzara en separarnos más y más.

No podía solo creer que había conocido a otro… ella no era así. La enfrenté más de una vez, intenté hacer que me dijera quien era ese hombre inventado al que decía amar. Porque conociéndola, podía estar seguro de que mentía.  
Pero jamás confesó nada.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido. Dejé de buscar su mirada, su figura entre la gente. Y pasado medio año, su recuerdo ya era un vestigio lejano de un pasado doloroso.

Un día escuché el rumor de que ella había abandonado la universidad. Lo creí una estupidez al principio pero luego mis dudas se confirmaron. Sara estaba estudiando desde casa debido a problemas personales. No pude evitar preocuparme, aunque lo intenté. Dejé que mi orgullo se arrastrara por el suelo y fui a buscarla.

—Ohh, tú debes ser el amigo de Sara. ¿Sesshomaru verdad? — Su madre me recibió en cuanto toqué a la puerta. Era una mujer dulce, tanto como Sara. — Mi hija no está en este momento…

—Ya veo… ¿Cuándo regresará?

—No lo sé. Suele demorarse cada vez que va con Dimitri.

— ¿Dimitri?

—Sí, él es… — No quería escucharlo. No quería saber que Sara era feliz con otro.

—No importa, no tiene que darme explicaciones. — Me levanté del sofá. La mujer me vio sorprendida. — Mejor me voy. No le diga que estuve aquí.

—Sí, pero…

—Gracias. — Me despedí y me fui.

Regresé a la Universidad y medio año después me gradué. Regresé a la ciudad y comencé a trabajar en una importante secundaria. No volví a saber de Sara. Para mi ella ya era un amor del pasado. Pero un día…

— Hola, ¿Señor Sesshomaru? — Conocía esa voz, pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Sí, él habla.

—Me llamo Nora… y soy la madre de Sara. — ¿"La madre de **Sara**"? habían pasado dos años ya desde la última vez que había escuchado ese nombre.

—Le seré sincero… me sorprende su llamada, Señora. Han pasado algunos años desde que… en fin. ¿Qué necesitaba?

—Iré al punto para no quitarle más tiempo, tengo entendido que es un hombre ocupado pero… necesito que se reúna con mi hija.

¿Esa mujer se había vuelto loca? —Lo lamente pero eso será imposible.

—Mi hija me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

—Entonces me imagino que le dijo que fue ella quien insistió en que no volviéramos a vernos. No tengo intenciones de infortunarla con mi presencia.

—Señor Sesshomaru... — Su voz se quebró… ¿Estaba llorando? Genial había hecho llorar a una mujer mayor.

—Por favor no insis…— Ella me interrumpió.

—Mi hija se muere y la única persona que puede estar a su lado ahora es usted.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir?

—Por favor se lo pido, soy una madre desesperada.

—Páseme la dirección.

— ¡Gracias! Gracias, hijo mío. — Volvió a llorar.

Después de colgar la llamada me senté en el sofá del living. Sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre mis rodillas.  
¿Sara estaba muriendo? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había tenido un accidente? Su madre no me había dado detalles.

Todos los recuerdos de mi vida universitaria regresaron a mi mente. Aquel año que pasé con ella.  
Tarde me daba cuenta que la persona a la que más había amado era esa amiga a la que siempre había querido. ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas terminaran así?  
Debí detenerla. Debí atraparla entre mis brazos mientras aun podía.  
¿Sara, qué había sido de tu vida?

Esa tarde fui a la clínica que su madre me había dicho. Me dirigí a la habitación que me indicaron y avancé a paso lento. Era como si los pies se me clavaran al suelo con cada paso. Cada vez era más difícil caminar. ¿Qué vería cuando atravesara esa puerta?

El corazón comenzó a latirme desmesuradamente. Podía escucharlo en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Las manos me temblaron cuando giré la perilla de la puerta… y la vi.

Dormía sobre la cama de sábanas blancas. Las cortinas bailaban con la brisa que se colaba por la ventana.  
Tenía intravenosa directo a su brazo. Estaba delgada y tenía la piel pálida. No era la misma mujer que conocí años atrás. Cuando ambos teníamos 21.

Me acerqué y tomé su mano. Estaba fría. Su suave y cálido tacto había desaparecido. Besé el dorso de su mano.  
Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que la puerta se abría. Era un doctor, su bata blanca y el estetoscopio en el cuello lo delataban.

—Buenas tarde, ¿Señor…?

Me incorporé de inmediato y extendí mi mano para saludarlo debidamente. —Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Sesshomaru, Sara habla mucho sobre usted y sus días juntos en la Universidad. Tenía la curiosidad de conocer el rostro tras los relatos. — Se acercó a Sara para corroborar sus signos vitales— Yo soy su médico de cabecera, Dimitri. —** "¿Dimitri?"** Ese nombre era el mismo que la madre de Sara había dicho años atrás…** "Suele demorarse cada vez que va con Dimitri" ** Que estúpido había sido. — Imagino que conoce la condición de Sara.

— No, la verdad no. ¿Podría explicármelo?

— ¿En verdad no sabe nada? — Se sorprendió, más de la cuenta a mi parecer. — En ese caso deberá tomar asiento y estar preparado.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

—Debo estar soñando, porque creo verte aquí, conmigo. — Dijo con una dulce voz.

—Realmente estoy aquí, Sara. — Ella acarició mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y por un segundo pensé que seguíamos en la Universidad… como si todos estos años pasados no fueran reales.

—Han pasado bastante tiempo. Me hace muy feliz verte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sara?

Dejó caer su mano a un lado de la cama y volteó hacia la ventana esquivando mi mirada. — Porque sabía que este día llegaría, y tú tenías toda una vida por delante. No quería atarte a un destino lamentable y lleno de sufrimiento.

—No debiste decidir por mí. Yo te amaba Sara. — Adiós a mi compostura. Una estúpida lágrima recorrió todo mi rostro.

— ¿Lo ves? Solo te hago sufrir. — Sonrió triste. — Yo amo su sonrisa Sessh y te amaba demasiado como para dejar que esa sonrisa tuya desapareciera. Anda Sonríe para mi, cariño.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso?

—Es el último deseo de esta mujer.

—¡NO HABLES COMO SI FUERAS A MORIR!

—Sessh…

—¡No lo permitiré! El doctor dijo que…

—Sé lo que dijo el doctor. Sessh ya no puedo continuar… ya no puedo soportar otra quimioterapia. Estoy cansada, solo quiero dejarlo ir.

—¡No, no, no! Debiste decírmelo. Debimos hacer esto juntos.

—Nada hubiera cambiado. Tengo cáncer.

— ¡Hay gente que sobrevive! Podemos hacerlo.

—Sessh…

— Hablaré con el mejor especialista del país.

—Sessh…

—Te ayudaré. ¡Sobrevivirás!

—…

—Lo verás, te pondrás mejor. ¡Y cuando eso ocurre nos casaremos Sara! Te haré mi esposa. Como siempre debió ser.

—De…tente. — Me suplicó con la voz entrecortada.

—Pero Sara…

—Shhh. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Lo que quieras. Solo dilo.

—Bésame.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Comencé a visitar a Sara cada día desde entonces. Le insistí tanto que al final logré convencerla de retomar la quimioterapia y otros tratamientos.  
Día a día iba mejorado, o eso era lo que quería creer. Sin duda su sonrisa era cada vez más brillante. Sabía que podríamos salir adelante. Estaría con ella cada día que me había perdido.

— ¿Sessh no tienes que irte al trabajo ya? Se hará tarde. — Me decía preocupada.

—No pienses en eso amor. Lo más importante aquí eres tú. — La besé.

Desafortunadamente me despidieron de mi primer empleo al corto tiempo. No me importaba, encontraría otro. Tenía que ser positivo, por Sara, por mí, por los dos. Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo conmigo. Mi familia era un claro ejemplo.

—¡Es hora de que abras los ojos! No estás pensando. Es el tercer empleo del que te despiden en un año. ¿¡Qué crees que haces Sesshomaru!? ¡Soy tu padre y no permitiré que arruines tu vida por una mujer que está muriendo en la camilla de un hospital!

—Cariño…— Mi madre intentó contener las duras palabras de mi padre.

—¡No te permito que hables así de Sara!

—Sesshi… escucha a tu padre. Entendemos lo que haces pero…

— ¡No, ustedes no entienden! Yo la amo, no dejaré que muera.

—¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras, pero no regreses a esta casa hasta que no arregles esa desastrosa vida que tienes.

—No te necesito, nunca lo hice. Y con gusto me voy. Lo único que lamentaré es no volver a verte madre.

—No me hagas esto, Sesshi. ¿Qué ninguno tiene consideración por mis pobres nervios? — Me fui después de abrazarla.

—Déjalo Irasue, ya volverá. Dios mío. Esto jamás termina. Primero Inuyasha y ahora él. Es el colmo, hijos ingratos.

No volví a hablar con mi padre. Sabía que sus palabras de cierta forma eran ciertas. Pero aun tenía esperanzas en la recuperación de Sara.  
Seguiríamos adelante contra viento y marea.

— ¿Que se siente cumplir 26 años? La verdad, no sé qué hago con una anciana como tú.

—Solo tienes un año menos que yo, mocoso. Además pronto también será tu cumpleaños.

—Jaja lo sé, lo siento señora. — Ella pasó por alto mi broma.

—Sessh… ¿Estás bien? Últimamente te ves más cansado.

—He estado buscando trabajo y yendo a varias entrevistas, pero no he tenido suerte.

—Lo siento… es mi culpa.

—Ohh no digas eso, amor. Claro que no. — No quería que Sara se sintiera culpable, esto era cosa mía. La besé intentando tranquilizarla, pero daba igual, no funcionaba.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La mañana estaba lluviosa, fui a una nueva entrevista de trabajo. Llegado el medio día el cielo se despejó y el sol brilló con más intensidad que el día anterior. Tenía buenas noticias. Estaría a prueba en un colegio por el empleo. A Sara le alegraría saber eso. Iría directo a la clínica a decirle.  
Por casualidad pasé por una florería… ¿Por qué no? Me dije y compré Jazmines, a ella le encantaban.  
Salía de la tienda cuando recibí una llamada. Era Dimitri, el doctor de Sara.

—Hola. —Respondí.

—Sesshomaru, Sara tuvo una recaída. Será mejor que vengas.

—Estoy en camino. — Sin duda esas eran las peores palabras que podía escuchar.

Un taxi me llevó hasta la clínica. Cuando entré a la habitación, la madre de Sara estaba allí. Ella se giró a verme y luego salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.  
El respirador la ayudaba a mantenerse estable.

—Me trajiste flores. — Sonrió débilmente. Mi corazón se estrujó al verla tan vulnerable.

—Pensé que te gustarían. — Las dejé sobre una pequeña mesa detrás de nosotros.

—Me encantan. — Le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude. Luego de eso la conversación murió. Solo silencio. Desesperante y agónico silencio.

—Un tropiezo no es caída, Sara. — Dije mientras me acercaba despacio.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Sessh? — Hizo a un lado el respirador para poder hablar con mayor claridad.

—Lo que quieras. — Me senté a su lado y sujeté su mano.

—Sé que puede ser difícil pero… pero en el caso de que deje de respirar…

— ¡NO! Sara no lo digas… No…

—Por favor… Ya no puedo seguir así.

—No lo haré.

—Cariño…—Acarició mi mejilla. — Tú le has devuelvo la alegría y felicidad a mi vida, pero ya es tiempo de dejarme ir…

— ¿Cómo me pides eso? Estás mejorando. Puedo verlo.

—No he mejorado, Sessh. Dimitri lo confirmó con los últimos estudios. Solo aplazamos lo inevitable.

— ¿Por qué te rindes? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—Aceptar la derrota no es vencerse, es apartarse a tiempo. Es por ti que decido esto. No es justo, he sido egoísta teniéndote solo para mí.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Yo te amo Sara, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Y lo hiciste… estuviste junto a mí y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida. Te amo Sessh — Ella sonrió justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran súbitamente.

— ¿Sara? ¡SARA! — La máquina que marcaba sus pulsaciones se mantuvo en un chillido constante. — ¡SARA! —Dimitri y un par de enfermeras entraron al cuarto. Sin darme cuenta ya me habían sacado afuera de la habitación. Intenté contener a la madre de Sara, ella sin dudas, estaba peor que yo. Varios minutos después el doctor salió.

—Por ahora se encuentra estable, pero no por mucho tiempo. Lamento decirles que el cuerpo de Sara no resistirá más. Si quieren más tiempo con ella, deberemos intubarla, pero eso le impedirá hablar.

— ¿Quiere decir que mi hija estará postrada sobre esa cama? No, Sara no querría eso.

— ¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos? —Interrogué al médico en busca de ayuda.

—Ninguna. Su cuerpo ya no resistirá más. Los dejaré para que decidan. —Se fue dejándonos solos. Ambos nos miramos pero ninguno dijo nada hasta que el doctor regresó. Aunque doliera, aunque sufriera. No se trataba de mí, se trababa de ella.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

El funeral se llevó a cabo el día siguiente. Luego de eso ya no volví a saber de la madre de Sara, antes de irse me explicó que regresaría a su pueblo natal. Me estaba infinitamente agradecida por haberle devuelvo la sonrisa y felicidad a su hija, aunque dolida por su pérdida.

Mi madre insistió en verme después de saber de la muerte de Sara. Venía varias veces a visitarme a mi departamento. Con respecto a mi padre, las cosas seguían algo extrañas. Mi madre repetía que estaba arrepentido por la forma en que habló conmigo, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.  
Solo conseguía pensar en Sara, en la universidad, en el tiempo que estuvimos distanciados, y en el reencuentro.

Una noche, cansado de recuerdos, decidí salir a caminar por la ciudad. La noche era algo fría. Al llegar al parque me senté en uno de los bancos de madera. El paisaje me recordaba a la fuente de la Universidad y a…

—Es una bella noche. — Alguien se había sentado junto a mí y ahora su voz interrumpía mis divagaciones. Al parecer hablaba conmigo.

—Demasiado fría. — Respondí. Volteé a ver. Era una mujer, vestía ropa poco común. Llevaba un pañuelo atado a la cabeza.

—De niña viví en un lugar donde hacía mucho frío, nevaba casi todo el año. Podría decirse que los gitanos estamos acostumbrados al frío. — Sonrió cuando volteó a verme. Era algo mayor que yo. Unos 30 años tal vez. Quizás más.

— ¿Eres gitana? —Las palabras habían escapado de mi boca. Estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a una.

—Y muy buena. ¿Quieres que te diga tu futuro?

—Gracias, pero yo no creo en eso.

—Como la mayoría, pero te podrías sorprender. — Me puse de pie. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando

—Ya me voy. Adiós.

— ¿Puedo decir algo antes de que te vayas? —Devolví la vista a ella. — Ve por la derecha. — Miré hacia adelante, el camino de la izquierda era el que siempre tomaba para regresar a casa. El otro me llevaba por la ciudad. — Confía en mí. Si vas por la derecha tal vez encuentres más de lo que buscas.

—No estoy buscando nada. — Regresé mi atención al frente.

—Fue un gusto Sesshomaru. Ahh y Feliz cumpleaños.

Su voz llegó como un susurro, pero uno muy claro. Giré a verla. — ¿Cómo sabes mí…?— Ya no estaba. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Tal y como me dijo seguí el camino de la derecha. No tardó mucho para que llegara a la ciudad. El frió me obligó a entrar a un cafetería. Pedí un café doble y me quedé viendo por la ventana las personas pasar. A pesar de que era tarde había mucha gente en la ciudad.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en la cafetería, pero el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este cuando decidí salir nuevamente a la calle.

Había mucha menos gente que antes. Aunque estaba amaneciendo, seguía algo oscuro. Caminé en dirección a la casa, pero… en lo lejos vi un silueta conocida. Sabía que era mi mente que me jugaba una mala pasada., pero no pude evitar pensar que se parecía mucho a Sara. Antes de darme cuenta estaba siguiéndola. Pobre muchacha pensaría que era un acosador. Simplemente no puede evitarlo. La calle de despobló y al fin la alcancé cuando se detuvo en una parada de autobuses.

Al verla de cerca me di cuenta que en realidad no se parecía en nada a Sara. A comparación de ella, esta chica tenía el pelo de un negro muy intenso y era algo más bajita y de tez pálida. Que idiota. Había seguido a una chica por media ciudad. Volteé a verla una vez más luego me iría. Antes de darme cuenta las palabras habían escapado solas de mi boca.

—Está Frío, ¿no? —Le dije con una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Ehh? Ah sí. — Me contestó, mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas. —Prefiero la primavera, la temperatura es mucho mejor, y además hay tantas flores perfumando el aire. — Me sorprendió que siguiera hablando.

—Cada estación tiene su lado positivo, hay que saber apreciarlo.

—Puede que tengas razón. — Me vio directo a los ojos. Me di cuenta al instante, eso era tal vez lo único que ambas tenían en común. Los ojos cafés, que incitaban a seguir viendo a través de ellos.

— ¿Vienes seguido por aquí? — No me resistí a preguntar.

—Sí… Es un mal hábito, ¿Qué se le puedo hacer? —Sonrió triste.

—Una niña como tú debería ir a casa pronto. —Dije revolviendo su cabello.

—No soy una niña. — Argumentó, acomodando su flequillo.

El autobús llegó y subió primero. Tal vez creyó que subiría detrás de ella, pero no lo hice no tenía motivos. Me alejé a paso lento en dirección contraria dándole la espalda. Seguí mi camino.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Al teléfono.**

—Me alegra que te hayas mudado hijo. Te hará bien empezar de nuevo.

—Y estoy buscando un mejor trabajo. Tal vez en alguna secundaria en la zona, cerca de mi nueva casa.

—Eso estaría bien. Me tenías preocupada, todo el día encerrado. De la casa al trabajo y viceversa. Eso no puede ser sano.

—No soy un ermitaño madre. ¿Sabías que salgo a correr cada mañana?

—Ya veo eso es bueno. También deberías considerar el cortar tu cabello, hijo. Está un poco largo ya. Tú nunca lo dejas crecer tanto.

—Sabes que no lo haré. A **ella** le gustaba así.

— Ya veo. —Suspiró. Pude escucharla. —Ya debo irme, pero me mantendré en contacto. Te amo, Sessh.

—Adiós madre y saluda a mi hermano de mi parte. — Colgué.

A la mañana siguiente salí a correr. Siempre atravesaba la ciudad y terminaba en el parque. Pasé por la cafetería y cerca de allí la vi. Otra vez…como cada mañana. Salía del mismo hotel. Tuve mis dudas al principio, luego entendí. A veces iba de uniforme. Lo reconocí fácilmente. Era de una secundaria cercana. Nota mental…visitar ese instituto.

Quise ignorarla, pero simplemente no pude. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, ayudarla. Era solo una adolecente. ¿Qué sabía ella del mundo? ¿De la vida? Si hubiese ayudado a Sara a tiempo tal vez…

Eso haría. La idea me intrigaba y estremecía al mismo tiempo. No tenía nada que perder.  
Sonreí y seguí corriendo…regresaría esa noche y evitaría que entrara a ese hotel. Esta vez sería diferente.

_**Fin. **_

* * *

_**Notas finales del capítulo :**_

Espero que les hayas gustado y si se preguntan qué onda con la gitana? Ni yo sé… solo es un personaje curioso :P lo dejo a su libre albedrío.

Además utilicé un pequeño segmento del cap 5 donde Sessh se encuentra con Kagome por primera vez .. espero que se hayan dado cuenta.

Mil gracias por los comentarios n.n y por haberme acompañado durante todo este tiempo!

No olviden pasarse por mi nuevo Fic "Sálvame de la soledad"

Hasta la próxima ! Los quiero mucho!


End file.
